Axis Power Hetalia National Affairs
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: Historic events in the world of Hetalia, and Nations go through their past, present and much more. May include OC. Updated: A Chinese New year special...sort of ...
1. Burning East

**Act 1: Burning East**

Note: For simplicity's sake, the names used will just be the country's own name to avoid confusion. I will also be using other countries not featured in Axis Power – Hetalia. In advance, I apologise if I may have stereotyped any national entities.

_On 1 August 1894, the First Sino-Japanese War broke out, pitting China against Japan over domination of East Asia. One of their fields of battle was over Taiwan, an island in the Yellow Sea. It has been warred over by both powers, and ultimately…_

Wang Yao, or China, marched along the sandy coasts of an island. He donned white pants and a red changpao, the traditional wear since the assimilation of the Manchu tribes since 1644. The final feature was the red straw hat with a single peacock feather sticking out, along with the long dao strapped to his waist. China then looked into the vast sea of blue before, and he turned back to a small town by the coasts.

Chinatown was the name of the place, only one of the many Chinatowns built all over the world. While the Chinatown of London and San Francisco were large, this one by the coast was still under construction. In fact, the only building there was a small Chinese hut with two stone lions by the sides. A yellow flag with an azure dragon emblazoned on it stood on top of the hut. China walked towards the hut, and opened it.

Inside those doors, there was a young maiden seated there. She had a pink flower in her hair, and attired in a long peach qipao with sleeves that covered the entire length of the arms and a white skirt, both made out of silk. However, her expression of disgust sullied her beauty in China's presence.

"Dalu…" Taiwan spoke, "how long you intend to keep me locked up here?"

"I am only protecting you from that ingrate Japan," China claimed, "After he had convinced Korea to rebel against me, you're my only stand left."

"You…" Taiwan rebuked, "I remember before, when you refuse to put me on the map when I had accepted you. I should've joined Malaysia and his gang."

"They have fallen under the influence of those foreign devils and had forgotten the True Way," China said, "I have taught you and the others to be civilised and good governance, yet all of you only rebel."

"Times have changed and you know it," Taiwan said, "the Europeans have come and you don't dare admit your time is up."

"I shall one day expel the barbarians, but I must first discipline my juniors," China explained, "once I defeat Japan, Mongolia and Korea will be no problem and I shall win."

Suddenly, a young trooper of the Chinese marched to the hut. He looked very weary, and was bleeding from his hips. At the doors, he just collapsed and lied down.

"China, the Japanese fleet has arrived," he declared in his dying breath, "the fortifications are tearing down and we are losing badly."

"So Japan has finally come for me…" Taiwan said, "He'll save me."

"Time for the elders to punish the deviate," China said.

He turned around and pulled out his dao, before leaving Taiwan to herself in the hut.

Outside along the coasts, it was reduced to mere devastation with flames burning the gates of Chinatown. The defenders had perished in the sudden attacks as cannons rained down from above.

By the sea, there was the Japanese fleet hoisting the Sun flag with rays. On a leading ship among the fleet, the dreaded commander and deviate stood and gazed down on China – Honda Kiko, Japan.

Japan was a young man with Asiatic features. Unlike China, Japan wore a white naval suit with golden epautelle on the shoulders. His black hair was cut neatly and short, unlike China's ponytail. In his hands, he held his katana.

Suddenly, Japan leapt down and pulled out the blade of his katana for a surprise attack. China instantly countered with his dao, and threw his foe to the ground.

"Japan, you have changed much since before," China said, "before you were eager to learn from me. Now you betray me for those foreign devils."

"China, I only aim to grow stronger," Japan answered, "these foreign devils are indeed dangerous lot, but we must learn of their power. Then, we can use it against them."

"And you would strike your own friends on your side of the world for that," China said.

"I only aim to be stronger, that is my only cause to exist," Japan coldly replied, "I came here to prove the world of my newfound might, even if it means to humiliate you."

Japan silently raised his katana up in the air, and more cannonballs rained down on the island and damaged it even more. From the ruins, Taiwan was standing there, seeing the final fight before her.

"Without damaging you personally, I have easily destroyed your final stand," Japan said, "you can sue for peace before I truly crush you."

"I will not bow down to barbarians, even those whom I call my brothers!" China cried.

He then charged in with his dao for his attack, and so did Japan. With one swift strike, both nations stood still in the beach. Soon, the victor was made clear as a large scar was cast over China's back and he fell. The victorious Japan walked towards Taiwan.

"As the victor, I will take away Taiwan from you," Japan said, "one by one, I shall retake all of Asia from the Europeans and lead the Asians myself. Then, I will have grown strong enough."

Though lying down in defeat, China was in deep thought over Japan's words.

"Perhaps… it is I who needs to change…" he muttered, "…I must find a way… a way to reform…"

_And so did China reform himself. By 1949, the new People's Republic of China was declared from the ruins of World War II. By the 80s, China has set himself on the world stage for its comeback._


	2. My Kingdom for a Protector

**My Kingdom for a Protector**

_In 1867, Austria has signed an agreement with the Hungarians to grant them self-determination. This allowed the Hungarians to attain Parliament and rights, ruling under the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary. This was said to be a step back for Austria, in order to make such concessions… not that he ever had a choice in the matter. _

Roderich Edelstein, better known to allies and foes as Austria, was once among the greatest nations of his time. He hailed from the line of Germania, and was expected to do greatly. In his prime, Austria lorded over fellow Germanics and other countries via his Empire.

However, Austria's conquests of various peoples would be his downfall.

Austria had only simple hobbies in life, usually playing on his piano or violin. As usual, Austria would spend the days on his piano he loved to play so much.

As an aristocrat, Austria wore a navy blue coat and white jabot over him at all times. Seeing the scores from his bespectacled eyes, he graciously played the piano with Beethoven's Third Symphony. However, loud thumps on the next room were disrupting his music and a door crashed down.

Austria turned around and saw several members of his Empire standing there. Amongst them, there was a young blonde haired girl (Czech), an older brunette male (Slovakia) and the eldest of the group, a pale-skinned man in a black jacket and cape (Transylvania). All of them were holding pitchforks, torches and were obviously angry.

"You three better fix that mess you had created!" Austria demanded, "The duster is in the kitchen."

"Austria, we're on a strike for self-determination," Slovakia said.

"The others and I were thinking that we should no longer be lorded and bossed around by you," Transylvania explained, "give us independence now or we'll fight you for it. In the name of…"

Suddenly, Transylvania was hit by a flying object. As it landed on the floor, it was identified as a frying pan. A young lady walked out of what that seemed to be the kitchen; she wore a green dress with apron as a maid of the household. She was called Elizabeta Héderváry, or Hungary, and a member of the Austrian Empire.

"Transylvania, you're such a troublemaker," she said firmly, "Everyone will be given their rights in due time, and violence is only something dogs resort to."

"You are the same as us…" Transylvania said, "You should be on our side inst…"

But before Transylvania finished his lines, he was doused a pail full of a murky sort of water. Upon another view of Hungary, she had a wooden pail in her hand and similar water was dripping out.

"Clean up your mess now, before things get ugly here," Hungary warned.

As such, Slovakia quickly dragged Transylvania away by his cape up a flight of stairs. Czech also went away, towards the kitchen.

_That incident was only one out of the many during the Spring of Nations in 1848, where rebellions shook all of Europe and her empires. Austria took one of the most rebellions and had been so over the years to come, second only to the Ottoman Empire. _

_However, Austria also found times for a break with his allies. However, the situation in Austria had forced him to be a guest instead… in the Swiss Alps. _

The Swiss Alps were property of the nation of Switzerland, a mercenary and trigger-happy neutralist. However, its complex vast home had made invasion nearly implausible by most military advisors to the nations and thus a safe haven.

By a balcony on the mountainside, a tea session was underway with the Swiss flag mounted. Up there, Austria stared out into the beauty of the Alps from his chair. With him, there were also the host Switzerland and Spain.

Switzerland had a deep tradition in terms of weaponry, amounting in the military green uniform with the Red Cross embedded on both shoulder pads. His beret was placed on the table, along with a long rifle leaning on the table.

Spain was related to Austria under the House of Hapsburg, ruling both territories in the monarchy's prime before the Bourbons took Spain away. He wore V-neck white shirt underneath a red coat with yellow trimmings, with a red capelet draping the side of his left arm. An axe was placed by the side of the table as well.

"My friends, can you believe the anarchy that struck our lands?" Austria exclaimed, "That Romania is making trouble yet again, and those Slavic are playing along his dreadful game."

"Things on my end are also going wild," Spain agreed, "my colonies in the Americas are getting more rebellious. Now Mexico and Colombia have rebelled against me. Who's next, the Philippines or Cuba?"

"Say, where is the Vatican?" Austria wondered, "I thought I had sent my mail to him."

"He received it alright, but that old geezer has his own issues," Switzerland said, "he's been on the high since Sardinia declared his vow to reclaim the glory of his grandfather, Ancient Roma."

"And to whom we owe this revolution to?" Austria proclaimed sarcastically, "why France and the newly-independent America of course."

"We should declare war on them at once," Spain said, "they took away Louisiana and Florida from my do…"

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot silenced the ranting session of the two nations. Switzerland held out his long rifle out towards the Alps, with the end steaming smoke from a recent shot.

"Okay, time out here!" Switzerland cried, "I am sick and tired of having to deal with you two losers here!"

"Switz, you're taking way too much French influence, have you?" Austria inquired.

"I don't care about Spain, but you Austria have disappointed the Germanic lineage to the core," Switzerland yelled, "we Germanics are supposed to be warriors as fierce as Germania himself, yet you engage in music and let your empire run wild!"

"That's why I believe a declaration of war would be in my best interest," Austria said, "I shall show the world of the might of the Germans."

"You forgot the Congress of Vienna that ended the Napoleonic Wars; fighting France now will solve nothing," Switzerland said.

"I am not referring to France," Austria debated, "I will ruling out Prussia, or maybe Russia, or even th Ottomans."

"There you go again; get this message in your head: you can't just anyhow go to war like your type of attitude here," Switzerland scolded, "you can barely fend off an internal rebellion, let alone unite your people in the face of a common foe."

"May I propose an alliance with my dearest allies?" Austria said.

"Why sure…" Spain said.

"Spain, your interests are in your little colonies an ocean away," Switzerland stated coldly, "I am still and always gun for hire of the Vatican, and Austria has no established naval forces being landlocked. Therefore, we are of no use to your interests."

"I guess you are right," Spain said, "I can still try Portugal for a shot at it, hope the Iberian Union holds out."

"Switz, you're getting rid of a potential ally!" Austria exclaimed.

"Austria, that ally you are seeking is already by your side," Switzerland declared, "I will no longer bail you out of another war, so make wise choices. You must strengthen that alliance with your true ally. Now leave this place, or I can fire you two across the Alps."

_Dejected by the betrayal of his allies, Austria returned home on a sorry note. This emotion was even captured in his playing of the piano, mostly of low notes and generally no melody in the sounds. _

"_Who is this ally Switz has spoke of?"_ he thought intensely.

Suddenly, a young maid of the Empire barged in.

"Lord Austria, we have a problem!" the maid exclaimed.

"What is it now?" he cried with fist smashing the piano keys, "is Romania causing trouble again?"

"No milord, it's the Prussians," she said, "They are ravaging the backyard and heading here as we speak."

"That hooligan, I have no time for him…" Austria said, grabbing a broadsword settled on a table nearby.

Austria marched outside to his yards, only to see it reduced in flames. A vast army of knights were marching towards his mansion, and they were led by a man on his horse. That man was known as Prussia, known by his grey hair, evil red eyes and the back coat with tricorn hat. The flag he hoisted was the Black Eagle flag of Prussia.

As the Prussian forces surrounded Austria, Prussia himself got off his horse and walked towards Austria on his own. There, he removed his hat and threw it in the air.

"I am so awesome today, I have marched into the Austrian Realm and looted it," he boasted, "my posse, am I awesome or even more awesome?"

"Awesome and even more awesome!!!" his army exclaimed excitedly.

"_If not the fact you had paid us beforehand, we would not say such blatant lies…"_ they thought while shouting out their praises for Prussia.

"I am awesome above awesome today, as I have reached deep into the vital regions of Austria and will render that disgrace impotent!" Prussia declared, "The fate of the Germanic lineage shall be decided here and now!"

He quickly pulled out his sword, and dashed to attack Austria with it. Austria almost would've failed to receive the first strike, but he held Prussia off. Prussia then punched into Austria's guts and forced him to grunt in pain.

"Thanks to Old Fritz as my boss, he has clinched a deal for Ottoman to teach me some tricks," Prussia proclaimed, "I will make Old Fritz proud by taking all of your regions as trophy, then I will be made Prussia the Awesome."

"You speak too much…" Austria said, trying to stand up and swiped his sword at Prussia.

However, Prussia saw that coming and pushed Austria aside and to the ground. Prussia then stomped on Austria's coat with his boots.

"I have done it; I have squashed the once-powerful Austria!" Prussia exclaimed, "Am I not the most awe…"

"Lord Prussia…" a soldier exclaimed.

But it was too late; a flying frying pan went on a collision course at Prussia's head and forced him to the ground. As Prussia looked up to see his attacker, a new combatant emerged from Austria's mansion.

The tall visage of Hungary stood firmly towards the Prussians, but not in the maid outfit she wore in the household. There was no doubt she wore an outfit of a warrior, a bustier top made of chain mail with a flowing cape. Her only weapons were a longsword and a bow, along with a shield on its left arm.

"You… you're that creepy guy, Hungary!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Prussia, I'm a girl," Hungary said, "While I too feel defiance under Austrian rule, I can't just sit here while you bully him. I shall be Austria's champion!"

She then leapt down and landed gracefully. Some of the Prussian soldiers were making catcalls at the female nation, only to be replied by a cold stare and her sharpened sword.

"Fear not my people," Prussia proclaimed, "this one will be easier than that wimp over there. By touching the weak spot on her chest is vital to defeat her, so the awesome me will strike his moves from there."

Prussia let out his cry as he dashed towards Hungary, but Hungary blocked Prussia's advances with her shield and he landed in K.O. Hungary quickly slashed against Prussia's sword and disarmed him. While Prussia laid on the ground, Hungary pointed her sword towards his groin.

"Now you leave Austria alone and we can settle this dispute diplomatically," Hungary warned, "or I can take your vital regions for my own?"

"Of course… this is a much better way of course…" Prussia agreed, "Guess we'll be on our way back. Eh, retreat!"

On the call, the entire Prussian army ran off to their homeland in retreat. Austria barely stood up, but he managed to see Hungary in action.

"Quite un-ladylike there, don't you think?" Austria claimed.

"I was trained by an old relative of mine; you would know him as the Hun," Hungary said, "back then, everyone thought I was a guy, so he taught me how to fight. It was through him that I learnt his speech and acts."

"The Hun, I have heard of him from Vatican," Austria said, "Vatican referred Hun as the Scourge of God."

"To the world, he was a barbarian," Hungary said, "but to me, he was my only kin."

"You could've gained freedom if you sided with Prussia…" Austria pointed, "Yet you helped me…"

Austria then stood up and faced Hungary face-to-face. In a surprising move, he knelt down before Hungary and held out her hand.

"Since Holy Roma has departed during the Napoleonic Wars, I fear everyday of my end," Austria said, "but you are now my light in the sea of darkness. I plead you to help me, bring me out of this mess."

"Oh Austria…" Hungary said.

She dropped her sword, and embraced Austria, who had broken down in tears. In the background, both Czech and Slovakia were watching over the couple.

"Young love…" Czech commented.

_As such, the nations of Austria and Hungary formed their pact and union. This agreement was later known as the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867. _

The Compromise was set in Austria's grandest ballrooms, spruced up to near perfection especially for the occasion. All the nations gathered for the event were those of Europe, though America and Ottoman had come as well. However, all were dressed in their finest and formal wear.

The most recent guests on the scene were the Russians, led by Russia himself. For the event, Russia still persisted with a greying winter jacket with scarf. Next to him, it was shockingly Poland… in a long Prussian blue dress. Seeing this sight, Prussia, in a black suit with cape, had quite a laugh at the Slavic nation.

"Okay Prussia, you can seriously stop laughing at me now," Poland said, "Russia forced me in this."

As for the host, Austria was in one of his best suits – a jet black coat over his white shirt. He was speaking to two other Germanic countries, a man with short messy blonde hair and attired in a sky blue suit and white capelet (Bavaria) and another blonde male with thick eyebrows and in a red suit (Hanover).

"So you submitted to some outside help," Bavaria proclaimed loudly, "the stubborn Austria has finally wise up! This is to be cheered of, long live Austria!"

"Long live the Germans," Hanover said softly, "if only I can join my fellow Germanics instead of that expansionist loser England."

"But who is that lovely bride you are wedded to?" Bavaria wondered, "I am anxious for her beauty to grace the ballrooms."

"The bride has arrived!" Slovakia declared, "everyone, please settle down."

From the hallways, all gathered for the event turned towards the door to see this mysterious bride. Hungary stepped out for all to see – her being in an elaborate green dress. Czech (in a black and white maid uniform) was leading her in as part of her role as the bridesmaid.

"That's Hungary…" Prussia exclaimed shocked.

"God, that's the heiress to the Scourge of God!" Bavaria cried, then turning to Austria, "You're wedded to her!"

"Now that's quite a surprise," Ottoman, a masked man in full red regalia of a Sultan, remarked.

"So he has found that person I was speaking of," Switzerland said, sipping his Burgundy wine.

"Hungary, you traitor!" exclaimed Transylvania from the back of the room, "you used your charms to seduce Austria for your personal gains, and lea…"

Suddenly, two hounds pounced on Transylvania and stopped him from causing even more trouble.

"Thank you," Hungary said, "keep him on his fours, Ionescu and Vlad."

"Must you name the dogs after Romanians?" he demanded as one of the hounds was pressing its legs on his head.

"You should mingle with your lot instead," Hungary replied.

"You two, please! We are on a public occasion of joy," Austria intervened, "Transylvania; I will deal with you later."

Hungary then walked across the ballroom and met Austria at its centre. As Hungary could see, Austria had some uncertainty and glum on his face.

"What's the matter?" Hungary asked, "Put on a smile now, people are looking at us."

"Just a bit nervous, I just want the formalities to be done," Austria admitted.

Presiding over this Wedding, it was the Vatican. The Vatican was an old man of great age, turned from an outlaw of Ancient Roma's empire to a small empire bound by faith sponsored by the likes of Spain. Vatican donned a white hat, along with pure white robes with a red shawl draping his neck. In his hands, he held the Holy Bible, a book he would always hold in possession.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today under the sign of the Lord…" Vatican started off.

"That's your Lord, not mine!" Ottoman butted in.

"Fine then, under the sign of the Christian God…" Vatican cried out, "…to join together this man and woman in holy union. Therefore, do you Roderich Edelstein take her in as your beloved wife, and see her as an equal in your Empire?"

"I do," Austria quickly replied.

"And do you Elizabeta Héderváry take him as your beloved husband, and be the sword and shield for the Empire?" Vatican continued.

"I do," Hungary answered calmly.

"And thus, this Austro-Hungarian Compromise is declared before God and is officialised before all assembled here!" Vatican declared, "The Austrian Empire is therefore renamed as the Dual Monarchy of Austria-Hungary!"

Meanwhile, Slovakia was playing on the cello to provide music for the occasion. Czech held a serving plate in her arms, and handed Slovakia a glass of wine with a straw for him to drink from.

"Quite a romantic scene here," Czech said, "we should be like them too, protecting each other from enemies."

"Ah, interesting proposal…" Slovakia said.

_The Austro-Hungarian Compromise would be made, but it did not stop the problems plaguing the Empire. In just 51 years, the Dual Monarchy would be torn apart by military defeat. In years to come, these two lovebirds would be split apart by the Iron Curtain. Eventually in 1994, they would meet again… but under the European Union. _

Original Character Profile

Name: Tereza "Czech" Svobodová

Represents: Czech Republic (formerly Bohemia)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Wedding Day: 28 October 1918

Appearance: A teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, commonly in blue maid clothes with white apron. After independence, she opted for a blue dress with hat. Military uniform is similar to Belgium's, minus the tie.

Czech started off as Bohemia in her childhood; she would be owned by Austria under the Austrian Empire. During this period, she developed a desire for freedom and worked closely with Slovakia. After Austria-Hungary's fall in World War I, they both declare their independence as Czechoslovakia and taking away the Sudetenland as well. However, she would be courted by Germany and forcibly made a "Protectorate" in the Munich Agreement.

After the Axis Alliance's defeat, the two would be reunited under the Warsaw Pact. Eventually, they decided to break free of their union when their bosses had disagreements, rendered as the "Velvet Revolution". However, both states were still allies and went to the European Union in the end.

Czech generally loved Slovakia, and even has full custody of Sudetenland even after WWII and the Velvet Revolution. Her primary hate was diverted towards Germany, having taken Sudetenland away from her.

* * *

Name: Mojmír "Slovakia" Medved

Represents: Slovak Republic (formerly Great Moravia)

Age: late 30s

Gender: Male

Wedding Day: 28 October 1918

Appearance: A man with a full and trimmed beard and brownish hair, mostly attired in a white shirt and black vest. Military uniform is a black shirt and pants with boots, recycled from Austria's possessions.

Slovakia was first known as Moravia, and a powerful state in Central Europe as Great Moravia. However, his reign would end with his absorption to Hungary and later on, Austria. There, he encountered Czech, whom he worked with intensely for independence. This was achieved after World War I, where in they became Czechoslovakia.

The Munich Agreement by Germany, however, split the union and forced Slovakia on his own. During World War II, he would be forced to join the Axis. After WWII, he was reunited with Czech under a new Czechoslovakia. In the Velvet Revolution, Slovakia opted to split up with Czech due to their bosses. However, they would still meet again under the European Union.

Slovakia was once united with Czech, though that was only done in Czech's wishes for independence. He held a great rivalry against Hungary, whom had ended his prime as Great Moravia. He maintains stable ties with Austria, having trying to moderate the rebellions of the minority states.

* * *

Name: Gyula "Transylvania" Báthory

Represents: Transylvania Region

Age: Seemingly in his 20s

Gender: Male

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: A pale-skinned male dressed in black business suit and lengthy cape.

Transylvania was one of the heirs of Dacia, who once fought against Ancient Roma. He would be defeated by hand of Hungary, and subjected to Ottoman rule. Eventually, it was admitted into the Habsburg Empire, where he met Hungary again.

Like many nations, he fought to join his brothers as a united Romania. This was achieved after WWI, where they declared Romania. Since then, Transylvania has left affairs to Wallachia, who has inherited the right to represent Romania. However, Transylvania did begin investing into media of monster horror genre.

It is noted that he shared a hate of Hungary like fellow Romanian countries, and was especially vocal in breaking away from Austria-Hungary. He lived inside a large castle in Wallachia's house, and only come out during the night.

* * *

Name: Adolph "Bavaria"

Represents: Bavaria

Age: 20s

Gender: Male

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: Male with short messy blond hair, wearing a sky blue suit with white capelet.

One of the offspring of Germania, Bavaria was known for its beer even amongst fellow Germanics. He also invested much into knowledge, and accumulated a library of various philosophical texts. Compared to other Germanics like Prussia and Germany, Bavaria was known to be jolly and optimistic.

Under discretion from Otto von Bismarck, Bavaria surrendered affairs to Prussia and subsequently Germany himself. However, he still holds distinction amongst German states, most notably by not agreeing to the West German Constitution, though it still implemented them. It was known that Czech harbours hate for him, perhaps due to the Munich Agreement whom he hosted in Munich.

* * *

Name: George "Hanover"

Represents: Hanover

Age: 20s

Gender: Male

Birthday: 12 October 1814

Appearance: Blonde male with eyebrows similar to England's, wearing a red suit.

Hanover was also one of Germania's offspring, though it came under the rule of England. It was said that there he gained the thick eyebrows of England.

After the Napoleonic Wars, Hanover was convinced to break off with England and join his German brethren in the German Confederation. During the Austro-Prussian War, the Peace of Prague was negotiated, where in Prussia annexes Hanover among others. Since then, Hanover had been quiet on things.

It was noted that Hanover was credited with the invention of the gramophone, spending most of his days dancing to himself. If guests had arrived, Hanover would invite them for a round. Thus, he could be found in the ballroom of Germany's estate.

* * *

Name: The Venerable Petrus "Vatican"

Represents: State of the Vatican City/Holy See (formerly the Papal States)

Age: Generally not spoken of

Gender: Male

Birthday: Generally not spoken of

Appearance: An old man in a white hat and white robes; a red shawl was draped over his neck.

The Vatican started out as an outlaw within Ancient Roma's empire, but he was relieved of all charges when Constantine the Great acknowledged him. However, following the Great Schism, he resided in Avignon where in he was influenced by France. Via the likes of Spain and Portugal, the Vatican was able to grow exponentially and opt for self-rule.

The French Revolution would prove disastrous for the Vatican, as it came under the thumb of France again. However, the French Revolution inspired an heir of Ancient Roma – Italia Sardinia. He would embark on a conquest of Italian states, even capturing the Vatican. The Vatican stubbornly refused annexation and thus stayed inside his Papal Palace, marking the period, "Prisoner of the Vatican".

Years later, the Lateran Treaty acknowledged the Vatican as sovereign and signed by all Italian countries and the Vatican. Since then and with secularism underway, the Vatican opted to the sidelines of world affairs.


	3. Admission

**Admission**

_The Treaty of Rome solidified the European Union, which promotes European integration. After centuries of crude wars, Europe rested in union against powerhouses in China, Russia and America. In 2007, it welcomed two new members – Romania and Bulgaria. _

_However, is the EU ready for more?_

The EU countries always meet up in the city of Brussels, Belgium. The meeting was supposed to be starting, but everyone was still waiting. Greece was taking his usual nap. Estonia was on his cellphone. Belgium was looking around the meeting hall, and jotted something on a pad.

"Germany, I've done a head count," Belgium said, "…and only one's missing without validation is Italy."

Seated on the far end of the table, Germany seemed stern in the light atmosphere of things.

"Not those two again," Germany coldly stated, "We'll have to begin our meeting without either one of them anyways. Meeting begins, you maggots!"

Suddenly, the 26 EU members all sat down and stared into one another's eyes. Germany coughed out slightly and began the session.

"Fellow countries of Europe, welcome to the EU," Germany cried, "today's session will be in regards to the expansion of the EU. Anyone with suggestions for potential member states, please voice out."

"I know," England shouted, "why not have Turkey join in? He's very much involved in the EU already."

"England, you're drunk with whiskey!" France yelled back, "Turkey is not European enough, same with Morocco. I refuse him as a fellow European nation."

"Fair enough, I do agree that Turkey is not European enough," Germany said.

"But Turkey has land in Europe!" England exclaimed, "So you two are implying that this EU accepts only nations who have land in Europe."

England got up and walked around the hall. He reached out for Cyprus, seated next to the sleeping Greece. England quickly threw him out of the door at once.

"What did you do that for?" Germany demanded, "There better be a reason on this!"

"You said that Turkey is not European enough, so I threw out Cyprus," England justified, "mind you that Cyprus is 100% on Asian soil."

"But don't Cyprus have European culture in him?" France claimed.

"England, you're acting loca!" Spain cried, pulling out a red cape, "run past this thing to vent out your anger."

"Do I look like your bull?" England snapped back as he returned to his seat, still fuming mad.

"Okay, anyone else want a shot at this?" Germany asked, "And raise your hand this time round."

After a brief silence, Lithuania raise up his hand.

"I propose that Belarus should be given the chance to…" he said.

"Liet, I don't know what that witch seriously drugged you with!" Poland exclaimed, "But you're like making a dumb choice to nominate that totally last dictatorship in Europe. She like broke all your limbs every time you two went out, seriously."

"So it's a no," Germany said, "next nomination?"

"How about Moldova," Romania claimed.

"I strongly object," Hungary voiced out, "I objected to bring in another Romanian dog into our group. Furthermore, Moldova is going through a bad cold. That will infect the rest of us, and that'll be the end for us."

"Hey, Moldova just needs some help here!" Romania cried, "You don't need to slander the Romanians so."

"If we must look into East Europe, I would prefer Ukraine," Hungary stated, "she has enough tracts of land for the entire union and herself to go, and we can fight on her side if things get ugly with Russia."

"Oui, the Ukraine will make a fine addition of course," France agreed, "and her body is something out of Europe."

"Yeah right, as if Russia would ever fight with his beloved elder sister," Romania said.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of Romania's hand. That hand belonged to Russia, as Romania found out as he turned behind.

"You called…" he said creepily, and Latvia immediately fainted in his seat.

"Hey, this is an official EU meeting!" England exclaimed, "Russia, get your arse out of here this instance."

"Isn't it splendid for me to come here on my own?" Russia said, "I just wanted to have some quality time with old friends… like dear Romania or Lithuania…"

"Hands off my Liet, or I totally make your capital Warsaw!" Poland proclaimed.

"You can take Romania away if you really want him that badly," Hungary said.

Germany was annoyed by the presence of an intruder, causing nations to freak out and even quarrel. He grabbed onto a headpiece and spoke through it.

"Security, we have a problem in the meeting room," he called.

In a few seconds, Prussia came in. He was wearing a Prussian blue uniform of the German state police.

"The security of the awesome me has arrived!" Prussia proclaimed, "Where is that rough Houser?"

"Kindly remove Russia by all means, by force if you see the need," Germany instructed.

Just then, Italy was just outside the meeting room's doors. In his hand, there was a plate of pizza and he was eating a slice of it. Before he could enter the meeting, the door flew open and Russia slammed into Italy and sent them crashing to a wall.

"That will be of no concern," Russia simply stated while smiling, "everyone will eventually be one with Mother Russia soon."

"So I'm not the only one kicked out," Cyprus noted.

"Was that Italy I just saw?" Austria wondered, "No, must be a trick of my eyes."

"Say West, how about I join your little Union meetings too?" Prussia suggested, "I can guarantee the EU will be a big hit with the awesome me in…"

However, a frying pan flew by and it hit Prussia's face, causing him to faint.

"I can see you now, Old Fritz…" Prussia sang before fainting.

"He's going back to his Kingdom days again," Austria commented, "and then he'll go back to the times as a Teutonic Knight."

"Let's not mention any of the three Russias for now," Germany said, "do we have other suggestions?"

"I just remembered one point – European culture!" England said, "Let's say we bring in Australia and Canada and America in…"

"They are more far-fetched than Turkey!" Germany yelled.

"Face it; you just want more allies on your side during meetings," Holland said, "what a sore loser after losing his empire."

"And I thought that was France only," Belgium said, "in fact, I am only happy to have gotten rid of Congo in the first place. Leopold was an idiot for adopting him without my consent."

"But they are considered as European cultures…" England cried out, "Especially America, almost all of us taught him our cultures…"

"The only reason we had agreed to this union in the first place is to have people stop calling us America's running dogs," France said.

"Estonia, note that down on the next meeting," Germany said, "an inquiry as to nations of similar European-based cultures."

"And include a full check-up whether England actually qualifies for it," France added, "I will start with his body and do a throughout check-up."

"Hey, I got something," Denmark exclaimed, "Norway and Iceland will be fine additions to the Union."

"Nor'y say he won't work with a bastar' dow' sur'," Sweden said.

"Well, who is that bastard?" Denmark wondered, "Is it… Germany?"

"Uh… he still doesn't know Norway was referring to him…" Finland stated to Sweden, "But how about a joke on Russians to pass time?"

"Bet'r not," Sweden replied, "'till outsid'."

"These Union meetings rarely work out…" Germany claimed, "I should just leave this group."


	4. BrothersatArms

**Brothers-at-Arms**

_Korea, found within East Asia, and a region once having been described as regularly owned by foreign powers. In the aftermath of the First Sino-Japanese War, Japan had taken the two Koreas from China as prizes. With the aftermath of World War II, the Allies had taken the two Koreas and freed them. Each of them were however influenced by two different factions, the North under Communism and the South under capitalist democracy. _

_The calls for nationalism would be high, and demands that the two Koreas be one again. Thus, the region would be in regular conflict. This conflict manifested in 1950, when the North calling himself Joseon invaded the South known as Korea by default. This would be the start of the infamous Korean War. _

Korea had quite a long history of being tormented by others, and just gotten his independence from Japan. Due to Western influences, Korea wore a black business suit with blue tie. He stood over a tall watchtower by the 38th parallel, where he saw some movement heading his way.

Those moving in were the armies of Joseon, or North Korea. For convenience's sakes, Joseon was riding on an armoured jeep and in full military outfit with a red-with-yellow-star armband on his right. He peered through his binoculars, looking at the watchtowers before him.

"Those structures will be no match for the new weapons Russia has introduced to me," Joseon proclaimed, "I shall reclaim the Fatherland."

However, another army was rallying to defend the border marked with "38th Parallel". They were led by Korea himself, dressed in a dark blue military suit and armed with the American-made M16 rifle. This forced Joseon off his jeep and charged in with the AK-47 rifle, confronting each other while their armies stopped.

"South…" Joseon said, "I have come to liberate you, under my new boss's orders. Can we make things easy and come with me?"

"North, I respect your sovereignty and all," Korea said, "but I wish you leave me be. We are fated to be apart, it seems."

"Talking was Plan A and it was a bust, this is Plan B," Joseon said, "men, hand me the Fliegerfaust!"

The jeep driver threw Joseon a new weapon as Joseon himself abandoned the rifle. It was a large handheld cannon, with missiles planted inside as ammo. He quickly fired the weapon and the missiles destroyed the tower structures at one go.

"Something Russia has given me for good price," he proclaimed, "he said that was something from that previous war. With this, I will be sure to win you."

While Joseon was gloating over his apparent win, Korea had charged at him and thrown him to the ground. Suddenly, a large fleet of aircraft covered the skies and dropped things on the ground.

Some of Joseon's forces had picked up the falling things; they were a circular object wrapped in red paper bearing a "M" sign on them. They unwrapped it to reveal a burger, and went on to eat them.

"Huh, burgers?" wondered Korea.

As the aerial fleet flew off the landscape of Joseon's army feasting away, a final aeroplane flew towards the two Koreas. It dropped off something again, but this one landed with a parachute.

"Hey, is that a birdie?" Korea wondered.

"No, that was a plane over there," Joseon quietly said as he slowly backed off.

Actually, it was Korea's backer – America. America was a nation eyed by many once, Sweden-Finland, Holland, France, Spain and ended up with England. It was later known that America achieved independence from England, and even fought its way to power. He wore a brown bomber jacket and a white dress shirt with tie underneath it. Below, he wore brownish pants. He still had the parachute still strapped on.

"No, it's the Great America!" he proclaimed.

Running behind him, it was England and Japan. England wore a deep green military suit with a shoulder strap, while Japan was wearing a beige uniform with cap. Both were much exhausted by the time they reached America's place.

"I told you two should be joining me in skydiving here," America said, "its way better than going through the seas."

"You got to be mad here. We're on a battle here," England exclaimed, "at least treat it seriously."

"At least I have neutralised the Joseon army with the experimental burger bombers," America proudly declared, "now I have distracted the aggressors with food."

"Of all the dumbest ideas…" England cursed.

"Very interesting…" Japan remarked, taking out a notepad, "I do concur that these so-called burger bombers seem to be working. America-san, how do they work?"

"Hey bro, this is my chapter and my borders here!" Korea shouted, "I am the star here, you hear!"

"Settle down folks, naughty people should be punished democratically," America said, producing out a lasso, "and under orders of the UN, I hereby arrest…"

As America tossed out his lasso, an important point was suddenly raised. Joseon was no longer there, and the lasso had grabbed onto China instead.

"What sick joke is this?" China questioned, "I came all the way here and receive this treatment."

"Where is Joseon?" America wondered, "Does he know magic like Houdini?"

"You idiot, he obviously left when you and Japan were engaged in the BS about burger bombers!" England exclaimed, "We're going to lose this Cold War if this keeps up."

It is fair to say that China's sudden presence and Joseon's departure was no coincidence alright. Joseon was being on the backs of one of the mightiest nations of the era – Russia.

Russia was a giant standing tall above nations, due to his growth in the past centuries. However, people commented on the twin personalities found in Russia – a gentle joyful side VS a sadistic ruthless side always scheming and plotting. Russia donned a thick beige coat with an old scarf given to him by Ukraine once.

"KolKolKol, I knew this would happen," Russia calmly said, "good thing Plan C was prepared; in case of your defeat, China will be a diversion while you escape."

"Thank you, Russia…" Joseon thanked, "but why can't you personally come and help me?"

"Not right yet," Russia replied, "this Cold War we're waging right here… it has not gotten hot yet. Lay down for now, I will have my lawyers to fight your case."

_Thus, the two Koreas had signed a ceasefire to end the Korean War. It was noted as it was only a ceasefire agreed upon, their war never ended. However, no one dared complain… not at the height of the Cold War of course._

_However, Joseon was trying on other angles for warfare instead. Over the years of "peace", East Asia was having their own problems along the way. _

Since the failure for Asian domination, Japan has devoted himself to other works. One of these would be the Anime/Manga sector, where in Japan spent hours thinking new ideas to be exported to the masses in his room.

Japan's room was of a simple design, a small bed rolled when not in use. The traditional sliding door was the only entrance, and a table desk with lamp where Japan though of ideas. Japan was attired in a male kimono as he doodled on a piece of paper.

He turned his head to a locked chest, opening it up. His face blushed quickly, before he shut it and returned to writing.

"Dear me, this old thing from Edo Period really gives me so much inspiration for this piece," he remarked, "I have my reservations about this, but…"

Suddenly, there was an abrupt noise from outside that deafened even his thoughts. A chef-like man barged in and hid in the closets of Japan's room for cover. That chef-like figure was known as the "World's Kitchen", the Osaka Feudal Clan, and a good businessman for Japan.

"Osaka, what are you doing here?" Japan demanded, "I specifically requested for privacy while I'm at work."

"Sorry, but I saw that strange flying object over our estate," Osaka apologised, "I think it came from Joseon's place though…"

_However, that incident was not the only one that plagued East Asia during the days of the Cold War. _

China had his own hobbies to pass time, one of which involved going to the mountainous parts of his home to find herbs. Dressed in a green modern militarised Mao suit, he scoured his lands with a small panda clinging onto a basket strapped on.

"The simple pleasures of life," China stated, "though the world changes, this garden never changes and the herbs I bring back to heal my old wounds."

Suddenly, an old man in Chinese robes appeared. He had a cane with him, and seemingly big-boned with hairy limbs. However, a notable feature was the Hello Kitty mask that covered his entire head and a small sign written on the mask – Made in China. He was Shinatty, one of China's companions… though China remained ignorant of the cruel joke behind his name.

"Mr Shinatty, ni hao!" China loudly greeted, "since you are here, you mind helping to get the herbs for my back?"

"Sure thing, China," Shinatty replied, "I believe I had found the weirdest herb in days. It was some head with the light on the top."

Mr Shinatty moved aside some of the bushes and revealed the light coming from a torchlight. It was actually from a helmet that Joseon's head was wearing. The rest of his body seemed to be buried underneath the soil.

"So is this Korean territory?" he asked.

"Welcome to Beijing!" China cried.

"Huh, I thought Beijing is in China," Joseon said, "has Korea finally claimed his breasts?"

However, his cheerful expression turned into that of annoyance. Without warning, he pulled out a long rifle with bayonet and pointed it on Joseon.

"You must be one of Russia's spies and how dare you claim that guy has claimed me," China stated, "leave now before you face the water torture."

_Here is a third case where in Joseon was said to be involved in trouble to his neighbours._

With the Meiji Restoration, the hundreds of old feudal lands had lost much and pushed into Japan's estate to live out their days. Osaka was strolling in the courtyards. It was during a shower, so he had an umbrella with him. He then saw a fellow clan seated in a pavilion – Kanazawa.

"Kanazawa-san, this will be dinner time soon," Osaka said.

"Oh where is Sendai?" Kanazawa cried out, "I sit and wait in the rain. Yet, I see no one."

"Come in now, we are having whale meat this time round," Osaka said, "I'm sure Sendai will not be far from the food."

Meanwhile, the feudatory of Sendai was blindfolded and gagged. He was locked inside a dark room with a single light over his head. Sendai had worn headphones by his captors relaying messages to him. Beside him, it was Joseon with a headset and he talked into it.

"Sendai, I will ask you one last time," Joseon said, "tell me where I can find a secret passageway into Japanese soil."

"I can't hear anything!" Sendai exclaimed, "I'm hungry and it's too loud here!"

"Huh? Is this guy as mad as Japan claimed he'd be?" Joseon wondered.

_However, his mischief was not for long. In the 1990s, the Soviet Union had collapsed and Russia lost significant powers. Joseon was fearful of the lack of his only support in Russia, and seek a backup ally. _

Joseon was walking towards a flight of stairs up, and was quite exhausted by the time he climbed up. At the top, it was a white building – the house of America. Joseon had no time to waste and pressed the doorbell.

"Hi there… oh it's you!" America exclaimed, and then his voice died down, "I believe we are on opposing ends here."

"Was, but since Russia had broken up the Soviet Union, I have no one to lean on," Joseon said.

"Good, then you can be like Prussia and rejoin your brother," America said.

"No!" Joseon exclaimed, "All I wanted is a non-aggression pact between us, a bilateral affair."

"I was told of the chaos in East Asia, most of which had been caused by you," America said, "Japan, South Korea and China had…"

"Those three are all liars!" Joseon yelled, "I will give three bangs on their vital regions!"

"You try, and I shall amass an international coalition against you," America said, "but I am that mean. I will agree of course, but this will be a six-man party."

"With who…" Joseon wondered.

"Russia, China, Japan… and Korea," America replied, "I will send them this news."

_Thus, the Six-Party Talks were to begin among these countries. However, these meetings were never a success and no progress remains as a shadow looms over Asia. _

The Six-Party Talks began in China's home, an Oriental styled series of palace within a modern backdrop. The meeting had not started yet, so China was cleaning things up along with Hong Kong.

"Good to have some help before the other nations get here," China thanked.

However, the quiet nation only continued his work and carried an old cardboard box out. Suddenly, its contents dropped out as the box crumbled.

"These boxes have been with me before Qin Shihuang's time," China said, "I ought to change them soon."

As Hong Kong picked a scroll dropped, he noticed the features of the scroll. It featured a picture of three individuals in the Korean hanbok, two males and a female.

"Uh…China, who are these in the picture?" asked Hong Kong.

"You seen my scroll, should be of a Lady Su Daji," China said while finding out what Hong Kong found out, "…that… that is a picture of the Three Kingdoms of Ancient Korea."

"The Three Kingdoms?" wondered Hong Kong.

"Yes, they were former acquaintances of mine," China stated, "Goguryeo, Baekje and Silla. Those three were the old personifications of the Korean lands. The girl's Silla, and Baekje is the guy with the smile on his face, while Goguryeo is the soldier-like person."

"But what happened to them?" Hong Kong asked, "Had they suffered the same fate as Roma and Germania?"

"You can say that," China said, "Silla and Baekje later on united in a marriage to form the United Silla, while Goguryeo remains on his own."

"Are the two Koreas the offspring of the United Silla?" Hong Kong asked.

"I can confirm that Korea, the Southern part, is the product of this union, but I had always suspected that Silla produced Joseon with Goguryeo," China stated, "when anyone comes in later, forget what I just say. The Koreas are already stained by the present, they need not be polluted by their past."

"I can see some resemblances in these old Kingdoms in comparison to the modern ones," Hong Kong said, "the militaristic lineage of the North and that silliness of the South."

"Yes, they really do resemble their fathers," China said, "now, let's relocate these to the warehouse."

_And so the story of the two Koreas continues, as their fate of eternal conflict will as well. Was it a by-product of the Ancients that preceded them, or the cruelty of foreign intervention? No one knows and no one cares, for the Koreas continue to wage a silent war… the remnant of the Cold War.

* * *

_

Note: Kanazawa actually spoke a haiku, a Japanese poem of three lines with the syllables 5-7-5.

* * *

Original Characters Profiles

Name: Im Jong Soon

Represents: Democratic People's Republic of Korea/North Korea/Joseon

Age: 19

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: Red version of Korea's hanbok, with a long braided ponytail a la the Manchu style. Military uniform includes a black uniform with the red-with-yellow star armband.

Joseon was one of two personifications of the Koreas, sometimes known to be the older sibling. Unlike his brother, Joseon was more serious and built up a strong military at the expense of his people.

Of late, he had claimed to have developed nuclear weapons and launched missile tests. He hated Japan for his occupation of Korean lands, and his Southern brother for not aligning with him. He also hates America and most other nations, earning him with almost no friends.

However, he is still allied with China and Russia. Due to this, he was spared from the harsh demands of America.

* * *

Name: Goguryeo, Baekje and Silla

Represents: The Three Kingdoms of Ancient Korea

Age: Over 2000 years

Birthday: Undetermined

Status: Dead

In ancient times, Korea was jointly ruled by the Three Kingdoms: Goguryeo, Baekje and Silla. Goguryeo is the northernmost state and enjoyed vast lands. However, he must constantly fight off against the Chinese and Mongol tribes. Due to this, the southern states of Baekje and Silla were credited with the growth of Korean culture as they were safe from land-bound enemies.

It had been assumed and debated that some intimate relationship between the Three Kingdoms led to the birth of Korea and Joseon. Most believed that both Koreas were formed due to the union between Silla and Baekje known as the United Silla. It can be noted that Korea does share traits of Baekje, with his like for Korean culture for one.

Others believed that Goguryeo had a relation with Silla, one that produced Joseon. It can be argued that Joseon shared the paranoia of Goguryeo when facing outsiders and instinctively military-minded.

It was not known when these Three Kingdoms died out, but they were gone by the time of the First Sino-Japanese War. Even the two Koreas do not have full knowledge as to their predecessors' demise. One even theorised that Mongolia had killed them, but was denied by Mongolia himself.


	5. Rusting Iron

**Rusting Iron **

_It was only years after the dreaded World War II, and the world caught in a state of tension. Everywhere, countries are grouped in Eastern Bloc and Western Bloc, or Non-Aligned for others. Germany was one such country, and his brother was held by an old foe. _

_It was in the crumbling pieces of Germany's house, as it was ravaged by the ills of war. However, inside a bunker underground, Germany knelt down there and despaired. Before his eyes, it was the bleeding body of his "boss" and his lover. Next to him, Prussia patted on his shoulder. _

"_That idiot… to think he actually did it," Prussia said, "what an un-cool coward."_

"_Prussia, what should we do now?" Germany asked, "Italy has surrendered for good, and Japan is attacked by America. We've lost…"_

"_West, don't say that," Prussia said, "I will hold Russia off, while you get to the Allies before Russia gets you."_

_Prussia grabbed a sword and unsheathed it at once. He turned behind and smiled at Germany one last time, before setting out. The last he saw of Prussia was him fighting against the silhouette of Russia and his faucet pipe. While Prussia valiantly fought off against the Reds, Russia swung his pipe at him and his Iron Cross dropped. _

"_No…" Germany exclaimed. _

_But as Germany ran out of the bunker, a gunshot injured his leg and he fell to the ground. To his surprise, Prussia was the one to fire that shot. _

"_Prussia…" Germany cried, "Why?"_

_But Prussia remained silent as he walked towards Germany with his pistol still held on. He just pushed the trigger and…_

"AHHHHH!" yelled Germany.

He then only realised it was only a dream. Germany was still in bed of his own house. He frantically opened up his drawer to find an old box. He opened it up, and saw the two Iron Crosses there.

"Prussia…" he murmured.

_Meanwhile, Prussia was fighting against Russia and his faucet pipe. The fight itself had been long and hard, but the blow that dropped his Iron Cross was too much and Prussia fell in defeat. _

"_Old Fritz, I've failed you…" Prussia said, "Kill me anyway you wish, Ivan Braginski."_

"_And we had so much fun in the good old days," Russia claimed, "come on, join Mother Russia…"_

"_Like Hell I will…" Prussia cried. _

"_If you don't, my men will continue the search for your little brother," Russia stated, "you do want your brother's safety?"_

"_You drive a hard bargain…" Prussia said, "But I have no other choice…"_

"AHH!" exclaimed Prussia, as he bolted awake.

Prussia was in a ruined state since the end of the World War, captured as Russia's personal trophy. Soon, he was forced to become a puppet state of Russia under the Warsaw Pact. Day by day, he was made to do jobs that earned him no profit. Thus, he must rely on Russia on his own survival.

To such ends, Prussia must labour night and day. Apparently, he fell asleep while washing some dirty dishes on the laundry. As he was too poor, they had to be done by hand and since Russia preferred it done by hand. Due to poverty issues, Prussia resorted to a tattered black jacket with a singlet underneath. He also wore a hat and scarf, along with old boots.

Prussia looked up on a nearby wall, gazing at the German tricolour with the hammer-and-compass insignia. He looked down on the ground, and saw the tattered remains of the Old Prussian flag he once waved proudly.

"I used to rule the world; seas would rise when I gave the word…" Prussia sang slowly while continuing to clean up, "… now in the morning, I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own…"

Meanwhile, Germany went about drinking his troubles away with some decent beer in a neighbourhood bar. Italy Veneziano was seated next to him, along with Austria on the other end.

"I'm having those nightmares of Prussia again," Germany said, "he was shooting me and…"

"Don't be absurd, you're his heir," Austria pointed out, "he sacrificed himself so that you will not be conquered by Russia."

"I wish I have great brothers like yours, Deutsch," Veneziano said.

"At least you are united with them," Germany said, "I wish I could see him, but that stupid Berlin Wall that Russia erected."

"But believe in your reunion," Veneziano said, "and Prussia is a nice guy, helping me to get back with my brothers. I'm sure he won't kill you."

_In 1989 A.D., a startling movement sprung up in Poland. Solitary, a non-government entity, had taken the entire nation by storm. Russia opted to give no further aid to the Warsaw Pact allies, by order of the new management. In the end, Poland was officially freed from Communist rule. _

Prussia had few possessions with him, but travelled mainly on an old bicycle to Russia's place. He was returning home with a sack of old coats to be washed by the next day, passing by Poland's home along the way.

"Hey, Prussia!" Poland cried out, "It's like totally awesome to see ya here!"

"The awesome me has no time to talk to you," Prussia said.

"Don't you seriously get cranky over Russia pwning you," Poland said, "this is totally like the best time to free yourself from that guy."

"Remember Tiananmen Incident," Prussia said, "I'm not bulging at all."

Poland frowned and sighed, and then he jumped up from his house to confront Prussia directly.

"Now that's just un-cool," Poland exclaimed, "where's that fire in you?"

"It extinguished when the Russian winter came in," Prussia said, "I'm just a black eagle, not a blasted phoenix."

"If you sit here and idle about, you won't accomplish great things," Poland said, "weren't you just a wandering knighthood once, before you make it as a true country?"

"That was the past, my future is bleak," Prussia said, "I can only pray Gott for West's safety."

"You… clinging so much onto that country," Poland noted, "he's that important to you!"

"You don't have brothers, you'll never know how it feels," Prussia said, "Konigsberg… no, Kaliningrad, has forgotten his German soul already. I can only save my other brother, the legacy of the First Reich."

Later on, Prussia was strolling under the night sky on his bike. Then, he noticed that Hungary was walking towards a border fence, separating her and the Austrian lands. Hungary looked around and she opened up the barrier, where Austria had waited.

"Hungary, you're on time as always," Austria said.

"OMG, they're secretly meeting each other…" Prussia cried out.

"Who's there?" Hungary yelled back, and pulled out her bow-and-arrow.

Hungary shot out her arrows and they pressed Prussia to a wall, with the arrows piercing his jacket.

"It's you, Prussia," Hungary said.

"Yah and I caught you two lovebirds red-handed," Prussia said, "whose side are you on, Hungary?"

"Neither, I follow only myself," Hungary replied, "and I will still see Austria nonetheless. I even have the approval; Hungary shall now open her borders with Austria."

"Thought that you stupid aristocrat was mad at Hungary's failure to protect you back in World War I," Prussia said.

"I was, but I felt lonely during the Interbellum," Austria admitted, "when Hungary joined the Axis while I came under Germany's place, I knew what I must do."

"And you two kiss and make up…" Prussia butted in, "or did you two make out… or go to a cheap motel and do…"

"Shut up, or else you can taste gunpowder," Hungary said, while pulling out a pistol.

"Okay okay, let me go," Prussia said, "I won't tease you two."

"Now that the borders are open, I can easily travel to Hungary with ease," Austria said, "and Prussia, I was hoping to get this message through."

"Huh, what message?" Prussia wondered.

"It's your brother, he's worried sick about you," Austria said, "last night, he was sulking over you again."

"West will be fine," Prussia said, "I'm sure of it."

"Say we will be holding a Pan-European Picnic soon," Hungary suggested, "best time for you two brothers to reconcile."

"I said NO!" Prussia yelled, "I gave myself up so that West has a new lease on life. His attachment to me will be his undoing. It's in his best interests if he forgets about me…"

"You think I do not care about Germany's interests!" Austria yelled, "I will make it well and clear! He joined NATO not to fight you or claim revenge on Russia, he just wanted to rescue you self-pitying bastard! You think I'm stupid! I FREAKING KNOW THAT GERMANY IS THE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, THE SAME ONE I RAISED BEFORE!"

"If you do… then why you never reclaim him back?" Prussia asked, "You could've won the favour of Bavaria, Württemberg and the others and claim dominance over Germany."

"I only kept Holy Roman Empire to secure a place among the Germanics; a means for one to attain power," Austria admitted, "I now have Hungary, a person I truly care for. You love Germany as a brother, and I cannot stand you making the both of you suffer so."

Prussia was speechless, but he managed to pull the arrows off his clothes. He went the other side and strolled back to his house.

"You don't know Russia when he gets angry, I felt his wrath on us Germans," Prussia stated, "I don't want West to go through the same."

"You Germans are all the same," Hungary said, "downright stubborn."

_During these troubling times, America had a new boss who demanded the fall of the Iron Curtain so badly. As a result, America frequently entered German lands to give mass rallies on the topic as the Congress decided on. _

Another mass rally was staged in West Berlin, near where the Berlin Wall was erected years ago. America wore a black business suit with formal tie for the rally, keeping a megaphone to project his voice. His rally literally brought in NATO allies and non-Warsaw Pact nations in Europe together. Among these guests were France, England, Turkey, Greece and many others.

"Free nations of the world, I represent the American Congress to speak before this Iron Curtain splitting the East and West," America cried out, "I dare you Russia or anyone else to tear down this Berlin Wall, as we had said two years before!"

"Look at how America says his lines so well…" France said, "You think it's for real…"

"No bloody way," England answered, "it must be a script that old fart Reagan had given him, so that he won't screw up. Just look behind us at the Wall."

As France turned back, he saw the startling truth behind America's speech. There were a crew there at the wall, holding placards. There was even a man to direct the words to be spoken.

"…Ok…" France commented, "I see your point."

"We would like to extend our joy for Poland freed from the Soviet Hammer!" America said, "And Hungary for her efforts to pierce a hole in this Iron Curtain!"

"Soviet Hammer…" France laughed, "How corny can he get? Reagan is really an actor…"

"What you make of this, Hong Kong?" England asked.

However, the Sinic man beside England in a black suit with red tie made no comment and simply stared blankly.

"Should be good lines for some TVB programmes," England then said, "you can try taking them down in case of writers' block."

"Oi, you two stop talking trash!" Germany yelled at them from behind, "some people are listening here."

And then, the two nations were forced to shut up as Germany stood behind them.

"Hong Kong, do something…" England whispered.

Hong Kong was a young man dressed in a business suit, but with a red bowtie. He turned to look at England, but turned back to face America.

"So, I call out to the masses beyond this wall from East Berlin to Moscow and the ends of Siberia!" America declared, "Tear down this wall! Let the people meet their friends and family once more!"

Beyond the Berlin Wall, thousands of East Berliners had assembled there to hear on the speech. However, Prussia himself was scrubbing old socks a distance away and was drowned by America's voice.

"Russia was correct," Prussia commented, "America is just a child who gets on everyone's nerves. He does not know the true meaning of being a nation."

But then his mind trailed off to his past…to the times of the old Crusades…

_In the days of the Crusades, the Europeans marched across the deserts and into the vital region of Jerusalem under Muslim rule. Though met with initial success, the Crusades began to fail and such was the Order of House of St. Maria of the Germans in Jerusalem… or the St. Maria Order. _

_After the Fifth Crusade ending in Muslim victory, the Crusader knights of the St. Maria Order retreated back to Europe. Leading those knights, it was Grand Master Hermann von Salza. He carried a young Prussia, then as the Teutonic State himself. _

"_Hermann, those infidels have retaken Jerusalem again," the Teutonic Order said, "now what should we do?"_

"_When one opportunity seals itself, another opens before your eyes," Hermann proclaimed, "I have accepted a proposal from Konrad of Masovia. He wants us to go to Prussia and rid it of the pagans."_

"_But after that… what if the pagans… or the Poles try to chase us away too?" Teutonic State asked. _

"_Ha ha, they will not," Hermann reassured, "I shall make you a true nation, where no one shall throw you out. If I were not successful, then my heirs shall follow this legacy."_

"And so you did make me a country in the end," Prussia recounted, "we killed Old Prussia and even took its name for our own. But still…"

Then, Prussia went further… when he was still the Kingdom of Prussia.

_King Frederick William I had passed on, a man who championed a militarised Prussia. This legacy would only be continued to a new low with a new king… Frederick II._

_On Frederick II's coronation ceremony, Prussia was his usual black coats and standing by the corner. Seated on the King's throne, it was his new boss, a man called Frederick. _

"_I thank everyone gathered here for their support of the House of Hohenzollern and for my ascension to kingship," Frederick declared, "However, I wish to say a word to a certain someone."_

_Frederick simply left his throne and walked among his subjects. Then, he stopped before Prussia in the corner and knelt before him. _

"_My king!" exclaimed Prussia, "please get up!"_

"_No, I may be enthroned as a King, but I know that I am only a servant to the state," Frederick said, "thus, I live and bear the title of King to serve the interests of Prussia and you alone."_

_The young King held out Prussia's hand and kissed it. _

"_You…" Prussia remarked. _

"_Prussia, our lands are disconnected and under the rule of the incompetent Habsburgs," Frederick said, "we should not be under the foot of those weaker than us, am I correct?"_

"_Yes…" Prussia answered. _

"_Let's fight for the glory of the Vatherland and our forefathers," Frederick said. _

"_Roger," Prussia answered, "and what may I call you?"_

"_Frederick is my name," he answered back, "but you may call me Old Fritz."_

"Sorry OldFritz, I had failed you," Prussia cried, with tears pouring in with his soapy water, "I listened to a wrong leader and failed the German state you dreamt of. I always had taunted others for weakness… but am I now the weak one?"

"_Now that's not Prussia…"_ a voice in his head spoke.

"Hungary?" Prussia exclaimed, "No, That must be my hallucinations."

"_The Prussia I knew was perhaps the most arrogant and most unruly guy I ever knew,"_ the Hungary voice said, _"but he was also a man who never despairs in face of a crisis, a brother to me. He bows to no one, not even God."_

"Elizabeta…" Prussia said, "Right, I can't give in to that sadist's demands. I never gave in anyone, especially not to that Slavic sadist! I will revolt!"

Near the Berlin Wall, loud cries of America's speech boomed through the concrete walls. Prussia stood before this wall, along with thousands of Eat Berliners. However, Prussia came with a plan, and a pickaxe and boom mic.

"People of East Berlin, hear the most awesome me now!" Prussia cried out, "We are our own masters of our destiny, not some pitiful dog of the Soviets! We are first and foremost Germans, and will fight to be with the Vatherland beyond that wall! Onward Germans!"

Prussia himself dashed towards the wall with his pickaxe, but several guards were trying to stop him.

"Comrade Prussia, we inform you that you are still a member of the Warsaw Pact," one of them said, "and you have obligations for its interests first and…"

But then, a frying pan hurled and hit the guard in the face. From behind the crowd, both Hungary and Poland rode in on their horses to aid Prussia.

"Guess we totally came in time for the party," Poland said.

"Prussia, I will hit you later," Hungary said, "but for now, tear down this damned wall. You are after all Prussia."

"Roger…" Prussia replied.

He stopped before the dreaded wall built to separate the world. With one forceful stroke, Prussia cracked apart the first pebble of the Berlin Wall. One by one, he began to chip off the wall. Soon, the East Berliners had gathered to chip off the wall as well.

On the Western half of Berlin, America had taken a break involving a sip of a Large Coke. Germany had his back lying on the Berlin Wall in thinking, but some noises were disturbing his thoughts.

"Damn that infernal racking!" Germany exclaimed, "I can't think straight."

"People of East Berlin, let's push onward under the word of the awesome me!" Prussia yelled from East Berlin.

"That voice… and that annoying arrogance… there's no mistaking…" Germany exclaimed, "That's Prussia on the other side and he's coming in!"

America held on to his handphone as he dialled to the White House.

"Mr President, they are really tearing down the wall," he said, "this is not going according to your script."

"Hey guys, help me over here!" Germany cried as he stuffed a machine gun into the Wall and fired on it.

"My friend, that will not do," Turkey called out, "I will help you as my long-time friend."

Turkey rushed to the wall, and punched through the concrete. It managed to crack part of it, but Greece pushed Turkey's whole body into wall for further impact.

"I thought that could help break down this barrier faster…" Greece commented, "…and I get to hurt Turkey even more."

Turkey was imprinted onto the Wall; the force of impact had cracked the wall eve more and broke a hole in it. On the other side, Prussia and the East Berliners were seen and dashed out to meet their Western brothers. Seeing the silver-haired brother, even Germany ran over.

"Bruder!" cried Germany, "I had missed you!"

"West, the awesome me is home at last!" Prussia cried at the top of his voice.

Prussia and Germany met over the Western half of Berlin, along with the hundreds of citizens. The other Germanics and nations all stood behind the two, while Turkey, Poland and Hungary looked from the other side.

"Did that commie psychopath do anything to you?" Germany asked, "Had you eaten well?"

"C'mon West, your big bruder has faced the likes of Muslim hordes and Pagans armies before. That commie can't break me," Prussia reassured, "but oh man, I do feel the cold up there. Nice to be back home with mein bruders."

"Let's celebrate your return and the reunification of Germany!" Germany proclaimed, "how about I bake some Berliners, and beer for all!"

"Yes!" cried the other Germanic offspring and Austria.

"A revitalised Germany… it'll be the World War all over again!" England cried, "Those fools in Moscow have lost it! We told them specifically not to let Prussia reunite, and now this!"

"England, just clap for the happy family," France said, "the deed is done anyway, and we should make the best out of it… like an economy agreement."

"You… if Germany attacks again, you'll be sorry," England replied.

The Kremlin is known as the Palace of Russia's royalty and leaders. It's of no surprise that Russia himself had the right to reside in such sacred ground. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia looked at Russia, who was on his desk and the three nations trembled at his presence. Belarus was hugging at Russia's feet in meanwhile.

"Hmm, Prussia has left me…" Russia said, "…and for his brothers whom I snatched him away from. Is this true?"

"Your a-a-allies in Bulgaria ha-has co-confirmed i-it-it," Lithuania said while being scared, "it-it's being broadcasted wor-world-wide…"

"Everyone's leaving me…" Russia lamented, "Will you guys leave me also?"

"No no, of course not!" Estonia answered frantically, "don't worry too much…"

"Big brother, I will always be by your way," Belarus said, while embracing her brother, "how about a marriage to seal our union?"

In Germany's house, a large party in celebration of the Reunification was underway. Even in all the festivities, Prussia was quietly writing in his diary of the day's happenings.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was so cool today; I managed to crush down that fucking Berlin Wall. I still have that old strength since the Crusades I guess. Ha ha, now I am at West's place and chilling out the welcoming party I have here. _

_Since I am no longer an actual nation, I have all the free time I get. I am thinking of chilling out with the Italy brothers in Sardinia; heard from West that Italy's summer is great for holidays. Maybe then I can terrorise that Austro-aristocrat for fun, and dig dirt on him and that girlfriend of his. So many plans, but I got the time. _

_I would like to share more of my awesomeness to you, but I have a party to attend to. West is baking Berliners and cake, Austria is playing piano, and I'll be teasing everyone there!_

Prussia then sealed his diary and walked out of the study, to enjoy his party.


	6. Conquista Trio

**Conquista Trio **

_1779 AD… America had declared independence from English rule. During this war, America had allied with France for support. A minor segment of the Revolutionary War was a raid on Gibraltar, a small English territory near Spain. France knew Spain wanted all its old regions back, and rallied a fellow Catholic nation against a common foe. _

With the vast Spanish Empire in mind, Spain grew to be mindful of his adopted children over the decades. Nonetheless, his favourite was still Italia Romano, one of the first lands he had taken. Spain was playing a simple game of catch with Romano. Next to Spain, there was a brunette lady in a green dress (Belgium) watching the two.

"Romano, catch this again," Spain called out.

Spain threw out the ball, but it hit Romano's face by accident. The young nation fell down and cried on the spot.

"Castile, look what you had done," Belgium said, "You made poor Romano cry."

"Call me Spain please, Castile was before the Conquista," Spain said, "and Romano, I don't mean it. I will treat you some churros later."

"Yah…" the young Romano said, "hey, look at that cute birdie."

Overhead, a purple bird was flying above them. It was carrying a message strapped to its leg, and Spain knew only too well that the bird was Pierce, and France wanted to talk to him. Spain extended his hand and Pierce landed on his hand.

Spain took off the message tied and Pierce flew off. Spain quickly unrolled the letter to see what it was.

_Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Kingdom of Spain_

_I have brought forth excellent news. Remember America; that kid England stole from me. He has declared war on England, how karma has caught up with him again. Our bosses are making arrangements for an alliance against England in this fight. I hope you join me in this bout._

_I have received word that on the day after tomorrow, England will return to the New World to fight the rebels. This is our golden opportunity to outstretch his resources. We shall claim back Gibraltar, the Spanish flag shall hoist over the island._

_Mr. Francis Bonnefoy, Kingdom of France_

"My my, what an interesting proposition here…" Spain said, "England will pay for the pirates thing."

Days later, Spain had assembled his army at the Franco-Spanish border. He looked over the horizon, and saw another group coming in. They bear the fleur-de-lis banner of the Bourbons, identifying them as of France. In fact, France was leading his own forces in combat and stopped next to Spain's forces.

"Spain my friend, how is your day so far?" France asked.

"Always a shining day with new possibilities for my fate, just as how you informed me of an alliance to reclaim the last of my lands other than Portugal," Spain voiced out.

"Since we are under the House of Bourbon, I see it as my duty to," France said, "and once we have England cornered, we will make him our slave and he'll do everything I, oh I mean we, say…"

"Okay then, let's move on to Gibraltar for our conquest!" Spain proclaimed.

Soon, the two nations had boarded a ship of the Spanish Armada towards Gibraltar. Since England took possession of the small island, it had been converted into a fort for England's Mediterranean pit stop.

"It's time we put an end to the delinquent's rule," Spain proclaimed, "I shall retake its place in the Sun."

"And I shall prove to that bastard that I will have the last laugh," France added.

Suddenly, cannons were fired on the Spanish fleet and bombarded the ships. The Spaniards were taken by surprise and most of the ships sank on the spot. At the top of the fortress, the vague shadow of England stood as he observed the Spanish fleet's destruction.

"I thought England is elsewhere, so why?" Spain exclaimed.

"That fool seems to want to pick a fight," France said, "then let's give him a fight!"

The leading ship that Spain and France took was among the few to get close to the island fortress, and boards were placed over for the Franco-Spanish forces to mount their assault. Both Spain and France were first to get to the fortress, and met England straight away.

"Angleterre, we meet again," France said, "I will never forget the Seven Years' War we fought."

"Of course, I whooped you French arses and your Indian goons," England replied.

"And you stole my little Canada from me," France added, "this is payback; I have supplied America monetary means for independence."

"You bastard…" England cried, "I will have your gut for this treachery."

"Enough talking, you will regret all your evils," Spain said, "let's go, France! For God!"

Spain leapt up in the light of the Sun for a direct attack with his axe, but England was prepared. He pulled out his sword with runic designs from its sheath, and it contacted with Spain's axe. A gust of wind blew in from the impact, and Spain was pushed back.

"Ever heard of the Excalibur, the sword only the heir of Britannia could wield," England declared, "by forcing my brothers to unite under me, I have acclaimed this right as Britannia's heir."

Suddenly, France took out his rapier and dashed towards England. However, England fended off the attack and France tried from another opening.

"En garde!" cried France, "watch as we fight this lovely feud of the ages."

"I have no time for you two!" England cried, "Not while I am busy with America!"

"That's the whole point!" Spain cried, while swinging his axe at England, "this is for Florida, whom you stole from."

"You idiots should be on my side!" England yelled back, "Think what if America achieves independence? Canada, Mexico, Florida and the others would all do the same!"

"I think we can keep our colonies in line," Spain said, "You're the idiot for letting yours out of orbit."

"Don't you think you should be helping me to amend that idealistic fool?" England claimed.

"But now, the big boys are talking politics," France said, "and your fall is too good of an offer for moi."

"Enough of this nonsense!" England yelled.

England struck his sword to the ground, and a great wind blew in. Suddenly, it swept both Spain and France from their combined attacks and blew them into the waters. The remnants of the Armada left the battle scene as well, leaving this victory to England.

"It may be rather hectic to deal with those idiots in the Continent," England said, "thanks to them; I can't keep up with that America's rebellion."

"Huh, what was that noise?" a timid child-like voice wondered.

England turned around, and saw a young child standing at the fortress' door. He was Gibraltar, the last piece of the Hispanic lands not under the Fatherland's embrace. He was dressed in a set of pyjamas, and his fuzzy hair indicated he just woke up.

"Are we under an attack?" Gibraltar asked.

"Yes, but now it is over," England replied, "you were sleeping just now right? I won't let the bad guys take you away."

England bent down and hugged Gibraltar as they returned to his bedroom. England then put Gibraltar in his bed and draped his form with the bedsheet. Suddenly, the Governor for Gibraltar showed him in the room.

"Milord, we have received word from the New World," the Governor said, "America is attacking the colonies again. The Governor of the Thirteen Colonies requests for your immediate presence."

"That kid again…what have I done?" asked England, "I have been a good brother to my colonies. I even put tax on tea for him, and this is how he treats me. I hope he would learn more from Gibraltar here."

With that, England stomped out of the room. He drew out his Excalibur and the storm winds blew behind him. On his face, the smile he held in front of Gibraltar and his long-time rivals had turned into a tormented frown.

"America…I shall punish you naughty child…" England muttered, "This I swear…"

_While England had won this fight, France, Spain and the Netherlands had aided much to America's rebellions. It is recorded in history that America would win this war and become a nation on his own right. _

Original Character Profile

Name: Pedro "Gibraltar" Carriedo

Represents: British Overseas Territory of Gibraltar

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Birthday: 4 August

Appearance: A young boy in a yellow-and-red sailor outfit. Sometimes would wear a helmet on his head.

Gibraltar was once ruled by Spain, but was ceded to England after the Treaty of Utrecht. Since then, Gibraltar has adopted the English language into his life and becoming more like England over time. He has been a crucial component in England's Empire as he provided opening to the Mediterranean for the British.

England is known to have cared for Gibraltar a lot, fiercely defending it during the Siege of Gibraltar. During World War II, England had Gibraltar and its inhabitants evacuated to defend them from Spain. On the other hand, Spain has been fervent on reclaiming Gibraltar from England, commonly fighting over the issue over the years. However, Gibraltar chose England in the end.


	7. Trials of a Jew

**Trials of the Jew**

_Israel, the sole nation who has a majority of Jews, was one nation that had gone through more trials and troubles than any other state. The previously Israeli state was only thousands of years ago, before Christ had been birthed. She was called Ancient Israel, or Judea. _

Judea was annexed by the Roman Empire as one of its Provinces, after having freed from Babylon and Persia. However, Judea was quite rebellious against Roma's rule over her, leading to the Bar Kokhba Revolt.

"You've rebelled against me for the last time!" Roma shouted around his household, "You and your son are insolents to my Empire!"

Both Graecia and Aegyptus (Ancient Greece and Egypt) were standing behind Roma and looking nervously as their overlord was casting his rage – something Roma rarely showed. Germania was watching over Judea, who had both her arms chained to the wall. The Judean child was cuddled by Germania, who was also unsettled by Roma's rare anger.

Roma walked towards Judea and slapped her face tightly with his armoured fist.

"It's not like I need you when I have so many other pretty ladies to live with," Roma said, "Judea, my boss has ordered that you will no longer exist. Your people will never enter Jerusalem again!"

"…And…should I be worried…" Judea said, "My people are chosen by God, we will reclaim our homeland one day…"

"You are sentenced to execution, and your brat is exiled into the wilds," Roma declared, "never again will the Jews defy me!"

Germania looked at Roma and nodded. He put down the child on the ground, and raised his axe. With one swipe, the nation of Judea was killed off and gone for good.

"_I'm sorry, my love…" he thought, "but Hadrian has my best interests in line."_

_The young child was given the name of Israel, or David Peres. He was immediately exiled from the Roman Empire and left to wander around Europe. After Rome's fall, Israel's skills with mathematics would be approached by the Europeans. _

"Israel, I need your help with counting my state treasury!" France exclaimed, "I feel like I had drained myself again after that last party."

"But I had just counted it some days ago…" Israel lamented, "Stop holding your fancy parties! Your people will revolt one day."

"France, don't bully Israel…" Italy said.

"Italy, I am not bullying Israel here," France insisted, "I am just talking business to him."

"Say Israel, I need you to tutor Holy Roman Empire again," Austria insisted, "You will be paid handsomely of course."

"Austria, I have keeps on Israel!" France exclaimed.

"Hey Israel my friend," Cordoba called out, "those Christians don't understand you. Come with me to my house and your culture will flourish under my rule."

"Israel, don't side with the heathens!" Austria yelled.

"I made up, I will go with Cordoba," Israel proclaimed.

_Under Moorish rule, Israel's culture has prospered and the Jews were accepted into the society like never before. However, disaster had struck during the Crusades and Jerusalem had been taken by the Christians. _

"Hurray, we've retaken Jerusalem!" France cheered.

"Indeed this is a victory for the Christian faith!" Holy Roman Empire added.

"Guys, does it mean I can have my homeland back?" Israel asked, "It was the capital of my mother's house."

"Absolutely not, you lose Jerusalem for false faith," England scoffed, "this is for joining with those Moors."

"And I heard that his little brother Grenada had thrown you out," Austria said, "you must be so detestable to be shunned even by heathens."

"Israel, I have already planned ahead," France declared, "I am sending one of my men to rule Jerusalem as King. And he's a Christian by the way."

"And we will be doing our best to convert all of your people into Christians," Austria added.

"NO WAY I'LL BE A GENTILE!" yelled Israel.

_Denied of his homeland, Israel only resorted to wander further into Europe. Eventually he came upon those who accepted his people. _

Israel held only a dusty cloak as he trekked the lands of Central Europe. From Spain to Austria, his people had received persecution from those Christians. He was hoping to find sanctuary for the oppressed Jews.

Suddenly, two men blocked his way. One was blonde and the other was a brunette… and both were armed with swords. Israel held up his staff in defence.

"So you're like the Israel those guys to the west were talking about," Poland said.

"And you are…" asked Israel.

"I'm Lithuania and this is my partner, Poland," Lithuania explained, "we are currently in a Commonwealth type of union."

"And we are totally the strongest country in these parts!" Poland exclaimed, "I heard you got some seriously great skills, so how about if I let you stay in my home."

"Really?" spoke Israel.

"Totally," Poland replied, "you just do what we say and I can totally guarantee everything to your people."

_Thus, the Jews had found safety in the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. However, the Partition of Poland had forced the Jewish nation and his people to flee once again. Years later, Israel would wander across Russia… and noticed a dreadful sight. _

Everywhere on the streets, he could see them – dead bodies piling up. It was mass murder, but not of anyone; it was the Jews getting hurt. Over the distance, he saw men in black attacking his beloved people. As he ran to help them out, Russia appeared and blocked his path.

"Russia, out of the way!" hollered Israel, "my people are getting hurt!"

"But blame these patriots, they just want to put some order in Russia," Russia justified, "causing us so much troubles, you should also be punished."

Russia took out his water pipe and smacked it on Israel's head. With a bloodied head, Israel laid down in the snowy fields with his people.

_These were the pogroms the Jews had suffered under the Russian Empire. However, nothing would ever compare to the Holocaust in World War II._

Israel was lying on a wall, worn out and tired from his years of pain. He had suffered many times before and from many foes. But this time, it was like nothing before and the culprit was Germany. He looked serious as always and had a pistol aimed at the Jewish nation.

"Germany, why are you doing this?" Israel asked.

"My boss told me to, he claimed that my defeat in World War I was the fault of Jews and the Bolsheviks," Germany explained, "and your race are unclean… they must be cleansed from the world."

"You can't kill me that easily," Israel claimed, "though I have no land, but my people are my strength."

"But I can destroy your people, your culture and your religion," Germany stated, "My boss has everything planned out. The Final Solution is underway."

"Damn it, Germany, this isn't you at all!" Israel yelled, but he was shot at the shoulder.

_The horror that was the Holocaust had cost the lives of over six million Jews. The sights of the death camps such as Austerlitz would serve as a reminder to the ills of radical nationalism and racism. After the Allies' victory, they were planning what to do with everyone. _

America was seated with England and Russia for this special meeting. France was still frantic to maintain his empire and not attend other matters, while China couldn't make it for he must tend to his nation's civil war.

"Alright guys, we have to do something for Israel," America said, "as the hero, I will have to grant Israel his own country."

"But we already have the Jewish Oblast in my home," Russia said, "he can stay there if he wants to, da."

"I mean that the Jews and Israel will get to return home… as in their original homeland," America declared, "the one in the Holy Land, described in the Bible."

"You git, that place is now the British Mandate of Palestine!" England shouted out, "I won't be giving up my territories as and when you call for it. Besides, they had been wandering for over two millennia. They should be quite used to that lifestyle by now."

"And look what that got them into," America said, "Oppression, suffering, racism, hate… the list can go on. I will never want this to happen in my home."

"And your point being…" England wondered.

"Just let Israel in," America said, "I feel as if we nations had owed him something."

"America is correct, we should be granting a Jewish nation," Russia said.

"But that region is also occupied by Palestine, and I doubt he'll be too happy about it," England commented.

True to this, Israel had kicked Palestine out of his new home. Fearing for his life, he seeks help from his closest allies – Egypt and the Arab nations.

Palestine was knocking at Egypt's doorstep and pounding it furiously. Soon, the door opened and Egypt stared at the Palestinian.

"You…seem…battered…" Egypt spoke monotonously.

"Egypt, Egypt, its horrible!" Palestine exclaimed, "Israel has invaded my place and kicked me out!"

"And…England…said…" Egypt continued.

"He… eh, he told me that…" Palestine tried to recall back.

"_Sorry Palestine, but that was a UN decision," England said, "The State of Israel will be established."_

"_But can't you do…" Palestine pleaded. _

"_I'm not the superpower you knew after World War I," England snapped, "I am worn out and weakened too much. I just need a break from all this crap!"_

"…And that's what he told me," Palestine finished.

Suddenly, Egypt's boss came in on the two nations.

"Egypt, we can't allow a fellow Arab to be bullied," the boss said, "This means war."

Egypt nodded in response and picked up a large pike and hoisted it over his shoulders.

"_So it has come to this…"_ he thought.

_Hence, the Arab-Israeli War has come forth. The Arab nations had united against the common foe of Israel, who finally became a Nation on his own right. _

The Arab armies were marching forward deep into Israeli land, with Egypt leading the forces. Soon, they came in contact with their foe – Israel. Israel was donned in full khaki military uniform with an Uzis rifle slung back and two Desert Eagles guns on hand.

"Why is this army here?" Israel exclaimed, "Get out of my lawn now!"

"You trampled into Palestine's lands," Egypt said, "and we won't allow our brothers to be bullied anymore."

"Times have changed and this is now my home," Israel said, "God has granted the chosen people their home and I won't let anyone to trample over me ever again!"

Egypt only sighed and then charged forward with his pike. However, Israel blocked it with his Uzis and held him back. Suddenly, Israel leapt in the air and fired his Desert Eagles at Egypt. Egypt spun his pike to bounce off the bullets.

As Israel was about to make his landing, Egypt took the chance and tried to impale the pike at him. However, Israel simply stepped on the pike and leapt in a back flip. The next thing he knew… Israel had a gun pointed at his head.

"I see…" Egypt said, "I give up…"

"Good, now get out of my home!" Israel shouted.

"You actually thought it would be that easy," Egypt said, "this is only a distraction for us to claim West Bank and Gaza Strip. They will be Palestine's home until we can restore his homeland."

"And I shall fight until you give in to my demands," Israel said, "I and won't give way now."

_And so, a long intense conflict between the Arabs and Israel had begun… Still to this day, it has not been resolved. _

**Original Character Profile**

Name: Judea/Ancient Israel

Represents: Kingdom of Israel, Judea Province of the Roman Empire

Age: Unknown

Status: Dead

Judea was once controlled by Aegyptus, who enslaved her people. Later, they fought their way to freedom and founded the Kingdom of Israel in the Holy Land. However, Judea was conquered again by the Roman Empire and made it a Province.

Under Roman rule, Judea was incredibly rebellious and that done two rebellions against Rome. After the Bar Kokhba Revolt, Rome had Judea executed and forced her son out of the Holy Land.

* * *

Name: David "Israel" Birnbaun

Represents: State of Israel (formerly the Jewish Diaspora)

Age: 16

Appearance: Wears a skull cap and usually attired in a khaki military uniform. Carries rifles and guns at all times.

Gender: Male

Israel has suffered many trials in his life, peaking off in World War II's Holocaust that aimed to destroy Israel for good. Since then, the UN has called for the establishment of an Israeli state in the Holy Land. This brought anger to the Arab nations, thus Israel trained hard to protect himself from outside threats.

He generally has strong ties with America, having helped him get the Holy Land back. He also has good ties with the India Siblings for supporting his cause. However, he hates Palestine and most Arab countries for attacking him. In turn, Iran has a deep suspicion on Israel himself.

* * *

Name: Hussein "Palestine" Abbas

Represents: Palestinian National Authority (formerly British Mandate of Palestine)

Age: 16

Appearance: Wears a modern brown suit mostly. Has a military uniform that is khaki in colour.

Gender: Male

Palestine had once lived under the Ottoman Empire, but revolted during World War I along with Iraq, Kuwait and Syria. He was adopted by England after the war until World War II. With the UN's choice to let Israel reclaim his home, Israel forced Palestine out and this started the whole Arab-Israeli conflict.

Palestine now seeks help from the world to accept some form of nationhood for his people. Every Muslim state has recognised him, and most of them denied Israel as a true country. In regards to the West, he is only fairly neutral to them. Above all, he hates Israel for kicking him out in the first place.

* * *

Name: Cordoba

Represents: Caliphate of Cordoba

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Status: Dead

Cordoba has conquered most of Iberia and put it under Muslim rule, and entered into a period of culture. However, he soon disintegrated after the death of his Caliph and the Spanish Reconquista.

His heir, Grenada, wound continue his legacy for a brief moment until the final strike from Spain.


	8. Bloody Fields

**Bloody Fields**

_1989, it was the Year of Revolutions. Change has swayed the might of communism and threatened it so. In many places did Communism fell or showed signs of such; only one remained stubborn and where Communism triumphed – the People's Republic of China!_

China stared down at the open plaza that was Tiananmen from the old Palace structures of the Emperors. Down there, there were students of his nation and they were rioting.

"自由!" some cried.

"有权批评政府!" some shouted.

"多党选举!" some yelled.

"We have already opened trade with the foreign countries!" China exclaimed, "Yet these children still want more from me!"

Suddenly, Mr Shinatty came in and approached China.

"Yao…" Shinatty called out.

"Yes Shinatty?" China replied back, rather solemnly.

"I guess you had seen it, the student protests," Shinatty said.

"What had we done wrong to our people?" China asked, "I had done so much to enrich the country, so the people are still not satisfied with that."

"Since when people are satisfied with anything," Shinatty said, "people are greedy, their want for things is endless."

"So they will want more from me when I am already compromising with them," China lamented, "I should've seen it coming! I was like that to Japan and then he…"

"China, that was nobody's fault," Shinatty replied back.

China was looking at those rioting students, raising their voices out as they continued their demands.

"Those cries, they remind me of how Taiwan used to complain of my neglect," China lamented, "now she stands across the Straits against me."

"China, chill out," Shinatty claimed.

"But those protestors… no, they are my people, my children…" China reasserted, "All of them left me alone… Japan, Vietnam sisters, Korea brothers, Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan… I can't bear to part anymore!"

Though Shinatty was only behind China, he saw the tears rolling down at the floor. China was crying as he reminisced of the past.

"No, I had lost enough already," China stated, "I will not tolerate naughty children, they must be disciplined."

"Disciplined?" wondered Shinatty, "what do you mean?"

"I can't let anyone to be taken away from me, or anyone to rebel against me…" China spoke eerily.

"China…" Shinatty replied.

China was silent, and set his arms apart. Then, Shinatty could see the submachine gun that was already in China's hands and he gulped.

"You couldn't be serious…" he exclaimed, "I mean, attacking your own people…"

China turned back to face Shinatty for the first time during the whole conversation, and he smiled grimly.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said, "rest assure, Shinatty."

China quickly jumped down to the plaza and confronted the student protestors. The immortal nation raised his gun and fired the bullets on the students.

Shinatty was shocked to see the bloodbath before his eyes, and even took off the Hello Kitty head to reveal the old Chinese man underneath it.

"_China…"_ he thought, _"oh my God…"_

_

* * *

_

Translations

自由 – Freedom

有权批评政府 – Right to criticise the government

多党选举 – Multi-party elections

* * *

I dedicate this chapter to the departed ones from Tiananmen Incident. May this tragedy never occur.


	9. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

_At the height of World War II, things were moving more in favour of the Allies. The prospect of eliminating Italy from the Axis Powers proved to be too good to resist and an Allied invasion was mounted in Sicily. Since then, Italy was in the crossroads of Destiny. _

It was nightfall in the Italian island of Sicily. Both Germany and Italy were making s'mores by the campfire on the coast. Suddenly, Germany turned around and saw intruders on the island. The Allies, America and England, had arrived.

"Germany, look!" exclaimed Italy, "America and England have come!"

"Italy, shut up," Germany replied hastily, "America, England, give us 1 good reason as to why you're in Italy's house?"

"If you must know, we are planning to use Sicily as a stepping stone for the invasion of the Axis Powers," America declared boldly.

"You git, I thought we had discussed this to be classified, especially from the enemy!" England yelled.

By then, Germany had his gun out and ready to shoot at will. On the other hand, Italy was waving his white flag in the air.

"Italy, I won't let those bastards take away your home," Germany declared.

"As the hero, I already have the plan set up," America said, "for this Italian Front, I choose Greece to attack!"

Suddenly, a new figure jumped into the scene. He was Greece, attired in a shirt and a brown jacket he refused to wear properly. He carried a giant cross, representing Mount Athos.

"Although I'm friends with Japan, you still invade my place," Greece said, "I won't be forgiving you that easily."

Greece jumped up again, and landed to give Germany a kick from behind. As Germany was about to raise his head, Greece had his cross pointed at the German's chin. Italy only began to flap his flag even more frantically.

"I surrender! I surrender!" he cried, "just please don't hurt me!"

"That was very fast," England commented, "we actually scored a bigger victory than planned initially."

"Help…" Italy cried, looking up at the sky.

Suddenly, the giant ghostly figure or Ancient Rome rose from the ocean. He cleared his throat and began to sing:

_In Hell  
the English are chefs,  
the Germans are police officers,  
the French are engineers,  
the Swiss are lovers,  
and the Italiaaaaans are bankers!_

With that finished, an unknown cheering crowd was heard applauding. Soon, Rome and the claps vanished as soon as they came. By then, the two Axis Powers had left the coast already.

"Drat, they have eluded us again," England cursed, "and my food can't seriously be compared to hell."

In actuality, they had smuggled a boat to Mainland Italy. Germany was vigorously stroking the boat, as Italy looked back at Sicily.

"Romano won't be too happy about losing Sicily," Italy said.

"Don't worry, we will get that rock back in no time," Germany said, "but we have to get to Rome first. But who was that man just now?"

"Grandpa Rome, I'm sure of it," Italy replied.

"But seriously, I can enforce the law," Germany stated, "just look at what I had done back home and made the Olympics safe for all."

_The Allies had occupied Sicily and preparing their assault into Mainland Italy. Back in Rome, the government was making plans on what to do from there. _

Inside a room, the two personifications of Italy were in audience with King Victor Emmanuel II and several other ministers. However, there was the notable absence of Prime Minister Mussolini.

"Wait, we should wait for Mr Mussolini before we begin this meeting," Italy insisted.

"Forget about that jackass! I'm not waiting no more!" Romano yelled.

"Your Majesty, if we do nothing now, the Allies may overrun Rome and take the capital," a minister warned.

"Everyone, please leave the room," the King stated, "I wish to speak with the nation."

The other ministers only nodded and left the room. Only Veneziano and Romano were in the room with their King.

"Veneziano, that includes you," the King said, "I only wish to speak with Romano."

Veneziano sulked a bit and walked out of the room. Once the door was shut, he put his ear near it to overhear their private talk.

"Romano, I have issued an arrest warrant for Benito Mussolini," the King said, "the Grand Council has also decided on this choice and government will be changed immediately."

"Wow, that was very efficient," Romano said, "but why exclude Vene?"

"Because he has strong ties with Germany that would compromise our position," the King said, "I also want you to negotiate with the Allies so that they will not attack Italy."

"The Allies?" exclaimed Romano, "you got to be kidding me! We were already not so friendly with those jerks since the 1930s and you expect us to make up now!"

"I was trying to salvage our problems by avoiding a war in our backyards," the King said, "Romano; you don't want your brother to be relying on Germany right?"

"Yeah…" Romano agreed, "So with the Allies on our side, we don't need to lean back on the potato bastard anymore."

"And do not antagonise the Allies in any way," the King said, "Just comply to every demand they make if you want to make it out alive."

Outside, Italy grew quite concerned about what he had just heard.

"Why did the King and Romano cheat on me?" he wondered, "must find Germany and tell him…"

Then, Italy turned to see a clock on the wall. It was displaying the time 15:00.

"…but first, it is siesta!" Italy declared.

_And so, Romano returned to Sicily to arrange an armistice with the Allied Forces. _

"Looks the same so far…" Romano commented, looking at his island, "if those bastards change one bit of my place, they will get it from me."

Soon, he made it to a cheap motel where the Allies had gathered for the time being. Romano entered and encountered the Allied Forces. On the table, there were America, England, France, Canada, and Greece. At once, Romano began to quiver in front of the Allies.

"England sir…" Romano spoke.

"Romano, you are here," England said, "Let's get this meeting started, shall we? Please take your seat."

England gestured to the only free seat in between Canada and Greece. Romano quickly sat down on it and put his hands on his lap, shivering with sweat pouring down.

"Frankly, I was hoping your brother would come instead," France said, "Veneziano is always so cute."

"It's always about that stronzo…" Romano commented, "Just get him out of Germany's orbit and my country away from the fighting."

"We can try what we can, but if Germany conquers your lands, there will be a war here," England answered.

"Romano, you will get your wish!" America declared, "Just do not defy the Allies and we want hospitality for our troops. The war has been hard on them, you know."

"Fine, I'm okay with that…" Romano hastily agreed, "Anything you say, they will be done."

"Then, I would like it if the Kingdom of Italy could join us as part of the Allied Forces," England said.

"_A chance to get off that potato stronzo… who could resist…"_ Romano thought.

"Count me in!" Romano shouted.

"_With this, we can encircle the Axis Powers and crush Germany,"_ England thought.

"_And we can retake Normandy if Germany gets too clogged up in Italy,"_ France thought.

_Meanwhile, Italy was venturing out into the Swiss Alps in search for Germany. Or rather, he had just returned from Germany's place where only Austria was there._

"_Sorry Italy," Austria said, "Germany and the others have gone to the Eastern Front to fight against Russia. Things have gone bad since Stalingrad, and he's always out there these days."_

"No… I must find Germany somehow," Italy said, "if not, even he can be in trouble too."

However, a gunshot whizzed in the air. It came from Switzerland, who walked towards Italy. Behind Switzerland, there was Liechtenstein, but with her eyes covered by her hands.

"Big Bro, I saw it!" Liechtenstein exclaimed.

"How many times I had told you to not come here wearing like THAT?" the Swiss yelled.

Italy was surprised, but looked below to find himself without his pants again.

"I must have forgotten my pants after my siesta again…" Italy replied, "And this is the 104th time since my independence."

Switzerland was still angry even with Italy's "explanation", and raised his rifle again.

"This is Round 105 since your independence, not counting before then," Switzerland replied, "get out now before I put this next bullet into your vital regions."

"Sorry, sorry!" Italy cried.

At this point, Germany had come into the scene too. He was still in his thick fur coat that he wore while in Russia.

"Switzerland, let Italy go now," he said, "I will get him pants in my place."

Switzerland lowered his arms and took Liechtenstein away with him. Italy was left with a moment with Germany, who was already staggering.

"Germany, how did you know I was in Switzerland?" Italy asked.

"Austria told me you were looking for me and that you seemed urgent, "Germany said," so what is it? Did you boil your water rations to make pasta again?"

"No no, this is grave for the war effort!" Italy exclaimed, "my King and Romano are considering to join the Allies!"

"What?" exclaimed Germany, "rest assure, Mussolini would never allow that."

"But they have already arrested him," Italy said, "I don't know what to do now…"

"Calm down first, you won't solve problems by fretting in public," Germany stated calmly, "I will have my people to rescue Mussolini first, and then we will establish an Italian Social Republic."

"Thanks Germany," Italy thanked, "I knew you would have the plans."

"Also, we must remove the resources of the Italian Peninsular so that the Allies couldn't get them," Germany continued, "a certain tricky tactic I learnt from Russia in the Eastern Front, but it's for the sake of victory."

"I will bear on for everyone's sakes!" Italy cheerfully declared.

_Mussolini was quickly rescued by the Germans, and installed as Duce of the Italian Social Republic. The Kingdom of Italy was put as part of the Allied Forces, and forced the Italy brothers to fight against each other in the coming years. _

Romano was accompanying the rest of the Allies as they were marching into the Italian Peninsular. The worst fear had come true – Germany has occupied land in Italy in response to the armistice.

The Allies were led by America and England; both were armed with their pistols. France held a bayonet; Canada was armed in a rifle and in a white summer uniform. Greece was also there and attired in his jacket with the cross as his weapon. Romano crept behind the Allies, and held only a scythe as a weapon.

"Romano, get in front!" England cried, "You're in the one familiar with the terrain here."

Romano grumbled a bit, but still forced himself up in front with America and England. It was then that they encountered Germany and Italy was next to him.

"Veneziano!" exclaimed Romano, "you potato bastard, so you were the one who took him!"

"He came to me under his freewill to inform me of your plans," Germany replied, "Romano, I knew you never liked me and I couldn't care less. But to betray your brother… that's a new low."

"You are a bad influence to Vene, so I got to do something about it!" Romano shouted.

"Traitors must be punished…" Germany said, "our alliance will not shatter because of you."

_Years later after World War II, there were debates within the united Italy on the future of the nation. _

"Romano, I think we should hold a referendum on government here," Italy suggested.

"What, they are good enough as they are right now!" Romano exclaimed.

"I was seeing the governments in France and Germany and a republic looks nice for us," Italy said.

"There you go, trying to copy those bastards!" Romano yelled, "Their republics never work out for them. Look at Germany's case; his Weimar Republic period was what that let that Hitler character in office and dragged us into this shithole!"

"But our people have chosen the republic," Italy said, "They all want Umberto II to abdicate now."

"But the folks down south would rather want the Savoys to retain the throne, and I agree with them," Romano voiced out, "you must have cheated somehow, it must be that Germany character rubbing into you."

"Romano, how could you be so mean?" Italy wondered, "I have the right to make my own friends, right?"

"Apparently, you always make friends with bullies!" Romano yelled, "That's why you will never survive this world!"

"Romano… the choice has been made. We are now the Italian Republic," Italy answered, "we have suffered too much apart; we have to hold out for the next hundred years or so… together. Please?"

"Fine, what else can I do?" Romano complied.

Translation

Stronzo – asshole


	10. Humiliation

**Humiliation**

_At the break of the 20__th__ century, China was in turmoil. The old Confucian conservatives were in struggle against the reformers, ending with Empress Dowager Cixi dominating the Chinese court. In order to gain popular support and drive out foreign powers, she allowed a group called the Boxers to attack foreigners. This was the Boxer Rebellion. _

Wang Yao, or China, was a man who had seen much blood in his life as a nation. After all, China always had blood spilt in its countless rebellions. But this time, it was a different sort of rebellion. He was fighting against foreign devils, barbaric beasts that dared pollute his Chinese ways.

He was doing this not in his capacity as a nation, but one as a Chinese and on his own accord. Yao was among his people, the Boxers, and they were fighting foreigners and Christians with only their kung fu and traditional weapons. Yao needed no weapons, just his hands would do.

"You took everything away from me!" Yao cried, punching into a businessman, "you robbed my people and poisoned them with opium!"

Yao turned around and kicked into the gut of a fellow Chinese lady. However, Yao knew better as that one carried a cross rosary on her neck.

"Your mind has been defiled by those Christians," Yao said, "May you find peace in your next life."

Yao quickly pulled out his sword and slashed into another foreign man in his way. However, a bullet had grazed and narrowly missed him. Yao turned around and found England standing before him. Next to England, there was the British Army to carry the Union Jack. It was only then he realised that his fellow Boxers had died and their corpses laid all over him.

"Japan and Germany are quite disturbed by how their politicians had died in these attacks, but to think that you the nation would be involved," England said, "you claim we are barbaric, yet you're no different yourself."

"You…you polluted my lands with your opium," China snapped, "You have no right to say I'm barbaric! You forced me into this!"

"Give it up, China," England said, "or me taking Hong Kong and Weihai Garrison wasn't enough for you."

"Get out of my home now!" China yelled back, "I just want things to be like before, where I did not need to deal you lands of Europe!"

"Sadly, times have changed…" England replied, "I am not alone in this."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard marching in. There were a vast amount of men marching in, all carrying various flags. France, Russia, America, the Italy brothers, Germany (with Prussia), Austria (with Hungary) and Japan were leading these armies, with their respective banners flying proudly in the air.

"Normally we would be fighting, but our collective interests are threatened," England said.

"And so forth we joined forces as the Eight-Nation Alliance," America continued, "and the hero will end your chaos-making!"

"Seriously, this bout is uncalled for," Austria said, "but you must be dealt with, I guess."

"China, why must you do this?" Italy voiced out.

"China, you can live with me if you don't like them," Russia spoke.

"NO way, you barbarian!" snapped China.

Japan then stepped out from his army and walked towards China. China tried to dash to Japan, but Japan quickly pulled out his katana to fight China.

"I've given you Korea and Taiwan, what else you wanted!" China yelled, "I should've let you rot in your islands back then!"

"Chugoku-san, it is your weakness not being able to adapt to the changing times, however you are still blind to it," Japan spoke calmly, "and that is why you…"

With one strike, China lost his grip of his only weapon and knelt down in pain. Japan's katana was brought down at his chin, forcing him not to stand up. By then, the feeling of a rapier almost stung his back along with a bayonet. Even the other nations had their weapons out and aiming at China.

"…You have lost since the Opium War," Japan said, "you've been slacking since the Mongol conquest."

"But I held off the Mongols for you…" China said weakly.

Suddenly, France threw China around and tossed him such that the two nations faced each other.

"French Empire…" China muttered.

"Bonjour Chine, I am now the Third Republic of France after a little joke from God," France introduced, while staring at Prussia, "but I am still he who took Annam and Cochinchina under my rule. And I am glad I did that too, away from a barbarian like you."

"You…" China muttered.

"Everybody, I think we should carry on our discussion indoors," Russia said, "We should really discuss how we are to divide the loot."

"Okay, but I have keeps in Yunnan Province," France cheerfully claimed, "and I think I'll start now."

France kept away his rapier and began to rip open China's mandarin shirt.

"Oi, I thought we agreed to not harass China right now!" Germany exclaimed.

"Ja, he's still the same after all these years," Austria lamented.

"_I should take a picture of this…"_ thought Hungary, while staring at France's 'conquest' of China.

"This is very indecent," Japan lamented.

"You frog, stop snatching away all the good parts for yourself!" yelled England.

"I am not, my hands are just moving on their own!" France claimed, "Oh, I found Hainan!"

"_The Europeans are so hard to understand…"_ Japan thought.

"Bruder, we should be getting to the countryside now," Germany said, "the other Boxers are still out there and they must be stopped."

_It was later on that the Boxer Rebellion was quelled in all of China. All settlements were to be settled in the following Boxer Protocol. _

China was hurt, if not devastated, by his failed rebellion. As he wrapped his legs in gauze bandages, he shuddered to think what punishments the Alliance would make on him.

"These foreigners… they took Annam, Cochinchina, Hong Kong, Macau, Korea, Joseon, and Taiwan already…" China told himself, "They couldn't possibly want more… will I be partitioned?"

China looked at his hand and realised that they were shaking in fear; he quickly pulled a stripe of bandage to fasten those on his arms. China then turned to a basin and washed off the bloodstain from his face.

"I must stay calm even at defeat, this is not the first time after all," China said, "maybe I am really slacking in my years."

He doused the water on his face and looked up to his mirror, tying his hair back in a ponytail.

"Maybe it's the dynastic changes, Japan's Emperors had been in the same household for centuries," China noted, "but those barbarians still possess the better stuff. Like that time in the Opium Wars…"

_China was then on board one of his junks, massive Chinese ships highlighted by her mighty sails. It was during the Opium War, where in China wanted England to stop the opium trade. To this end, he was out at sea to face the British Navy. _

"_It's been a long time since I let out these big boys," China said, "__英国，你死定了__!"_

_Suddenly, a barrage of cannonballs struck into the hull of China's entire fleet and sank their Treasure Fleets. Over the horizon to the west, he saw several ships and they held the Union Jack high on their masts. _

_Later, China found himself on the shores of his homeland. Standing astride in front of the Chinese Empire, it was England in his red pirate coat. He grabbed China by the collar of his mandarin shirt and placed his sword near his throat. At close view, China could see the thick eyebrows – demonic features befitting a foreign devil. _

"_英国…" __China muttered._

"_Remember me, old man," England gloated, "I made all the trouble to sail to your house, and you rejected my warm arrival as if I was another bloody barbarian. Then you droned in on how my King should pay tribute to your fucking Emperor, I don't see why I should pay tribute to a loser now."_

"_No fair… you launched a surprise attack on me…" China claimed. _

"_Excuses excuses, open up the opium trade now!" England demanded, "Also, I will be taking Hong Kong as well!"_

_Suddenly, both France and Portugal had arrived by England's side. France went on to poke China profusely with a stick. _

"_You frog, what are you doing?" England shouted. _

"_Angleterre, I heard you were fighting Chine," France said, "so I thought that as a good neighbour, I should come and help you too."_

"_I kind of finished off his fleet of junks rather quickly," England replied, "the Spanish Armada is more of a challenge for me."_

"_I heard you gave England little Hong Kong," Portugal said, "So does that mean I can take Macau too?"_

"Aiyaa, that was a tragic moment indeed," Chian lamented, "must I adopt their… No, I had learnt my lesson in the Taiping Rebellion."

_During the Taiping Rebellion, there were a group trying to convert the Chinese into Christianity. This had forced the country into turmoil of a civil war, and China himself managed to meet Hong Xuiquan, the leader of those Christians and self-proclaimed Heavenly King of Taiping Heavenly Kingdom._

_The meeting was like any other he would make with would-be rulers, to talk with them of their claims to him. Those who succeeded received China's blessings and a major advantage in coming battles against other warring competitors for the throne. However, this time was slightly different. _

"_So you are the one causing all this racket in Nanjing lately," China stated calmly, "under what assumption of Heaven do you act?"_

"_Heaven? You must be misled by the Confucians," Hong said, "I am the younger brother of Jesus Christ, the Son of the Heavenly Father God."_

"_So you claim to be related to the Jade Emperor," China exclaimed, "and I know not this Jesus Christ? Is he some new deity of the pantheon?"_

"_No no, I am a faithful Christian and have no ties to these old pagan thoughts," Hong said, "God has sent me on a mission to deliver you into His Grace. He wishes for the expulsion of the Manchu devils and bring you into Paradise."_

"_I don't understand you one bit. Let's talk about your policies instead," China said, "I heard you allowed women into civil service, right?"_

"_Yes, one of the needs to create an equal society befitting the Christian ways," Hong explained. _

"_That's a problem. Take advice from me, I had seen a female boss once," China spoke, "she was cruel and ruthless and…"_

"_But I will lead you and guide you, and so shall my son and his son," Hong claimed. _

"_Women must be controlled or chaos ensures, it was like when all the women were trying to claim power from their husbands, even resorting to murder at times," Chian said, "this goes against the Ways of Confucius."_

"_He is a lowly deceiver, lower than the prostitutes!" Hong yelled, "I urge you to abandon the devil's lies and join me!"_

_China had no reaction to Hong's rage. Instead, he sipped his tea and took out a Bible from his sleeves. _

"_This book… I was told that this would be the new material for the imperial exams," China said, "but it's so difficult to understand what it is saying."_

"_I can guide you along in the Holy Bible, where you can understand and appreciate His Grace," Hong said, "join me and be baptised. I will grant you your rebirth, you shall be named Taiping."_

_Suddenly, there was a slight explosion in the chamber. Behind the smoke, both England and France came in. England was sitting on a cannon and France appeared to have pushed it. _

"_Chine, don't listen to that liar!" France said, "The Pope of the Vatican has condemned him as a deceiver of Man. His lies have polluted the purity of the Orient."_

"_Don't worry, we are behind you all the way," England added, "if you really wanted to experience Christianity, you should have asked me to baptise you in the Church of England."_

"_Angleterre, I believe that Chine needs to learn the goods of Catholic virtues!" France exclaimed, "I can teach you those virtues…"_

"No no, their customs are too bizarre. Even their Christianity is split into so many parts!" China cried, "Japan need not to have their religion. No, I'm using Japan as a guide. He bullied me so much…"

Then, his whining over the past soon ended with a knock on the door.

"中国大人，您准备好吗?" asked the servant, "八国联军已经非常不满意了."

"好，我好了," China replied.

Soon, China was at the negotiation table with the Eight-Nation Alliance. Normally, he preferred to speak in a round table. However, China opted for a long table for the Eight Nations to sit on one end and China on the other side.

"_I don't want to be near any of them… especially after what France did to me…" _China thought, taking his seat, _"wait, is that…"_

By then, China realised that there was another guest… someone he did not expect. Taiwan was there, and seated next to Japan. However, she was dressed in a pink kimono…a Japanese national clothing.

"_Japan, are you humiliating me even more?"_ China thought.

"Now that our host have arrived and all of us done crushing those stupid Boxers, we can begin the diplomacy," England said, "I give any one of you a chance to voice your grievances… starting now."

"You shit; we lost so many Italians because of you!" Romano shouted, "You better give us compensation for this!"

"I will be taking custody of Manchuria now," Russia said, "while I'm at it, I should take Mongolia and Xinjiang, da?"

"But that's nearly all of my northern territories!" China exclaimed.

"Since Russia wants the north, there's no conflict to me adding Guangzhou Bay into my French Indochina," France proclaimed, "and I fell in love with Hainan, so I think I will take it too."

"So China, how does it feel to be stripped of your regions?" Prussia mocked, "Better be prepared, because we are taking Shandong."

"And the Huang He Valley will be property of the German Empire," Germany said bluntly, "never again will the Chinese look askance at the Germans."

"Austria," Hungary whispered, "we should be getting some pieces of the pie. Quickly, before Prussia takes all the good parts like last time."

"Eh, eh… I believe you should apologise to the affected powers whose diplomats had been murdered," Austria said.

"Sissy demands," Prussia scoffed.

"Austria, I actually wanted you to claim something like Fujian region," Hungary voiced out.

"A colonial empire may not be in our interests," Austria replied, "Transylvania is still rebelling, and the Balkans is getting madder nowadays with Serbia around."

"Hmm, did I hear Fujian?" Japan said, "I was considering adding that to my Empire. It is reasonably close to Taiwan's house."

"Hey you gits, you can't just anyhow grab every part of China like a sale's going on," England said, "I will take the whole Yangtze Valley and put Tibet under British protection."

"Big Bro, do you want pasta for dinner tonight?" Italy asked.

"You idiot, stake your claims on China now!" Romano yelled as he strangled Italy, "They are taking away everything, even the damned mountains!"

"England, are you trying to stop me from getting to the warm south?" Russia asked, "this is the Great Game again, da?"

"Quite greedy today, Angleterre," France mocked, "don't you already have India to worry about."

"I won't let you or anyone else gobble up China," England said, "don't get me wrong. I'm doing this in the name of British interests, not because of you."

"_This feels like the Partition of Poland all over again, only on a larger scale,"_ Austria thought.

"_These Europeans… they are staking their claims on my lands so casually,"_ China thought.

"_Oh no, they are trying to partition China,"_ America thought nervously, _"my boss won't like it if we don't have any more business in the Far East. Gotta do something about it…"_

"Wait everybody, I have an idea!" America proclaimed, "how about we do this Open Door Policy. China retains independence, but he must declare his ports and interior open for us to use freely. And I will not accept any objections."

"I completely agree with America-san," Japan stated.

Suddenly, the phone on the table rang and Japan picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" asked Japan.

"Japan, have your own opinion every once in a while!" Switzerland yelled on the other end, "If I were in that meeting right now, I would have you gunned down!"

"_I had been threatened…"_ Japan thought, _"Should I state my opinion?"_

"_France may be right… perhaps China is too big for me to swallow…"_ England thought.

"Okay, as much I hate to say this…" England spoke up, "…but I also agree with America here. The Open Door Policy is the best compromise."

"However, you must still apologise for Baron von Ketteler's death," Germany insisted, "and there must be an arch made in honour of him, and written in Chinese, German and Latin."

China clenched his fists, but eventually stood up and bowed respectfully to Germany and Prussia.

"Sorry for your Baron's death," he said.

"Ha ha, the downfall of yet another superpower to a rising star on the international scene!" Prussia boasted, "I am so proud of you, West."

"Blockhead…" Austria muttered.

"Kraut…" France remarked crudely.

"_My opinion… here goes nothing,"_ Japan thought.

"Everyone, I wish that we foreign powers would leave China alone… for now," Japan stated, "Russia-san, you are to evacuate all your forces from Manchuria now."

"Japan, it's unlike you to say your opinion like that!" Taiwan exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you."

"Japan, mind your business," Russia replied calmly, "you also wanted to get Manchuria, da?"

"You…" Japan cried, who felt annoyed.

"I can take my time," Russia said, "I have all the time in the world, da?"

"Russia, take your troops and leave Manchuria," England said, "you should be satisfied enough with Port Arthur."

"But it looks all alone there, it could help if I can connect it with the Motherland da," Russia said.

"Don't push your luck, you bloody Russian!" England snapped.

"Yes yes, Signore England," Romano cried.

"Big bro, why use the term Signore?" asked Italy.

"Encarredo usted," Romano whispered, "Él es el Imperio Británico, el país más poderoso que existe. Estamos locos le cabrean."

"Okay okay, just stop strangling me," Italy quickly complied.

"Then I guess an indemnity will be a compromise from us," Austria agreed, "that includes all eight of us, with Belgium, the Netherlands, Spain, Sweden and Norway."

"But I need my money for state reforms!" China exclaimed.

"You only have yourself to blame," Austria coldly replied, "be grateful it is money and not land we are taking."

"But I really wanted the beautiful scenery of Southern China," France lamented, "but you can at least take down those ugly unfashionable Taku Forts in Tianjin."

"Do I have a choice in this?" China said, "I will accept everything you say. There's no need to have this meeting to humiliate me further!"

China just slumped on the table and banged his fists. Japan began to tremble and sweated at China's angst, and Taiwan looked on worried. Russia only continued smiling at China's despair, while America took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He then gave it to China.

"Just slam that cool-looking dragon chop on the document and the following demands will be implemented," America explained, "your territorial right will be preserved, but you still have to pay compensation to us."

"It's either money or my lands or my body…" China said, "I have no alternative left…"

China grabbed his dragon-shaped chop and sealed the document with his Imperial Seal.

"_Chugoku-san, you are suffering…"_ Japan thought, _"Please, I could help you."_

"_Seeing China like that, I couldn't help but smile,"_ Russia thought.

"_When he's in such utter despair, he's a work of art and to think that moi had a part in it,"_ France thought, chuckling all the way, _"he will make an excellent trophy in my den."_

"_It's either his independence or those gits looting him inside out, then I will be forced to overstretch myself again,"_ England thought, _"yes, I am doing this only for myself, not for charity."_

"_I shouldn't be here in the first place,"_ Austria thought, _"stuck with old rivals and a few undesirables makes me churn with disgust."_

"_Japan… he seems rather peculiar, yet still interesting…"_ Germany thought.

"_My boss will be satisfied with today's results,"_ America thought.

"_Never again… I must reform myself…"_ China thought.

"_Pasta or Chinese noodles tonight?"_ thought Italy.

* * *

Translations

英国，你死定了 – England, you're dead.

中国大人，您准备好吗 – China Sir, are you ready

八国联军已经非常不满意了 – The Eight-Nation Alliance are getting restless

好，我好了 – Okay, I am ready

Signore – Lord

Encarredo usted – Shut up will you

Él es el Imperio Británico, el país más poderoso que existe. Estamos locos le cabrean – He's the British Empire, the most powerful country there is. We are mad to piss him off.

* * *

Author's Notes: These are some future projects I may consider. Don't get too excited, they are not finalised.

1. Falklands War (need to get the character for Argentina going)

2. something from the Napoleonic times

3. Either the West Indies Federation or colonisation of Tobago(by Courland)

4. Litbel (Lithuanian-Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic)

5. Mongol Empire (either East Asia, Southeast Asia, Mid East, or Europe front)

Please give some input on them.


	11. God's Wind

**God's Wind**

In 1206, Temujin gained the title of Genghis Khan and brought the Mongol tribes as one united force. From there, he would lead waste to the world in conquest. This legacy would be continued by his grandson, Kublai Khan.

Kublai ruled the nation Mongolia, then called the Great Yuan Dynasty. After putting Goryeo (Goguryeo after conquering the Korean Peninsular) in his place, he set his eyes on the islands of Japan in the Far East. An invasion was planned to add these islands into the Yuan Empire.

"Yuan," Kublai called to his nation, "your Emperor and Khan calls for you!"

In the Palace halls, a lone figure walked out to meet the Emperor of China cum Mongol Khan. He wore a blue deel (traditional Mongol attire) and a bow was strapped around his waist. His sword was placed in his belt, and the man's face seemed ready for blood to be spilt. Meeting the Khan, he quickly knelt before him.

"My Emperor, how is your day?" Yuan asked.

"Enough chit-chat, we shall continue our plans to bring the world under rightful rule," Kublai declared, "after conquering Goryeo, I have set sights on the islands beyond the Eastern Sea."

"You do mean…that kid China hangs out with," Yuan said, "I believe he's called Japan."

"Even as we corner him, there is still no news for tribute to be paid," Kublai said, "and I have heard tales of their warriors in combat."

"Those fools are divided in their squabbles, like the state I was in before your grandfather saved me," Yuan proclaimed, "we can win against them."

Kublai laughed to Yuan's comments, and took out a scroll from his sleeves.

"I will be giving Japan one last chance," Kublai said, "if they don't comply…"

"We shall lay waste to his pathetic little islands," Yuan said, and the two laughed maniacally.

_Soon, the message from the Khan had reached into Japanese lands. Then, Japan was under feudal rule of the Kamakura Shoguns, who were then overshadowed by the Hojo clan regents. _

In the capital of Kamakura, Japan was seated in his throne. Standing next to him, it was the personification of the Hojo Clan. Donned in white traditional Japanese wear, Hojo had his hair tied in a bun. Both were receiving an audience with the Osaka Domain.

"Japan! Hojo!" shouted Osaka, "we got a new message from the Yuan Empire!"

"We had told them that we would not be paying them tribute!" Hojo exclaimed.

"Hojo-sama, we should at least see what they want of us first," Osaka suggested.

Osaka quickly untied the scroll and let both Japan and Hojo read its contents.

_Greetings to Japan, we of the Great Yuan Dynasty demand you to pay tribute to us, the Great Yuan Dynasty. This is no request of a weak man, for we had subdued China and Goryeo before. For your sake, give up while you can. Or else, the isles of Japan will burn to nothingness. _

_From the Yuan Empire_

"Idiots they all!" yelled Hojo, "Osaka, is the Yuan messenger who delivered this still here?"

"Hai, Hojo-sama," Osaka replied.

"Have him beheaded and send the head to those Mongols!" Hojo declared.

"But… Hojo-san, won't that be…" Japan exclaimed.

"Fear not, Japan!" Hojo proudly proclaimed, "we will fend off those Mongols should they come harass us."

"_Hojo-san seems so confident of our forces…"_ Japan thought, _"But the Mongols did defeat Chugoku-san. How different will this be?"_

_The message was soon returned to the Mongol courts with a head, and it was made clear what to do next. Almost immediately, the Mongol forces set out into the Eastern Sea to mount an assault on Japan. _

_On the other hand, Japan had been preparing for the attack along with his numerous feudal domains._

On the shores of Kyushu, the Japanese peasants were diligently at work. Several feudal domains were posted there to oversee the defences and guard against Mongol aggression. Japan himself was pacing around the shoreline with Osaka behind him.

"_What to do? What to do?"_ Japan thought, _"We can't beat them!"_

"Nippon-san, we are barricading the shores," Osaka said, "Our spies have found out that the Mongols would be mounting a naval assault from Goryeo. So by doing this, we should…"

However, Japan just continued to trail further away and Osaka ran after Japan.

"Japan! Wait for me!" cried Osaka, "we still can win this if we put our effort…"

"Osaka-san, do you know where is Hojo-san?" Japan asked.

"Uh…" Osaka stuttered, "…should be preparing as well. Yes, of course!"

_In actuality, Hojo was in a local Buddhist temple with some monks. _

"Okay people; let's curse the Mongols with all our might!" Hojo declared, "They are powerful indeed, but not even they can withstand curses."

There was a brief moment of silence from the assembly of monks gathered.

"Must we do this?" asked one of the monks.

"We have no other choice," Hojo said, "if we don't, they will invade our lands and massacre us… and you."

In a matter of seconds, the entire assembly of monks gave off a series of 'ohm' sounds.

"_Yuan Empire, feel the wrath of the gods…"_ Hojo thought.

_Meanwhile, on the Mongol side of the invasion, they were preparing for ships to be built in the Korean Peninsular. _

Yuan was patrolling along the Korean coast too, overseeing the vast number of slaves from his Empire toiling away at his greatest naval fleet ever. The Mongol in him seemed bursting with excitement with the knowledge of another battle.

"Yuan, you're feeling rather upbeat today," a voice called him out.

The empire turned around and saw Goryeo walking towards him. He was accompanied by two younger children, both dressed in the hanbok (one red and the other blue).

"Goryeo, I couldn't thank you enough for lending me your lands for this," Yuan proclaimed.

"As if I got a choice when you held my lands and people hostage," Goryeo retorted.

"But you also want a piece of Japan too," Yuan remarked, "if not for China, you could be having Japan to clean your floors for you."

"China, he's always trying to protect that kid," Goryeo said, "fine, I will help you."

"And by the way, cute kids you got," Yuan noted, "reminds me of my brothers. We used to race across the fields of the Great Plains."

"That was before they decided to take on different Khans and split the Mongol Empire accordingly," Goryeo snidely remarked, "we Nations lead tragic lives indeed."

"Goryeo, help me out with the ships!" Yuan ordered, "You are my vassal now and you do what I say!"

"_Like I had said, it's quite tragic…"_ Goryeo thought.

_After days of preparations, the Mongol fleet was built and set out for the southernmost Japanese island of Kyushu. _

The vast Mongol fleet of around 300 and more was en route to the East, where Japan was situated. Yuan Empire stood on top of the leading ships, looking at tar Sun rising in his view. Goryeo was only slightly behind his Mongol overlord.

"Enjoying the ocean view, I see," Goryeo said.

"Well, I've been through fights against many foes in my life," Yuan recounted, "but this is the first in naval warfare. I'm so excited with the…"

Suddenly, Yuan stopped his speech and vomited into the sea.

"Your first time out here should be rough," Goryeo commented, "they call it seasickness."

"Really…" Yuan said, "It's so… not again!"

The Yuan Empire began on another vomiting into the sea, relieving himself of the strange pain. When he looked up again, the sky began to darken.

"Goryeo, what is going on?" Yuan exclaimed.

"It appears that a storm is brewing," Goryeo explained, "well, this sort of thing is a common occur…"

Before Goryeo could finish his explanation, Yuan Empire had already retreated to the walls and shivered in fear.

"Come on, it is not out of the ordinary!" Goryeo snapped, "Aren't we invading Japan or what?"

"But the storm… the gods must be angry!" Yuan exclaimed, "Sound the drums for retreat!"

"Of all the…" Goryeo exclaimed, "I didn't build all these boats for you to…"

By then, the drums were sounded and the entire Mongol fleet retreated at once.

_And so, the Mongol invasion of Japan was put on hiatus due to natural circumstances. The defenders on Japan would be waiting for their foe to come, only to find no one. _

"Damn it, those Mongols are late!" yelled the Mito Domain, "they think they're so big because they defeat China!"

"At least we don't need to fight for now," Osaka said, "or maybe they decided to do some diplomacy instead."

"Not those Mongols!" Mito exclaimed, "Don't make me laugh."

"At least everyone's safe now," Japan stated.

At this point, Hojo came in riding on his white steed and observed the sea.

"Our spies have brought us great news!" Hojo proclaimed, "The Yuan have retreated from their attack. Our islands are saved!"

"What exactly happened?" Mito exclaimed, "I was ready to kick some Mongol butts!"

"The gods have answered our prayers and unleashed a mighty storm upon them!" Hojo proclaimed, "It is with my powers that the gods have graced us."

_However, that was not the last of everything. The Yuan Empire would make his second invasion on Japan again, but met with the same end. _

Inside the safety of the capital ships, Yuan Empire was discussing battle plans with his generals and Goryeo was watching from a distance.

"Okay, the plan will be our usual," Yuan stated, "before we land, fire arrows at anyone on the shores. Once we land, get the cavalry and set out to attack the rest of Japan."

"Yuan, how do we go from the beach?" a general asked.

"I got a map of Japan memorised in my head," Yuan declared, "we will march on to their capital in Kamakura and give them one last chan…"

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently and Yuan dropped to the wooden floor at once. Goryeo opened the door and saw the fleet struggling against yet another storm.

"Another storm, talk about bad luck," Goryeo remarked.

"NOOO!" cried Yuan, "the gods are furious!"

Goryeo opened the door again, and saw another ship struck down by lightning and another ship capsized by a tidal wave.

"We are losing more than half our forces this way," Goryeo said, "This invasion is wasting more money than earning them. Call off the invasion!"

_The remaining Mongol forces had retreated back to the Mainland. The experience had brought some changing attitudes to the Yuan courts. _

Yuan Empire, who used to roam the plains and striking fear, was covering under his bedsheet in his room. China, Kublai Khan and Goryeo were watching over the traumatised Nation.

"Twice we invaded Japan, and twice the storms stop us," Goryeo recounted, "talk about coincidence."

"The gods must be fuming mad by my actions…" Yuan said, "I must go to the temple and repent."

"Aiyaa, get a hold of yourself!" China exclaimed.

"That's what I was trying to tell him since we landed," Goryeo said.

_Meanwhile, in Japan, the people were cheering over the defeat of the Mongol Hordes. _

"Nippon Banzai!" roared the crowd, "Hojo-sama Banzai!"

"Hojo-san, you bastard!" yelled Mito, "I'm gonna slice you good for taking all the credit for this!"

"But I was the one who cursed the Mongols!" Hojo said.

"I wanted some action, and I'm gonna get some!" Mito declared, "Hojo-san, bring out your katana!"

"Warring feudal domains are a common occurrence here in Japan," Osaka remarked, "this may be due to Japan-san's inability to stand up for himself, or had the feudalism caused Japan-san's attitude to be such?"

"At least we are all saved from the Mongols," Japan said.

Then, a girl in a white kimono and her hair tied in a bun walked towards the Japanese Nation as Mito demanded a fight with Hojo.

"You must be undefeatable, Japan-san," the girl said, "The Mongols have ravaged China, Goryeo and the Jurchen Empire. Yet, you are untouched."

"That so…" Japan replied.

"Must be the will of Kami-sama," the girl said, "tokorode, watashi no namae wa Owari desu, to watashi wa Owari domein o arawasu."

"Konnichiwa, Owari-san," Japan said.

* * *

Translations

tokorode, watashi no namae wa Owari desu, to watashi wa Owari domein o arawasu – By the way, my name is Owari and I represent the Owari Domain

* * *

Original Character Profile

Name: Tomorbaatar Temujin "Mongolia"

Represents: Mongol Tribes - Mongol Empire - Yuan Empire - Outer Mongolia (under Chinese rule) - Mongolian People's Republic - Republic of Mongolia (modern)

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Birthday: 29 December (independence from China)

Appearance: Wore a royal blue deel and carries a bow and sword during Yuan Empire period. Modern outfit is a tan military uniform, with a sword strapped on.

One of the children of Xiongnu who once terrorised Northern China, Mongolia remained as one of the two surviving heirs (the other being Inner Mongolia) to his legacy to this day. He once was a super-nation called the Mongol Empire, conquering China, Russia, the Middle East and Eastern Europe.

When his brothers (Golden Horde, Il-Khanate and Chagatai Khanate) decided to split his empire, he became the Yuan Empire and took China and the Mongol homeland. Over time, he calmed down and China conquered him with aid from Manchuria.

Eventually, with help from Russia, he gained independence from China. However, this brought him to the Communist side of the world. By the Revolutions of 1989, even he was freed from Communist rule and started anew.

Mongolia shares a close bond with both China and Russia, along with the Central Asian countries. He once tried to reconcile with his younger twin (Inner Mongolia), but China was against any union of the two.

Name: Yamada Sayama

Represents: Hojo Clan (later the Sayama Domain - Sayama City)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Birthday: Unknown

Status: Inactive (after Meiji Restoration)

Appearance: Wears a white kimono with a violet waist strap. His hair is long and tied into a bun.

The Hojo Clan is one of the more powerful feudal territories in Japan, and gained great influence when his bosses became Regents of Japan. He led Japan during the invasion by the Mongol Yuan Empire. However, he eventually fell from power and became the Sayama Domain during Tokugawa times.

Known to be very arrogant of himself, he is still a Buddhist and prayed for his safety and cursed his opponents as well. After the Meiji Restoration, he entirely gave up on ruling Japan and lived out his days in the city of Sayama.

* * *

Future Projects:

1. Falklands War (making Argentina character)

2. Poland during Napoleonic Wars

3. Colonisation of Togoba by Courland

4. Litbel **(finished)**

5. Singapore special (reserved for 9 August/National Day)

6. World Cup special ch.

7. Hong Kong Handover (reserved for 1 July)


	12. World Cup Special

**World Cup Special**

This is done before the Germany VS Serbia match. If anything here reflects real life, I dare say it's coincidence and my powers of foreshadowing.

_For the first time, an African Nation was chosen as the site graced by the World Cup. That Nation would be South Africa, and spruced up his place for the tournaments to begin. By 16__June 2010, all of the participating Nations had displayed to the world of their play and had rested for a while. _

Denmark's Case (with the Nordics and Greenland)

In a shady bar downtown in Johannesburg, Denmark was downing several rounds of beer at once. The other Nordic Nations and Greenland were sitting beside him, and looked on their fellow Nation.

"If not for that fucking Dutchman, I could've won that match!" Denmark exclaimed, "That fucking goalkeeper of his didn't even let my guys have a proper shot, damn it!"

"Denmark, we are in public," Norway remarked, "stop using those vulgarities. They can hear the F word too, you know."

"So what?" cried Denmark, "let them hear my frustrations!"

"Sweden, what should we do?" Finland asked, "Denmark is the heaviest drinker in Northern Europe. He'll drink until his death."

"L't 'im drin'," Sweden replied, drinking his beer, "it's b'ett'r lik' 'dat."

Norway also grew tired of consoling Denmark, and sat down next to Iceland and Greenland.

"Guess there's only one thing to do from here," Norway said, "Bartender; I want some beer for me and my friends here now! And make those five rounds of them for starters."

"Norway… nice of you to get drunk with me…" Denmark remarked, "We're such great pals!"

"Nor…" Iceland said.

"Denmark will pay for all six of us, so let's drink to our hearts' content," Norway pointed out.

"But I still got the last laugh alright," Denmark said, "I managed to report to the authorities of the Dutch gals wearing orange in the front."

"So you were the one," Greenland said, "I'm not surprised if it were you."

"Mi too," Sweden remarked.

"But what good would that do?" Iceland wondered.

"Ha ha, let us drink my brothers!" Denmark declared.

Suddenly, the Swedish National Anthem played and Sweden took out his cellphone.

"'Cuse mi," he said.

"Sweden, we got him all wrapped up," the voice said, "you got your guy yet?"

"'E's st'll drin'in," he replied, "May nid a bat…"

Netherlands' Case (with the Benelux) 

In another part of Johannesburg, the Netherlands was placed in a blindfold and his limbs were tied.

"Arg… what is going on here?" he demanded, "Denmark, you are detestable for your lack of sportsmanship! Let me go this instance!"

"Who said we were Denmark?" a female voice shot back.

"Uhh…that voice is…" Netherlands said, "Bel, I know it's you."

"Hey, what about me!" pouted another female voice, "I'm the youngest one here!"

"Me and my little sisters, even Lux is here!" Netherlands said.

"You damned paedophile…" Belgium cursed.

"Well, I like them youthful," Netherlands retorted, "now what is this for? Untie me now."

"No can do," Belgium said, "you deserve this."

"Are you two working with Denmark?" Netherlands exclaimed.

Suddenly, the blindfold was removed and Netherlands found that he was in his hotel suite. Belgium and Luxembourg were indeed there, but they were dressed in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit.

"Ha ha," Netherlands laughed, "you two look way too old for those clothes!"

"Hey, we had to beg Japan to lend us his country's schoolgirl uniform and you're having a laugh-off at us," Belgium said, "we thought you would like it. It does feel quite… youthful."

"This is very embarrassing for us too, Big Bro," Luxembourg remarked.

"At least you chase after young girls and not your own family, unlike Belarus," Belgium remarked, "congrats for your victory over Denmark."

"Don't mention that bastard," Netherlands said, "that bastard got my favourite dresses banned from the World Cup."

"Maybe we should've dressed ourselves in those instead," Luxembourg said.

"Never mind, I got Sweden and Norway to help us bag the ultimate present for you," Belgium said.

She opened up the closet door and there revealed his recent opponent in the World Cup. It was Denmark and his face was all red like a tomato (due to the drinking). He was stripped of his shirt and only wore boxers. As Netherlands had noticed, the Dane was cuffed in his hands and legs. Belgium proceeded to tighten a collar around the Dane and gave a leash to her brother.

"After that orange dress thing, we met the Nordics and made a deal," Luxembourg explained, "they would let Denmark drink himself drunk and pay for their drinks too."

"And in return, you get Denmark and can do whatever you want with him," Belgium continued, "I know he messed you up in the past. Time for payback?"

The Netherlands smiled and tugged the leash, dragging the Dane towards him. He then prepared to make a fist.

"Hmm… Hungary didn't install her hidden cameras in here… did she?" asked the Dutch Nation.

"You can trust your zusters," Belgium replied, "just don't kill Denmark, or we will have an international situation on our hands."

"Ik kan hem nog steeds pijn," Netherlands said.

"We got a first aid kit in here just in case, so you need not to restrain yourself," Belgium said.

"_But truth is… Hungary overheard the plan and made us set cameras…"_ Luxembourg thought worriedly, _"or else, she would tattletale this plan to Denmark."_

America's Case (with France, Australia and New Zealand)

Meanwhile, in another bar in Rustenburg, another group of Nations were drinking to their hearts' content over the happenings in the last few days.

"I thought it would be like the Revolutionary War where I beat the crap out of Iggy," America commented, "but at least I tied with him."

"Le Uruguay is a tough one," France remarked, sipping in his Burgundy wine, "even my deadly French charms can't move those South Americans."

"I was actually worried about Slovakia, but I still showed him in the end and we tied," New Zealand cried, "that taught him to underestimate the All-Whites!"

"At least you ain't like me," Australia said, "that Germany literally buried my team alive in footballs."

"Hey, aren't we playing soccer in the World Cup?" America asked.

"Only you call them soccer, it is actually called the football," France explained, "as in you kick the ball with your foot."

"And the sport you call 'football' is actually rugby," New Zealand butted in, "where I, New Zealand, excels in by reputation."

"Now where's mon Angleterre?" France wondered, "I thought I had called him out for a drink with us."

"The guy said he got private stuff to do," New Zealand said, "another round of beer for us!"

England's Case (with Unexpected Guest)

In a dark basement of a hotel, England was making his preparations of the future World Cup matches. Dressed in black hooded robes, England was standing alongside with several other men in similar wear. They stood in front of a fire, and a pentagram was drawn on the ground.

"Uh, Mr England, must we do this again?" asked one of the cultists.

"Of course you git!" England yelled, unveiling his hood, "we must curse our enemies with all our might to stop them from winning this World Cup. It's our national pride as Englishmen!"

"But aren't they your allies?" another cultist asked.

"America backstabbed me with that Revolutionary War stunt and dared compare that match to that war!" England snapped, "And France is a frog who relies on girls to fight for him! Let's curse them now!"

"But your curses aren't doing so much effect so far…" a third cultist mentioned.

"That's because you never cursed them properly!" England yelled, "Russia did it and succeeded in a way, and so can I. Let's do it!"

The cult then began to murmur over the fire as they called out for the dark force to vanquish enemies of England's football team. Suddenly, the fire bursted and a tall human-like shadow appeared.

"Is… is that t-the… Devil?" exclaimed the cultists.

The fire blew out all of the sudden, and the shape was made clear. He was a tall man in a tan Red Army Coat, and wore a scarf around his neck which England could attribute to only one man… or Nation.

"Russia… what are you doing here?" England exclaimed, "We were trying to summon the Devil, Satan, enemy of Mankind."

"I think that America inserting Russians as villains in his movies would automatically brand me as that, da," Russia said, "got any vodka?"

"No, but we got ale and whiskey in here," England said, "Since you're here, mind as well drink with me. I need a fellow Nation to complain about America and France."

"Da," Russia replied, "glad that you would want me to drink with you, England."

"Don't misunderstand!" England cried, "I'm doing this for my convenience, not for you."

Switzerland's Case (with Liechtenstein)

In a cheap 3-star hotel room in Durban, Switzerland was having a specially made dinner with his little sister, Liechtenstein. They were having cheese fondue for their meal.

"So… you had made this meal for me…" Switzerland said, "…for my victory…"

"Actually, I was so happy when you got admitted into the finals that I will still make it even if you lose," Liechtenstein admitted, "I spent the past few months in Hungary's house to practice."

"So that's why you had been running off to recently," Switzerland said, "I almost held France and Netherlands hostage for that."

"Here, try my cheese fondue please," Liechtenstein said, "And good luck for your future matches. Chile and Honduras are fierce opponents, so please endure."

"Uh… of course," Switzerland answered, eating his fondue, "and this is quite… delicious, you can work on more it too."

"_And she better… or else I can go to England's house for lunch,"_ Switzerland thought.

"_It tastes… strange… hope it is still to Bruder's tastes…"_ Liechtenstein thought.

Greece and Algeria's Case (with Turkey and Egypt)

Meanwhile, inside a snooker place in Port Elizabeth, Turkey was having a game of snooker with some old territories from his time as the Ottoman Empire.

"Personally, I am very ashamed of the both of ya!" Turkey exclaimed, striking the billiard ball, "I should've showed the UEFA my stuff back then if I had to entrust the World Cup to you fools!"

"Well, Slovenia was a tough opponent," Algeria protested, "try having a match with him!"

"And Greece, you lost to that Asian who claims everything related to football as his!" Turkey ranted, "Losing to him now gets that Korean all the more arrogant!"

However, there was no reply as Greece had fallen to sleep on the snooker table. Egypt stared at the sleeping Greece, then at Turkey.

"Ya idiot, don't fall asleep!" Turkey yelled, "I came here to scold you badly, not for you to be taking your naps!"

"I wished that they could choose my place instead," Egypt said, "it may be old, but it will exotic to play football there."

Suddenly, an Afrikaner thug from another table threw an eight-ball at Turkey's face.

"Oi, shut up you Black!" shouted the thug.

"Hey, I'm a Turk for your information!" Turkey retorted, "You will pay for your racist talking!"

Japan and the Koreas' Case (with China)

In a Chinese restaurant in the city of Bloemfontein, China had gathered Japan and the two Korea brothers under one roof for a grand Chinese-style dinner.

"I am so proud of all of you!" China proclaimed, "Korea, you pulverised Greece. Japan, you crushed Cameroon. And Joseon, though this is your second time here, you still held out against Brazil."

"Arigatou, Chugoku-san," Japan said as he bowed to China.

"Of course I did," Korea proclaimed, "after all, football originates from Korea."

"No it's not!" China shouted.

"Korea-kun, please don't claim that everything comes from you!" Japan insisted.

"Nam, I hope we may meet in the finals or quarter finals in this World Cup," Joseon commented, "I really want to settle our feud, perhaps we continue the Korean War back home."

"Bug, I really hope we can resolve the Cheonan incident without war," Korea said, being serious instead, "must a war really be the future for us?"

"Everybody, this is supposed to be a celebration," China said, "The Cheonan thing will have to wait after the World Cup. Please enjoy the food."

"For the last thing, I am innocent!" Joseon yelled, "I've already sent my testimony to the UN."

"But my testimony will overrule yours!" Korea declared, "Even Japan-hyung agrees with me."

"You…" Joseon cried, staring at the Japanese Nation.

"I was only stating the facts," Japan insisted.

"You want a missile right at Tokyo, right?" Joseon said, "Then I will…"

"Joseon, don't launch your missiles as you please!" China exclaimed.

Joseon couldn't take it anymore, and drew out his pistol at Korea. By then, Korea also had his pistol drawn out.

"Capitalist pig, so you really want a fight," Joseon said.

"Bug, you really have changed," Korea said, "damn that Russian."

"This one is going to your vital regions," Joseon remarked.

"Can you stop with the lewd terms?" China demanded.

"Chugoku-san, perhaps we should leave before this place turns into a battlefield," Japan suggested.

"Okay, but I will have to foot the bill first…" China agreed, "…and think how much extra charge we need to pay for the damage done."

Cameroon's Case (with Japan and China and Pets)

Leaving the Korea brothers to their fate in the room, China and Japan instead took a long stroll on the streets of Bloemfontein. Eventually, they got to the same stadium where Japan had fought against the African Nation Cameroon.

"I still remembered you fighting Cameroon out there that day," China said, "I was quite worried about you at first, but you made your da-ge so proud."

"We are not really related," Japan said.

"Come on, your language and clothes are derived from mine," China noted.

"Huh? I thought I heard something out there…" Japan said.

The two Asian Nations moved out into the football field and saw an African man practicing his football alone. He wore a green shirt with yellow shorts, the colours for the Cameroonian Indomitable Lions. However, it was the cross-shaped scar that identified him as Cameroon.

"Cameroon-san!" called Japan, "what are you doing here tonight?"

At once, Cameroon stopped his practice and turned to face the two Asians.

"Practising for the future games," Cameroon replied, "since we are in Group E, we are bound to face Netherlands and Denmark."

"Japan, you should be careful around those two Europeans," China warned, "for one, they are very tall and that could be an advata…"

"Chugoku-san, we are not playing basketball," Japan corrected.

"Despite his smoking habits and obscene liking for young girls, the Netherlands is a tricky opponent and one we have to fight against if we must advance to the finals," Cameroon said, "therefore, I am training myself for that match."

"Cameroon-san, can I train together with you?" Japan asked, "It will be more realistic this way."

"Sure thing," Cameroon said.

"And I will join in too, good thing I brought my national football jersey with me," China said.

Soon, both Japan and China had gotten in their football jerseys and they started to practice with Cameroon. From the shelters of the stadium, a lion cub encountered a furry dog he never met before.

"Hey you, you look interesting," the lion cub said.

"Konnichiwa, I am Japan-sama's cute doggy," the dog introduced, "you can call me Pochi-kun."

"I am Cameroon's pet lion," the lion cub replied, "he named me Kokolo. My master faces so much political trouble in his house. You see, his southern half is English-speaking where as the north is French-speaking."

"Same here, Japan-sama has his boss changed when he couldn't get those Americans out of Okinawa-sama's home," Pochi said.

"Though we are merely animals, let's work hard for our masters," Kokolo said, licking Pochi-kun's neck.

"Kokolo-san, please!" exclaimed Pochi, "Take responsibility for defiling me!"

"Geez, I only licked you," Kokolo said.

Spain's Case (with Romano)

Inside his hotel suite in Durban, Spain was having a call with Romano, his favourite colony.

"Romano, I feel quite disappointed," Spain lamented, "the news keep saying that I could be champ and I lost my first match to Switzerland."

"You bastard, if you want to complain, tell that to someone who cares!" Romano snapped, "at least my brother and I defeated Paraguay!"

"Yah that's right," Spain said, "I shouldn't be disheartened yet. I must hold on until I can have revenge on England, the Netherlands and America… maybe all three. They will pay for ending my empire days with you~"

At that point, Romano cut the line with Spain.

"That bastard's spurting crap of those days again," Romano yelled, "I have to find my brother now. Where could he be? Other than his bed, which I found no one, it's got to be that potato bastard! Off to Durban!"

Germany and Italy's Case (with Romano)

While most Nations were partying in some way or consoling themselves after a loss, it was weird that the German juggernaut, who fought a four to nil against Australia, to be sleeping instead of having a party.

Inside his hotel room in Durban, it was lights out for Germany as he took a well sleep against his next opponent, Serbia. However, he was in for a rude awakening of a loud blow horn.

"AHH!" exclaimed Germany.

As he got off his bed, he found the source of the disturbance – Italy and his vuvuzela in the Italian tricolour.

"Italy, why am I not surprised?" mentioned Germany.

"Ciao, Germany!" greeted Italy, "everybody is celebrating after all the Nations have fought their first match. I want to spend time with you too."

"As you could see, I was sleeping for my future matches," Germany stated.

"But your fight against Serbia is not tomorrow," Italy mentioned.

"No excuse to over-indulge myself," Germany said, "I will break barrels only after I beat everyone else in this World Cup!"

"Good luck Germany, you were great fighting against Australia," Italy said.

"You aren't half bad in football yourself, world champion," Germany said, "If only you were like that during World War II."

Suddenly, the door bursted open and a football rolled into Germany's room. Romano was standing behind the door, and had a machete on hand already.

"I knew it was you potato bastard!" Romano yelled, "Kidnapping my little brother to destroy Italy's chances to win this year is low, especially for a guy who pummelled Australia down under."

"Romano, let me explain!" Germany said, "Your brother was the one who came here on his own accord."

Italy, in mean time, was blowing away in his vuvuzela. He was completely oblivious to the atmosphere of things.

"Potato bastard, I'm gonna slice all your muscles off one b…" Romano said, before he got a blast of Italy's vuvuzela in his ears at blank-point.

"Fratello…" Italy said, "You're here too. Let's go down to the bar!"

Prussia's Case (with some other Nations)

Prussia was not in South Africa to support his brother, but instead in Germany's basement as always. He was seated in front of his computer and typing something in.

"Keseee…~" cried Prussia, "I knew that taking Macau's advice was awesome."

"_Prussia, you should seriously try setting an online gambling tab for us Nations," Macau mentioned. _

"Now let's see who the bets are going for the upcoming matches and for West," Prussia continued.

Sealand: Jerk Prussia, I bet 1'000'000 Sealand dollars to have Jerk England lose to that Jerk Algeria guy.

Prussia: Sealand dollar is not legal tender, pay in pounds, euro or US dollars at least. P.S. At least I used to be an awesome nation who seized vital regions. Have you done that?

Seychelles: 12K euro for France to win and 30K euro for the Eyebrow Bastard to lose.

Prussia: Okay Seychelles and I want to come to your islands again after this World Cup. So prepare for your vital regions to be seized.

Liechtenstein: Bruder told me not to gamble, but I want to wish him the best. 1000 euro for Bruder Switzerland to endure through.

Prussia: Oh, and don't be shy. You are welcome to bet more, it will more exciting like that.

China: 100K RMB for Korea, Japan and Joseon!

Prussia: You Asians always side with one another! And who is Joseon actually?

Macau: You fucking German, you stole my idea!

Prussia: Too bad, I set it up in my Awesome Blog first!

Austria: 20K euro on Germany, if you please. P.S. You better not squander away my hard-earned savings.

Prussia: Make me! You and what army?

Hungary: Be an honest dealer Prussia. Or else…

Prussia: Urgg… fine then! Specs, you were lucky!

Norway: When Denmark fights Cameroon, he better loses. Me and the guys can have beer. That'll be 200K krones on my part.

Prussia: I want to join in too, Norway! I can tease Denmark for his defeat!

Russia: 1'000'000 rubles for my little friend, North Korea, to win.

Prussia: I want to pretend I never saw that, but the money reeled me in.

Belarus: Brother, brother! Marry me, marry me!

Prussia: Hey, this is spam! Go haunt Russia in his house, not my Awesome Blog!

Taiwan: 300K New Taiwan dollars for Japan to crush that paedophilic Netherlands.

Prussia: Taiwan? Nice to have you here and your bet will be managed.

* * *

Translations

Zusters – sisters

Ik kan hem nog steeds pijn – I can still hurt him

Fratello – brother

* * *

Notes

Joseon (North Korea) calls South Korea "Nam" or South in Korean. Likewise, Korea refers his elder brother as "Bug" or North in Korean.

North Korea is actually called Joseon (or Chosun or Choson). That is actually the old term for Korea. Internationally, he's known as North Korea, the DPR Korea or Red Korea.

In my personal opinion, Luxembourg would be the youngest of the Benelux Trio. After all, he is a Grand Duchy and her siblings are Kingdoms.

It strikes me from many fanart that Belgium should be a liberal-minded character (that is basically my personal stereotype of modern Europeans), and I depict her as mischievous to some extent. Luxembourg would be a follower to her siblings, and admires both of them greatly.

BTW, if you must judge my stereotype of Europeans, pay attention to the canon characters of France and Netherlands. A perverted France and smoking/paedophilic Netherlands justify that. My ideas for Belgium would be more moderate, and she gets disgusted by France and Netherlands often.

* * *

Future Projects:

1. Falklands War (making Argentina character)

2. Poland during Napoleonic Wars

3. Colonisation of Togoba by Courland

4. Litbel **(finished)**

5. Singapore special (reserved for 9 August/National Day)

6. Hong Kong Handover (reserved for 1 July)

7. Sino-American relations (Nixon goes to China, partly inspired by Karate Kid movie)


	13. Marriage

**Marriage**

_After World War I, Europe was marred in chaos. This was especially true in the former Russian Empire under the tides of revolution. The new nations of Eastern Europe were Poland and the Russian SFSR, both trying to reclaim their old lands back. _

Russia was one nation troubled by his bloody past, and his current state was no better. He could feel the pains of revolution boiling in his body, with the Reds fighting the Whites. However, he knew that the Reds would win this and sided with Lenin.

The revolution did not unsettle Russia, neither did the prospect of Poland attacking him frightened him. What that shook the nerves of Russia, was the entity a door away from him…Byelorussia.

"Brother, let's get married…" she called out, "the Great War must have exhausted you, join me and we can weather this crisis together."

"Belaya, I am very much okay now!" Russia exclaimed, hiding behind a couch, "you can leave me alone now please!"

"But Brother, the Whites have scored victory in several places," Byelorussia claimed, "You need some more support. Let's have a more intimate relationship now."

"GO HOME!" Russia yelled.

_That was the typical case between Russia and his sister, Byelorussia, during these days. Russia did not like her sister's attempts to force marriage, with Byelorussia bent on tying the knot. _

"And that is what happened to the door," Russia noted.

Lithuania had arrived at Russia's request, bringing with him the other two Baltic States. The three Baltics were examining the door, which was damaged by Byelorussia scratching it. Even the wonderfully-designed doorknob was ripped off the door proper.

"Ms Byelorussia actually did that to the door…" Estonia gulped, "oh my…"

Latvia had nothing to say about it; he had already fainted on the spot and was on Estonia's lap.

"As you can see, this situation is getting very dire for me," Russia said, "there is a Civil War back home and Belaya is harassing me."

"Ms Byelorussia is just misunderstood," Lithuania said, "just give her a chance."

"But she single-handedly tore down that door from Turkey," Estonia mentioned, "they are quite rare nowadays."

"Forget about the door!" Russia exclaimed, "My life is being threatened by her! I need someone to keep her busy and away from me!"

"Lord Russia, I am quite busy in my house," Estonia said, "You know, the Great War has been kind of… Got to run now! Sorry, sorry!"

Estonia took Latvia on his back and dragged both of them away from Russia's place at once.

"_Lithuania, run!"_ thought Estonia, _"it is not safe anymore…"_

"Estonia can really run; I should have used him in the Olympics," Russia noted, "but back to the problem… Lithuania, you will help me, da~?"

"Like how?" wondered Lithuania.

"You like Belaya, da?" Russia spoke.

"No no, of course not!" Lithuania exclaimed.

Russia only giggled to Lithuania's flustered response, and took out a small diary. It had the name "Toris Lorinaitis" written on its cover, and it was followed by "Rusijos Imperija Era".

"I was looking everywhere for it!" Lithuania exclaimed.

"I found it in your room before the February Revolution," Russia said, "let me read some entries I found… rather interesting… KolKolKol…"

Russia began to open the book and flipped through its pages. Then, he stopped and read out its contents.

_Today, I met Baltarusija on a date by the shores of the Black Sea. She was in her usual attire, but her beauty put to shame even the glow of the Black Sea itself. She gestured for me to come onward, and I swaggered towards the siren that was White Russia. The next thing was that I was swimming in the Black Sea, and Baltarusija stood on the surface, looking down on me with those beautiful cold eyes…_

"Seems to me that you like my little sister," Russia commented, "Since you are my favourite, I believe I should do you some justice."

"Like what…" Lithuania asked, while shaking in fear.

"KolKolKol… how about I hook you…" Russia said.

"No, I don't want to be impaled!" Lithuania yelled, "Please, anything but the impaling!"

"Actually, I was thinking of being a matchmaker and hook you up with Belaya here," Russia said.

"Me… with Ms Byelorussia… uh this is…" Lithuania stuttered, "Lord Russia… you're… so kind!"

"KolKolKol, and I will protect you two and keep you two together," Russia said, "you are to ensure her to be out of my way, and I need someone as a buffer against Poland."

_The news of Russia arranging a marriage union soon spread throughout the world like wildfire. _

"I have no time for this!" Germany exclaimed, "I still need to pay back France! It's all work, work, work here!"

"_Times really have changed…"_ Sweden thought, staring into the wedding invitation.

"I have to get something for the happy couple," Finland remarked.

"Personally, I would prefer a Poland over Lithuania," Hungary claimed.

"Wow, another union of Nations," Czech remarked, "Slovakia, Cupid is really doing its magic on us."

That so?" replied Slovakia.

"Clustering among one another is so weak and un-awesome!" Prussia proclaimed.

"What… Lithuania…with M-Ms Bye-Byelorussia…" Estonia stuttered, "LAATTVVVIIIAAA! Don't faint on me!"

"So sister, congratulations on your wedding," Ukraine mentioned.

"Huh? I'm married to Brother?" exclaimed Byelorussia.

"Rus told me that he planned to wed you to Lithuania," Ukraine said, "you mean you didn't know of it?"

Byelorussia only shook her head in reply, and she began playfully juggle the knife in her hand.

"Uh… enough about that, let's talk about the War's aftermath," Ukraine said quickly, "I heard Poland is still trying to reclaim the lands since the Commonwealth days and…"

"Your point being?" asked Byelorussia.

"I recall that Poland took the both of us during the Times of Trouble into his Commonwealth," Ukraine said, "we should be careful of that guy's movements."

"Thank you Sister, I will be careful around that cross-dresser," Byelorussia replied, "and I find this meal to be very interesting. If you excuse me…"

Byelorussia stood up from her table and walked out of Ukraine's house. Ukraine grew more worried, and walked up towards her sister.

"Bela, is there something wrong?" Ukraine asked.

"I just want to clarify some issues…" Byelorussia said, "I hope to dine with you another day. By the way, I will only marry Brother and no one else."

_Thus, Byelorussia went on a rampage to find answers of this strange idea. Meanwhile, Russia's boss, Vladimir Lenin, visited Russia again from another battle. _

"Russia, I applaud your attempts to create this union against the imperialist ambitions of Poland," Lenin said.

"Thanks, I was actually thinking of a name for it… like how Austria came up with his own with Hungary," Russia said, "I was thinking of calling it the Lithuanian-Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic."

"That's kind of long-winded actually," Lithuania commented, "how about Litbel?"

"Good name, da," Russia answered, "you better keep Belaya away from me or you will pay…Russian style."

"O-of course…" Lithuania replied.

Suddenly, the door literally burst open and Byelorussia walked in.

"Brother, I heard the most blasphemous rumour since the Polish rule chain letter," Byelorussia said, "that you plan to give me to that Lithuania."

"Da," Russia replied, as he gulped in fear to his sister's reactions.

"S-so y-you… you don't lo-love me…" Byelorussia spoke softly.

"No," Russia answered, "you are scary and frightening me since the days in the Kievan Rus. I wish you all the best with Lithuania; he will be a good husband da."

"Bro-brother…" Byelorussia said, "you-…"

Byelorussia just ran out of the house in a rush. Russia let out a breath of relief.

"Da, I have defeated my little sister for once in centuries," Russia proclaimed, "I shall go celebrate in the local bar with Latvia and Estonia. Lithuania, want to join me?"

"No thanks, Russia," Lithuania answered, "I'm going out to find Baltarusija. She was heartbroken by your comments, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

With that, Lithuania ran out after Byelorussia and left Russia to himself. Russia was only confused as to Lithuania's behaviour.

"He really do like Belaya, da?" Russia noted.

"The nature of human love… I presume that you Nations do not truly understand that element," Lenin remarked, "but Russia, I am here to discuss on Poland's so-called strategies."

"Da?" responded Russia.

"Apparently he seeks cooperation with the other Nations and imperialist groups," Lenin described, "Poland plans to recreate his empire in Eastern Europe and to weaken you."

"I won't worry too much about the Pole," Russia said.

"This could do badly for the World Revolution though," Lenin pointed out.

_Lithuania chased after Byelorussia, a journey that traversed entirely the whole of Eastern Europe. Soon, they met on the harbours of Leningrad (the former St. Petersburg). Lithuania began to approach Byelorussia, who was standing inches away from a watery death. _

"Balta…" Lithuania called out.

"Stop calling me in your Lithuanian tongue…" Byelorussia shouted.

"So-sorry… Ms Byelorussia," Lithuania said, "sorry for what happened then…"

"It's always you… why Brother always wants you!" Byelorussia yelled, "I also wanted him, but he… h-he don-doesn't love me… no-nobody lo-loves me…"

Lithuania slowly approached Byelorussia, but a knife shot out and struck inches away from Lithuania's feet.

"Back off…" she said coldly.

"If Ivan doesn't love you, then I will…" Lithuania said.

Byelorussia did not answer back, but she turned back to face Lithuania. It was then that Lithuania saw the cuts on Byelorussia's wrists.

"Oh dear, you need to be cleaned," Lithuania exclaimed.

He ran towards Byelorussia to grab her, but she resisted with another knife she kept up her sleeves. However, Lithuania simply grabbed the knife with his bare hands and threw it away. With his bloodied hands, he carried Byelorussia away.

"No one will be happy if you end your life like that," Lithuania said, "let's get you healed up first, and then we can talk things out with Russia."

_Meanwhile, the news of the Litbel Republic soon spread to nearly all corners of the world. These included a particular Pole, during a meeting with the Allies. _

"Poland," England called out, "how's the situation in the East? Is Germany doing anything funny?"

"Going alright, a bit of problems here and there, but like great still," Poland answered, "although I want Liet back."

"Speaking of mon petite Lithuania, he should be heureux about his wedding," France said.

"OMFG!" screamed Poland, "Liet's like getting married and before me! That's so not-cool. To whom?"

"Mademoiselle Byelorussia, Russia's little sister," France answered immediately, "In fact, their union will be called the Litbel Republic."

"No freaking way that's gonna happen!" Poland exclaimed, "That girl is like her brother, a total nut case. She used to break all of Liet's fingers when they were children!"

"I love le feisty women, to control them and break their will is sweet victory," France claimed.

"With that aside, I think there must some motive on part of Russia," England said, "France, let me guess the government style…Bolshevik-ruled."

"Bingo mon ami!" France exclaimed, "It is a Soviet Republic, like the ones in Hungary and Bavaria."

"We have to contain the Communists at once!" England proclaimed, "Poland, get your act together and reel in Eastern Europe on your side."

"So you imply that the breakup of Lithuania and Byelorussia would happen," France said, "Angleterre, to destroy young love is so sinful…"

"Bah, the Great War may have been over but chaos still gripped in Europe," England snapped back, "you better don't come knocking and whining to me when the Bolshevik Red flies over Hungary, Austria and Germany."

"So… you are willing to destroy the love of your best friend…" France said, staring at Poland.

"Duh!" replied Poland resoundingly, "I'm like all Liet needs, and no one else replaces that position!"

"But you may have to face Russia if you plan to resist him," England said, "France and I can assist you if you need to."

"Nah, I got everything worked out while you and France were bickering," Poland said, "thanks for the offer, but Russia is no cake for me. His client state will be crushed in no time."

_Later on, Lithuania had treated Byelorussia's injuries in his home. While in her sleep, Byelorussia dreamt of the old times before…_

_After Mongol conquest of the Kievan Rus, both Ukraine and Byelorussia found themselves under the care of Poland-Lithuania. In the Year 1410, the Teutonic Knights waged the Battle of Grunwald against both Poland and Lithuania._

"_So you are going out to war again…" Byelorussia spoke, "I won't be missing you."_

"_The Teutons are a dangerous force," Lithuania warned, "Even after I converted into Christianity, they still dare fight us and blow up the matter to the Papal States."_

"_They just want to fight, using the excuse of the Crusades," Byelorussia replied. _

"_Mind that you are still an Orthodox, and the Order-State may do you and your sister harm," Lithuania warned, "I won't let those insults to knights defile your lands."_

"_Only you and that Poland guy are fighting against the Order State," Byelorussia stated, "just be careful. If you fall, the Order-State may prey on my Brother's lands."_

"_I won't be too worried about Muscovy, he did manage to repel against the Golden Horde," Lithuania said, "farewell, and I shall see you again…"_

Then, Byelorussia woke up from her sleep. She saw her wrists were bandaged up and the blood stains were gone; Lithuania was sitting beside her and looked over her.

"Baltarusija, Jūs pabusti," Lithuania said.

"Speak properly and not in your Lithuanian," Byelorussia demanded.

"Sorry, so you're okay now," Lithuania said.

"You… you healed me…" Byelorussia said, looking at her hands, "…and what else you had done to me!"

"Nothing at all, Ms Byelorussia," Lithuania politely said.

"Since my clothes are still on, I shall take your word for it," Byelorussia said, "I only belong to Brother and that's that."

"Of course," Lithuania said, "but your Brother just wants to keep you safe."

"And won't I by his side forever do that?" Byelorussia claimed.

"He's currently in quite a fix himself with the civil war and all," Lithuania said.

"All the more I should stay by his side," Byelorussia said, "Sister and I never had the chance during the Golden Horde times. You see, he forbad us to speak to Brother."

"Bad times for everyone then," Lithuania remarked.

"I don't want the same tragedy to happen again…" Byelorussia said.

"We will have to sort things out with Russia," Lithuania said.

After some time, both Lithuania and Byelorussia had returned to Russia's house. By then, both Estonia and Latvia were busy in a printing machine as Russia looked frightened at a letter he just received.

"Russia, what is the matter?" Lithuania asked.

Russia spoke no word in reply, only handed the letter for Lithuania and Byelorussia to see.

_Hey Russia,_

_Like, tear away that Litbel Republic idea of yours totally. Or else, your capital will seriously become Warsaw for sure. _

_P.S. This ain't a chain letter, so don't like think you'll be saved by printing 3 copies and sending them to your friends (if any)._

_With Love,  
Anonymous_

"_Poland…"_ Lithuania thought.

"Da, so for my rights as a Nation, I have to take back the orders for the Litbel Republic," Russia said, "Estonia and Latvia are helping me to print out the news, da."

"Brother… I think you are being threatened by someone," Byelorussia said, maintaining a creepy expression, "let's be one together, and I will protect you from all the evils in the world."

"Get AWAY from ME!" Russia yelled.

_Soon, the news of Litbel was repealed and the Nations soon learnt of it too. _

"And I wasted so much Finnish markka on the gift!" Finland exclaimed.

"Ho ho, Poland over Lithuania will be put into operation man," Hungary cackled.

"Loneliness is awesome No. 1!" Prussia declared, "Even God and Old Fritz have willed it!"

"I have no time for these letters!" Germany yelled as he pounded his hammer, "Must pay back that ficken idiot France!"

"_Guess things never really change over the years,"_ Sweden thought, _"and to think I was planning to make of a good speech for them…"_

"Slovakia, will our union be broken too?" Czech asked.

"We'll just have to fight on against all threats," Slovakia replied.

"So they have broken up," England said unsympathetically, "Poland, you've done a splendid job for once."

"Amazing, and how did you accomplish such a feat like that?" France asked.

"I like applied Polish rule when I deal with him," Poland declared, "that's kinda like state secrets, so I won't be spilling the beans too much."

"I respect your state secrets," England said, "May you continue helping us in containing Germany and Russia on your end."

_Eventually, Byelorussia (renamed as Belarus) would be incorporated with Russia, Ukraine and the Caucasus Trio into the Soviet Union. On the other hand, the Baltic States maintained their independence during the interwar years. However, they would be reconquered by Russia in World War II and reunited with the same lot they knew since the days of the Russian Empire. _

Translations

Rusijos Imperija – Russian Empire

Baltarusija – Belarus

Heureux – happy

Mon ami – my friend

Jūs pabusti – you are awake

Ficken – fucking

* * *

Future Projects:

1. Falklands War

2. Poland during Napoleonic Wars

3. Colonisation of Tobago by Courland (in progress)

4. Singapore's birthday (reserved for 9 August/National Day)

5. Hong Kong Handover (reserved for 1 July, in progress)

6. Sino-American relations (Nixon goes to China, partly inspired by Karate Kid movie)


	14. Olden Glories

**Olden Glories**

In yet another World Meeting, the various Nations were bored dry by the dull regular topics of economy and environment. Fortunately for them, that session was about to be over soon. Among them, the Baltic States happened to chat among themselves to pass time.

"Estonia, did you see how Belarus was staring at me?" Lithuania commented, "Maybe she's gazing into my charms."

"Lithuania, she had her knife in her hands!" Estonia cried, "I bet she planned to have you skinned alive and fed to Germany's dogs!"

"Mr Estonia, is there anything you would like to share about my dogs?" Germany yelled.

"Uh… nothing, I said nothing…" Estonia said, "Right, Latvia?"

As Estonia turned to face Latvia, he found the Latvian to be gazing at a girl from the Caribbean sector of the room. That girl had some tropical flower in her long dark hair, dark skin, and wore a sea green dress. She was seated next to a man as old as Lithuania, who wore a red suit. They seemed to be sharing the same flag together.

"LAATTTVVVIAAAA!" cried Estonia.

Suddenly, the Latvian bolted from his daze and looked at the Estonian.

"What…" Latvia asked.

"Damn it, I have to take Blackie for his walk now!" Germany exclaimed, "Everyone, this session is dismissed! We will continue this the following week, and I will not tolerate any interruptions!"

Suddenly, all the Nations dashed out of the Meeting Room at once and they continued on with their regular chit-chat.

"Brother, Brother… Marriage, marriage!" cried Belarus.

"Get away from me!" Russia yelled.

"Spain you bastard, get your hands off me!" Romano snapped.

"Greece, so you wanna fight…" Turkey cried.

Even the Baltics had gotten themselves out after pushing past several other Nations.

"Toris, you have to get this straight. Ms Belarus is dangerous, especially with that knife of hers," Estonia lectured, "and you Raivis!"

"Y-yes…" the Latvian shyly spoke out.

"Why were you also staring at girls?" Estonia questioned, "We the Baltics got to stand together now!"

"Chill Eduard," Lithuania said, "Raivis here has the right to fall in love too. He's no longer a child."

"But I am not in love!" Latvia pouted.

"They always deny at first, but then it will hit them hard," Lithuania said.

"You mean that time Ms Belarus threw you into the Black Sea," Estonia said, "You got hit hard alright, so hard that your logic went haywire!"

"Tobago is not my lover!" Latvia exclaimed.

To speak of the devil, the said girl Latvia stared went up in front of the three Baltics along with the male.

"Hello Courland," the girl greeted, "you seemed distracted today…"

"Courland? But that's Latvia's old name…" Estonia said, "So…"

"Guys, I never thought I would say this to you," Latvia said, "but well… this is Tobago, and she used to be my colony."

"And I am Trinidad, and both of us represent the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago," the male introduced.

"Colony?" exclaimed Estonia, "but Trinidad and Tobago were British colonies!"

"True, but many strange people did come to our islands," Tobago mentioned, "and Courland was the one of them."

"So when was that?" asked Lithuania.

"Uh… somewhere in the 17th century, when you were still with Poland back then," Latvia said, "and there was this man called Duke Jacob von Kettler…"

In the 17th century, it was Age of Exploration. Sailors and travellers would trek the wild seas in search for treasures, be it gold from the West Indies or spices from the Orient. Among the least known Nations to sail these waters, it was the then Duchy of Courland, vassal of Poland-Lithuania.

On board his ship, Courland was looking over the scenery of the seas with Duke Jacob Kettler.

"It feels nice to be out on the High Seas," Courland said, "Sweden and Poland are getting tenser, and Russia has been eyeing the region. It feels great to be away from such tense environment."

"Kurland, our men have spied land beyond there!" Duke Kettler notified his Nation, "we shall land there soon."

"It will be great; maybe I can have a new villa like Sweden and Finland!" Courland declared, "We are going to shore."

Courland grabbed a maroon cloak and put it on as he and his soldiers set foot onto the strange island.

"I wonder what new Nation I can find on this little island," Courland wondered.

Suddenly, the leaves rustled and something darted across the grass patch deeper inland.

"Herr Kettler, I think I saw something over there," Courland said, "I'm going in alone. Set camp out here in meanwhile."

"If you need help, do holler," Duke Kettler replied, "I will have men on standby."

Courland quickly went into the jungles inland and heard strange clashing sounds. Courland ducked behind a log and saw two other Nations were already there.

One of them was Spain, the famed explorer who grew rich with his explorations. The other man with the hair standing up and tobacco pipe was known as the Netherlands, a former colony of Spain who rebelled and joined in the game of exploration.

At the point, both of them seemed to be fighting. As Spain had his axe, the Netherlands held his broadsword firmly against the Spaniard.

"Out of here Netherlands, Columbus found this island first!" Spain cried, "So Bella Froma is mine!"

"Don't you have the big pieces of the New World already?" Netherlands said, "Don't you get greedy and leave some islands to me?"

"You just wanted this place to grow your tobacco and get in her skirt, right?" Spain said, "I won't yield her to you, not without a fight!"

"Persistent little Spaniard, I will let feel the sting of defeat again," Netherlands threatened while gripping his sword.

"Bring it on, amigo," Spain replied, swinging his axe at the Dutch.

"_Oh no, both Spain and Netherlands are here!"_ Courland whispered to himself, _"I can't match up against those two! They are way too strong! I'm just Poland's vassal, I can't do it!"_

Courland peeped up again, and noticed that the two were heavy engrossed in their fighting to care about their surroundings.

"_Okay… maybe I can get Kettler to burn down the camp and we head back to Europe pronto,"_ Courland said, _"it will be as though we never set foot here."_

Courland took a step back and slowly retreated from the deadly fight. However, he bumped into something… or someone along the way.

"Sorry about that, please spare me," Courland pleaded.

"I am so sorry too," the reply came back.

Courland took a better look at who he bumped into, and found out she was a young girl. There was a flower in her flower and she wore only simple fabric to conceal her vital regions.

"Hello…" Courland greeted, "y-you… you must be a Nation, like m-me… ri-right…"

The girl only nodded her head in response.

"The people back home call me Courland," Courland introduced, "and I represent the Duchy of Courland."

"Courland?" wondered the girl, "so… you're my big bro?"

"Big brother?" exclaimed Courland, "…I-I… n-never…had t-this… y-your name…"

"I don't think I had one, but Uncle Spain once called me Bella Froma," the girl replied.

"S-since I'm y-your b-big brother now, I will g-give you with a new n-name…" Courland said, "S-so…"

Courland rubbed his head and thought for a while.

"_Hey Courland, Ruotsi and I will be calling that new villa Nya Sverige," Finland told him, "That's Swedish for New Sweden by the way."_

"If from Sweden comes New Sweden, then from Courland comes…" Courland said, "Can I call you New Courland?"

"So I get to be named after my new big bro," New Courland said, while hugging Courland, "you look so nice, unlike Uncle Spain and that strange guy with the weirdo hair."

"So… you accept me to colonise you," Courland wondered.

"You're so nice, of course I accept!" she replied.

Later, Courland and his new colony went out to shore where the Courlanders had already set camp.

"Ah Kurland, you've returned and you found yourself a new friend," Kettler said.

"Yes and I call her New Courland," Courland said.

Suddenly, some more weird noises were heard from the jungles and New Courland cowered behind her 'big brother'. Suddenly, Spain jumped out into the coastline and the Netherlands came out shortly after.

"Spain, I had beaten you up before and it gets really old now," the Netherlands said, "hand over the girl so we can end this charade."

"N-never, you bastard…" Spain said, coughing out blood.

The Netherlands took out his pipe and looked around the area. Then, he saw his target standing cowering behind the Courlander.

"Pipsqueak, that pretty gal is taken!" Netherlands shouted, "Get out of my way now!"

The Dutch man stomped through the coastline to attack the Courlander. While some Courlander soldiers fought back with their muskets, the Dutch quickly subdued them. As Netherlands swiped his sword at the Courlander, Courland ducked past the Dutch and brought New Courland along with him into the jungle.

"Run Kurland! I will hold off these two Nations!" called Kettler.

"That kid… he's a python…" Netherlands said, "But never mind, I have plenty of time left to claim this one."

"I won't lose my colony to my ex-colony or some random newcomer either," Spain proclaimed, "but first, I will head back to Europe to eat with Romano."

"And I have dinner plans with my sisters right now," Netherlands put in, "if I am late, they would be furious."

Courland would be safe with his newest colony; however things became messy when more countries became involved in this. By more countries, they were not just Spain and the Netherlands, but Sweden, France and England.

"Courland, you have no capacity to guide the girl!" cried the Netherlands, "my people have already built their fort on this island, and I won't lose to a pipsqueak like you!"

"No, New Courland w-wants t-to be with m-m-me…" Courland tried to argue back.

"So we are splitting the island between the both of us until the last man stands," the Netherlands said, "girl, this little fella here is just a mere vassal to a larger country back home. He can't even protect himself from danger. Join me, and I will embrace you so smoothly."

"Courland, that guy is scary…" New Courland pleaded, "Please don't have him occupy me!"

"Soldier, get… more c-colonists down h-here!" declared Courland, "we can't lose her!"

"France!" cried Spain, who went in on the two Nations, "these two are the ones stopping me from claiming Bella Froma."

"So it's Pays-Bas and…" France said, "Who is the petit gars?"

"I'm the D-duchy of C-Courland, and I'm with the Polish-Lithuanian Co-commonwealth," Courland introduced.

"He's a nobody in Continental politics," Spain remarked, "how he gets a colony is beyond me."

"That's because you were slacking, mon ami," France replied, "on the other hand, I can be a good big brother to the girl. I even got the looks for it."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me get my colony back!" Spain hollered.

"I saw her first!" Netherlands exclaimed, "You just wanted her body!"

"Says the paedophile," France shot back.

"You want me to pull out the Gorges du Tarn from you," Netherlands shouted.

"C'mon, Big Bro France can take on you Dutchmen anytime anywhere," France proclaimed.

Suddenly, another Nation came and waltzed his way through them. He wore a red coat over a white shirt, along with a pirate's hat and cutlass that Spain instantly recognised.

"England?" the Spaniard exclaimed, "Even you are here!"

"Just saw a ship moving by and then a settlement on an uncharted island," England said, "I thought I would welcome them pirate style… I think those people were Dutch settlers."

"England, you're supposed to be my ally!" the Netherlands yelled.

"That was only for me to kick Spain's arse," England remarked, "I will claim this island in the name of the British Empire, thank you very for keeping her warm."

"The only one that's warming her bed is moi!" cried France, pulling at England's legs.

"You perverted frog, get your bloody hands off me!" England yelled.

"Uh, everybody… Bella Froma is missing," Spain noted, "along with Courland."

"See, if you never showed up, Mademoiselle can be enjoying French cuisine right now!" France yelled.

In another part of the island, Courland had gotten away with New Courland from the clutches of the Great Powers of the day.

"All of them look so scary," Tobago said, "thank you for saving me from them."

"_But we can't hide from them forever,"_ Courland thought,_ "they are right… my army can't match up to all of them…"_

Suddenly, a little bird flew towards Courland and dropped a message to the Courlander.

"Huh?" he wondered, "this is… a message from Sweden."

_Dear Courland_

_On behalf of the Kingdom, we would like to inform you that we of Sweden have captured Duke Jacob von Kettler. I apologise for this as you are one of my wife's friends, but politics do come first in times of war._

_Berwald Oxenstierna _

_The Kingdom of Sweden_

"He sure can write well when he can't speak fluently," Courland remarked, "but wait, my Duke is captured! I'm doomed!"

After the Napoleonic Wars, the world order had effectively changed. For one, Courland was sold into Tsarist rule of the Russian Empire. Another thing was that New Courland was given off to the United Kingdom, and rechristened Tobago.

"Sorry, but my boss has made the choice for me," Courland said, "I will have to live with a guy called Russia from now on."

"Can't I come with you?" asked Tobago.

"No, you can't, New Co… no wait, its Tobago now," Courland said, "I hope you do well at England's house."

"But you will be all alone there," Tobago said.

"No, I already got Poland, Lithuania and Estonia there too, so I will have familiar company," Courland said, "and besides, I recommend not going to Russia. It's cold there and in a year-long winter."

"So when will we meet again?" asked Tobago.

"I have no idea…" Courland replied, then walking away from Tobago, "but I really hope we can someday."

_Back to the Present Day (that was somewhere in the 1990s),_

"And now we finally meet again," Tobago said, "but even you have changed your name. I prefer Courland though."

"Yeah, my boss made that choice," Latvia said, "and I was annexed by Russia during the Second World War, only recently we declared independence."

"As for me, England decided to unite me with Trinidad here," Tobago said, gesturing to the male next to her.

"And we became a republic together," Trinidad said, "nice to meet some old friends and unlike the other colonial powers, you seem friendly."

"Maybe since Latvia used to be attacked by the Teutons and Danes back in the Crusades," Estonia remarked, "he knows what it felt like to be colonised against your will."

"Latvia, I can tell you that your presence in Tobago would not be forgotten," Trinidad remarked, "there's a Courland Monument at her place."

"Trinidad!" exclaimed Tobago, "it's kind of embarrassing. Let's all go out for lunch. Co-I mean, Latvia, come with us!"

Therefore, Latvia left with Trinidad and Tobago for lunch. The other two Baltics were left alone and amazed by Latvia's past.

"That's a side of Latvia I never knew of…" both of them exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone jumped in and covered Lithuania's eyes.

"Estonia, no hints," the voice said, "now Liet, like guess who am I?"

"Poland…" Lithuania answered.

The Pole let go with the Lithuanian, and Lithuania turned to face his friend.

"You're as fun as the Russian winter," Poland remarked, "Hey Liet, wanna come to eat with us?"

"By us, who do you mean?" asked Lithuania.

"Hungary, Austria, Ukraine…" Poland said, "Chances is that Prussia will invite himself there."

"Do I have a choice?" Lithuania asked.

"Silly question, of course… NOT!" Poland said, as he dragged Lithuania away.

"Poland, wait a sec!" Estonia cried, "I also want to join you guys for lunch!"

"I didn't like invite you," Poland cried.

"I don't care!" Estonia exclaimed, "Besides, Prussia's coming uninvited anyway."

"_And the fact that I never colonised anything and even Latvia did it… that's way too much!"_ Estonia thought, _"that Prussia better bring out his strongest beer today!"_

Translations

Pays-Bas – The Netherlands

Petit gars – little guy

Original Character Profile

Name: Nicole Planter

Represents: Tobago (Autonomous Island of the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, formerly New Courland)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 31 August (same as Trinidad, independence from the UK)

Appearance: Dark skinned girl with long blackish hair. There is a flower placed in her hair, and wears sea green dresses.

Tobago was first encountered by Spain, though the Spaniard left her alone while seeking the riches of the New World. Over the years, she was juggled between Courland, Spain, Dutch Republic, France, Sweden and the UK for about 33 times.

After the Napoleonic Wars, England gained possession of Tobago. When she would be independent, England put her with Trinidad and declares them a united country free of British rule.

Tobago once treated Spain as a fatherly figure, but grew frightened of her. Likewise, she is quite frightened of the other colonial powers that entered her homeland. The sole exception was Courland, the then Latvia. The relationship with Trinidad can be described as unsavoury, but necessary for realpolitik.

* * *

Future Projects:

1. Falklands War

2. Poland during Napoleonic Wars (completed)

3. Singapore's birthday (reserved for 9 August/National Day, in progress)

4. Hong Kong Handover (reserved for 1 July, completed)

5. Sino-American relations (Nixon goes to China, completely)

6. Ypres and Hiroshima/Nagasaki


	15. To the End

**To the End**

_World Cup 2010: After days of intense fighting, sixteen Nations have made it to the finals. Nonetheless, this won't be a smooth-sailing journey for them too. Before the finals between Uruguay and South Korea, the Nations took a break for now. _

France's, England's and America's Case

In the Rustenburg Airport, France was about to go through the customs on his flight back to France. After his humiliation this year, his boss was getting furious over this.

"_France, return to Paris now!" his boss shouted, "I want a good explanation on what happened in South Africa."_

"Sacre bleu, what a day this turned out to be…" France moaned.

Suddenly, a familiar Englishman and American came up behind of France.

"So France, you have suffered perhaps your greatest defeat yet!" England mocked, "Cursing you after all these years finally worked, ha ha!"

"You… you cursed me…" France exclaimed, "you rosbif!"

"C'mon, there's no such thing as a curse!" America laughed, "You've been doing that for centuries and I don't feel cursed."

"Watch it, Alfred," England warned, "that match of yours with Ghana; I will curse you until you become like France."

Suddenly, a government agent walked up to France and tapped him.

"Monsieur France, we will be leaving soon," the agent said.

"Angleterre, I will get you next time," France declared.

"Yes yes, make sure you tell Mr Sarkozy I said hello to him," England said, "and that England will be the top for the next hundred years."

"Ha, now that's a joke!" America exclaimed, "as if you can last against Germany!"

"That's why I have prepared a team to curse that Kraut," England said.

Korea's and Joseon's Case (with China)

In Port Elizabeth, China was being stalked by Korea as always. Along the way, they encountered Joseon, dressed in his red hanbok and staring at the Korean.

"You bastard, you ruined all my chances for victory!" Joseon cried.

"Well, you were the one who had to fight me," Korea said, "don't be unreasonable, please!"

"Your game is coming up next, so I mind as well ruin it…" Joseon said, "And look out for a declaration of war someday."

"Hey, it's not my fault you lost to Portugal seven to nil!" Korea yelled.

"You want a fight, punk!" Joseon yelled, rolling back his sleeves.

"Please you two, calm down!" Chian cried, "Brothers should not be fighting!"

Japan's and Greece's Case (with Turkey and Egypt)

In another part of Rustenburg, Greece and Turkey went out to congratulate Japan for making it to the finals.

"Japan my friend, you've did it and against tall opponents too!" Turkey congratulated, "unlike a certain Hellene."

"Japan, good game you had displayed," Greece said, "and I at least tried my best, unlike a Turk who did not join the World Cup. I have prepared some snacks to eat, want some?"

"Hey, maybe they're poisoned!" Turkey accused, "since you can't win, you're trying to ruin it for others!"

"Please Turkey-san, I am sure they aren't poisoned," Japan said.

"Not until Greece and I get to eat it too, to make sure," Turkey said, "Egypt, you join in too!"

The Egyptian only stared at his Turkish friend, and he nodded soon after.

"Ah… Egypt-san, how do you deal with Greece-san and Turkey-san?" asked Japan.

Egypt bit into one of the snacks and quickly swallowed it. Then, he looked at the Japanese.

"Do nothing first," he replied, "but when they are about to fight… stop them."

Spain's, Germany's and the Italy's Case

In a shady bar, Germany, Spain, Italy and Romano were having a drink together. Romano was spurting various swear words in Italian and Spanish, and Italy was crying.

"Why… we should be on the final sixteen…" Romano yelled, "Potato bastard, I'm sure you did something!

"Oi, I am not England," Germany remarked calmly.

"Calm down Romano, I can give you some hug," Spain remarked.

"Get your hands off of me!" Romano cried.

"At least Spain and Germany actually made it," Italy joyfully said, "I will be rooting for you two!"

The Italian then saluted to the German with his left hand.

"Thanks…" Germany replied, "And you salute with your right hand by the way."

"Of course sir!" cried Italy.

Denmark's and Netherlands' Case (with the Nordics and Benelux)

In another bar in Johannesburg, the Nordic Nations were drinking for Denmark's' defeat and exit from the World Cup. While they were drinking, they came across the Benelux countries.

"Hey Belgi…" Finland cried.

"Let's not use Nation names here," Iceland warned, "Bella, Lucy, Will!"

Hearing out their human names, the three Benelux Nations walked towards the Nordics. Then, they found a drunken Denmark.

"Absolutely pathetic," Netherlands said, "the image of a drunk in defeat, how amusing."

"That you…Dutchy boy…" Denamrk spoke, turning around, "the King o'…Nort'ern…Eur… will no… hic… be… hic… humilia… hic… I will… hic… get… hic… reven… hic!"

"'E's dru' alr'd…" Sweden remarked, "'Dat's fas'…"

"So Netherlands, you and your sisters up for some drinks with us," Norway said, "I have a bat to clobber Denmark with, in case he acts violent."

"C'mon sisters," Netherlands said, "we will be having an all-nighter now!"

"Guess I hold back a little, so that at least one of us can drive us back," Luxembourg suggested.

"You ain't any fun, Lucy!" Belgium exclaimed.

Prussia's Case

In the Berlin Tegel Airport, a flight was set to take off to Bloemfontein in South Africa. Among its passengers, the former Nation of Prussia was seated there and playing on his laptop.

"Kesesese… let's see how the votes are in and who gets into final sixteen," Prussia remarked.

Prussia looked at the screen, and saw that Germany was among those Nations.

"Yes, West made it!" he exclaimed, "too bad for Italy though, but I should go cheer the poor guy up. Anyway, at least he didn't make me waste the ticket flying there at last."

"Uh, Herr… please switch off your electronic device while we are taking off," a flight stewardess informed the Prussian.

"Babe, this here is the awesome Herr Gilbert Beilschmidt," Prussia introduced, "and how about we tour the South African safaris alone when we get there."

"I have to… reject the offer, Herr Beilschmidt," the stewardess said.

* * *

Yes, Bella refers to Belgium. Lucy or Lucia refers to Luxembourg, while William/Will refers to Netherlands.


	16. End of the Empire

**End of the Empire**

_Up till this day, no nation had united the world under one rule. The sole Nation closest to this goal would be the British Empire, formally called the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Once, he had territories across the globe. There was even a saying that the Sun never sets on the British Empire, for he had lands in every continent. _

_Sadly, times changed and even the British Empire collapsed. Unlike Austria-Hungary or the Ottoman Turks, England's downfall was rather peaceful in most cases. His last major colony would be the Crown Colony of Hong Kong, which he would return to China by 1997._

_Hello, my name is Hong Kong. My current full name is the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China. I got two brotherly figures; China and the other one who used to call me the Crown Colony of Hong Kong. That guy… he's called England. _

_It was at the end of 1989. England called me here for a private discussion. _

"Hello, Hong Kong," England greeted, "want some tea?"

"No thanks, you gweilo," Hong Kong calmly replied, "What did you call me here for?"

"Since the last World War, I had been letting go of my colonies," England said, drinking his tea, "now it will be your turn soon."

"99 years have passed very fast indeed…" Hong Kong remarked.

"And who could've guessed that international relations would change so drastically," England said, "Austria and Turkey had their empires collapse on them, France still kept deluding himself… and me, I had resigned myself to Fate. You're going back to China…"

Upon hearing that, Hong Kong immediately stood up and banged on the table.

"Back to China?" exclaimed Hong Kong, "please England, we had our differences. But why?"

"He is the legal successor of the Qing Dynasty and Republic of China in the mainland," England said, "I got no other alternative!"

"Grant me independence like Singapore!" Hong Kong exclaimed, "Malaysia may be mocked her on what she can do, but she's powerful in her region right now!"

"I apologise, but a British gentleman must keep his word…" England replied, apathetic to Hong Kong's pleas.

"But China is so different now… you saw that video of the Tiananmen thing," Hong Kong said, "Those tanks literally ran over those students… it may happen on my homeland."

"Reminds me of that petty Revolution France pulled off or the Bloody Sunday in Russia," England remarked, "however, the Parliament has decided."

"To hell with your Parliament!" yelled Hong Kong, "China will make me Communist like him! All my rights will vapourise. Please, don't let it be like this…"

"The date for the Handover is the first of July in 1997," England said, "Better be there, or China may start a war with me."

"You… 死鬼老…" Hong Kong cursed, "I'm leaving!"

_It was frustrating; England just refused to think about me! It was always like that with the Brit, British interests this and British interests that! I saw that video, and I mustn't let my people of Hong Kong to suffer that. I needed a hiding place!_

Hong Kong stomped out of England's house and marched off to the Americas. Soon, he had reached Canada's house and knocked on its door. Quickly, Canada's face popped out of the door. At the time, he was wearing a white hoodie with a red stripe in the middle.

"Hong Kong, what a surprise?" said Canada, "I was about to have dinner soon. But I didn't know what to cook tonight…"

"Canada, please… I need your help!" Hong Kong said, "It's a matter of life and death."

Canada quickly invited Hong Kong inside, and they sat down in the living room.

"… So England planned to give me back to China…" Hong Kong explained, "China has changed so much in these few years. I don't know if he would be the same again."

"I'm sure he misses you a lot, what brother won't?" Canada said.

"I heard from Taiwan on how different he's become," Hong Kong said, "he's willing to have missiles aimed at Taiwan's house, and even did horrible things to Tibet. If I return to him now…"

"Brothers may be a trouble sometimes, but we must know that we still love one another," Canada said, "even though America wants to be a hero, he still looks out for me."

"That's only because you were his neighbour and can't afford to be surrounded by Communist countries," Hong Kong remarked, "but Canada, do me a favour."

"Sure thing," Canada said, "but I hope you're not telling me to curse England. Scotland and Wales are way better at this."

"No, I got some old ladies in my place to do that for me," Hong Kong said, "but my point is that some of my people want to flee from the possible bloodbath, so… can they stay at your place? Better still, can I also stay here?"

"Fine," Canada said, "I guess I can relax on the immigration laws at my place for you, but this is no solution to your problem."

"Thanks, many thanks!" Hong Kong said, "I will work hard for your country to repay your kindness!"

_I did not know that my attitude caused some distress to England, as he always hid his feelings. Maybe he loved his colonies a lot, no just America and the other Dominions. In another UN Meeting, England tried to amend things for me. _

"Okay, that should settle the economy issue," America said, "and so, this UN Meeting is hereby dismissed. All of you can go now."

From the gates of the Meeting Hall, dozens of Nations dashed out and loitered around the hallways. Some of them even had their phones out to check out their country's status or other matters, while others were chatting away.

"_Idiots… all of them… and still loitering around here…"_ England thought, _"I can't find China at this rate…"_

While brushing aside several countries, he bumped into another man. When he got up, he realised that he actually bumped into China.

"Excuse me; I didn't really see where I was going…" England apologised, "it's you, China… the man I was looking for!"

"None taken," China said, "and you were looking for me. Is there something you want to discuss with me?"

"Yes, but in a more private setting," England said, "how about I treat you to lunch in a café nearby."

_Both Nations quickly got themselves out of the chaotic halls, and managed to go to the said café. _

"So England, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" China asked, "it must be private if you never brought it up at the Meeting."

"Yes, it's about Hong Kong," England said, "our 99 year tease will be over in a matter of years."

"So you will give him back to me," China said.

"A British gentleman never backs down from his word," England insisted, "your PRC and my UK are partners in this world. We should set aside our past."

"Well… you still helped me stop Russia from becoming one with him," China said, "but what about Hong Kong?"

"I told him about the plans, and… he seemed unpleased," England said, "he was quite startled by your performance at Tiananmen and other occasions."

"That thing… I really got the world shocked, did I?" China admitted.

"Now he feels reluctant to return to you," England said, "so I am here to help him out."

"So that means you want me to grant Hong Kong his independence?" China wondered, "The answer to that will be a no."

"I had expected that from you, so I had another proposition ready," England said, "just promise me that Hong Kong will not be Communist."

England took out some papers from his briefcase and handed them to China. China quickly browsed through England's notes.

"Of course then," China said, "guess what France spoke of you is true. You do love all your colonies way too much."

"Don't listen to that bloody wanker!" England exclaimed, "I'm doing this not for him, but in the name of British interests."

"Now can we order something?" China said, "You said you will be treating me."

Suddenly, England's phone gave off the ringtone of the Beetles song (Back in the USSR) and he quickly received the call.

"Governor Patten, what is it?" England asked, "what? How can you lose him?"

"英格兰…" China spoke, while reading the menu.

"China, Hong Kong went missing…" England said, "Bloody hell, he took that one far worse than expected."

"What?" exclaimed China, "Forget about the lunch! Let's find Hong Kong!"

_Thus, the two Nations went on a rampant search throughout the world to find Hong Kong. In meanwhile, they even prepared a list of possible kidnappers Hong Kong could be. _

"Russia, I know you have Hong Kong with you!" England yelled, "Give him back!"

"But why would I?" Russia wondered.

"Because you've been begging for a southern port since the Crimean War," England cried.

"It was not me, da," Russia answered, "I still need to deal with the Chechen rebels back home."

"Vietnam, is Hong Kong at your place?" China asked, while banging on her front door.

Soon, the door slammed open and Vietnam appeared. She was carrying a rice paddle with her, and wacked China with it without warning.

"You bastard, you're trying to find another excuse to fight me, right?" Vietnam yelled, "Chinese scum, out of my property now! You're seconded only by that Frenchie on my hit list!"

"America, for a hero, it wasn't very heroic of you to be kidnapping my colony," England said, "I want him back now."

"Who?" America asked, while eating his lunch, "w'o…'re….u…ta'kin' abo'…"

"Hong Kong, you git!" snapped England, "You are mad that I am giving him back to a Communist country, right?"

"Huh… you are really going to do that," America said, "I thought you were kidding, but I would never mind you do that."

"Hungary, this may seem farfetched but…" China spoke to the Hungarian, "…did you kidnap my Hong Kong?"

"Your Hong Kong, eh…" Hungary wondered, smiling evilly, "are you two planning to do naughty things behind England's back? Maybe he got jealous and captured Hong Kong…"

"Hungary, this isn't one of your fantasies!" Austria snapped, "I doubt Hungary would be of help, China."

"Romano, by any chance did your mafia kidnap my colony?" England asked.

"No no, Signore England!" exclaimed Romano, "I will never dare to offend you almighty one!"

"Prussia, did you seize Hong Kong's vital regions?" China accused.

"The only vital region I have plans for is Austria's," the Prussian replied, "and that stuffed panda you gave me was a rip-off. I ain't feeling any happier than before!"

_Hours later, both of them were in the Hong Kong International Airport. _

"England, we've searching everywhere for him," China lamented, "And still can't find Hong Kong. Personally, I put the blame on you."

"Me?" England snapped, "You were the one who had to go ballistic and attack unarmed civilians!"

"You can at least sugar-coat what you want to tell Hong Kong," China said.

"And what, let him go ballistic during the ceremony!" England shouted, "My Crown Prince and your President will be attending that ceremony, and we don't want to trigger an international incident."

"So why are we here anyway?" China asked.

"Elementary, my dear Yao," England declared, "I have brilliantly deduced that Hong Kong had been in this Airport and clues reside here."

England quickly dragged China towards the main counter of the Airport. However, China was looking at the flight plans.

"England, look at this," China said, "more than half of these flights listed there are going to Canadian cities, like Vancouver, Ottawa, Toronto, Montreal, Quebec City."

"Fascinating discovery," England remarked, "we must talk to these people at once."

_Therefore, they decided to locate one of the planes going to the Canadian city of Vancouver. _

The aeroplane from Hong Kong to Vancouver was almost ready for take-off, with its passengers all onboard. Suddenly, two men had stomped their way into the economy class sector of the plane.

One of them had a black cultist cloak draped over him (England) and carried a pistol with him, while the other wore a Hello Kitty mask over his head (China) and had a submachine gun with him. England also had an air stewardess in his arms, and held as a hostage.

"Terrorists?" exclaimed one of the passengers.

"We are not terrorists," China protested, "we are here only to get answers!"

"Yes, and we will not be leaving until we get them!" England said, "Anyone calls the cops or security, and the toots here gets one shot in her vital regions."

"Stop using such perversive terms!" China exclaimed.

"The other ones in my vocab are even more perversive," England warned, "Now answer us! Why are you going to Canada?"

At that, a young child raised up his hand.

"Yes, you!" England said, "You can speak."

"Because the immigration laws to Canada were recently changed to allow us through," the child answered, "they say that a local official begged the Canadian official to let us go."

"A local official, you say?" England wondered.

"_Hong Kong…"_ China thought.

"Arthur, that seems to be our guy," China spoke, "we best not interrupt this flight anymore."

"You have answered brilliantly kid," England said, "Now we will be out of your hair…"

As they turned back, the two Nations were confronted by several police officers.

"Hands in the air!" they shouted.

_Later on, in Canada's house_

The phone rang and Canada went to pick it up.

"Hello?" said Canada, "England, what is it?"

"Canada right?" called England, "it was frustrating to get your number. Had to get China to call France for it first; we each only get one phone call sadly."

"Maple?" responded Canada, sensing something weird.

"I will make clear," England said, "we are currently in jail in Hong Kong right now."

"Maple…" replied Canada.

"We were trying to figure out where Hong Kong is, and we… kinda interrogated people on the plane," England explained, "now we are in jail and arrested by those bloody police."

"Okay… and now what…" Canada said.

"We bloody know that Hong Kong is in Canada now!" England exclaimed, "Get him back to Hong Kong, or two UN Security Council members will be convicted criminals!"

"Okay okay," Canada answered and he put down the phone.

Hong Kong was just beside the Canadian, and donned an apron over his red changshan. In his hands, Hong Kong was carrying a tray of dim sums.

"Hong Kong, that was England… and he's with China…" Canada said, "And they are now in a jailhouse in Hong Kong."

"What did they do?" asked the Hongkonger.

"They… I don't really know…" Canada said, "But they seemed urgent. Let's take the Air Force jet."

_Both Canada and Hong Kong took one of the Canadian Air Force's jets to return to Hong Kong lands. _

The two Nations were sitting inside the relatively emptied jet to Hong Kong. They were accompanied by a resident pilot and a private was overseeing their landing.

"Mr… uh…" the private said, "…Sir, we have reached the destination we have tapped the call to."

"Good, we will jump down on the spot," Canada replied, "let's go, Hong Kong."

"Wait, Mr… uh… Sir!" the private yelled, "we are… you shouldn't be parachuting here!"

"Don't worry," Canada said, "this is urgent business with international stakes."

As such, both Nations immediately jumped off the jet and crashed straight into the roof of the police station itself. Upon landing, they were surrounded by police officers. From a nearby jail cell, China and England were sitting in the cell.

"你们在这里做什么?" asked the chief officer.

Hong Kong remained perfect calm and just showed a badge to the police officers.

"对不起," that same officer said, "我不知道你是政府的人."

"里面的那两个犯人，让他们在走吧," Hong Kong said, "我们已经做过了调查。他们两人没恶意."

Immediately, the officers opened the cell door and let England and China go. The four Nations ten left the station.

"Thanks a lot, America," China said.

"I am Canada!" Canada exclaimed, "Can-a-da!"

"My bad, you really look like him though," China remarked.

"But his hair is not rough like America's; it's wavy actually," Hong Kong put in, "but why did you two hold hostage a plane full of innocent passengers?"

"Because you firecracker-lighting bullocks got lost and we had to bloody find you!" England yelled.

"And where were you all this time?" China asked.

"At Canada's," Hong Kong admitted, "he was friendly enough to allow my people into his cities."

"Why?" asked China.

"I don't want my people to die," Hong Kong said, "maybe it's your age. 5000 years, and people die all the time. Maybe you grew used to your own people dying for you…"

"I'm not like Russia," China said, "I still know the value of life."

"The top five wars with the highest human causalities all involve you," Hong Kong said, "and look at the Great Leap Forward… Cultural Revolution… Tiananmen… you are becoming more like him… I am scared…"

"Hong Kong…" China said, "I'm sorry that you feel so mad at me!"

"Hong Kong…" England muttered.

"England… I think I will follow with your idea," China said, "we will be talking more often in the coming years."

"What idea?" Hong Kong asked.

"If it works out, you may not be Communist and still be together with China," England explained, "we still need to think off a name for it."

_The year moved on to 1997, where Hong Kong would return to China. England and China would meet at the Victoria Harbour for the occasion. _

"England, I never thought this day would come," China stated, looking at the nightly skyline of Hong Kong.

"Too happy to have Hong Kong back, or driving the last nail onto the coffin for the British Empire," England cynically remarked, "from now on, guess I'll just be the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"Many more empires had sunk themselves into destruction and wrought more damage," China said, "you, however, were willing to end it on your own terms and in peace."

"Unlike some others, I know where my limits stand and I let go of my colonies only for the sake of…" England replied.

"We know, British interests," Hong Kong butted in.

"Glad you do," England said, "…but… if you want, we can… have lunch… together… someday…"

"Then I will have to cook for you to actually have an edible lunch," Hong Kong joked.

"I will be embarrassing for the guest to cook for the host," England said.

"Then you can be the guest instead," China added, "I don't mind opening up another pair of chopsticks."

"England, thanks for everything you've done," Hong Kong said, "at least now I have a reputation on international standing, as one of the Four Asian Tigers."

"Watch out now, because the Great Chinese Dragon has awakened," China added.

"Ha, as long as I am here, you two won't be dominating world economy for the next century," England boasted.

"But you gave the idea of my new government," Hong Kong said, "one country, two systems. The Hong Kong Special Admin Region of China does sound long, but it will keep my national rights."

"Maybe when Macau returns, he can be a SAR too," China added, "可惜老江不让台湾作为SAR."

"Nice to talk to you two, but I have to go now," England said, "my Crown Prince is waiting for me."

"Actually, I just saw the _HMS Britannia_ zooming past here while we were chatting," China claimed.

"This is a mutiny!" exclaimed England, "they are abandoning the personification of their nation! Fuck that imbecile who's operating that vessel!"

"Relax now, England," China said, "at least now you can enjoy some fireworks in Victoria Harbour."

"Victoria Harbour?" inquired England, "I thought you would rename it… I dunno…Mao Tse-tung Harbour or something after one of your Chinese statesmen."

"You are funny, England!" China laughed, "Chairman Mao needs not to have any landmark named after him, unlike Ho Chi Minh, Lenin or Stalin."

"I sense good vibes for future Anglo-Chinese relations," England said, "but for my sake only, mark those words."

"Both of you are like brothers to me," Hong Kong spoke, "And England, I will see if I can arrange a flight to London for you tomorrow."

Then, the three Nations sat by the Harbour and observed the fireworks light up in the night sky. With no one looking, England took out a potion bottle from his pockets. He then gently sprinkled it onto the Hongkonger's back.

"_Here's to remember me by…"_ England thought.

The next day, both China and Hong Kong were sleeping by the steps of the Harbour. As China woke up, his jaws dropped at Hong Kong's new appearance.

"China, what is the matter?" asked Hong Kong.

"Your… your… eyebrows…" China stuttered.

Hong Kong turned to find a puddle to see his reflection. His features were mostly same as before, but his eyebrows suddenly became similar to that of England's. He felt his back even more, and found a small note.

_Dear Hong Kong_

_This is to mark you forever as land trekked by the British Empire. Don't you ever forget that!_

_Yours faithfully_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland_

_P.S. Don't think you can shave it off that easily. It's enchanted to grow back. _

_P.P.S. Speak good English too and don't wind up like America or Singapore._

"死鬼老…" Hong Kong murmured.

_Hong Kong thus became a SAR territory, keeping its independence while deferring to Beijing for military and foreign affairs. This would maintain for 50 years, but Hong Kong is willing to keep their uniqueness while integrating with the Motherland. _

Translations

Gweilo – Hong Kong term for White Westerners. Literally means "ghost fella". Hongkongers find the term to be endearing and normal, where as others treat it as a racist term.

死鬼老 – damned gweilo. That is the offensive version for gweilo. The first character literally means "death" BTW.

"你们在这里做什么?" asked the chief officer.

"对不起, 我不知道你是政府的人." – I apologise, I don't know you work for the government.

"里面的那两个犯人，让他们在走吧," – Those two prisoners inside there, release them.

"我们已经做过了调查。他们两人没恶意." – We had already done an investigation. They mean no harm.

"可惜老江不让台湾作为SAR." – A pity Old Jiang (Chinese President Jiang Zemin) does not allow Taiwan to become a SAR.

My Notes

It would strike me that China was almost insane by the time of early Cold War, with those who formerly cared for siding against him (Japan, Taiwan, and Korea). Even Vietnam had fought wars against China. Only by the late 1990s did China calm down, when Hong Kong and Macau return to him.

In modern times, China is at least talking to Taiwan, Japan, Vietnam and the Koreas on not-so-tense terms.

In my head-canon, it does justice that China is more of 5000 years-old.

Top five wars with highest human deaths are: World War II, Anshi Rebellion, Taiping Rebellion, Mongol invasions, Manchu conquest of China

You can wiki, yahoo, or google those if you want to.

* * *

Future Projects:

1. Falklands War

2. Poland during Napoleonic Wars (completed)

3. Singapore's birthday (reserved for 9 August/National Day, in progress)

4. Sino-American relations (Nixon goes to China, completely)

5. Ypres and Hiroshima/Nagasaki


	17. Never Again

**Never Again**

_During war, military technology is advanced tremendously in order to overcome one's enemy. However, innovation in weaponry led to a new way of fighting wars… ways that grew inhumane. _

_World War I, a conflict that took place mainly in Europe with a minor front in Asia-Pacific, pitted the Entente against the Central Powers, leading to the Battle of Ypres in Belgium. It would set the stage for the unveiling of chemical attack._

In the city of Ypres, her civilians had long evacuated from the city. Only the Belgian army remained, and led by a reluctant Belgium. She donned her tan military uniform and held up her axe, striking it at the air.

"This war is stupid," she remarked, "some Austrian archduke died and then Austria pointed fingers at Serbia. Then, Russia and Germany came in and the world, my world, came crashing down."

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Belgique," France greeted as he walked in with a convoy of Frenchmen, "we Frenchmen have arrived to aid you."

"Mer-ci," Belgium replied curtly, "but if you ask me, this is only between Austria and Serbia. Why must you take a side in this fight?"

"Uh… I want Alsace-Loraine back," France said, "and I am allied with Russia and England in the Entente, so I must ally with them in times of war."

"Now thanks to you, Germany is attacking my house," Belgium said, "I told him that I am neutral, and yet he has me at gun-point."

Suddenly, England came in contact with the two other Nations. Likewise, he brought in several British soldiers with him.

"France, you're upsetting the poor girl," England said, "she had been the battlefield of Europe so many times, and you're making her go through this again. Now you've forced me out of Splendid Isolation!"

"I can manage myself quite well. Don't think that I am weak simply because I'm a girl!" Belgium proclaimed.

"Non, I've seen fierce women too like Hungary and Belarus," France said.

"The appropriate proverb would be…" England agreed, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Over the horizon, another figure came marching in. He was their opponent, Germany who led the Central Powers. In his hands, he carried a gas mask and slowly put it on.

"The Germans must be lacking in their fashion tastes," France laughed, "Even wars have standards in outfits, oui?"

"You frog, there's something odd about Germany today," England said, "keep your guard up."

"I see that we are all gathered for this battle for Ypres," Germany spoke.

"Germany, just leave my house now," Belgium pleaded.

"This is a war, and you are either with me or against me," Germany said, "The ally of my enemy is still my enemy, therefore…"

Germany grabbed onto a device and hurled it to the ground. It quickly released a puff of gas across the battlefield, and some soldiers began to collapse at once. Even Belgium was suffering from the gas, and coughed badly to it.

"Belgique?" exclaimed France.

"This is the latest in German military technology," Germany explained, "We have deduced that poison gas will decimate opposition quite effectively."

"This is still Belgium's land and she is directly affected by this," England said, "you're hurting the girl."

"Like I had said just now, this is a war and everything goes," Germany said.

"The proper proverb for this scenario should be…" England remarked, "All's fair in love and war."

_Years later, World War II begins. Germany had forged the Axis Powers with Italy and Japan via the Tripartite Pact, where as England, France, the United States, China and the Soviet Union became the new Entente known as the Allied Forces._

_However, this war would end in the Allies' favour. However, Japan held his ground to the very end. America had to end it somehow, and dropped the atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Soon, Japan did surrender but at what costs…_

America had quickly arrived at Tokyo from England's requests. Japan had surrendered, so the happy ending was attained at last in his opinion. However, England had something else in mind when he met the American.

"You fucking git!" yelled England, "you launched such a fucking powerful bomb! You know that you literally blasted two cities into oblivion, two cities' worth of civilians! Aren't you any more different from the Axis or Russia?"

"But I was doing only the heroic thing…" America protested.

"Yah, and did your Superman commit mass murder to stop the villain?" England questioned, "I didn't think so, you git!"

Suddenly, Turkey came in and punched the American in his stomach. If not for England holding back Turkey, the Turk would have attacked him even more.

"You idiot, you caused Japan so much pain!" Turkey yelled, "I'll be sure ya pay triple his pain!"

"_So… tha-that is… the ultimate weapon…"_ Germany thought, sweating already, _"and to think… someone possessing such power…"_

"Why? Why Japan?" cried Italy, while blowing his nose.

"Feliciano, the Jap won't be happy if you're making a mess out of his floor…" Romano said, trying to comfort his brother.

Even Greece was there and was awake unusually. He kept his eyes closed, and held out his cross with both hands and in prayer.

"Oh Almighty God, please heal Japan…" he chanted.

"Japan…" China remarked, "… did he… no, no one deserve that."

"Hmpf, Kiku deserved it," Joseon remarked.

"But England, we were fighting a war… so these things tend to…" America explained.

"If you're making excuses, then go make them to Japan!" England yelled, "I'm not putting up with your nonsense! He's in that room right now, but be careful. His mind seems to have gone wild of late."

As America opened up the sliding door and went into Japan's bedroom, he saw an entire column of old photos. All those photos had pictures of Japan and other Nations, with the Netherlands, Greece, Turkey, China, Taiwan, England, Italy, Germany…

Then, he picked up one that caught his eye. It was taken in line of his first meeting with the Japanese, the one where in he forced open Japan to the outside world.

"Japan…" he muttered.

"A-Ame-ri-ca-san…" Japan called.

Then, America turned his attention to the actual Japan. He was lying down on his bed, and bandages wrapped around his entire right arm… and even more. Upon closer inspection, even more bandages wrapped around his body and covered the blooded areas that would be Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan opened his eyes, which were no more than blood red patches.

"Did I do this… to you?" asked the American.

"Not your fault, America-san…" Japan replied, "I was weak, too caught up in the war. I let my people down. They were burning in my head when it happened. It was so horrifying…"

Suddenly, Japan noticed the pistol strapped on America's belt and took it out at once.

"What gives?" exclaimed America.

"America-san, I am a disgrace to the country, Tenno Heika, and my people…" Japan begged, "Please… I don't want to… just kill me and be done with it…"

"But I couldn't…" America said, "It's not the right thing to do…"

"As the victor of the war, you should have no hesitation to crush your opposition," Japan claimed, "please…"

Japan finally managed to sit up on bed and took America's free hand and put the gun there. He then placed it over his own chest.

"America-san, just a push of a trigger and I will be gone," Japan said, "it's now or never…"

America quickly let his hand out of Japan's grip and threw his gun away.

"Death is no answer to everything," America said.

"America-san, you're cruel…" Japan spoke, with tears welling up, "… refusing to let me perish with my honour intact."

"Japan, we are buddies," America said, "look here, I cannot give excuses for what I've done. But I will make it up to you, starting with rebuilding your country anew."

"America-san, even after I had backstabbed you in Pearl Harbour," Japan said.

"They say that all's fair in love and war," America cheerfully replied, "now that the war is over, let's love."

_In contemporary times, _

Japan was on the way to build up ties with his fellow Nations. While he had travelled to Europe many times before, it was the first time to meet Belgium. All he knew was that she was Netherlands' sister and Romano has a crush on her.

"_How to start a proper conversation with her?"_ thought Japan as he stared at the Belgian in front of him, _"bring up her brother… No, they have rocky relations. Bring up Romano-kun… No, if he hears this, his mafia will take me down."_

As Japan broke out in sweat over his thoughts, Belgium smiled and took out a tissue for him.

"Boy you're tense," she remarked, "so how is Hiroshima doing?"

"Hiroshima?" exclaimed Japan, "yes, it was challenging. In the end, it is fully rebuilt with America-san's help."

"He must have wanted to atone for his sins," Belgium said, "that feeling of bloodshed upon your homeland, it is bad. I myself suffered it many times before."

"Pardon," Japan said.

"I am the so-called Battlefield of Europe, due to all those wars the Europeans have," Belgium explained, "you were involved in the First World War, right?"

"Hai, I was fighting Germany-san in his Pacific colonies then," Japan answered.

"Well he had to get to me if he wants to fight France," Belgium said, "there was the Second Battle of Ypres, where he unleashed poison gas to the battlefield."

"Will you be okay?" asked Japan.

"Like you, the damage was mostly repaired," Belgium said, "maybe our alliance can be to stop this overzealous growth of weapons."

"True, America-san's use of atomic bombs has caused others like Russia-san and Chugoku-san to possess them," Japan agreed.

"Not to mention that they can do Inter-Continental Ballistic Missiles now," Belgium put in, "after the World War, this peace is the best. Let's keep it like that for our children."

"I agree… Belgium-san," Japan nodded.

_The Battle of Ypres introduced chemical warfare, while Hiroshima saw the debut of nuclear warfare. One would say that all's fair in love and war, but there are even limits to war and how far one can carry it. _


	18. Not Out of the Game

**Not Out of the Game**

_Since the end of World War II, England's power had declined with him granting the majority of his colonies their independence and autonomy. However, this would mean that some old rivals could exploit the situation and capture their old lands back. _

_The Falkland Islands were nominally British Overseas Territory, but Argentina had been claiming him. The Argentine Nation took the chance to retrieve the "vital region"._

Sailing towards the Falkland shores, it was a vessel sporting the Argentine flag. Laura Maradona, better known as the Nation-state of Argentina, looked at the island beyond.

Dressed out of her military uniform, the uniform of a metal collector was something she never thought to be wearing. However, she knew her purpose there. She was going to bring him back home, as her boss had ordered her to.

"_Argentina, your mission is to annex the Islas Malvinas," Argentina's boss informed the buxom Nation. _

"_Boss, is now a good time?" she asked. _

"_Yes, the United Kingdom is losing more power over the years and I'm sure he can do without another colony," her boss said, "if he dares to fight back, let him. We Argentines will be remembered as the one who slain the British Imperial Empire."_

"Don't worry, I will bring Malvinas back home," she said, "Men, prepare for landing! I'm going out there alone!"

When they arrived at the island and set foot, several British soldiers approached her entourage.

"Excuse me, but your purpose here is…" the soldier asked.

"We are here to… er… dispose waste scrap metals…" Argentina promptly replied, "We will be done quickly, if you let me go on quickly. Surely you won't refuse a babe like me~"

The British soldiers heard the Argentine's reasoning and let her go on. Without interference, Argentina was quickly greeted by a familiar person. On the surface, it was a child of perhaps 12-13 years of age, but his age ran into centuries. His current name would be Falklands, but Argentina called him Malvinas. Falklands wore a simple sailor's outfit, complete with a cap.

"Argentina, you're here!" Falklands cheered on.

"Hola little one," Argentina replied, "I brought you something, a present from me."

Argentina took out a gift parcel and handed it to the island Nation. He opened it and saw the Argentine flag inside.

"It looks very nice," Falklands said.

"Gracias, you like it right?" Argentina said, "Let me hang it up for everyone to see how pretty it is."

Argentina took the flag and ran up to a flag post nearby that had the Union Jack fluttering. She lowered the Union Jack and quickly hoisted the Argentine flag.

"Argentina, why are you throwing away England's flag?" Falklands asked.

"Because… my flag looks way better than his," Argentina replied, hugging the Falkland Islander, "don't worry, I won't let the Eyebrows monster take you away."

"_Yes, the plan is a success!"_ she thought, _"Eyebrows, come get me…"_

_However, this news of the Falklands' conquest soon reached England's ears. _

"Ha ha, if it isn't England the fallen empire!" France laughed, as Austria and Spain were standing beside him, hearing France taunting the Englishman.

"Ahem, and that coming from a country who also lost his empire," England retorted.

"Uhh… you lost America in the Revolutionary War way before I lost anything," France insulted.

"Which I could have won if not for your dumb intervention," England added, "as if distracting me back at Gibraltar was bad enough…"

Suddenly, a radio set near them turned to the World News.

"…So there you have it, the Argentine colours fluttering in the skies of Stanley."

"Charlie, that's now Puerto Argentino to you… ever since Argentina occupied the Malvinas, formerly known as the Falkland Islands."

"Guess the United Kingdom is breaking up at last. So who's next? Scotland?"

"My vital regions have been seized by Argentina!" England declared, "I will not have that bitch take them as she pleases!"

"England, we are way past our prime," Spain said, "just let Senorita Argentina take the Falklands. I want Gibraltar back."

"Pride-less fools," England snapped, "I'm talking to someone who cares, like my Parliament!"

_Soon, England was in London and speaking to his Prime Minister, the then Margaret Thatcher. _

"Ms Thatcher and members of the Parliament, the Argentine Republic has illegally seized my vital regions!" England declared, "We must claim them back at once!"

"Great Britain, there are better terms to express the Falklands with," Thatcher said.

"Mr Britain, I believe that we should just let this slip," a Parliament member voiced out, "we can do without just one colony."

"Bloody hell!" yelled England, "the people of the United Kingdom has spoken and voted in their opinion on the matter!"

"About that, those ticks resemble your handwriting," another minister remarked, while looking at the ballots.

"Very well then, the United Kingdom shall formally retaliate against the invasion and sever ties with the Argentine Republic," Thatcher declared, "Now let this news spread to the world."

_Almost immediately, the world heard of this news like a bullet shot around the world. _

"Should I help Angleterre on this?" France wondered, "But him getting humiliated is so tempting…"

"These little countries buzzing around to snag even the tiniest pieces of land," Russia chuckled, "I feel amused."

"He didn't help me with Silesia, so serves him right," Austria remarked.

"If Argentina gets control of the Falklands, will she go after me next?" Chile wondered.

"_Whatever happens beyond this point…I will consider…"_ Japan thought.

"They don't need to do this… maybe I have to save England again," America said.

_England unleashed his Royal Navy onto the conquered Falklands Islands to confront Argentina. _

Embarking on Falklands soil, England looked in horror as the Argentine flag was fluttering proudly in the air. The Falklands ran across to greet his "older brother".

"Brother, you also came here!" the Falklands cried, "I am so happy everyone is here! Argentina has even invited South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands here!"

"That git planned to annex them too!" England yelled, "Argentina, this is war!"

Argentina smiled wickedly as she came out of the Falklands' house, and armed with a bayonet on hand.

"Brit, I was expecting you," she said, "come in, I was cooking for the kids. They were quite tired from your delicacies… or lack of it."

"You… you're trying to tempt them to your camp!" England yelled, "And get rid of that hideous rag you dare call your flag!"

"Make me, English scum," Argentina said, pointing her bayonet at him, "face it, you sick old man. Your days are over. Surrender control of them, and retire for good!"

"Silly girl, the British Empire would never comply with your threats!" England declared, sporting his pistol and ready to fire back.

"Big brother! Big sister!" cried Falklands, "please don't fight! Can we settle this like rational Nations?"

"Uhh… I do want to prevent bloodshed," Argentina said, "and you can call me hermana mayor."

"You're teaching him Spanish!" England exclaimed, "That does it, you're out of here!"

"And why should I?" Argentina said, "It's not like I'm abusing Malvinas, right?"

"Yeah, Argentina has been treating me so well," Falklands replied.

"You… that was what France and Spain do before they go on to their true colours…" England exclaimed.

However, his ranting was cut by Argentina's shooting that almost hit England.

"English scum, I've won!" Argentina declared, "Put your hands in the air, you are going to prison as a POW."

England quickly dropped his gun and knelt down, crying on the spot.

"It's not fair! Why everyone gets to have little brothers to look up on them?" he ranted, "all of them left me! Scotland and the others hate my guts, America left me, I disappointed Singapore, and even a miserable fort offshore my house declares independence from me!"

"Touching story, now come with me," Argentina said, "you will be doing time for your crimes."

Suddenly, the Falklands ran off to England's side and wiped off his tears.

"England, don't feel bad," he said, "I will be by your side."

"Thanks, does this mean you will still be with me…" England said.

"I've been dumped… again!" Argentina exclaimed, "No! I'm taking Malvinas, South Georgia and South Sandwich with me and no one's going to stop me!"

Suddenly, America jumped down on the site in a parachute and greeted the two fighting Nations.

"America? What are you doing here?" England asked.

"Stopping you two from fighting," America answered, "Argentina, the UN has decided that you are to withdraw your occupation on the Falklands!"

"Hey, you are that idiot's former colony!" Argentina shouted, "of course you'll be on his side!"

The Argentine charged at America with her bayonet, but she was pushed back suddenly. America turned back and saw England armed with his Excalibur and the Falklands in his arms.

"Laura, the decision has been made," England said, "leave now or I can snip off your Patagonia."

"Damn it, I'm leaving!" Argentina shouted, "You won this round, Brit! And Malvinas, you can come to my place for lunch anytime you want. If the Englishman mistreats you, don't be afraid to come to Hermana Mayor."

"LEAVE!" England yelled, striking his Excalibur and sending the Argentine flying.

_The Falklands War ended in England's victory. The former superpower would seemingly still have some strength in him left. After defeat, Argentina decided to confide with her "good" neighbour, Chile._

"Chile, you know something?" Argentina said, "I realise that the military is at fault for my defeat."

"And I wonder how you deduce that," Chile remarked sarcastically.

"Those bastards will pay for this stupid war!" Argentina exclaimed, "They told me that I was destined to defeat England, and now I am still at square one!"

"Maybe you can chill out at my place for the night," Chile said.

"You pervert, you just wanted to take these!" Argentina snapped, while flexing out her breasts, "you're just jealous that I have way more land than you!"

"Vain stupid cow…" Chile remarked, "I don't know why I let her in. Just go back and slaughter your military then!"

_Meanwhile, England was celebrating his victory with the European Nations in a local bar. _

"Told ya I will protect my regions, especially from that bitch!" proclaimed England.

"Angleterre, you have my love in this," France remarked.

"But must you be so mean to Argentina, I can emphasise with her not having her lands," Spain said.

"Whose side are you on?" England snapped, "If you didn't help America during his little Revolution, you can still have your henchmen in lewd maid outfits!"

"England, I once thought that you have lost your power after World War II and have to cower behind America," Russia butted in, "but that footage of you and the Excalibur wowed me. I like it."

"This old man still has his groove!" England proclaimed proudly.

Original Character Profile

Name: Laura Maradona

Represents: Argentine Republic (formerly the Viceroyalty of the Rio de la Plata, United Provinces of South America)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Birthday: 9 July (Declaration of independence)

Appearance: Wears a blue military uniform (with a sash in Argentine colours) and sports a ponytail in her brown hair. She has blue eyes and a long ahoge (Patagonia) similar to Taiwan's. Known to be quite buxom and even beautiful, seconded only to Ukraine.

Argentina was once among the Nations under Spanish rule once. She would be united with Chile, Paraguay and Uruguay as the Rio de la Plata. In later years, she and the others rebelled against Spain and gained independence as separate states in the long run.

Argentina receives a lot of cultural influence from immigration to her lands, bringing her attitude closer to the Germans, Italians and Spanish. This allowed her to keep a laid-back disposition, and still be serious like a German. There were many periods where in Argentina fell to military junta rule, forcing her to be serious-minded. Currently, she was able to relax herself out of junta rule.

She shares an intense rivalry with her neighbour, Chile, usually over Patagonia. She also wants to claim the Falklands (whom she calls Malvinas) from England, coming into friction with the former superpower. It is said that this hatred began with the British invasion of Rio de la Plata.

Thus, she is said to be the competitive type, and resorts to tricks when fighting. In fact, she is stirred by dreams that she would achieve greatness and that got her into trouble in her youth.

Name: John Davis Cary

Represents: Falkland Islands/Isla Malvinas (a British Overseas Territory)

Age: 12-13

Gender: Male

Birthday: 14 June (Liberation from Argentine occupation)

Appearance: Has England's brows, but brown-haired with blue eyes.

The Falklands Islands had been part of a deep territorial dispute between England and Argentina. This would accumulate in the Falklands/Malvinas War in 1980s, ending in English victory. However, they still fight over who had custody over the small islands in the South Atlantic.

Currently, he is under England's custody.


	19. Phoenix Rises

**Phoenix Rises**

_In 1795, Poland was partitioned for the third time in its history. This time, the nation-state of Poland was wiped off the map by the Black Eagle Nations (Austria, Russia, and Prussia). After this, the Poles had desired to reclaim the old glory as a nation-state. _

_Years later in the next century, the French Revolution rocked the entirety of Europe and France confronted foes from all corners of Europe. Only a few Nations were willing to flock by France's side, one of them being the defunct Nation of Poland. _

The once-beautiful fields of France were reduced into barren wastes by the horrors of battle. Despite this, a lone man was trekking the path of war to Paris. That man was Feliks Lukasiewicz, the personification of the former Poland.

Suddenly, horse steps were heard on the ground and two French cavalrymen charged towards the Pole. In response, the Pole stopped his advances and waved a white flag at them.

"Je me rends," the Pole spoke in French, which had been the language of diplomacy then, "Je suis venu pour voir Francis Bonnefoy."

"Pologne, mon ami," cried another voice.

Joining his men, the personification for the French nation-state galloped on his horse towards the Pole traveller. As he met the Pole, he embraced the Pole in a hug to greet him.

"France, call me Feliks," Poland said, "I am no longer a Nation. My last partition like went bad. They decided to take away every last inch of my house."

"As your friend, I feel sorry for you," France said politely, "but what business you have here in France?"

"You are at war, and against practically the whole of Europe," Poland said, "don't tell me you intend to fight all of them yourself. You need, like, allies man!"

"So you are proposing an alliance with moi," France said, "but you aren't a Nation as you had said. How can you help?"

"Look at yourself on the map," Poland said, "you got Portugal and England to the west, and Austria, Prussia and Russia to your east. I can overstretch their forces with my people."

"You are correct indeed," France said, "I am being overstretched by the Coalition, but they are disunited. Pologne, what do you seek from moi?"

"Nothing much, only my own Nation again," Poland said, "I wanted to be a kingdom again, maybe with Liet again."

"Monsieur Lituanie," France said, "he's being held by Russia since your First Partition, oui. You deserve to reclaim your country, oui."

Poland only nodded in response.

"Very well, I shall help you regain your power," France said, "however; you will not be called Poland. Not until you regain every last ounce of your lands, only then you may be Poland again."

"For now, who am I?" asked the Pole.

"Your sole existence henceforth will be to claim all your regions again," France proclaimed, "I dub you the Duchy of Warsaw, after your vital regions!"

"I accept that name," Warsaw replied, "I think I'll like head back east and begin my fight."

"And I shall pierce into the heart of the Holy Roman Empire," France added, "that old order is out of style, so I shall replace them."

_In the middle of the war, France had forcibly created the Duchy of Warsaw in Polish lands taken from Prussia. _

Prussia sat nervously, looking at the man who used to be a friend. Though he was disturbed France's madness in the Revolution, but it could not denied of his power (that defeated Prussia) and Prussia kept quiet. Suddenly, a familiar Pole walked up to France's side.

"Poland..." Prussia hissed, "Now I get it. You're begging France to get your house back."

"Until I regain everything, I am just Warsaw," Warsaw replied.

"Correct, mon ami," France said, looking at Prussia again, "and you will give him what he wants."

"I am the most awesome Nation around, even taking Silesia for my own!" Prussia proclaimed, "What makes you think I will yield to you?"

"I won the battle, and you will listen to the victor," France said, "furthermore, you would never be able to take Silesia if not for my help."

"My boss already ceded those territories for you," Prussia pouted, "I'm only here to tell you that."

"Congratulations, Varsovie," France said, "you are now a Nation again, and for your new boss…"

Suddenly, another man came in. He had long blonde hair, similar to the Germanic ancestor called Germania.

"Saxony?" the Prussian exclaimed.

"Hello, Prussia…" Saxony spoke, "it's been a while…"

"His King has volunteered to be your new boss as the Duke of Warsaw," France explained, "easily said, both of you are in a personal union now. Make good friends now."

"My King is a German…but two German countries put me out of…" Warsaw yelled, "I won't tole…"

"Be grateful I found a king for you, instead of uniting you under my empire," France said, "though it would be lovely to have the Department of Warsaw under moi…"

"And I am not exactly willing to this myself…" Saxony remarked.

"But you all will be," France said, "don't you want your petit Lituanie back?"

"He's still with Russia… so I got no other choice," Warsaw said.

"And Saxony, be grateful that my boss has decided to protect your sorry little ass in the Rhine Confederation," France continued.

_Years went by, and the Duchy of Warsaw made victories and reclaimed Krakow among others. However, Lithuania was still in Russia's hands. In due time, France would soon confront Russia on his home terrain to defeat him. _

On the snowy plains, Warsaw and France were trekking along with their armies.

"Brr… Russia is indeed cold as they say," France remarked, "it would be wonderful to have someone to hug, non."

"France, let's just get going," Warsaw said, "I can't wait to be with Liet again."

"Ignoring me, he who has been helping you so far," France remarked.

"Like some help you had been, I still can't have some foreign dealings! What country doesn't have like foreign relations?" Warsaw cried, "I'm like your bitch, pouring my resources out to you."

"But things are horrid with the Peninsular War and I needed more resources there," France said, "be grateful I came to you instead to crush Russia who gave you hell."

"Fine, but I get Liet back after this," Warsaw said, "and I can become the Kingdom of Poland again, right?"

"Oui," replied the Frenchman, but he knew otherwise.

"_France, we will not make claims until we get Russia on the table to negotiate,"_ Napoleon told him, _"I have second thoughts on giving Warsaw the lands he wanted…"_

"_But if I said no, he would revolt against me,"_ France thought, _"The deadliest foe is always the one closest to you."_

Suddenly, the winds blew in again and France tried to protect himself from the Russian winter. From the shadows, an illusionary figure crossed via the veil of snow and silently attacked the French Army.

"Something's atta-…" cried an officer, but he was silenced by the mystery attacker.

"Is it Russia?" wondered France.

France quickly took out his rapier for battle, as did Warsaw with a musket. Suddenly, the mysterious attacker closed in on France, but the Frenchman blocked the attack.

Then, France saw the appearance of his attacker. It was a large bulky man, but he was no Russia. Instead, his face was pale white as ice and he wore ice blue military wear. His hair and moustache were snow-white, but in a creepy manner that gave even Prussia a run for his money.

The most frightening part would be that the man grabbed his rapier with his bare hands, and freezing water poured out like blood.

"Are you with the Russians?" France demanded.

"Я воплощение русской зимы," the man spoke faintly, similar to the howling wind.

Suddenly, Warsaw fired from his musket and the rounds hit the man at blank-point. As the bullets hit, the man just vanished and dispersed into a gust of blizzard.

"France, you like okay?" asked the Pole, "bet cha that's totally General Winter Russia's talking about. He like ravages Russia once a year, but he's allied with Russia at wartimes."

"Arg…let's keep moving," France said, "I won't let the weather get in the way of my destiny."

"But France, the Russian winter is especially cold and few had survived its terror," Warsaw cautioned.

"If you don't want Lituanie, fine with me," France said, "there will just be more for moi."

"You ain't seriously gonna take Liet, but look at your troops," Warsaw said, "Doesn't look like they will last this winter."

"This is my time, my era of glory!" France cried, "Nothing, not even the winter, can stop moi!"

_The Napoleonic Wars ended with death of Napoleon in exile to St. Helena. Europe was amidst being restored back to order via the Congress of Vienna. As per war, the victors of the Coalition made the terms of the aftermath. _

_While it would be the Great Powers of England, Russia, Prussia and Austria to decide the new Europe, France managed to sneak onboard and joined in as a Great Power as well._

After the ending of another Vienna Congress meeting, France calmly walked out in the hallways. Halfway into the hallway, he met Warsaw again. No, he was called Poland again and it was agreed by everyone.

"Ah, Varsovie," France greeted, "no, we have decided that you will be Pologne again."

"Like shut up!" exclaimed the Pole, "I am like pissed off as it is!"

"But don't you hear, you can be the Kingdom of Poland again just as you wished," France claimed.

"Totally, under the Russian Tsar nonetheless," Poland said, "and you… you're still the fucking French Republic ruled by your own fucking French guys!"

"What can I say?" France said, "I got my powers of persuasion that the others can't resist. Call it a French charm, oui?"

"You like sold me to the Coalition just to save your pitiful ass!" Poland yelled.

"But you will be in the same house as Lituanie," France claimed.

"But it won't be the same again," Poland said, "give the Russians a decade or two and they will annex me as a province and no one…"

Suddenly, Poland was lifted up and carried by a hulking Russian man.

"Hello again France," Russia greeted, "same to you, Poland. I haven't seen you since the War."

"Russia… what do you want from me?" Poland hissed.

"Temper, temper," Russia said, "although Austria gets Krakow and Prussia gets Posen, I will win with having the majority of you to be one with me, da."

"Think I don't know your plans!" Poland cried, "You will try to make me your provinces!"

"Now if you are good, you will be rewarded with lots of rights, da," Russia explained, "however, being a naughty kid will only deserve punishment."

_True enough, Poland did rebel against Russian rule several times that were suppressed and curtailed their autonomy. Eventually, Poland was entirely absorbed into the vast Russian Empire until the end of World War I._

Translations

Je me rends – I surrender

Je suis venu pour voir Francis Bonnefoy – I came to see Francis Bonnefoy

Pologne – Poland

Lituanie – Lithuania

Varsovie – Warsaw

Я воплощение русской зимы – I am the embodiment of the Russian winter


	20. Cotton is King

**Cotton is King**

_During the American Civil War, it pitted the Union (Alfred F. Jones) against the newly-formed Confederacy (John E. Lee) in a deadly civil war. In search of allies, the Confederacy sought aid from England and France. _

The Civil War was not doing so well for the Confederacy, for he was beginning to lose ground. He was made to meet up with his boss, the Confederate President for guidance.

"Boss, what do we do now?" asked the Confederacy, "we are beginning to lose this war. I can feel it in me already."

"It would appear that our military might alone cannot sooth the Yankees," the President said, "we shall then enlist outside help from Europe."

"Europe?" the Confederacy exclaimed, "but they are an ocean away from us! Why would they care about this war?"

"They will, because we produce cotton and even more thanks to the cotton gin," the President explained, "we shall stop our export of cotton and coerce England to help us fight the Yankees."

"You sure it'll work…" the Confederacy said.

"I have sent the letter to England and France," the President said, "If this succeeds, we will have the backing of two Great Powers."

_Meanwhile, in Europe… England and France were locked in their petty arguments AGAIN._

"Honestly I can't get you at all," England said, "You overthrew your king, then build a republic. Then, it became an empire and it was brought down. Now, Nappy's nephew comes along and you are the Second French Empire."

"My destiny, Angleterre," France remarked, "I am fated to be a powerful empire, and no one can stop moi."

Suddenly, one of France's Pierre flew towards England and France and dropped the message in its mouth. France quickly picked it up and read it out.

"That's Pierre No. 26… it's from the New World…" he remarked, "Who could it be now?"

_Dear France and England,_

_In light of the recent civil war, we are holding back on our cotton exports. If you want your cotton back, recognise us and help us to defeat the Yankees… I mean, the Union. _

_Best regards_

_John E. Lee_

_Confederate States of America_

"So who was it from?" England asked.

"That upstart who started that civil war with Amerique," France said, "he's stopping the cotton trade for the war."

"That so…" England said, sipping his tea, "it would be a shame now."

"It would seem that he's forcing us to help him…" France said, "If the Union is weakened, I can easily continue with my plans in the Americas… But I have no cotton now! What to do?"

"At least we got our colonies," England said, "let's grow our cotton there instead."

"But what about the recent famine here," France said, "We need food for everyone!"

"That's why we are importing corn from the Union," England said, "it would be the best since Ireland works there nowadays."

"So our position in this war is…" France wondered.

"Official neutrality," England continued, "the British Empire won't be daunted by mere cotton. We exist way before cotton has been discovered."

"You just wanted to help Le Union," France said.

"No, I am only doing this… for British interests!" he exclaimed.

_The Cotton plan was ultimately ineffective as England and France continued cotton production in their respective colonies. Furthermore, crops produced by the Union were far more important at the time than mere cotton._

England was no fool and he made new plans in response to the Confederacy's stunts. He quickly moved on to the Nile Delta of Egypt and was greeted by his colony, the Nation-state of Egypt.

"Welcome," the Egyptian greeted.

"Yes yes, I see that the cotton plantations are doing well," England remarked, "very good, I will take the harvest back to London now. It's so good to have your own colonies when times are bad."

On the other hand, in the Confederate States only suffered with the lack of trade on his end and cotton was flooding his house as none of them could be sold due to the Anaconda Plan of America's.

"Damn it all!" the Confederacy yelled, "those Europeans aren't helping us one bit since the war started! What about the cotton!"

"Hahahaha!" the Union gloated, as he came in for a visit, "you see, no one wants to associate with the villain like you. I got great deals from Iggy and the others!"

"Yank, get outta me house!" the Confederacy yelled.

"Make me, you have nowhere to go," the Union said, "sooner or later, you will lose the War."

"Arg… I need no Brit or Frenchie to help me!" the Confederacy proclaimed, "I'll still beat you to a pulp and make you recognise me!"

"Try me; I am much stronger than you initially believed," the Union said, "besides, you only exist because of the slave trade. Iggy and the others have already denounced it."

"You… you…" the Confederacy said, "out now!"

Original Character Profile

Name: John Eli Lee

Represents: Confederate States of America/The Confederacy

Status: Defunct

Gender: Male

Appearance: Wears a grey uniform as his military uniform. Occasionally dons the outfit of a KKK member.

The Confederacy was formed when 11 slave states within the United States rebelled and established a country fighting for state rights. The Confederacy resented deeply the fact he existed only to justify the slave trade, and carried this hate all the way.

After the Civil War, he was defeated and forced to live in America's basement. Most believed that he was long dead, but it was otherwise.


	21. Abel and Cain

**Abel and Cain**

_During the War of 1812, American forces invaded into Canada, the then British North America. At the height of the War, British troops of Canada made a journey to accomplish a feat that would never be done again in war – the attack on Washington D.C._

Canada knew the state he was in, ever since America got his independence. Quebec and he were invited to join the American's wild dreams back then, and they refused him. After becoming the United States, it was only natural for him to claim his brother up north.

That war did come and Canada was badly beaten up by it, as did war had affected Nations in the long run. Along with England's soldiers, they were preparing for their assault at the heart of America – the White House in Washington D.C.

"Mr Williams, are you sure of this?" asked a private.

Canada straightened out his red coat, and nodded to his soldiers.

"Yes, England is very upset when America left him," Canada said, "He was never the same again. And Alfred still wants to pursue me against my will, then him hear my answer."

Canada grabbed a torch from another British soldier and walked towards the White House. He hurled it into the insides of the building and the fire spread throughout. Canada let out a sadistic smile that would be rare for him.

"Men, order the others to begin now," Canada ordered.

The burning buildings in D.C. would raise an alarm in America's nerves. He could of course feel the pain of his vital regions struck down by enemies and set aflame. Taking a handful of men from the battlefront with him, they returned to Washington D.C.

As America got down from his steed to see the destruction in Washington, he grunted again at the chest pain he felt. Canada walked out of the burning house along with several men.

"Mattie?" exclaimed America.

"Hello Alfred… no, America," Canada greeted curtly, "you must have felt that right? Was it burning in your heart too?"

"This sort of things, I would've expected it from England instead," America said, while panting from the pain.

"He's a bit busy in the actual war, but this is my message to you," Canada explained, "I'm staying with England and that's that."

"He must have casted some weird hocus-pocus on you," America said, "You're not my Mattie! The Eyebrows must have possessed you or something!"

"That's Canada to you, he who you wish to fight," Canada coldly replied.

"No, I declared war on England, not you," America said.

"Yet the war is fought on my land," Canada said, "so I have a say in this too. Not all of England's efforts are his alone. I want to do something for myself sometimes."

"I'm the older one here!" America proclaimed, "You're still a minor colony of England!"

"At least I'm the more mature of us brothers," Canada said, "dumping tea into the Harbour is no way to state your dissatisfaction with England's taxes."

"Says the one who is burning down my vital regions," America muttered, "where would my President now live, and what of my people? You ain't no hero!"

"You're always so self-centred," Canada remarked, "if you were so heroic, had you considered the Loyalists who are just settling down?"

"They are all accomplices of England and the Crown," America answered.

"The Loyalists are people too, and they just want to peacefully settle down in the New World too," Canada said, "yet you still wage war against these people. This is the message of the People."

"Was this even necessary?" asked America, "we're brothers…"

"But you will never grow up," Canada replied, "reflect on this, Alfred F. Jones… no, the United States of America."

"At least I'm a country of my own, and not a colony with a split administration," America mocked.

_Even after the War of 1812, America still considered Canada's actions to be influenced by England. Thus, this started the trend of Canada being ignored by his fellow Nations._


	22. Between a Rock & a Hard Place

**Between a Rock & a Hard Place**

_At the height of the Imperialism Era, the Great Powers in Europe sought to bring the world under their roof. This was especially prominent in Southeast Asia, which had been overrun by colonists and raising the flags of foreign Nations. The sole exception of the day was Siam…something he fought to protect. _

Thailand, or Siam as he was known back then, was quite troubled by the changing times. When word came of the Philippines and Indonesia being colonised, he thought nothing of them. However, he soon grew aware of how grave was his situation.

"_Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia are now under French rule,"_ he thought, _"Will I be next?"_

The Siamese gulped as he stared into the map again. He pointed out at Burma and India, which were made British territory. Then, he stared at Malaya, also British territory as well. After contemplating, he sighed.

"This is frustrating, everyone around me is being colonised by a foreign power," Siam lamented, "I could very well be next. Should I seek an alliance ana?"

Siam looked at the northern neighbour on his map, the Chinese Empire.

"China… no, he's getting weaker himself ana," he said, "what about Japan? But he's too far off my place."

Siam took off his spectacles and looked out at the window. There, he saw France staring at him in a rather erotic manner.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Ah, he looks so cute~" France remarked, "He will make a fine French territory."

"_Got to do something…"_ Siam thought, _"I can't be ruled by that person. Why Cambodia even trust him to give himself away?"_

At that crucial point, there was a knock on the door. The Siamese walked up and opened up, and England was standing behind it.

"Sawatdee krap, Great Britain," Siam exclaimed.

"Please, call me England," he said, "I am here to discuss on…"

Then, England looked at the window and saw France glued to it.

"What is that frog there?" exclaimed England.

"He's been there for quite sometime and I can't get rid of him ana," Siam answered.

"Let me try then," England said, "I've been itching to kick some French arses."

England slid open the window and opened himself to France directly.

"You git, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I was thinking of adding Siam to my French Indochina, so we can be neighbours in our Asian colonies," France claimed.

"As if the English Channel and French Equatorial Africa were not enough!" shouted England.

He promptly punched France and pushed him out of Siam's house. England was not done with France yet, and chased after him.

"Those two must hate each other a lot," Siam remarked, "I better talk to the King on what to do from now on."

_One of the main factors that prevented Siam's colonisation was the capable leaders of Siam at that time. Unlike their neighbours, they perceived the threat the Europeans brought upon. _

Siam quickly met up with his boss, the King of Siam. They would be discussing on Siam's future against the colonial powers.

"Siam, this is dreadful for us indeed," the King said, "foreign enemies have surrounded us and overtaken our vassals and allies."

"Indeed boss, but what should we do?" Siam asked.

"What do you have to report me of your meeting with England?" the King asked.

"That meeting was interrupted when he was chasing France out," Siam reported, "those two seemingly hated each other a lot."

"That's it…" the King proclaimed, "I have a plan to secure our independence from these colonials."

Siam would meet England again, but with the King's plan in mind.

"So Mr Siam, I am going to make myself clear…" England began to say.

"Mr England, my homeland has nothing you seek of," Siam declared, "and besides, France has taken hold of my eastern neighbours."

"So that's why that frog has been lurking around these parts," England said.

"Something tells me that you seem to hate his presence," Siam said.

"You bet, he's been a thorn in my flesh since he invaded my island," England said, "but back on topic, I seriously believe you need a British Resident to help you out, like the ones in India and Malaya."

"Sorry, but I must decline the offer," Siam said, "My King is in no need of new officials currently."

Suddenly, another unexpected guest had arrived… one in the form of France. Siam gave off a slight smile to his presence.

"Sawatdee krap, welcome to my humble abode ana," Siam quickly greeted, clasping his hands together.

"Thank you for the exotic greeting, Siam," France said, "this world is becoming more unruly, especially with Englishmen running amok."

"You were the one started that bloody French Revolution!" England yelled, "In the end, I had to fix the whole mess you made!"

"Siam, see that," France said, "He's a bad influence, trying to ensnare you into his grip as you give everything to him."

"You aren't any different, Bonnefoy!" England exclaimed.

"Non, I will tutor Siam the ways of the French and how to be proper," France said.

"If we trust you to teach other countries of civilisation, the world will be a lost cause!" England laughed.

"Now where's that little England who used to worship my culture?" France mocked.

"I prefer my own British culture, thank you very much," England commented.

"So Siam, you must be feeling very lonely now," France continued, "how about if you join my Indochina…"

"You git, I saw him first!" England yelled, "And stop stalking me!"

"Pardon moi?" remarked the Frenchman.

"Don't play dumb with me," England accused, "your part of Africa is now bordering mine, think I didn't suspect you of ulterior motives eh. Well you thought WRONG!"

"What… I'm shocked that you're accusing me… me of these things!" France exclaimed.

"Quit it with your innocent act!" England cried, "I can see the drool on your clothes when you had been staring at Siam! I'm putting him under British protection!"

"Non, he's mine to protect!" France shouted.

"I would rather be mauled by a hellhound than let you annex countries as you want!" England retorted.

"There's no such thing as a hellhound," France claimed, "it's only a story Ancient Greece made up."

"Arg… you will believe it when I sic one on you…" England said, "And another thing…"

As England and France got into their little squabbles again, Siam sat down in the background to drink some tea. His face boded a sly smirk on it.

"_His Majesty's plan is working…"_ he thought, _"so long those two keep on arguing, they can't colonise me. I am now safe ana~"_


	23. Break Off

**Break-Off**

_In the year 1965, Singapore has declared her independence from the Federation of Malaysia. This was due to racial tensions between the Chinese and Malays, and disagreements between the governments Singapore and Malaysia. _

On that night, Singapore was weeping of the news as did her boss. Most countries would normally cheer at their liberation or independence, but in her case, the Republic of Singapore was forged by being kicked out of Malaysia.

"Why must it be like this?" she cried.

As the Singaporean wept bitterly in the comfort of her home, Malaysia and Indonesia stood behind her and both did not want to approach her.

"Malaysia, must you hurt the girl like that?" Indonesia said, "sayang on the poor thing. You knew how much that merger meant to her."

"She refused to apprehend her boss, and didn't follow the central government," Malaysia coldly stated, "she brought this on herself."

"Shut up lah!" Singapore yelled, turning to see the two Malay Nations, "leave my house already! It's now all mine!"

At that, both Malaysia and Indonesia left Singapore's house and walked out.

"Sayang sayang on the poor thing, she's just a little red dot," Indonesia remarked, "It will be difficult for her to become a strong country on her own."

"Precisely the point," Malaysia said, "you can say this is her punishment for defying me. Once she has no alternatives, she will come back and beg for forgiveness."

"Malaysia, you tricky guy…" Indonesia said, "But must you torment the girl."

_Time now is 9 August 2010, the anniversary for Singapore's independence. During these years, Singapore grew to be a rather successful country with an economy overshooting the US and Hong Kong. _

It was after the National Day Parade in the Padang that Singapore returned to her house, but in preparation for the next party with the other Nations. By the time she returned, China and the other Asian states were already there and even some Nations of the Commonwealth.

"Happy birthday, my little girl!" shouted China happily, "I got two cute pandas for you this year!"

"But you gave me pandas for the past ten years," Singapore said.

"These pandas will bring you good luck," China declared, "It will help you when you catch a cold."

"Singapore!" cried America, "I took the liberty to make you a cake this year. I did it myself, so want to try it?"

America held out the plate with what was supposed to be the birthday cake there. However, the cake had a blue topping and it seemed to be vibrating.

"Thanks America… but… can I decline your offer?" Singapore said.

A hand grabbed onto the Singaporean girl, and she turned back to face Russia and Belarus.

"H-h-hello… R-Rus-Russia…" Singapore greeted, shaking the Russian's hand.

"_Calm down Marina, he's not the monster America, England, France, Germany, Japan, China and many others painted him as,"_ Singapore nervously thought.

"Singapore, I have decided to come here since our bosses had been making good friends recently, da~" Russia said, "so for your birthday… you need protection, da. So I will give two nuclear missiles."

"_What?"_ thought Belarus, _"how does she get such a present from Brother? Beware you vixen…"_

"Russia, are you mad?" China exclaimed.

"Now that's an understatement," England remarked.

"If Singapore gets a nuke, can I have one dozen of them too?" Myanmar asked.

"If Myanmar gets one, I want a nuke as well!" the Philippines proclaimed.

"Aiya, this is triggering a new arms race!" China exclaimed.

"Russia, we agree that we will not be handing out nuclear missiles like that," America said, "Can you give Singapore something less lethal?"

"And not even non-nuclear ICBMs," England added.

"I was joking back then, didn't expect everyone to be taking it so serious," Russia said, taking out a gift parcel, "hope you enjoy Matryoshka dolls. I think girls should like dolls."

Russia then bent down at level with Singapore's ear.

"I would love to see that Youth Olympics you are hosting," he whispered, "you ruined my chances of getting the world to be one with me. Watch out in Sochi 2014… KolKolKol…"

Suddenly, the house phone rang and Singapore quickly tended to it.

"Hello?" asked Singapore, "Germany, it's you. Huh, can't make it. Why?"

"I apologise deeply for this," Germany said on his end, "but my brother and Italy had gotten themselves into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Singapore asked.

"Prussia has peeped at a girls' public toilet and Italy was caught for vandalism and… Romano was caught for excessive use of vulgarities," Germany said, "both Spain and I will be paying that exploitive fine for those three. Anyway, we wish you happy birthday."

"Sorry, but this is a fine country lor," Singapore remarked.

She then ended her call and England looked at her.

"Who was that?" England asked.

"Germany, he said they have trouble coming here," Singapore said, "Italy and Prussia are at it again."

"Which reminded me of France, who should be in the airport right now," England said, "the customs officer has held him back for questioning."

Meanwhile in Changi Airport, France was held back for interrogation after it was found out that he brought questionable objects on flight.

"Mr… Francis Bonnefoy," the officer said, "can you explain why you brought this?"

The officer put his hand into the parcel signed "To Singapore", and he took out the content of a dildo.

"It's a gift for a friend of mine," France explained, "she's in her growing stages and she must have some way to relief her inner heat…"

The officer tore off the signature and looked at it.

"Bet you're trying to give this to ridicule us, right?" the officer said.

"You deny the powers of the dildo…" France said, standing up, "guess I will give you private tuition… a la French."

**Anything else from there is censored as R21 under Singaporean Censorship Law. Back to the Singapore's birthday party,**

"Bet that frog will be caned by those Singapore police," England said, "I told him not to sign with our nation names and not to give you questionable gifts. Now what that got him into?"

"Maybe I should come to Singapore more often to avoid France," Vietnam said.

"And Singapore, I brought you new clothes for your birthday!" Taiwan proclaimed, handing the Singaporean a shopping bag, "and that's 45 years of independence to you!"

"Uh, actually I also have a new sweater made for you," England said.

As he gave Singapore the present, Singapore clearly saw that the Englishman's ten fingers were all bandaged up.

"You hurt yourself when you're knitting, izzit?" Singapore asked.

"No, my flight with France took a slight detour to Greece and I was careless and the cats scratched me," England said hastily, "and that last word should be 'is it'. Did America influence you?"

"N-no," Singapore replied, "so can see the gifts?"

"Can who see what?" England snapped, "My former colonies ruining the English language will be the death of me! No wonder Rome died overnight!"

"May I see my present from you and Taiwan?" asked Singapore.

"You may," England replied.

Singapore quickly took out the clothes from Taiwan's bag and tried to fit them on. From Taiwan, it was a striped tank top and a pair of hot pants.

"Taiwan, must you give Singapore such clothes?" China exclaimed, "It's so indecent!"

"Dalu, it is called modern fashion," Taiwan said, "and Singapore likes it too. You're such an old man sometimes."

"I can be hip too…" China protested.

Later on, Singapore also opened up England's gift. It was sweater but seemed a bit too big for Singapore's size. It was mainly red and had a crescent moon with five stars inside at its back.

"Actually it would look like you're from Turkey," America pointed out, "or is it more like China's?"

"America-san, that symbol is actually unique to Singapore," Japan said, "it's like a fusion between the symbols of China and Islamic Malaya."

Then, Thailand walked in and he also held a shopping bag. He promptly gave the bag to Singapore.

"Singapore, I also got new clothes for you, ana," Thailand said, "and don't worry about the size, ana. I tried them on myself, so they should be okay."

At Thailand's comment, everyone at the party just kept quiet and stared at the Thai's normally cheerful face. Vietnam then whispered into Singapore.

"_Why does every country got to have these… kinks?"_ Singapore thought.

"I can get them disinfected in my place," she whispered.

Suddenly, Hong Kong came out of the kitchen and he was wearing an apron over his red changshan. Seychelles accompanied Hong Kong as she was carrying a plate of chicken meat.

"People, the food is ready," Hong Kong said, "oh, you're back from your parade."

"Oi Hongie, you cooking for me izzit," Singapore said, "And you wearing that cute pink apron for me, right?"

"Stop teasing me," Hong Kong said coldly.

"Hong Kong-kun can be quite tsundere sometimes," Japan said.

"Ha, tsundere originates from…"Korea suddenly popped in and declared.

"Korea-kun, it's Japanese," Japan pointed out, "and I got the latest game for Singapore today; something so new that it is not even out in the market yet."

"Now that you mention it, I have this spoiler recording of some of my country's famous bands," Korea said.

However, Singapore was more preoccupied with Hong Kong. She quickly tackled the Hongkonger, and forced him to ride her around the house.

"I should have brought my firecrackers here," Hong Kong said, "We are not children, you know."

"Dun care, you're mine lor!" Singapore proclaimed, "And no firecrackers in Singapore, that's why I agreed to that law."

"So that I can't get rid of you," Hong Kong said.

"Yup, Hongie," Singapore said, "but you know… someone is missing here?"

"Missing people… you mean Malaysia and Indonesia, right?" the Philippines said, "I think they got problems riding in from the Causeway."

Suddenly, two more people came in Singapore's house. One of them was a female with her hair bundled up by a cloth. She wore a long-sleeved grey dress. The other one was a male in a white shirt similar to Thailand, but he was scowling all the way.

"Malaysia-san and Indonesia-san, we were waiting for you," Japan said, "and just in time for the food too."

"And I thought we would actually miss it," Indonesia said, "Malaysia thought it would be quick since we live near you. But heck, you got mail here."

Indonesia took out a wrapped parcel and gave it to the Singaporean. Hong Kong quickly threw down the Singaporean girl to the ground, and retreated to the kitchen. Inside that parcel, it was a gun and a note.

_Dear Singapore,_

_This is my birthday present to you. As both of us are oddly surrounded by the Islamic sphere and outcasts to our Muslim neighbours, I hope you may empathise with me and what I had to do recently. Sorry, but I can't leave the country by disguising as a Mexican this time round._

_Your ally,_

_David Birnbaun _

_State of Israel_

"So… was it from some secret admirer?" Taiwan suddenly asked.

At that, Malaysia pouted and glared at the Singaporean.

"No," Singapore said.

She then whispered into Taiwan's ears.

"Oh, Israel," Taiwan said, "not convenient to speak of him in front of your neighbours."

Just then, Malaysia began to leave the house. Singapore saw this and went after the Malaysian. Eventually, both of them were out in the streets.

"Malaysia, wait a minute!" Singapore cried.

"You got your little friends, you little whore!" Malaysia snapped.

"Malaysia, please," Singapore said, "what had gotten into you?"

The Malaysian stopped and turned back at the Singaporean.

"Singapore… you… looked so cute when you're younger," he remarked, "now… you really had changed."

"Malaysia, I grew up…" Singapore replied.

"You… you used to call me… that was then," Malaysia said, "I thought you would come back to my doorstep and beg for forgiveness when I kick you of the Merger. But then you…"

"I managed to hold out as a proper Nation in the end," Singapore continued, "we know the history."

"And you used to be mine… actually Johor's," Malaysia said, "but you get the idea… Sorry, but I still got paperwork to handle. I only came here to drive Indonesia in."

Malaysia turned back and got into his car, driving away from her house.

"Besar saudara," Singapore muttered out, as she went back into the party.

"_You grew up too fast…"_ Malaysia thought.

Translations

Sayang – What a pity (sometimes can mean "to love non-romantically")

Besar suadara – Big Brother

Original Character Profile

Name: Marina Lee Hwee Nam

Represents: Republic of Singapore

Age: 15-16

Gender: Female

Birthday: 9 August (National Day)

Appearance: Wears an orchid flower in her hair; wears a tank top and jeans, sometimes with a suit over the top. Military uniform is modelled after England's.

Singapore was first found by Indonesia and lived under her house for some time, but she went under English rule. After some intense competition against the Netherlands, England managed to use Singapore to boost his Asian trade route.

During World War II, Japan claimed Singapore and punished her greatly for helping China during the Sino-Japanese War. Even when England returned after the war, Singapore had lost faith in England. Thus, the Fall of Singapore is said to be a humiliating moment for the British Empire.

While Singapore was granted self-rule, she opted to be with Malaya. This formed the Federation of Malaysia in the end, but Singapore broke off after internal racial problems. Since then, she actually became quite self-reliant and a regional powerhouse.

She shares relatively good relations with other countries, but the most complicated ones with Malaysia. Singapore would look down on Malaysia's poorer standards, but regularly comes to his place for cheaper goods.

Name: Nur Mohd. Rahman

Represents: Federation of Malaysia (formerly Malaya)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Birthday: 16 September (Federation with Singapore, Sabah and Sarawak)

Appearance: Wears a plain white shirt with greying pants. Military uniform is deep green in colour.

A former colony of England, he and Portugal were the masterminds plotting his downfall and annexing the Malayan Peninsular. It was there where he knew Singapore and others.

In World War II, he was also attacked by Japan. Like Singapore, he lost trust in England and eventually become Malaysia with Singapore, Sabah, and Sarawak. However, Singapore gained independence and Malaysia treated that as his humiliation.

He acts as a big brother to Singapore in the past, but has a heavy resentment over her success independent from Malaysian rule while he is stuck in his country's corruptions. He tends to fight with Singapore over things like national food, Pedra Branca, water deals etc.


	24. Believer

**Believer**

_The 1950s: the height of the Cold War. The world was wrestled into two camps, the West and the East. In regards to that, it will be another story. America had introduced England his alien friend, Tony. Since then, England did some reflection over it. _

England was inside his bathroom, washing his face. He then stared at the mirror, thinking the creature he saw back at America's house.

_The creature appeared humanoid at first glance, but without a shred of clothing. Its skin was not fair, or black, just pale grey. Its limbs were thin and the head seemed larger in proportion to the body. Its eyes had nothing but red, leaving one to ponder on his state of mind. _

_Above all, its first word to the Briton was not anything remotely resembling good impressions…_

"_Fucking limey…"_

"Bloody hell!" yelled England, "that thing did not exist! I had seen way more _things_ than that miserable git ever would! Aliens, they're just mere poppycock!"

Suddenly, the phone attached on his bathroom wall rang. England quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Mr Prime Minister, what is the matter now? I'm quite busy here…" England spoke, "what, this has to be a joke! You need me to investigate this…"

Midday of the following day, England set out to the English hills at once. According to officials, his mission was an investigation on a supposed UFO crash with a RAF bomber.

England donned his green military attire proudly, armed with a pistol and his Excalibur. Furthermore, he had the Holy Scabbard Avalon and a large bag pack full of survivor items for anything that might occur.

"According to the initial report, the crash site should be somewhere around…" England droned in, as he stopped short.

If he continued, England would have fallen into the large pit before him. The grass patch around the crater seemed to be burnt to the ground by the impact, and the molten remnants of metal were splattered on the ground.

"This… must be it…" England muttered, "It was some crash alright, but there's no anomaly I should expect from a crash."

England went further into the crater and looked around the damage done. Suddenly, he thought he heard something and looked around again.

"Hello, someone here?" he asked, "I'm sent by London to help out and investigate."

Soon, a short figure walked out to meet England… and the Briton's eyes widened. It looked exactly like the creature America showed him, the thing he named Tony.

"Who… or what are you?" England exclaimed.

"I was about to rendezvous with my comrade, but there's this fucking aircraft that crashed with my ship," the creature explained, "wait… assessing Subject… assessing Subject…"

The grey creature stood still and paused for a moment, and then its eyes glowed.

"Subject assessed," it spoke, "identification as fucking limey. Annihilation may be allowed."

"Good thing I was prepared for this," England mused to himself.

He brandished out his weapon, a simple pistol. However, it was tipped with a silencer. England quickly pushed the trigger…

Later, England gave a full report to his boss in Downing Street. Churchill was looking at the photographic evidence England took of.

"So I see… we are not alone in this universe…" Churchill remarked, "But was that move somewhat undiplomatic?"

"Trust me; the British Empire is still not ready for this encounter," England answered, "I only did the best thing for the sake of the country and the Church."

"You may be correct, I dread at the bloody mess we would have if we have an alien invasion on top of that Cold War," Churchill agreed.

"Maybe we should keep a tight lid over this," England added, "there may be more of such incidents in the future, so we must be prepared."

"I shall take your advice, England," Churchill replied, "it may be harsh to withhold information from the people, but…"

"…We must consider the big picture as well," England added, "Thank you, Mr Churchill."

In the following decades, England suppressed anything that would arouse the ideal of alien life around his country. However, England relaxed on it in due time and by 2010, the information of it was released in the official story.

However, it is noted that exact details remain hidden from public eye.

"Arthur, why you kept all this away from us, from me?" demanded America.

"Since you're using my informal name, I take it that it is not of upmost importance… Alfred…" England turned back, "go now, I still have my embroidery to do."

"Why you… of course it is important!" America exclaimed, "I had seen those reports you had leaked out. I know it that you believe in aliens too!"

"Excuse me, since when I claim such," England replied.

"C'mon, you don't need to be all closet 'bout it," America said, pulling out a pile of papers, "your government has disclosed this recently, and it shows all alien activity in the UK since the Cold War."

"I can tell you that there is nothing I found in any of those instances!" England exclaimed, "I got nothing to hide, especially from you."

"Fine, I will tell you a little something too, a secret I kept during the entire Cold War," America declared, "Tony had been making crop circles to signal his friends here. You see, Tony and them are in real estates and were making a summer house for their people."

"You git, that is as good as an invasion in Nation terms!" England shouted, "Told you they were hostile!"

"Well, they're not Nations and you know it," America said, "anyway, they had been trying to land here ever since Roswell. However, they never came…"

"Maybe they had seen how idiotic you are and flee at first sight," England remarked.

"I had my suspicions at first, and narrowed it down to you and Russia," America continued, "but now… it seems I have misjudged Russia."

"How so?" asked England.

"He was my Cold War rival, and he won the space race too… or so I thought…" America spoke.

Then he stopped and looked at England with serious eyes, and pulled up his spectacles.

"I want to see them, the true documents of your alien encounters," America said.

"America, be logical for once," England replied, "as if I would ever believe in such bullshit, and I'm afraid you'll bore yourself to death over my files."

"England, just hand over those files or I'll…" America pleaded.

"Or you'll what?" retorted England, "Declare war on me? Please, your government aren't fools, you know?"

"England, for the benefit of Mankind, we need to develop relations with forces beyond…" America proclaimed.

"America, stop living in your little fantasies," England said, "why not go play your video games with Japan… or disturb Afghanistan or Iraq… or something like that."

"This is not one of my movies, okay!" America yelled, "I am talking business to you, and real big problems too!"

"The next World Conference is around a week away," England remarked, "you should prepare your report to solve global warming, instead of dwelling in science fiction crap."

America pounded his fist and literally broke England's table in half. He then stood up and began to march off.

"England, I will get those reports from you somehow!" America declared.

"C'mon, I know all those spies you planted in my country," England remarked, "only you seem not to know whose country planted spies on your so-"

At that point, America had already left England's house. England took a glimpse at America stomping off in anger, and retreated to his seat once more.

"That miserable git is still such a child; he doesn't know the magnitude of this situation," England said, "if the people knew… there will be panic… chaos… hysteria… destruction… fear… it'll be like Year 1000 with France all over again."

England held up his phone and dialled a number at once.

"M16, this is Sir Arthur Kirkland speaking," England said, "Yes, Burger Addict suspects us now as expected. Make sure the Royal Family and the Cabinet are secured, and debug my house, Buckingham and Downing Street. Proceed with Plan B; relocate X-Files to the Emergency Vaults."

_With that, the secretive truth behind England's espionage remained a secret hidden from the world. Maybe when the world is prepared at a future date and era, then those secrets would be revealed…_


	25. Prophet

**Prophet**

_During the 2010 World Cup, it was marked with the presence of Paul, the Octopus. His accurate predictions was met with the very results itself, even Germany's loss to Spain and the finals. Of course, this caused a world phenomenon._

It was only shortly after the World Cup finals, where in Spain had won. Everyone knew that a certain octopus had foreseen the victory somehow, and was somehow brought up in the World Conference.

"Okay, let us begin on the issue about…" Germany began.

"Wait Germany, I want to say something," Netherlands spoke, "your little octopus is sashimi for not making me win the finals!"

"Netherlands, the World Cup is over," Germany said, "just get over it and move on."

"Say, that little critter is near my border," Netherlands remarked, "maybe I'll go there and have him grilled."

"Hey Holland!" yelled Prussia, who suddenly popped from behind, "I want to join you in cooking Paul here. And we can make it very painful too… Kesese…"

"Prussia, who let you in?" shouted Germany.

"C'mon, I am awesome," Prussia answered, "I taught you everything, even lock picking. That door can't contain my awesomeness."

"Speaking of which, I have something to say, you potato bastard," Romano added, "My people have done research and found out that Paul is fished from Italian waters."

"And your point being?" asked Germany.

"That thing is Italian property and we want it back, you damned thief!" Romano yelled, throwing his fists at the German.

"Fratello, don't act rash!" Italy exclaimed, "Germany is the rightful owner of Paul right now."

"That thing is ours, you hear!" Romano yelled.

"NO, it is English," England promptly spoke, "I only gave it to Germany for safekeeping."

"But he still made you lose the World Cup," France remarked, "Feel like fish and chips?"

"You frog, go back to France and deal with your team!" England exclaimed, "at least my team knows how to work together, at least better than you!"

"Huh, where is China now?" wondered Russia.

During all this, China was cowering under his desk.

"Paul must be a gift from the gods…" China remarked, "The gods are blessing Germany…"

"Chugoku-san, get a grip over yourself," said Japan, seated next to the Chinese.

In meantime, Germany was forced into an intense argument with Netherlands and Romano. Suddenly, a large axe struck at the small distance between Germany and the other nations. The room became quiet and all turned to Spain, who seemed utterly oblivious.

"You bastard, what 'cha do that for?" Romano cried, "I could be killed, you know!"

"Oh sorry, but it was just… a bit too noisy for my tastes," Spain answered, smiling broadly, "and I think that Paul needs some help on his side, so let's make him the subject of this Conference."

"Well, I think…" Germany tried to speak.

"I got more of those axes, and I will be very saddened by objections," Spain remarked, licking his lips.

"_Ex-Boss has his switched turned on…"_ Guatemala thought.

"Ok, we will… talk… er… about… the octopus," Germany said, "so… what should we do with it?"

"Grill that fish!" Prussia declared.

"Prussia, an octopus is not a fish!" Austria snapped.

"Ditto, it's actually a mollusc," Australia added on.

"I don't care what it is, but its final resting place will be in my stomach!" Prussia exclaimed.

"He'll burn in my cooking oil," Netherlands said.

"No you bastards, Paul is going back to his home!" Romano cried.

"If he's returning to home, it'll be my house!" England pointed out.

"Sorry, Signore England!" apologised Romano, "I'm so sorry to even consider of fighting you! Please forgive me!"

"I propose he be sent to a safe location," said Spain, "a nice zoo in Madrid, and Boss will look after him personally."

"You're trying to take Paul for yourself!" Romano hollered.

"Oi, what about my friendship with you!" yelled Prussia, "the pride of the Germans must be restored!"

"So what you say, Germany…" Spain asked, oblivious to the uproar.

"Paul is with us, and will stay with us," Germany replied.

"But I believe that he could be in danger from your people," Spain mentioned.

"Trying to cook an octopus for THAT reason is ridiculous, and it is still a crime against the laws of Germany," Germany stated.

"I know what you need; some Euros can do wonders…" Spain said, "name your price now~"

"Paul is not for sale," Germany answered, "Like I said, there's no need for this issue to be brought up."

"Of course, a psychic octopus cannot be measured by Euros…" Spain said.

Suddenly, Spain jumped up on the table and crept up towards Germany on his knees. Some Nations (like Mexico and other former Spanish colonies) had hid themselves in case of danger, while Hungary was ready with a camera with her eyes staring fiercely.

"Spain… what are you doing…" Germany asked, as Spain grabbed the German's collar.

"Please, I am begging you in front of all of them. Give me Paul…" Spain exclaimed, "I can give you a shark or something from my side. Please, Paul helped me win… I owe him my first!"

In response, Germany only grabbed the Spaniard's hands and shoved them away.

"For the last time," Germany said, "I won't give you Paul. He's happy where he is now, and he's starting to retire soon."

"At least let me send somebody to protect him, like bodyguards or something!" Spain cried.

"That's way too overrated," said England, "I mean; it's only a mollusc."

"A mollusc that secured my victory!" exclaimed Spain, "you suffered defeat under his power! You should fear him!"

"It was only unfortunate circumstances that led to my downfall," England explained, "can we just say it's resolved and move on to the thing about global warming?"

During the Meeting break, some of the Nations had retreated to the washroom. AS England walked in, he saw Germany by the sink and approached him.

"Kraut, we sure avoided those crazy folks' hoo-ha over Paul," England said.

"Stop calling me that. It's out of use since WW2," Germany claimed, "and I guess in exchange, your deal stands."

"Well, you got nothing to lose, not even your precious Paul," England said, "FIFA will be identifying the next city after Brazil to host the World Cup. Surely as an Englishman, Paul would love to promote a British city for the event."

"Of course, I'm certain Paul will help," Germany said, "and for that, we can't let someone else have him."

"Especially Spain, he's such a possessive freak," England remarked, "I heard it all the time from Belize of his evils from the Inquisition. God knows what he'll do to dear Paul."

"You're right," Germany agreed, "so we have a deal, I suppose."

However, it was unknown to both Nations that Spain happened to be inside a cubicle during all this time.

"_Those bastards… they were actually stabbing me from behind…" _Spain thought, as he played with the axe stuck on the floor, _"then I'll… slash them from the front…"_

_In the end, no Nation was injured. Still, Paul went on to help England to bid for the World Cup host city. _


	26. Downfall

**Downfall**

_The Roman Empire was considered the most powerful Nation in Europe of the day, but he suddenly declined. It was no quick death, but a slow and painful exit from power he once held. Rebellions from the Germanics, his governors declaring independence… yet it was from an old friend called Germania who had ended his painful fall._

China, tossed in the turmoil of the Southern and Northern Dynasties, was the single superpower of the Orient. Far away from barbaric Europe, even he felt something odd as he looked at the nightly sky with a court astrologer.

"Astrologer, what is this strange phenomenon Heaven is telling us?" China asked.

"Milord, it would seem that a star has exploded, meaning the death of a king," the astrologer deduced.

"Does it bode ill to us?" China asked.

"No no, that star is fairly distant, so it must be attributing the act to be that of a foreign king," the astrologer said, "there is no need to fret, my lord."

"A foreign king… could it be that barbarian from the West who likes my silk…" China mused, "What was his name… Rome?"

_The fallen king was indeed Rome, and slain under Germania's cold steel blade. To the victor goes the spoils, and he found them in Rome's grandson…young Feliciano. _

Germania could only stare at the young Nation, the biological heir to Rome and his empire. Looking close, he saw similarities in their relaxed character. However, he seemed completely oblivious to the threat that was Germania and his cold stare.

"Hello, remember me?" Germania spoke.

"Yes, you're Uncle Germania," Feliciano said, "but… where is Grandpa Rome?"

"Rome… he… he's gone," Germania replied.

"Uh… when will he be back?" Feliciano asked.

"Nein, Rome is never coming back," Germania said, "he's most likely partying with the gods he had denied."

"But Grandpa Rome told me that we are not like the People," Feliciano said, "we are Nations, and don't suffer the same deaths as the People would."

"Even after burning down Carthage, Rome still doesn't understand the mortality of us Nations," Germania remarked, "Feliciano, it is dangerous out there. You will be living with me from now on."

"But…" Feliciano said, "what about my brother…"

"He's not of my concern," Germania said, "I only wanted the rich plains of the North."

Germania reached out to take the young Italian, and did so without any resistance on part of the Italian.

"_The child is too innocent… either that or too trusting,"_ Germania thought, _"I could've killed him, but… I made a promise…"_

"_Germania… if you take my life… at least fulfil the final request so as I may be in peace…" Rome pleaded, "Protect Feliciano and Lovino. Keep them safe. Swear upon your heathen god that you will protect them!"_

"_I hated that guy, and yet I so faithfully follow his orders… to his grave, I still obeyed them…"_ Germania thought.

_As the Roman Empire collapsed, some of the remnants quickly took action to salvage what was left. An example would be the creation of the Eastern Roman Empire based in Byzantium, who would be called the Second Rome. _

Aegyptus was no stranger to Graecia, two friends who knew each other throughout the ages. Alexander's conquest of Egypt was their first meeting, and the two grew with knowing each other's cultures. Later would they be united under Roman rule, and they met again in the city of Rome.

Besides the two, the young Heracles and Gupta were playing with each other as their mothers talked business.

"Graecia, what have you called me for?" Aegyptus asked.

"You had heard the news, I believe," Graecia said, "Rome is dead, and for good."

"Who murdered him?" Aegyptus asked.

"Germania," Graecia said calmly, "things will be chaotic in the Empire with the barbarians running amok, so I will be leaving with Heracles to Constantinople first thing tomorrow."

"And you called me out here for…" Aegyptus wondered.

"We are practically sisters, so I thought that I should let you and little Gupta join us," Graecia said, "our boys love each other's company too."

"So you are annexing us," Aegyptus remarked, "and what of Rome's grandkids, his actual heirs."

"If I can, I wanted to bring them along, but I think my forces only have a volatile foothold over Sicily so far."

"So you are planning to capture Lovino," Aegyptus spoke, "the child is not profitable, and he does not respect his elders."

"I can always use him as a springboard to conquer Feliciano," Graecia said, "and in the future, call me Byzantine or Eastern Roman. That will be my name henceforth."

_Meanwhile, the nomadic tribes who once plagued the Roman Empire took ample opportunity and ravaged to loot what was left of the Roman Empire. Among these Nations were Huns, who terrorised Rome._

In a Roman town burning to the ground, the Huns began to raid anything they found to be of value. Leading the raiders, it was the very embodiment of the Huns… simply called as Magyar. Trailing behind him, it was a young Daniel, who would later be known as Elizaveta… the Republic of Hungary.

"Magyar, that was a good raid," Daniel exclaimed, "We really massacred those Romans!"

"You get too excited, little one," Magyar coldly replied.

The Hungarian ancestor walked up to a sealed chest and pried it open with his spear. The chest forced open and revealed the gold and treasures within. Some of the Hun soldiers began to snatch pieces from the chest.

"Take them as you please, they are our effort in this fight," Magyar proclaimed, "and little one, the Fall of Rome serves as a great lesson to be learnt."

"What lesson?" Daniel asked.

"We must not suffer the curse of power, and know what could very well end us," Magyar spoke.

As he explained, Magyar took a stick from the ground and began drawing on it. He began with a stick figure of a man, followed by that of another man. He continued to draw out a banner behind the two figures.

"Magyar… I don't really understand…" Daniel pointed out.

"I didn't explain yet, now soon I shall," Magyar said, drawing out a sword held by the second man and pointing at the first man, "now what do you see?"

"The second man is attacking the first man," Daniel said.

"Those two are close allies of each other, and this action is called backstabbing," Magyar explained, "backstabbing refers to an act of betrayal to your allies."

"But won't that be dishonourable?" Daniel asked.

"In a battle, anything is honourable. All that matters is victory," Magyar elaborated, "and allies no matter what are still allied, which means they can switch over to a new ally as they please."

"Magyar, you taught me so much," Daniel said, "I won't fall for this trick!"

Elsewhere in the British Isles, the Nation of Britannia walked up to Hadrian's Wall. It was there where Rome had contained her other children. Following behind her, it was young Arthur, who would be known as England at a future time.

"Mummy, where are we going again?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I told you that we will be seeing your brothers," Britannia said, "it had been long since we last met them."

Suddenly, a stone flew past and hit Arthur's face. Standing on top of the wall, it was young Scotland and the young Ireland brothers laughing at Arthur.

"What did you bastards do that for?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Artie, unlike you who was pampered by Rome and Mum, I met these two guys and establish a Nation together," Scotland proclaimed, "We even named it Dal Riata."

"In short, you are lower than us as you are no Nation yet," South Ireland mocked him.

"Glad to see you living it out all these years and still strong," Britannia said, "Uallas, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mum," Scotland said, "Since Rome had died, you two have to hold out as well. Artie, you can work for us in my house."

"Shut up!" Arthur declared, "I will be the greatest empire known to the world, and all of you and Wales will bow down to me!"

"Ha ha, you amuse us, my brother," Scotland laughed.

In the icy fields of the North, three young Nations sat by a fire. Young Matthias, Berwald and Olaf (Denmark, Sweden and Norway respectively) were resting by the fire with their mother-figure called Sámi. Soon, the Nation of Scandia returned to his "family".

"Oi, Vatti is back!" Matthias exclaimed, tapping on his friends.

"Welcum' Vater…" Berwald responded.

"Matt, you seem as energetic as ever," Scandia said.

"So Vatti, you got any stories of your sagas to share with us," Matthias asked.

"A story eh… it may noy be my tale, but it's worth learning," Scandia spoke.

Scandia quickly cleared his throat and spoke his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom rich and powerful. They were at its prime of civilisation, but its people grew complacent and arrogant with this. It was from the gods who granted them their power, and yet the rulers of the kingdom soon rejected the gods and burnt the temples…"

"They're fools, aren't they afraid of divine judgment!" Matthias exclaimed.

"Shut up, and let Vater finish his story," Olaf said.

"… But the priests were loyal to the gods and begged for aid. The gods of course granted it, with the king of gods impregnating the virgin daughter of the highest and most loyal of priests. However, the evil king soon knew and ordered the priests' deaths…"

"Won't that be for naught?" Matthias asked.

"Vater… conti'nu'…" Berwald spoke.

"… But the priests were smart people; they sent the daughter away the night before and replaced her with another pregnant lady willing to offer for the gods. The hero was then allowed to be birthed and grow up, all to fulfil his destiny…"

"Scandia, can you move on to the point of the story?" Sámi said.

"Arg… the hero grows up and a fine warrior he turned out, even becoming a bodyguard of the vile king and his children. One day… he received word from a winged servant of the gods to murder the evil rulers."

"Win'd serv'ts…" Berwald wondered, "…arn't ye talk'in 'bout Ch'isti'n 'ngels?"

"Yes yes, now what was I? Oh yes, the king and his family had grown old and very complacent too, thinking they were god-like and unbeatable. The hero took the chance and massacred the entire palace that same night. The thunders roar and seas swallow the kingdom, cheering for the victory they received and taking back what was theirs. The End!"

"Vater, that was no happy ending," Olaf remarked.

"What are you talking about, Olaf!" Matthias exclaimed, "That was a great story; now tell us about the Kraken!"

"_A tale I spun up from Rome's demise… Germania, why did you do this?"_ Scandia thought upon.

In the Near East, the young Nation of Armenia went out over to the Persian Empire and spoke to the then superpower. Persia towered Armenia as he sat on his throne, and glared down at the meek Armenian girl.

"To what pleasure do I, the Persian Empire, owe this meeting to?" Persia asked.

"Persia, you would like to know that the Roman Empire has fallen… and for good," Armenia said.

"That so…" Persia said.

"I wish to seek an alliance with you," Armenia said.

"You little fox," Persia said, "You should've joined me years ago."

On the European Mainland, Gaul was speaking with the chieftains of the Franks. The young Francis, who would succeed her as France, only saw a glance at the strange men as they left Gaul to her own devices.

"Maman, who were those people just now?" asked Francis.

"They are the Franks," Gaul explained, "but more importantly, now is the best time to free us from vile Roman rule."

"You mean like that time with the Gallic Empire," Francis said.

"No no, this time will not have Rome and we will be a Nation at last," Gaul said.

Suddenly, Gaul knelt down and groaned in pain.

"I can feel my time is up soon…" Gaul noted.

She turned and saw Francis holding her up.

"Mamam, are you okay?" asked Francis.

"Oui," she replied, "and Francis, listen to the Franks. They will be your boss in due time."

_Germania knew that Nations would die out the moment Carthage fell to Rome, and took his precautions since. The Germanic ancestor gave birth to dozens of offspring, and trained each of them in warfare. Some of them even grew to become tribes of their own, reducing the stress Germania suffered from the scuffles between the Germanic tribes._

Germania had left Feliciano to his devices for the time being, and went to survey his offspring alone. Saxony was training his swordplay while in the Teutoberg Forest, the site where he fought Rome and won… where Fate began to abandon Rome to his death.

"Well done, Saxony," Germania applauded, "you had trained well."

"Thank you Vater, I really wish to conquer the lands beyond," Saxony said, "maybe starting with Britannia. Sorry, if I have to hurt your sister."

"I see, may Gott be with you," Germania replied, "and Britannia should be able hold you off if she's still strong as before. But being under Rome weakened her; she does not deserve to live out longer than she should."

The forest leaves rustled again, and another Germanic offspring walked out. He wore a black cloak over him and a hat, looking at his progenitor with equally cold blue eyes.

"German Nation, my keepsake…" Germania spoke, "look at your bruders as they made plans for conquest. Have you?"

"Vater, I wish to acquire a new name for myself," the German Nation said, "I wanted to be as grand as Rome… so I want to be the Holy Roman Empire."

"_Naming yourself after that Roman bastard!"_ Germania thought, _"But… it could do good for him…"_

"Vater, so he is now the Holy Roman Empire…" Saxony asked.

"That so, it is good to dream of being as grand as Rome," Germania said, "however, you must be wise and learn from his fate under my blade."

"Worry not Vater, I will be the new Roman Empire, one grander than him!" Holy Roman Empire proclaimed, "I shall be das Reich!"

_Rome's demise struck a chord in international politics then and the other Nations made plans to their futures in the brave world. _

Original Characters Info

Magyar/Hun: Ancestor of Hungary. He belongs to a nomadic tribe in Central Asia, who travelled to Europe and terrorised the Roman Empire. This earned them the name of Hun from the Romans. He was said to have vanished with the disintegration of the Hunnic Empire upon Attila's death.

Britannia: Mother of England, Scotland, and Wales. Sister of Germania. She was once an independent Nation before being conquered by Rome. Like her children, she possesses knowledge on the arcane and taught her children about it. She would perish during the Saxons' invasion of Britannia.

Graecia/Byzantium: Mother of Greece. She used to be fought over by the city-states, namely Athens and Sparta. Eventually, she would be absorbed by Rome and married to him. Their cultures would fuse with each other to some extent, and she continued his legacy by naming herself the "Eastern Roman Empire" or the Byzantine Empire. She died finally with the Fall of Byzantium.

Gaul/Francia: Mother of France. She was once a barbarian warrior practising druidic arts, which she taught to Britannia. She was conquered by Rome and forced to give up her faith. However, she would form the Gallic Empire to rebel against Rome. After his death, Gaul made plans to become the Frankish Realm. She died with the break-up of the Frankish Realm after Charlemagne's death.

Aegyptus: Mother of Egypt. She was one of the earliest civilisations around, but declined after being conquered by Graecia and subsequently by Rome. After the Fall of Rome, she cohabited with Byzantium before perishing in the Muslim conquest of Egypt.

Scandia: Foster father to Sweden, Denmark and Norway. Brother of Germania. He is known to Rome as an island north of Britannia, but that was only a story made up by him. Scandia was infamous for making up stories, some were facts but mostly made fictional. When his charges were baptised into Christianity, Scandia left and became a bodyguard for the Kievan Rus. He would die during the Mongol conquests in the Rus.

Sámi: Helps Scandia to take care of the Nordics. However, she was not motivated to be a true Nation of her own, which saved her from destruction. She lives till modern times, being the Sámi community in Norway, Sweden and Finland.

Persian Empire: Grandfather of Iran. One of the oldest civilisations and a conqueror, he managed to create the Persian Empire with his bosses' help. His top enemies included Athens, Graecia and Rome. He died when the Muslims conquered and converted Persia.


	27. Dragon and Eagle

**Dragon and Eagle**

_At the height of the Cold War, the world was split between Communism and Capitalist-Democracy. Nations were wary of one another, fearing of the next day if they would be attacked during those days. It would take either a hero or a fool to break this cold atmosphere of things. _

_By the 1970s, President Nixon ascended the Presidency in the United States. He had a talk with America on his newest job. _

"You want me to do what?" exclaimed America.

"You heard me," Nixon said, "I want you to go make friends with China, and I mean the People's Republic of China."

"But he's a freaking Commie!" America exclaimed, "He's just another running dog for the Soviets!"

"America, quiet down!" ordered Nixon, "after that Sino-Soviet split, China can be a useful partner to crush Russia. Furthermore, they share a vast land border that can help us a lot."

"Mr President, please!" America cried, "Can't I go to Pakistan or Japan?"

"They are already our allies to begin with," Nixon said, "Mr China will be waiting for you in Beijing, and you will meet me on Air Force One."

_The news of America going to China soon drove waves of emotions across the world. _

"America that reckless git… he better be careful," England remarked, "I won't be bailing him out if he flops this."

"I would never think that those two would…" Canada exclaimed.

"Will he abandon me for Chugoku-san?" Japan wondered.

"_Times have changed… again…"_ Sweden thought.

"Will he still support me?" Saigon (South Vietnam) wondered, "Lon chi will soon take over my vital regions."

"America and China… feels like some secret illicit relationship to me…" Hungary laughed.

"America, you're trying to steal my China da~" Russia commented.

_Against his wishes, America was forced to take a flight into Mainland China. _

America was onboard the Air Force One with the CIA and Nixon, looking downward at the scenery in China and deep in his thoughts.

"_This is the land I lost to those Commies…"_ America thought, _"if only back then I could pour in more forces there, but Arthur… and Europe… they needed me more…"_

"Mr America, Mr America…" called a CIA officer.

Suddenly, America woke up from his thoughts. By then, the President and most of the officers had left the plane.

"We have arrived in China sir," the officer stated, "the Chinese delegation is waiting for us."

America quickly rushed out of Air Force One and encountered the Chinese delegation. Among the Chinese there, America would even recognise the man in those Mao suits and his black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yao, long time no see!" America called.

"America, we are at work right now," China said, "we should not be so informal with each other right now."

"But we were allies back at World War II," America said, "remember the days in the Asia-Pacific Front."

"That… was in the past…" China said, "come on, we got a line of programmes for you. I will entertain you personally."

"And America, don't aggravate China," Nixon said, "He's your new friend in Asia."

Soon, China brought America into the outskirts of Beijing. Within the wilderness of the hills, they soon came upon the vast Great Wall.

"America, welcome to the Great Wall of China!" proclaimed China.

"What's with this old road?" America asked, "I don't see why you need to build this thing here."

"Firstly, this is a wall," China said, "around two hundred years before that Christ person was born; my house was always attacked by the Xiongnu barbarians. So my boss has commissioned a wall to be built in order to keep them away."

"Wait a sec, now I remember this old thing," America said, "I once saw it from the Moon with Armstrong."

"It can be seen from outer space!" China exclaimed, "I am very amazed indeed. Do you know that this is the longest graveyard in the world?"

"Why?" asked America.

"Many people died while building the Great Wall," China explained, "We held these bricks here with sticky rice, and they prove to…"

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" yelled America, and the echo repeated itself.

"有趣的家伙," China remarked calmly.

After the Great Wall, China took America for a boat ride on the West Lake in Hangzhou.

"And this is the West Lake…" China explained, "America! What are you doing?"

On that same boat, America was already stripped down to a pair of navy blue swimming trunks.

"I am swimming duh," America replied.

"You can't just swim in there!" China yelled, "Our waters are quite dirty!"

"Don't worry about me, I once swam in the Great Lakes back home and even in Scotland's moats," America said, "I will just alright. See you by the shores later, old man."

"But America…" China tried to warn, but America had already jumped into the lake.

In a few seconds in the water, America's cries for help were heard. China was already prepared and had a net ready to catch America. When he reeled in the American, other sea creatures were caught and even biting at the American "bait".

"Thank you, America!" China cried, "I was planning to give you an authentic seafood dinner."

"Glad…I can…help…" America said, "Now… can you get the crab stuck in toes out please…"

As evening fell on China, China was cooking the caught food with his wok over a campfire. America was lying down near China, with bandages wrapping up parts of his body.

"America, you're certain I don't need to call up your boss about this," China asked, "we need you to do a full body check-up lest you got poisoned."

"I will be fine, but what are we having tonight?" America asked.

China scooped up the food from the wok and put it on the two bowls. He then handed one to America, along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Wait, I'm supposed to eat with these!" America exclaimed, "How do you work these things?"

America then tried to hold the chopsticks and stabbed into a piece of fish in the bowl. China let out a cry at once.

"America! You can't do that!" yelled China, "and your chopsticks should not stick out of the bowl like that. It's bad luck! Do you want a nuclear war with Russia?"

"C'mon, standing chopsticks don't trigger global Holocaust," America said.

"Last time I did that, and Japan attacked Nanjing," China said, "who knows if Russia will have your Washington D.C. burnt down?"

"No way, only one who did that was Canada," America promptly replied.

"Who?" China asked.

"My twin bro of course and that was right after I got independent," America said, "as a hero, I wanted to rescue Canada from Iggy, but he fought back. Even got the White House burnt to nail the point."

"So… I wasn't the only one…" China said, "I too was attacked by a good brother. I taught him everything, and then he just…"

The Chinese turned around and felt his back.

"It was Japan right?" America said, "He told me about you two when I visit his house every now and then."

"Well, I won't be forgiving him anytime soon!" China said, "Besides, you don't know how it feels. You also did that to England once…"

"The Revolutionary War was a tragic incident, but UK and I got through it," America said, "you seen it too, the both of us working together to save the world. Of course, I am the hero and Iggy is the sidekick."

"Because you weren't the one who suffered the betrayal," China lectured, "trying to explain any further would be pointless to an insensitive jerk like you, so let's just eat."

"But China…" America said.

"America, eat your food!" China scolded, "I will get even with you… after this. And don't cross your chopsticks!"

"Geez, you're more of a mother than England," America said, "guess Korea was correct for once."

"_Korea… South Korea… he spoke of me…"_ China thought.

After eating, the two Nations were trekking the mountainous paths of China to China's next destination.

"China, where are we going to?" America asked, "Can't we take the car instead?"

"This is a sacred pilgrimage to virgin grounds. Many have trekked here on foot for countless years," China said, "to drive a vehicle here would disrespect their spirits!"

"China, we're… in the 20th century…" America said, "And…we have…invented… the car…"

As America continued to walk, he bumped into China who had stopped before a huge temple.

"What gives?" he asked.

"America, we have arrived at our destination," China said, "welcome to the Shaolin Temple!"

"China, hate to break it to you… but I've seen things like these in Hong Kong's house, Taiwan's house and in those Chinatowns you planted on my soil," America said.

"America, do you know what kung-fu is?" China asked.

"Yah, you mean like karate and taekwondo and judo and…" America answered.

"They are very different, you ignorant bastard!" China snapped, "But they all originate from here, the Shaolin Kung-Fu."

However listening, America quickly opened up the doors to the place.

"Wait America, you can't just barge in…" Chian cried.

When inside, they found the temple to be barren and it had signs of some attack there.

"What happened?" asked America.

"The Shaolin Temple had been under attack many times, the most recent one…" China explained, "… the Red Guards have gotten to the Temple too… I see…"

"China, if kung-fu is truly from you, you should be proud of your culture," America said.

"But my boss said that it was counterproductive to my progress…" China said.

"But it was not crap too, like the chopsticks thing that came true," America said, "You know, I like to do archaeology. Know what that is?"

China shook his head.

"It's like digging up old places like the ones in Mexico, Peru, Greece and Egypt, and then we find out about old things," America said, "you are the oldest Nation around, you bound to have a lot of old things."

"America… is it okay to keep old things?" asked China.

"Of course!" replied the American, "I would love to do an evacuation on your place one day. Who knows what other interesting things you have here?"

As it was getting darker, they decided to stay in the Temple for the night. The two Nations were awkwardly quiet as they lay down in the mats they were using as beds.

"So China… I've been seeing some city signs and I was wondering," America said, "what do they really mean? I can't understand how you form words with them."

"Each Chinese character carries its own individual meaning," China explained, "take my human name for example, it is Wang Yao."

China took out a paintbrush and wrote on the temple floor the words "王耀"

"The fist one here means king in Chinese," China continued, "and the second one here refers to shining."

"So… your name translates to…Shining King. Your English name can be Regis then," America said, "I wish I had a cool human name like yours…"

"What can it be?" China asked, "I see nothing wrong with Alfred F. Jones."

"Alfred actually means 'one who is counselled by elves'," America explained, "Trust England to give weird names, but he said I was named in honour of his king, Alfred the Great."

"Who is he?" asked China.

"England told me he was a king in England who repelled the Vikings attacking his homeland," America said, "in fact; he was the only English monarch who was called 'the Great'."

"Maybe England wanted you to be great like his king," China said, "and look at you, you are a superpower. Names are given to bless people; you were well-blessed by the name Alfred."

"That's… a way of looking at my name I never thought of before," America said, "I still prefer USA since it sounded like a hero's name."

"Alfred Jones… hmm, I can write you a Chinese version of that," China said.

The Chinese grabbed his paintbrush and made fine strokes on the temple tiles, making up the words "阿尔弗雷德 .F. 琼斯"

"That's… I don't know what to say…" America said.

"Just transliteration, but I wish I could find you before England did," China wished, "then I could have given you a true Chinese name like mine."

"Yao, what is Chinese for hero?" America asked, "Can you write it down?"

Hearing the American's words, China swiftly wrote down the words "英雄"

"Good, now let me have that brush," America said.

America took the paintbrush from China and added "王" in front of "英雄"

"There you have it, my awesome Chinese name!" America proclaimed.

"I'm amazed that you actually liked it here," China remarked, "I thought you would be like the rest and see China as… well inferior to your own country."

"Well of course America is the top country of the world, why else would everyone wants to go there," America said, "I grew up thinking only the White people are the best, but many things happened."

"Like the Holocaust and the other madness in World War II," China said.

"Yup, that got me thinking about equality and how I let it all happen while I'm stuck in isolation and expanding to the Wild West," America said, "so I tried to change the world."

"And without understanding the consequences of your actions," China stated, "France is still deluding himself as the empire he used to be, and the Arab countries are still mad at you for Israel."

"What had I done wrong?" America asked.

"You just can't please everybody at one go," China said, "all of us, human and Nation, got different wishes and ambitions that often clash with one another."

"But don't all of us want a peaceful co-existence with one another?" America asked.

"Then under whose flag, yours or Russia's?" remarked the Chinese, "I tried that once, but they all ran away…"

"_Gomennasai, I only wanted to become stronger…" _

"_I'm coming to live with Japan now. You deserve to die an old lonely man!"_

"_China-hyung, tragic circumstances have occurred and Joseon-hyung and I are now going to Japan-hyung's house."_

"_If only you were stronger, my brother and I would never fall under Japanese rule…"_

"_China, Hong Kong is henceforth British territory now!"_

"_So does that I can take Macau with me?"_

"_Em gai and I will be living with Laos and Cambodia as French Indochina now."_

"Come to think of it, England wanted me to stay with him badly," America noted.

"And declaring independence actually contradicts your desire for a peaceful co-existence," China said, "you were not oppressed by the tea-drinking imperialist, yet you…"

"Oka, I get it now!" America snapped, "I may not perfect, but I will still be the hero and fight my way for that happy ending."

"It's getting late now, so good night America," yawned China.

"Good night, China," America said, "but what do you think our bosses are doing right now?"

"Most likely arguing about politics," China said, "night…zzz"

After days of quality time, it was parting time for the two former WWII allies.

"See ya, China!" cried America as he got on the Air Force One, "hope to see ya in the U.S. some day!"

"Wait America!" yelled back China, "I still have to give you a parting gift!"

The American stopped and waited only a footstep's way into his flight home. China signalled some guards and they pushed in a cage with two giant pandas onto the plane.

"My national animal, the panda!" said China, "I am giving them to you!"

"But why two of them?" asked America.

"Because two is more complete," China yelled, "good bye!"

"See ya, China!" America said, entering his flight.

_In a few weeks' time,_

China was having a home-cooked dinner with his Premier Zhou Enlai and his wife.

"China, you have learnt a lot from America I presume?" asked Enlai.

"He was not that monster Russia painted him as," China said, "I wonder what would happen if my travels with Zheng He took me to him back then…"

Suddenly, there was knock on the door. China quickly went out to get it, and a mailman was standing behind the door. A distance away, there was a huge parcel.

"你就是王耀先生吗？" asked the mailman.

"我就是他，" China replied.

"这是从美国寄的，" the mailman said.

Curious, China quickly went up to the parcel and untied it. Underneath the colourful wrappings, it was a cage with two bison inside. There was a note attached to the cage itself, which China took out to read.

_Hey Wang Yao _

_People's Republic of China_

_Thanks for the swell time you gave me! Japan told me that I should be giving you a present in return, so these two are my gifts to you. Bet you can't find those in China! Your pandas are doing great with my whale and Tony, but they won't eat anything. Can you tell what they would eat?_

_From the most awesome country, Alfred F. Jones_

_United States of America_

By then, Enlai and his wife had also come out to see the two bison China received.

"I believe this marks a new era in international relations," Enlai remarked.

"That so…" China remarked, "That so…"

_The trip itself was brief, but it was the first step to international policies. Soon, China would replace Taiwan's place in the UN and China grew into the modern superpower it always had the potential for. _

Translations

Lon chi – Vietnamese for big sister (in reference to North Vietnam)

有趣的家伙 – What an interesting fella

Em gai – Vietnamese for little sister (referring to South Vietnam)

"你就是王耀先生吗？" - Are you Mr. Wang Yao?

"我就是他，" - Yes, I am.

"这是从美国寄的，" – This is delivered from the United States


	28. Useless Mission

**Useless Mission**

_In the 7__th__ to 8__th__ century, it was oddly believed that Japan would be invaded by China and Korea from Kyushu. Thus, Japan was forced to prepare for such thing, no matter how absurd it seemed. _

"Nani?" exclaimed Japan, "Are you certain?"

Japan was speaking with one of his soldiers in his house, with the soldier having just said some outrageous statement.

"Japan-dono, there may be no concrete evidence, but this is only to be expected," the soldier spoke, "ever since we intervened Korean Baekje when China invaded him, I fear that the Chinese or the Silla Koreans will make a move against us."

"But China… he won't invade me…" Japan reassured himself.

"Even if the Tang did not invade, the Koreans might," the soldier said, "we must act before the consequences become too much for us."

"You mean we must invade them as a pre-emptive move," Japan wondered.

"No, that would really start a war," the soldier said, "instead, we should place frontier guards in Kyushu, where it is the nearest to Korea."

"But who would do a work like frontier guards?" Japan asked, "In China's house, frontier guards is work only for discredited soldiers."

"We can always get the peasants to do it," the soldier said.

"So we have to scout from the entire kingdom…" Japan wondered.

"No, only those from the eastern parts will do," the soldier explained, "they do have the experience of fighting outsiders and have their own weapons."

"That way, we don't need to waste the state treasury to make weapons for them," Japan said.

"And they can fulfil their duties to the state," the soldier continued on, "and the people in the capital won't complain about their sons being dragged off to the frontier."

"Very well, let's call them… the sakimori!" Japan voiced out.

_The idea was put up that conscripts were displaced to Kyushu, along with their families. There, they waited and their role was to hold off potential Chinese or Korean invaders while the military prepared itself. _

Years had passed since the beginning of sakimori, and Japan decided to pay those soldiers a visit and to see how things were going. He eventually made it to a sakimori camp, and saw the soldiers there. However, they were not the least bit cautious about the "upcoming" invasion.

"Soldiers, how can you be so relaxed?" Japan asked, "The Chinese could be invading us any second now!"

"Excuse me, but how should we refer you?" asked one of the sakimori.

"Watashi wa Honda Kiku desu," Japan introduced, "I'm from the capital."

"The capital… you're the first from there!" someone exclaimed.

"Hush now, he's probably nobility," a third man spoke, "do not offend him, baka!"

"I bet he was nobility, but got demoted," a fourth man remarked, "why else would he be in this no man's land?"

"Never mind my comrades Honda-san," the first sakimori said, "they're just surprised of you, and so am I to be frank."

"You can say that I'm here to see how you all are doing," Japan explained, "but also to know how the situation is so far."

"Well, there was no invasion," the sakimori answered, "there were the occasional ships from Silla, but they are merely fishing boats and never went towards us."

"_Nani, could we be mistaken?"_ the Japanese thought deeply, "_but come to think of it, China is still quite receptive of me."_

"I see, but may I ask one question from all of you?" Japan asked, "How do you feel about all this, the journey to be guards of the frontier?"

"I was practically aimless when I received the order from Tenno-henkai," the first sakimori spoke up, "I am only honoured to be of great use to the state, even though there was no invasion."

"I was so excited about all this alright… that I forgot to say my last words to my wife," the second man said, "I wonder if she's there, waiting for me."

"All this seems like a waste of time, if you ask me," the third man said, "we see no action and it feels so boring everyday! Kisama!"

"Watch your tongue!" shouted the first sakimori.

"It is good to hear your feelings expressed in such a variety," Japan remarked, "perhaps we should convey our feelings into poetry to find something new to do."

"Ok, you're really from the capital," the third sakimori said, "but you got me. Let's do it people!"

"Yes, I would like to convey my thoughts of having some purpose in life," the first sakimori said.

"Yes, maybe my wife will be touched if I send it back to my hometown," the second sakimori said, "but if only she were there."

"I never got the chance to see my parents when they passed on…" the fourth sakimori said, "I will write two copies then, one to be given to my parents and the other to be read for the world."

"Yes, that will be good," Japan remarked.

However, he was deep in thought of the apparent over-cautiousness of his.

"_I knew that I won't be invaded, guess I will have to tell the government to disband these boys," _he thought, _"how embarrassing this has become…"_

_And so was the story of the sakimori, frontier guards who never really did anything other than poetry. _

Notes

Baekje was a kingdom in the southern half of Korea. Silla was also another kingdom in the southern parts of Korea.


	29. Cutting the Pie

**Cutting the Pie**

_In the Age of Imperialism, the Great Powers of Europe had convened in Berlin, Germany. A rare event in international politics then, but it would accelerate the process of Imperialism led by Germany's boss, Chancellor Bismarck. This would be called the Berlin Conference._

_To whom it may concern_

_You are cordially invited to Berlin, German Empire, for a meeting of the Nations. The agenda is stated clearly below and they must be abided by:_

_Claiming of territories in the continent of Africa_

_Renouncement of slavery_

_Humanitarian efforts in the African continent_

_You are strongly advised not to digress from the agenda at hand, and to prepare your notes for the meeting. _

_Ludwig_

_Deutsch Reich _

"_The Conference will commence now. There will be no fighting amongst us in this meeting. If anyone of you wish to state a claim, raise your hand and wait for approval from me!"_

Germany was intent on making the Berlin Conference a success. His boss had highlighted to him its importance, and it was for the sake of their Reich as well. With this, the other Nations won't try to snag off the colonies he had established already.

"_The Atlantic slave trade will be condemned by all signatories of the Conference and moving on to the next agenda on humanitarian idealism…"_

All mere bloody lip service, England knew well from his past experience. No matter the era, the result was the same – inconclusive. Nonetheless, it was an invitation and England will represent his empire to keep their interests in Africa alive.

"_The agenda of this meeting will be in regards to Africa…"_

Africa eh, Austria wondered why he of all Nations was also invited. His Emperor had no designs on the Dark Continent; neither did any of the nobility. With the minorities at rebellion, Austria had no time for this crap. But still, he must stick with his ally, Germany. If he had to stay alive, Germany was his salvation.

"_Nations, if you wish to make a claim to any portion of Africa, do say it out now!"_

Sweden was utterly speechless, as always. However, his head was deep in thought of the Conference ahead. Even in the days of an empire, Sweden only focused on the Baltic and Northern Europe. He only once had a foothold on the Gold Coast, but that was temporary. He grew tired to make his hands dirty again.

"_Through this Conference, we hope to resolve any territorial clashes between all of us in the African Continent."_

America looked around the Conference Room and saw only the familiar faces of Europeans. To him, it seemed odd that non-African Nations were making decision for Africa without even consulting them. This just didn't feel right, not at all.

That's it; he's walking out of it.

"_Very well, the proposed Pink Map seems valid enough. Is there any objections to it?"_

Portugal felt triumphant, the first in years since losing Brazil. It would have resulted in war with England if not for this Conference. England would surely succumb to international pressure and let him unite Angola and Mozambique together.

"_So Egypt, and henceforth the Sudan, will enter under the protection of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland…"_

Turkey was rudely reminded his current situation. His Ottoman Empire was crumbling. He was losing in the Balkans to Russia, Greece and Serbia, and now his subjects in Africa. Was Allah with him, the Sultan and the Porte through this?

"_My days… they're numbered…"_ Turkey thought.

"_French Congo will be recognised as part of French Equatorial Africa, based in Brazzaville…"_

France was elated at this. The Congo region offered many boons to his empire. Furthermore, this Conference would secure for the country the largest cut of Africa. That alone would make up for the loss in the Americas and India.

"_And the region of the Congo governed by the International African Association will be declared as a free zone, the Congo Free State…"_

Belgium sighed at this. She never wanted this. Only her boss wanted a colony, and she had to come here in his place… to represent his interests, not the state's. She feared for the young Congo Free State, the horrors Leopold would impose on.

Belgium shook her head and asked to be dismissed to the lavatory. While walking there, she uttered the words.

"God bless you, young one," the Belgian spoke.

_The Berlin Conference saw the complete colonisation of Africa. Only Liberia and Abyssinia were left independent. The borders agreed then would become those of the new African Nations to arise in the later half of the 20__th__ century. _


	30. To Seek Self Determination

**To Seek Self-Determination**

_After the Napoleonic Wars, Belgium was given to Holland. Together, they formed the United Kingdom of the Netherlands. However, the two Benelux siblings' union was never a happy one…_

"Big Brother…" the Belgian woman spoke up.

Seated on the desk of the office, there was a man with light brown hair that seemed to have been a case of static. He glanced at the girl once before turning away, puffing on his pipe.

"Oi, you listening to me, Big Bro?" cried Belgium.

"This better be good," the Netherlands spoke solemnly; "I just came back from a meeting with Prussia…"

"Well, I'm not an ego head like him," Belgium pointed out.

"Fine, but it better be something!" the Netherlands relented.

"I want rights for my people, those in the Southern provinces," Belgium spoke.

Suddenly, the Netherlands dropped his pipe and glared at his sister.

"What… did… you… say… Sister?" the Netherlands spoke, as his fists clenched.

"They may be Catholic, but they are our people, the people of the United Kingdom too," Belgium said, "They have served the state, and they should have their place in governance too."

"Those blasted Catholics to the South are not approving of my King," Netherlands replied, "he's after all a Protestant. You should convert, and then those bishops will follow their Nation's lead."

"We prefer to be Catholic, thank you very much!" Belgium exclaimed, "but seriously, my people deserve more than what they're having now!"

"A little agriculture Nation for a little sister… you need me more than you think," Netherlands spoke.

"Agricultural?" exclaimed Belgium, "I have industrialised ages ago since Austria left me! You were the one who still kept to this backward mindset!"

"So you can feed your people, so what?" Netherlands answered, "Look, I'm tired. Just be a good little sis, and go to bed."

"I will not be in bed until I get my answers from your mouth!" Belgium yelled, slamming on the desk, "did you forget _WHO_ it was who did your work for you till two in the morning?"

"You of course, and you should too," Netherlands replied, "nobody gets a free lunch in my house. Spain may have, but not me. Everyone works and plays a part to my growing empire."

"Your empire… but I thought we were in this together, as siblings!" Belgium stated, "Perhaps that's why Luxembourg is left out of this?"

"Oi, its Prussia who won't let me have Luxembourg!" Netherlands shouted, slamming his fist on his own desk.

"Yah, it's always the foreigners' fault… that's your dogma, isn't it?" Belgium remarked, "But I am family. Yet, you treat me like shi…"

"I cannot show favouritism in my house," Netherlands claimed.

"All I want is for my people to be more involved in the government," Belgium said, "the South provided industry for you, and we Belgians outnumber you Dutchmen."

"So…" Netherlands spoke, "…you think you deserve more… but who… who did the fighting? That was me; it was I who maintained our independence."

"You maintain your independence alright, but at the cost of dominating the rest of us!" Belgium shouted, "It's not like I'm asking for independence here!"

"Ha, independence… you barely know the meaning of it," Netherlands laughed.

"Who said anything about that? I just want autonomy or my people's rights more presented, you blockhead!" Belgium cried, "So Big Bro, what am I to you? Your little sis or just a piece of land."

"Both," Netherlands replied bluntly, "but you were my gain in exchange for losing Ceylon and South Africa."

"I knew it…" Belgium spoke, "you never treated me as an equal to you. I understand it if it was Suriname or the East Indies, but I'm your sister."

"And a noisy one at that, can't even puff my pipes in peace 'round here," Netherlands complained.

"I just wanted a talk between equals, but now… it appears I have to be your equal… by force," Belgium realised as she began to leave the office.

Suddenly, a blade pierced into the door, and it was only mere inches away from Belgium's form.

"The price of rebelling against me will be most deadly," Netherlands said, "my boss and I wasted two important trade colonies for you, and losing two overseas colonies for a land extension is quite too much for a maritime trading power like me."

"Well you forced me to this position! Tell that to your boss!" Belgium answered, "farewell Big Bro, we will meet on the battlefield again."

As Belgium left the office, the Netherlands reclined on his chair and lit his pipe again. Losing his eyes, he began to reflect on the past…

"_Spain, I'm declaring my independence from you today!" the newly-formed Dutch Republic declared, "and I will be taking mi little sis away from you!"_

"_Uh… Big Bro…" Belgium spoke up, "…I don't think I should go with you…"_

"_Huh? But we're family!" the Dutch Republic shouted, "don't worry about the Spaniards! Our combined powers and militaries can handle him."_

"_No, I'm staying with Spain and that's final…" Belgium said. _

"_Yup, that's right… that bitch of a sis wasted 80 good years of my life,"_ the Netherlands thought, _"she must be taught her lesson for not joining me back then…"_

Likewise, as Belgium marched off in rage, she too thought of the past…

"_Belgium! What you doing here?" yelled the Dutch, "the battlefield's no place for a woman like you!"_

"_Big Brother… sorry… Spain told me to pick up arms…" Belgium apologised, "I really don't want to fight you… but…"_

"_I've seen quite enough, you little whore!" Netherlands cried, pulling out his sword._

"_Yup, he's still as unreasonable as always…"_ Belgium thought, _"This is the only way to get him to listen."_

_And the Belgian Revolution began, which gave rise to the Kingdom of Belgium. On her own, Belgium was fairly successful in terms of trade, at least until the World Wars. _


	31. Grand Game

**Grand Game**

_In the ages to come, the world's greatest powers had played the world as if it were a game. Their objective was domination, and their pawns were the other countries, states and rebellion movements. Once again, the Cold War entailed another game. _

**Before Game Start**

America and Russia sat on opposite ends of the same table. Their room was dim; the sole source of light being the lamp that hanged over them. The light mainly shone on the table, which was a chessboard. It was blue against red, democratic blue against communist red.

"So Comrade America… how did we end up like this?" Russia asked, "I mean, what went wrong since the good old days?"

"Don't you comrade me! We were never comrades to begin with," America replied coldly.

"Giving me the cold shoulder now~" Russia mused, "I like it da. Let's say we begin our little game, with the world as our chessboard."

"Over my dissolved body!" the American shouted.

"I like that flare in you, Comrade America. It would be even more lovely to put it out with my coldness," Russia said, smiling, "and I warn you now… that chess here… it's a Russian's game… let us begin~"

**Blue Bishop Advances**

"I got my new pawn to attack your other pawn and the bishop. If you don't move that bishop of yours, you'll lose both of them~"

"_America-san, please allow me assist you in Korea," Japan pleaded. _

"_Japan… I don't think Korea will welcome you… especially after what you had done to his people," America warned. _

"_Please America-san; I understand the situation with Russia," Japan pleaded, "but North Korea is ready to attack me, so please… for your sake and mine!"_

"_Er… ok… you can help me out…" America relented. _

"_Arigatou," Japan thanked. _

**Red Pawn Chain**

"To protect the King, the pawn has a duty to guard their King."

_Russia was seated in a row of tables, at its ends. The other nations gathered were Prussia, Poland, Hungary, Czech, Slovakia, Bulgaria and Romania._

"_So all of you just need to sign the pact and we will support one another in times of war da," Russia explained, "and I will not accept no from any of you. Now sign!"_

_The other Communist nations of Europe had no say in this, and they just quietly signed their fate into being Russia's sacrificial layer. As just how zinc would be sacrificed for iron, the Warsaw Pact was formed to be sacrificed at their overlord's will._

**Blue Pawn Promotes to Knight**

"So I can promote them… guess this must be done."

"_America, you're serious about this," asked an eager Germany. _

"_Of course, you are one of my country's greatest allies!" America said, "We really need you in NATO right now."_

"_Very well, West Germany shall be remilitarised at once," Germany declared. _

**Red Rook Advances to Blue Pawn**

"Your little pawns shall be mine one by one…"

"_America, this is horrible!" shouted a desperate Taiwan, "the Mainland…Dalu… he has taken some of my islands!"_

_The Taiwanese girl fell into America's arms and sobbed. America could only give a pat on her back._

"_Don't you worry, Wan," America replied, "we will get back at Red China for this. You are Free China, after all."_

**Red Rook is Lost**

"My rook is gone!"

_China stomped off the door, and ran even quicker as Russia was pursuing him. _

"_Please China, stay with me. Stay for me!" cried Russia, "We still need to unite the world under one roof! We were making such good friends, no… our relationship transcend beyond all bound…"_

"_You are no more different from America and Japan, all just imperialists!" China snapped, "I am out of here now!"_

**Red Pawn Advances**

"Da, finally got one of them to your side."

_America was shocked by the very images he was shown in the World Conference. There were no doubt they were photos of the world landscape taken from space, with the clouds and all. The Sputnik was indeed launched into space, a Russian satellite. _

"_Impossible, a fucking commie like you can launch anything into space!" America yelled. _

"_Well I did fire the Sputnik anyway," Russia said, "and you seem tense, Comrade America. Don't lose yourself; this is only the beginning."_

**Red Pawn Advances to Blue King**

"Prepare yourself, Comrade America~ you are going to lose if you do nothing…"

"Fuck this!"

"Language now and you do have your pawn near me too. So how about we have a deal…"

"_What the Fuck!" America cried, "Cuba has nukes!"_

"_Yes sir," reported an American soldier, "and it's straight from Moscow too."_

"_Fucking Reds… he's doing this to me on purpose…" America cursed. _

"_But Turkey still has the USSR on hold with the nukes we had sent to them," the soldier added, "and please mind your language, sir. Your men can hear you."_

**Red Pawn Takes Blue Pawn**

"Comrade America, if you keep up with your stupid defence, you'll lose the entire game. Surely you would want me to have a real challenge…"

"Arg… you… may be… right…"

_South Vietnam looked wearily, as a collar was strapped around her neck. Since that war, she was dragged into the fields and made to clear it entirely and without break. With only a scythe and with her limbs shackled, she could do little to resist._

_Just as she stopped, a bayonet nudged the Vietnamese to continue. Her keeper was her own sister, who would be the sole Vietnam by default. _

"_Chi gai…" South Vietnam muttered._

"_Capitalist pig, keep on cutting!" North Vietnam ordered. _

**Red Queen is Lost **

"I need my Queen… where is Sister?"

_Ukraine was lying down on a hospital bed, with bandages wrapping her form. The three Baltics looked downward at the fallen Ukrainian, and checked through the monitors surrounding her. _

"_Dear me, Chernobyl had taken her out more than we imagine," Estonia said, "she can't do much now." _

"_Hope Ms Ukraine don't die out on us yet," Latvia claimed._

**Blue Knight Takes Red Pawn**

"Yes! I've got a pawn over to your side! Now let's dance!"

_The Berlin Wall fell apart with the people on both sides pecking and chipping the concrete blocks away. As the Wall crumbled, Germany gazed over the other side and saw his brother. Prussia and the others were there and running towards the other end. Germany dashed off to receive Prussia._

"_It was damn cold in Russia," Prussia commented, "but I was too awesome for the cold to affect me!"_

"_Welcome back, bruder…" Germany replied calmly. _

**Checkmate – Red King Captured**

"_As of today, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is hereby dissolved. Its place in the United Nations Security Council is hereby replaced by the new Russian Federation…"_

"Yes! You lost, Commie!" cheered America.

"Da, it was only a game still and a lovely one too," Russia commented, "but you cannot always win. Not Rome, not Spain, not France, not England, not Germany or anyone else."

"Unlike you and them, I do not dominate and subjugate the others!" proclaimed America, "I treat them as friends, my partners."

"Your naivety knows no boundaries da~" mused Russia as he walked away, "I got to go now, things will be hectic in Moscow."

As Russia retreated into the darkness, America looked down at the chessboard representing the world. He played around with the Red King, which had represented the Soviet Union…

Out of the shadows, China appeared and sat down on Russia's place. Suddenly, America looked up and looked at his new opponent.

"Hello America," China greeted openly, and America gulped under his breath.

_The Cold War had ended with the fall of the Soviet Union and the victory of the United States. However, the battle between superpowers never ends. As one competitor falls, another shall rise to the occasion. _


	32. Fairy Tales

**Fairy Tales**

_In old bedtime stories, fairy tales were spoken to young children. Stories where princesses would be rescued from suffering by a handsome prince, and then they live happily ever after. Those things were merely stories that would never be reality, yet many yearn for such… like the Nation of the Philippines. _

_Blood… more blood… sound of muskets… smell of rot… people lying in the jungles and bleeding profusely… the Spanish flag torched and burning… everywhere was burning… the jungles… the Highlands… the settlements… painful cries of agony…_

"AHH!" a voice yelled, and the young girl found herself in her bedroom.

"That dream again…" she muttered, "what's happening to me? Am I mad?"

That young girl stared wearily at the window of her confinements. She was the Philippines, what that would be a Spanish colony. Yet, the White people only controlled Manila. The Highlands were still free from their terror and Cebu was safe, albeit their Sultan captured.

As Philippines stared out, she gazed at the clouds lazing about without any care. The birds soared in the vastness of the open sky, becoming smaller and gradually vanished in the glare of the Sun.

"_Freedom, I want it…"_ she thought, _"God, please grant me my freedom. I want to be taken away like those bir…"_

The Filipino girl leaned too much and fell out of the strangely-opened window, and she tumbled all the way to the shores.

"My God, the servants must have forgotten to close the windows again," Philippines said, "well, their loss."

The Filipino strolled along the shores of her own homeland, looking at a land with bewildering eyes. Though her homeland and linked to it, she felt it to be foreign. Spain had confined her away for too long, and the Philippines must re-familiarise her homeland.

Suddenly, she crashed onto something or someone tall. As the Philippines looked up, all she saw was a shadowy figure standing astride with the sun casting over him. A flaring light shone from his face, as a hand helped her up.

"Gracias…" Philippines spoke.

"So you're Spanish, I must be in the right place then," the man replied immediately.

As closer inspection, the man wore a black naval uniform, complete with a sailor hat. A short strand of hair stood out among his already-messy hair. Another flash of light revealed that it came from the spectacles he wore. Under the faint light of dawn, his broad smile was almost hypnotic…

"So this is the famed Spanish East Indies!" the man continued to blabber on, "You know where I can find the Philippines, as in the personification and all that."

"Yes sir, I am the Philippines…" Philippines answered.

"Wow, this must be fate!" the man said instantly, "I am the United States of America and I am here to rescue you!"

"Uh… what did you mean by rescuing me?" Philippines asked.

"Rescuing damsels in distress like you from villains is what a hero does," America explained, "you had suffered enough under Spanish rule, and now your people are fighting for their freedom."

"Wait… they are?" exclaimed the Philippines.

"Huh… you didn't know…" America wondered, "but surely you had felt your people fighting and crying out a free Nation, you."

"Well, I had those nightmares," Philippines professed, "do you know what are they? Everytime I talked about this to Spain, he'll call an exorcist."

"Religious nutcase, he should know better that we Nations work differently than those mortals," America voiced out, "those nightmares are your people fighting to free you from Spain. They need you to be there with them."

"But… what if I failed… I had rebelled so many times before… that's why Spain locked me up…" Philippines remarked.

"Hey, I know how it's like to be bossed around by tyrants," America said, "I can help you against Spain. I mean, I'm also helping out Cuba, another Spanish colony."

"Ok, I will come with you," Philippines said, "I want to be independent. Make me a true country, United States."

"Please… call me USA," America said, "more like a hero's name, and I will do whatever I can."

_Eventually, the Philippine Revolution ended with Spain letting go of the Philippines at last. The East Indies was no longer Spain's to control… however, a new master would rule over in his place. _

"USA, I thought we are equals in this world!" Philippines yelled, "Now… you… you're just taking over my country like Spain did!"

"Philipp, listen to me," America said.

"Stop calling me Philipp like I'm a guy!" Philippines yelled, "I'm a girl for God's sake!"

"But this region is full of Europeans now," America continued, "They know you had kicked Spain out and available. It's only a matter of time before they send their armies to take you."

"And your point being…" Philippines asked, still glaring at the American.

"Stay with me, stay under me as a US Territory… I can protect you and the Europeans will never take you away…" America said.

"Your little colony… I guess…" Philippines sulked.

_The years passed quickly and the Philippines still rebelled relentlessly. She was no longer a naïve believer that a hero would come for her… but War World II changed that…_

The Philippines sat down on her shores, the same place she met America. In fact, it was night time at twilight then. However, many things had changed. She was now America's, but freed from Spain. She did made some progress with herself, becoming a Commonwealth of the US.

"The sun's going away and the dim lights of the stars are here…" she muttered, "these days, the sky is much darker than before… no, the whole world is so dark now…"

"Indeed, its dark times," another voice spoke out, one that was calm and relaxed.

Immediately, the Philippines sat up and turned to see a newcomer on her lands. He was an Asiatic man in a white naval suit, combined with a blood-red mantle. His eyes were a null void, blank and without feeling.

"Konbanwa, Philippine-san," he greeted.

"Good evening too… Mr…" Philippines tried to reply in kind.

"Watashi wa Japan desu," Japan said, "I shall be brief and direct about this. I represent the Empire of Greater Japan and aim to liberate my fellow Asian comrades."

"Excuse me?" the Filipino asked, "liberate?"

"For too long have we Asians been humiliated and crushed under the thumb of the Western world, but no more," Japan proclaimed calmly, "Philippine-san, I can give you the means to be free again. America had lied to you about independence, but I shall see it through."

"Ah, this scene feels very nostalgic~" Philippines said, "but I really want to be free, my people wills for it."

"Join me, and I shall give rise to your republic," Japan spoke.

"_Not this again… but… I don't think I got a choice…"_ she thought, as her hand stretched out to the Japanese man.

_The Philippines was then under Japanese occupation and made into a republic, but actually a puppet state under Japanese rule. _

"Mr Japan, what is happening?" the Philippines yelled, "I joined you and carved out the Second Philippine Republic already. You don't need to butt in my government too!"

"Do not be naïve, Philippine-san," Japan calmly spoke, "because of you, I am at war with America-san. He will take you back and punish you heavily for your mischief. Your fate lies in me now. I hope you would understand?"

"You…" Philippines cried.

"Excuse me, but that language is quite rude," Japan remarked, "after this war, I shall see to the re-education of all of you. My methods have proven to make me strong, you can benefit from them."

"_That man… he's mad…"_ Philippines thought, _"Acting so calm and reassuring… when you can choke from the aura of madness surrounding him…"_

_After the Second World War, Japan was defeated and occupied by the United States. The colonial possessions of Southeast Asia were promptly returned to their colonial masters… including the Philippines. _

The Philippines rocked the chair she was sitting upon, as her eyes were fixed at a certain American seated opposite. In her heart, there was guilt and some degree of shame and fear.

"_Ok, back with USA again… and on his birthday…"_ Philippines thought, _"now what? He should be furious with me… is he planning to have me humiliated in public to satisfy him…"_

"Philipp, I had been thinking," America first spoke up, "that war hit Europe badly. Rather, it hit my friends there very badly and they need help from me."

"And so…" Philippines asked, trying to keep a calm front.

"Many years ago, I once promised you your independence," America said, "now, I will grant you it. Elect your government now, you are now the Republic of the Philippines!"

"But… that means… I'm independent now…" Philippines exclaimed.

"I am going to be a champion of the Free World soon, against an enemy that will paint the world in red," America added, "will you be my partner for freedom in Asia?"

"If it means my true independence, yes of course," Philippines said, "Alfred F. Jones, happy birthday."

"Ha-ha, it is also our Friendship Day too!" America loudly claimed, shaking the girl's hand.

"_Thank God, but why it came true only after so many years…"_ she thought.

_The Philippines declared her independence in 1898, yet this was only recognised by the 1946. 12 June is the Philippines National Day, while 4 July commemorated the ties between the Philippines and the United States. _

Author's Notes

This was requested by solitarycloud, who requested something of the Philippines. I was told to do any part as I desire and I was stuck with ideas for what to do with the Philippines. Eventually, I went with the independence theme.

Other ideas include:

Post-Manila bus hostage crisis (don't want to do recent events, too controversial)

EDSA Revolution (can't properly get a full story out, though it provided one detail of Philippines' looks)

WW2 event (actually did it to some extend in the end, but that was not the main part of the chapter)

British occupation of the Philippines in 7 Years War (feasible, but it will end focusing more on England and Spain)

Spratly Islands argument (but the Philippines will not be the focus of it)

Feel free to request anything (country or event) and I will see what I can do.

Translations

Konbanwa – Good evening (in Japanese)

Original Character Profile

Name: Maria Clarissa Cruz de Manila "Philippines"

Represents: Republic of the Philippines

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Birthday: 12 June 1898 (Declaration of independence)

Appearance: Short haired girl with a yellow ribbon tied to the left as a braid (ribbon is symbolic of the EDSA Revolution). Usually wears baro't saya (national costume of the Philippines), but also dons a deep green military uniform with a bomber jacket.

The Philippines is an archipelago Nation in the boundaries of the Pacific. She spent years under USA control, British occupation, Japanese rule and Spanish colonisation. All these made her increasingly bold and toughed the young girl after her true independence. This boldness would help her out in braving the EDSA Revolution and various disasters in her homeland.

Known to be a hard worker, she frequently puts herself into housekeeping jobs in other countries to earn more. However, her quality is something to be put to question at times and she is said to bottle up the abuse she had suffered.

She generally has good relations with most other countries, including the four Nations who had ruled over her. She co-exists well with her neighbours in Southeast Asia and China, but things get ugly with Vietnam, Taiwan, Malaysia and China over the Spratly Islands. America frequently calls her Philipp, a male's name due to her boyish facial appearance. Depending on her mood, she may scold one for calling her that.


	33. Moment of Peace

**Moment of Peace**

_The First World War was a time of great distress to most of Europe, deemed as a surprising war. However, there was one element of World War I that was surprising in itself. _

It was winter, cold bitter winter. Worse than other years before, the men out there were supposed to be at war. Luckily for them, the freezing storm had stopped in time of Christmas and exposed a land of pure-white snow.

Ludwig, the very form of Germany incarnate, rose slowly and close to the trenches his German Army had hidden themselves for battle. Just yards away were the British, who stood against them on their war against France. The scene was seemingly clear, but Ludwig knew better.

"_Those Tommies must be out there, preparing for another round…"_ Germany thought, _"especially with England himself there… but its Christmas time… yet not with my brothers… Maybe…"_

On the other side of the "no man's land", another set of trenches was filled with soldiers of Britain and her massive colonial empire. Among the lot, Arthur Kirkland, the form of England, was on duty there.

"Soldier, what day is today?" England asked.

"Sergeant Kirkland, it is 24 December sir," a soldier replied promptly.

"_Fuck… while our countrymen are relaxing in their homes, we suffer out here…"_ England lamented, _"Just me… and my countrymen… and those…"_

"…Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, Alles schlaft; einsam wacht. Nur das traute hochheilige Paar…"

England quickly shot his head up to see what was the commotion about. Out in the barren white, the lone figure of Germany stood still and his lips moved as the melody of the carols did.

"…Kraut…" England spoke, himself slightly surprised.

"Sir, what should we do?" a soldier asked.

"Only one thing I can think of…" England answered, clearing his throat.

"Silent night, holy night; Shepherds just informed. By the angels' hallelujah, it…"

By that point, England also began walking up towards the German. Other soldiers on both sides slowly crept from behind the trenches to see the commotion; some of them joined in the choir of carols while an ensemble of bagpipes and drums played out. The two songs, English and German, came together and they were one song.

"…Christ, in deiner Geburt..."

"…Christ, in thy Birth…"

At the end of the song, the soldiers all applauded to the impromptu moment and the music still continued on. England and Germany found themselves to be meeting each other, face to face.

"Tommy," Germany called.

"My name is Arthur, you Kraut…" England replied, "Curse that Atkins lad."

"Stop calling me Kraut or Hun, and maybe I will refer you more properly," Germany shot back his reply, "kraut is the name of cabbage, and Hungary is the descendant of the Huns by right."

"Nice singing there," England spoke, "what is it that you desire?"

"A truce… on the day Jesus was brought into this world," Germany stated, "We shall stop fighting and celebrate Christmas… together…"

"I'm okay with that, I suppose…" England replied, "Don't get me wrong. I am only agreeing to this poppycock so that I can relax, not for you."

In the hours to come, the empty soil where blood had been spilt upon had transformed into that of a grounds of festival. The soldiers hastily gave out their presents to one another, regardless if they were British or German. Cigars, alcohol, food, buttons, hats and more; all was to be given and received in kind by both sides. At that moment, it would seem that no one cared about the reason they were out there (to fight the enemy), instead they made merry … into the hours of dusk and into Christmas Day.

As the light of a new day came by, it heralded 25 December; it was Christmas Day. The cold hardened soil had turned soft and warm as all soldiers laid back in their slumber. Soon, all of them rose up and gazed upon the snowy land defiled by a Christmas Party of their own. Empty plates and bottles, and scraps of food and drops of the booze were found everywhere.

Germany woke up, to find himself beside England; who was also waking up as well. The two "enemies" then smiled upon seeing each other on this morning.

"Frohe Weihnachten," Germany greeted.

"Yes indeed, Merry Christmas," England replied, "don't get me wrong; I'm saying it for the sake of courtesy only."

"The day Jesus was born… I wonder how the world and the Nations then were," Germany spoke.

"It was before our time, not of our generation," England answered, "so… are we going to _just_ talk for the rest of the day?"

"Unless you have plans for our activities," Germany said.

"Eureka, of course!" England jumped up and exclaimed, "I got the prefect thing for us. Wait a minute there."

England dashed back to his trenches, hopping around as excited as a child. As he vanished into the trenches, a ball was hurled across the "no man's land" and it ended up hitting Germany in the face.

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to be in the way," England said, coming out to meet Germany again, "I'm truly sorry."

Meanwhile, Germany held up the very object that assaulted him.

"So… this is your plan…" Germany said, "…hitting people with balls…"

"No, that was an accident," England said, "I actually decided that we have a football match to substitute the war for now. United Kingdom versus the German Empire; who shall win?"

"Everyone, we are playing football!" Germany declared loudly, "Spread out and prepare."

"The trenches will be the goalposts for this match," England added, "and Gordon; you will be referee. Palmer, you will be the commentator for our side."

"Horstmayer, you'll be our commentator," Germany continued, "and bring out all the beer we can muster!"

Hours gone by on Christmas Day, there was joy and peace on this no man's land. The football match had long since ended, in a German victory of 3-2. By nightfall, the soldiers returned to the trenches again. Inside and out, they knew they had fun and the peace was great. Yet, in their hearts, they knew otherwise. For the Motherland and Fatherland, they shall fight soon again.

"Great game, Kraut," England spoke, still laughing, "that last shot was only a fluke. Mark my words."

"Ja, Tommy," Germany replied, "You had better hope your shooting is not half as bad as your football."

England glanced at the German soldiers retreating to their trenches and preparing their arms; then he sighed.

"Kraut, these people… they came out here to fight for the Motherland… for you and me…" England reasoned, "Do we honestly want this war in the first place?"

"The very basis of this war is a combination of illogical accusation, national pride, fixed alliances…" Germany answered.

"Ahem, and neutrality violation," England interjected.

"But my point is that it's our bosses who wants to fight," Germany continued, "We only wanted to have our peace."

"But where's the thrill in that?" England answered, "Maybe we should make our bosses fight one another instead of us, and not drag the entire country into this."

Suddenly, a gunshot resonated throughout the barren plains. Germany stood there with a pistol to his hand, staring at the Briton.

"Stroke of midnight, it is now 26 December," he announced calmly, "the battle has gone on hiatus long enough."

"I couldn't agree more," England replied, "just to let you know, I have taken the liberty to study your trenches during the truce."

"Why you…" Germany grunted.

"No gunfire or killing, but you never say that we cannot strategise out here," England replied.

"That does not matter, for I too studied your positions," Germany replied.

"Fuck you…" England cried, "I was an idiot to trust you in the first place."

_And so, the Christmas Truce of 1914 ended. In other parts, it lasted till New Year while it was shorter in others. The story of these soldiers not fighting were sent home and told to the people. The spirit of Christmas touched the hearts of Man and Nation. _

_Many years have passed and it is now Year 2008._

On the site where the trenches once stood, a park replaced it. However, it was snowing and the place resembled the old battlefield where soldiers had been buried by those who had participated in the Christmas Truce of 1914. All over, men, women and children had gathered. Some of the men there wore old uniforms resembling those wore by the British and Germans of World War I. Two of the men walked up to each other and stared at the other man.

"Ah, how long had it been?" England asked.

"94 years, and you recall how it was then," Germany said, "…eh, Tommy?"

"Must you use such archaic terms?" England wondered, "…ok, you're such a Kraut…"

"Hmm… at least we got our peace now," Germany remarked, "and our bosses fight a war of words against one another."

"Okay, let's shake hands so that we can start this ceremony here," England said, and the two Nations shook hands.

Omake – The Hardworking East Asians

About a week before Christmas, another World Conference in the United Nations was underway. After a _long detailed discussion_ (which ended up as a waste of time), America was making his final statements.

"Okay everyone, before we end this session, I would like to say a few words," America announced, "All of you are officially invited to my awesome Christmas party! At my house on Christmas Eve, 6 pm; got it?"

"Aiya, but Christmas is not celebrated as a holiday in my place!" China exclaimed, "Maybe Hong Kong and Macau can go in my place…"

"I must apologise, for I can't leave my country too," Japan apologised, "it is not a holiday in my country and my boss needs me on that day."

"Da-ze, I'm the only country in East Asia who treats Christmas like a true holiday!" Korea proudly declared.

"Then… what about Taiwan?" the American asked.

"Well, 25 December is her Constitution Day and she used to be free to visit me…" Japan answered, "But now… it is no longer a legal holiday with a day-off."

Translations

Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht – Silent night, holy night

Alles schlaft; einsam wacht – All is sleeping; alone watches

Nur das traute, hochheilige Paar – Only the close, most holy couple

Christ, in deiner Geburt – Christ, in thy birth

Frohe Weihnachten – Merry Christmas

Author's Notes

The names Germany and England called (Gordon, Palmer and Horstmayer) are references to the movie Joyeux Noel.

Tommy is a term used in World War I to refer to British soldiers. It is derived from a man called Tommy Atkins.

England's comment about "neutrality violation" refers to the German invasion of neutral Belgium. It was that event that drove Britain to side with France and Russia.

Hope you enjoy the omake about Christmas and East Asia. It's a little trivia I found out myself.

And lastly, Merry Christmas from Singapore.. and a Happy New Year too.


	34. The Hazy

**The Hazy**

_In modern times, new ways are discovered for the purpose of agriculture. Despite the modernity, many still prefer the older methods of agriculture. One of those traditional methods is the slash-and-burn, where in trees are burnt down to fertilise the soil for new crops. None the less, it is still a destructive way of agriculture. _

As an island Nation, Singapore enjoyed to be surrounded by water. It was a rare day off by her boss, and she chose to lounge in the community swimming pool. With her petite body dressed in a modest white swimsuit lying over a deckchair, Singapore turned to the male reclining next to her.

"Ah, this is the life~" Singapore remarked, "Great to be free from government things. Right, Brunei?"

The Bruneian was dressed in a pair of yellow and black swimming shorts and donned sunglasses too, and drinking from a glass of ice lemon tea.

"Yes, but we can always go to the private indoor swimming pool at my place," Brunei added on, "had you even consider about weather conditions?"

"No way will the weather go…" Singapore calmly claimed, "… oi, what's that smell?"

Both Nations quickly took off their sunglasses, and Singapore put on her own half moon-shaped glasses. They suddenly found themselves surrounded by a grey gas occupying their area.

"Is my country invaded *cough cough* by smoke?" Singapore exclaimed.

"Looks like haz…*cough*…" Brunei tried to speak.

"Haze lor…" Singapore coughed out, "…and I *cough cough* know… which basket is f- *cough cough*…-king responsible…"

_Meanwhile, in Johor Bahru, Malaysia…_

Malaysia was in his private office in the provincial government building, signing a large pile of forms and documents. Suddenly, the telephone beside rang.

"Yes, I'm Malaysia. This better be…" Malaysia said impatiently, "Oh, it's you again."

"You *cough cough* expected me *cough* calling you…" Singapore hollered, "you bask…, *cough cough* so much… *cough*"

"Haze right?" Malaysia stated calmly.

"So yeah, *cough* you did *cough* did it hor?" Singapore exclaimed.

"You bodoh or what?" exclaimed the Malaysian, "I got haze right in Johor and now signing papers to close down several schools here!"

"And it's *cough cough* your *cough* fault sia *cough*…" Singapore cried.

"Dun anyhow accuse people, girl," Malaysia said, "I did research. Haze not from Malaysia."

"Then *cough* what about *cough* Sabah and *cough cough* Sara… *cough*…" Singapore continued to cry out.

"Can you learn to pipe down for a moment before you lose your voice?" Malaysia said, "I knew you would call me about this, so I double-checked five times. Haze not from any of my sultanates, or East Malaysia."

"Then *cough cough* who hor, genius?" Singapore barked.

"Our so-called _dear onee-san_, of course," Malaysia spoke.

"She my *cough* next *cough cough* guess *cough*…" Singapore claimed.

_Within the same day, in Sumatra, Indonesia…_

A lone female was working the fields near a forested area. She lit up a match and threw it into the forests. In no time, some of the trees bursted into flames. She was the Nation of Indonesia, and she saw it her duty to improve her Nation's production rate.

"Ah, now we increase our production rate and benefit my people," Indonesia declared.

"Ah ha, so it was you!" yelled a voice.

"I *cough cough* expect *cough*…" another voice accused.

"Relax Singapore, you will *cough* lose your voice at this rate," a third voice warned.

Before Indonesia's eyes, Malaysia, Singapore and Brunei walked up to the Indonesian woman.

"So, what can this onee-san do for the three of you?" Indonesia asked.

"Do for us… yah… *cough cough*…" Singapore said in an eerily calm tone, "If you would… *cough cough* be so kind… as to…"

"Quit burning your forests!" Malaysia yelled, "You disturbing everyone's lives!"

"I am only working hard to improve the lives of my countrymen," Indonesia said, "you also use this way of cultivation too. You understand, right?"

"Dun change *cough cough* topic!" Malaysia yelled, "you *cough* better fix *cough cough*"

"… *cough cough* Just stop *cough* burning *cough cough*…" Singapore shouted, "you really *cough* siao lah, burn down your *cough cough* own land."

"She always like *cough cough* that one!" Malaysia exclaimed, "helping self and *cough* not us. You still say *cough cough* you help all of… *cough*… You only get in way!"

"What! You talk about past again?" Indonesia yelled, "That was long ago!"

"You always *cough cough* against my *cough* federation!" Malaysia exclaimed, "making trouble for *cough*"

"Don't lose your voice yet, I am not finished," Indonesia said, "You are a bad big brother, letting Singapore out on her own!"

"Oi *cough cough* I can handle myself *cough*…" Singapore protested, "dun *cough* drag me *cough cough* in this!"

"At least I didn't *cough cough* start some *cough* rebellion on Brunei!" Malaysia yelled back.

"Please *cough* not talk about that time…" Brunei stated, "my mind was torn into *cough* two that time."

"You were working with that imperialist Brit back then!" Indonesia cried, "I was only helping the others, a duty of an onee-san."

"You wanna blame *cough cough* someone for Konfrontasi, blame Singapore!" Malaysia hollered, "she's the *cough* whore who wanted it!"

"Dun you *cough cough* call me whore *cough*" Singapore yelled.

"You see, you made Singapore sad!" Indonesia remarked, "You're the worst brother ever. I should bring you in and be one with me."

"Be one with you?" Malaysia exclaimed, "Joke lah! I here am *cough cough* Malaysia, the homeland of *cough cough* Malays! You *cough* you only India Archipelago sia!"

"That name was only because the Westerners thought I was related to India," Indonesia shouted madly, "besides, our language, Bahasa Melayu, originated from me! It was I who wrought one of the greatest Malay empires in these parts! Show your onee-san some respect!"

"Respect!" hollered the Malaysian, "why give *cough cough* respect to a pig like you!"

"Take that back, filthy dog!" Indonesia yelled, pulling onto Malaysia's collar.

"Dun link me to that filthy animal!" Malaysia cried, pushing the Indonesian woman down.

"You no better, calling people the most untouchable creature!" Indonesia cried.

Malaysia put up a wicked grin and drew out two wavy daggers known as the keris. He crossed his two bladed weapons and posed a combative stance. In response, Indonesia picked up a farming rake and spun it around as a makeshift weapon.

"You wanna fight, eh?" Indonesia wondered, "Ok, this onee-san will teach you a lesson and make you beg on your knees. And this time, no Brit helping you."

"Bring it on," Malaysia announced, "I can *cough*…"

Suddenly, Indonesia charged in with her rake. Malaysia only narrowly dodged the sudden attack. In return, Malaysia moved in to attack with the keris…

"They're fighting again…" Brunei remarked.

"I expect *cough cough* it already," Singapore said, "since they got *cough cough* independent, they always *cough* so noisy one lah…"

"Thousand Keris!"

"Wrath of Majapahit!"

"Let's leave now *cough cough* before they get rough…" Brunei remarked.

"Seriously lah, I can't believe *cough cough* I between those two on the map…" Singapore spoke, "we never *cough* get *cough cough* peace lor."

Omake – Peace in Southeast Asia

Leaving the two older siblings to settle their timeless score, Singapore and Brunei continued to relax elsewhere. This time, they made do with the private swimming pool in Brunei's house.

"Ah, peace at last," Brunei remarked, "right, Singapore?"

"*cough cough* I… *cough* those *cough cough*…" Singapore tried to speak up, but only hoarsely.

"Marina, don't strain yourself," a Chinese man lounging next to the Singaporean remarked, "serves you right for talking too much."

"Chao *cough cough* chee *cough* bye…" Singapore cursed, "*cough cough* damn you *cough* Hong *cough* Kon…*cough*"

"Try not to speak now," Hong Kong added, "you are disturbing the peace."

Translations

Bodoh – stupid

Basket – refers to bastard (spoken in Malaysia and Singapore)

Chao chee bye – a Singlish insult (please search yourself for literal meaning)

Original Character Profile

Name: Vivien Budiwati Jayakartaputri "Indonesia"

Represents: Republic of Indonesia (formerly the Dutch East Indies)

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Birthday: 17 August 1945 (Declaration of Independence)

Appearance: Somewhat tall woman with long black hair and a flower attached to it. She wears a plain white blouse with a long red shirt. Her military uniform is white with red accents.

A nation of many cultures, it was united by the Netherlands as the Dutch East Indies. Indonesia was wooed by Japan during the Second World War to fight her colonial master more aggressively. After the war, she became independent and before her siblings.

Thus, she sees herself as an onee-san (older sister) among the Malay Nations and Singapore. Despite that, she is largely ignored by the other Malay Nations. In the case of Malaysia, they grew to have an intense rivalry a la England and France.

Netherlands: Damn that paedophile…

Malaysia: He's an absolute ingrate!

Singapore: She's so cute, but would the little city be okay on her own?

Name: Awang Iskandar Abdul Salam

Represents: State of Brunei Darussalam

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Birthday: somewhere in 14th century (as a Sultanate)

Appearance: Wears a black suit with tie and songkok (a form of hat) mostly. Sometimes may wear a Baju Melayu (Malay shirt) casually.

A tiny Nation in the island of Borneo, he claimed to have once forged a powerful "Bruneian Empire" that ruled over Sabah and Sarawak. However, England broke off his empire and forced the sultanate to become a protectorate.

During the 1960s, Indonesia forced a rebellion in Brunei against England and the newborn Malaysia. Eventually, the rebellion was put down and ended up in martial law. Due to oil found on Brunei, he opted not to be one with Malaysia. Brunei is known to do things for the sake of Malay, Islam and his boss. He's working on enforcing a global halal system via his Brunei Halal brand.

Singapore: Best friends, we even pegged our currencies.

Malaysia: All I want from you is Limbang, my lands are disconnected by Limbang!

England: That pirate ended my empire days… but at least he looks out for me.

Author's Notes

This was requested by Monochrome Cloud, but I also wanted to do a chapter on the Malay Nations. I was torn between doing the Konfrontasi (Confrontation) and the haze problem in 2010, so I ended up combining the two somehow. The main story is the haze, but they ended up fighting and talking about the past.

The Brunei Revolt was against the Sultan of Brunei, masterminded by Indonesia as part of Konfrontasi.

As to why Singapore was blamed for starting Konfrontasi, it was Singapore who wanted a federation with Malaysia. However, Malaysia wanted more Malays to balance out the majority. Hence, Sabah, Sarawak and Brunei were invited to the federation. However, Indonesia laid claims to Sabah and Sarawak and so the Konfrontasi began (but that's another story).


	35. Mystery Gift

**Mystery Gift**

_During World War II, several countries were neutral in the conflict. The most famous example was Switzerland, who was willing to shoot down both Allies and Axis. One of those countries who claimed neutrality and avoided war was not even a sovereign Nation in the first place… the Aland Islands, a Swedish-talking region ruled by Finland. _

In the narrow straits, a fleet of ships were sailing along it. Within those ships, they carried supplies of all kinds. They were to be given out to soldiers fighting in the war, whether Allies or Axis. On top of the masts of those ships, there was a flag planted there. It was a red and yellow Nordic cross on blue, the symbol for the Aland Islands.

Inside a fort on one side of the straits, there were the Swastika flag and Italian tricolour, marking it as Axis territory. Inside the fort, Italy, Japan and Germany peered out to see the fleet of merchant ships.

"Another fleet of ships containing supplies to the Allies…" Germany spoke, "I know what to do."

Germany quickly grabbed a rocket launcher and prepared to take aim. However, Italy grabbed the opposite end of the launcher instead.

"Italy, what are you doing?" Germany asked.

"You can't blow up those ships!" Italy cried, doing a tug-of-war with the German.

"Italy-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Japan asked.

"Because those ships belong to the Aland Islands, just look at the flag please!" Italy exclaimed, "They may be carrying things we need!"

"Wait… we did order beer, right?" Germany wondered, "okay, maybe I shall hold back for now…"

On the other side of the straits, the Allies were hiding behind the rocks, waiting for a possible ambush. They too saw the fleet of Alander vessels via France's binoculars.

"Everybody, I find another group of boats!" France declared, "Let's say we destroy them."

Upon hearing the comment, England quickly snatched the binoculars from the Frenchman.

"You git, see whose flag those ships belong to," England said, "Nordic Cross, eh? That's the Aland Islands!"

As England was shouting, the other Allies were preparing all their guns and rocket launchers. England extended his arms wide in front of his fellow Allies.

"Iggy, out of the way," America said, "we're trying to aim here."

"Don't shoot, you gits!" England yelled, "The Alanders may be shipping Allies supplies!"

"Angleterre, we all know that they do business with both us and them," France said, pointing towards the other side.

"Are you willing to risk it, git?" England challenged, "If they were shipping Allied supplies and we shot them, Aland would not do any business to us. Hell, they would join the Axis!"

"But we made Aland sign a treaty that she will be demilitarised," Russia remarked, "I don't mind a little target practice."

"That does not mean she can't revoke the treaty," China added, "we should be making less enemies."

"As the hero, I think… we should…" America spoke, "…not attack her."

"Ha, I guess it's a 3 against 2," England declared, "France, spare the ammo for the Axis."

"Fine, Angleterre," France relented.

During all this time, in the leading Alander ship, a teenage girl looked at both sides of the straits through her own binoculars. A sailor then walked up to her.

"Miss Aland, the Allies and Axis are not attacking us," the sailor reported.

"Very good, I feel a bit shamed that I'm only using this chance to have a vacation," Aland confessed, "but they don't want to risk attacking my ships. Oh well, we will just ship them twice the amount of supplies next time."

_During World War II, the Aland Islands enjoyed safety from attacks due to them shipping for both the Allies and Axis. The Allies and Axis would not shoot Alander ships for they didn't know which cargo was being carried to whom. _

Omake – Aland and Mama Finland

"Mama Finland, I… uh…" Aland said, with her hands behind her, "I… you had taken care of me… and I want to… uh…thank you…"

Aland put her hands in front to show that she was holding onto a parcel.

"For you…" she continued.

"Than you, Aland," Finland said, "and I am not Mama."

Finland gladly received the parcel and quickly un-wrapped it. At that moment, his joy transformed into shock and slightly disgusted.

"Aland… why did you… give me… this?" the Finnish asked.

Finland then picked up the object within the parcel. It was a long navy blue dress with floral patterns in a lighter shade of blue. In the background, Sealand, Estonia and Sweden saw the scene too. Sealand and Estonia quickly broke out in laughter and dropped onto the floor, while Sweden remained silent and blushing deeply.

"I saw other Mamas out there and they all wear dresses," Aland answered, "I think we should hang out more and do things Mamas do with their daughters."

"Ha-ha! Mama, I want some milk!" Sealand teased, "Can you give me some?"

"Finland, you should put on the dress!" Estonia exclaimed, "You would look gorgeous in it! Ha-ha!"

Finland dropped to his knees and stared intensely at the dress.

"_It's a gift... I should accept it… but…"_ Finland thought.

"_Would look great… but he's too embarrassed too…"_ Sweden thought, thinking of Finland wearing the dress, _"if he was a real girl, it would be less awkward… but I won't be interested in him then…" _

Original Character Profile

Name: Svea Oxenstierna

Represents: Aland Islands

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: Wears a royal blue coat with royal blue pants and long greyish hair with a flower in it.

The Aland Islands used to be part of the Swedish Empire, thus having strong influences from Sweden. After the Finnish War, she and Finland were ceded to Russia. After Finland's independence, Aland wanted to be with Sweden or just not with Finland. She even made the case heard to the League of Nations. However, the League refused to help her and made her an autonomous region under Finland.

Aland is completely neutral and demilitarised, except during WWI where Russia used her house for submarines. If she manages to hold a gun, she is said to be too trigger-happy for her own good. She is extremely proud of her autonomy and being part of the EU. She and Finland have parental issues due to Aland's Swedish-based culture, but they are getting along still. She currently is responsible for the "family" dog, Hanatamago.

Sweden: Papa Sve! I miss you so much!

Finland: Mama Finland is so weird… but he's treating me better now.

Sealand: At least I am treated as some form of country, but I will be a good big sister.


	36. Seems Greek to Me

**Seems Greek To Me**

_In Ireland, there had been a series of mishaps. A figure of Polish descent (Mr Prawo Jazdy) had been causing multiple and repeated traffic violations through Ireland. So far, police authorities were unable to do anything about this. This would catch the attentions of the Nations themselves. _

During a small recess after another World Meeting, the personification of the Irish Republic dragged his feet around and looked worn out. Suddenly, he was nudged by America.

"Hey Patrick, you look damn beat up," America asked, "Got problems in your country lately?"

"Yah, there had been some bugger violating the traffic laws in my home," Ireland replied, "He is a Mr Prawo Jazdy. Worst part is that no one seems to be stopping him and it's like over 50 times by now."

"What kind of name is that?" America exclaimed, "It sounds all Greek to me! But in the name of justice, I shall help you!"

"Thanks, my people can't get anywhere near about this Jazdy fella," Ireland said, "where should we start?"

"Let's ask Greece," America said, "a name like that is definitely Greek."

"Actually, my people have described Mr Jazdy as a Pole," Ireland remarked.

"A pole?" wondered America, "how would a pole even drive a car?"

"I mean, Polish… as in the race… people of Poland," Ireland said.

"Oh, that Pole… you could've said that," America said, "Let's go ask Poland. He should be here too."

Soon, the two Nations made it over to Poland. Poland was then only chatting with Lithuania over several issues.

"…So I was like into the idea, but no my boss said," Poland blabbered on, "I mean, does my own government not agree with me, the great Poland? The Parliament building should be repainted to pink and…"

"Poland, you got a minute or two to spare!" America shouted.

"Sure, let me ask Liet," Poland said, "so Liet, I will be back on that topic soon. You're like okay with it?"

"Well Poland…" Lithuania answered.

"Ok, you seem to agree!" Poland declared suddenly, "now America, what is it? Is it about Iraq again?"

"_Well… I was going to agree…you never give me a choice anyway…"_ Lithuania thought.

"No no, Ireland is the one who has the questions," America said, "come on Patrick, ask Poland. He won't bite."

"Poland, I need your assistance to help me in my national crisis," Ireland said, "and only you can help me."

"Why, even America sends you to me…" Poland loudly exclaimed, "No worry for you, to help weak Nations is what I do best!"

"Okay, there has been a bugger violating the traffic in my country and my men can't stop him," Ireland said, "and above all, he's Polish."

"So… you're trying to say that all Polish people are guilty of this one man," Poland inquired.

"No no, I don't mean that!" Ireland cried, "But as the personification of your own people, you can greatly aid us in bringing Mr Prawo Jazdy to justice."

"Wait wait, did you like say…Prawo Jazdy just now?" Poland asked.

"Well, that's the guy's name," Ireland firmly replied.

Suddenly, Poland bursted out into laughter and collapsed on the spot.

"Oh my God… like Liet, have you like heard that?" Poland exclaimed.

"Poland, what is so funny?" Ireland demanded, "you're gonna help me or laugh at me!"

"Uh, Mr Ireland," Lithuania calmly spoke, "Prawo Jazdy is not a name. Rather, it's Polish for…"

"Driver's license!" exclaimed Poland, "boy, can't anyone tell that prawo jazdy meant driver's license!"

"So that was not one man's work…but just over 50 Polish people…" Ireland said.

"Ha ha, this is one great joke!" America laughed loudly, "Maybe your police department should take the Ignoble Prize from me."

_In 2009, the Irish police was given the Ig Nobel Prize for Literature due to this incident. _

Omake – Other Ig Nobel Prize Winners

America: Yo, this is America here! The Ig Nobel Prize was created by my people since 1991, for stuff that make us laugh first, and then we shall think about them later! Okay, let's go through some selected past awards.

**Searching through a large pile of documents…**

America: Here we go, 1995 Peace Prize went out to Taiwan's Parliament. It says here that they achieve more peace by infighting by declaring war on other countries.

Taiwan: America, it's no fun being me. I got to like worry for the country all the time.

[Insert S.H.E song]

Taiwan: Yes? What? Another fight in the Legislative Yuan again! I will be there at once!

**Taiwan marches out. **

America: Next is… uh, 1998 Environmental Protection Prize… it goes to some dude in Korea. It's a… what, self-perfuming business suit?

Korea: That's right! Self-perfuming suits originate from me, the Republic of Korea!

America: Just who are you? But from the same year for the Literature Prize… it goes to the British… for making… tea? Oh my God! Artie can do something right on this topic!

England: You git, making tea is not as easy as it appears to be. So many factors are involved.

Seychelles: Yah, trust me… England is seriously demanding…

America: And for the Year 2000 Peace Prize, the Royal Navy won it. Instead of firing cannons, they just shout 'Bang'.

France: Angleterre, you amuse me to end!

England: Zip it, frog. You do know you fell for it many times when you were in the English Channel.

America: 2001 Peace Prize was for Lithuania, who created a theme park called…Stalin World?

Russia: KolKolKol… Lithuania does like me… but why were you the first one to break out of the Union?

America: 2003's Economics Prize was for the Nation of Liechtenstein, making it possible to rent out the entire country for anything at all.

Switzerland: What?

Liechtenstein: Those were fun times…

America: And in 2003, the Biology Prize goes to a man in the Netherlands for recording homosexual necrophilia of the mallard duck.

Many Nations: Gross! Disgusting!

Netherlands: We were only curious… nothing wrong with 'dat…

America: But there's more…

England: Okay America, we get your point. Do not tell us about that necro…thing.


	37. Enslaved

**Enslaved**

_The act of slavery was common before modern times, done to people because of differences. It was known that Turkish Corsairs enslaving Christians whom they had captured. Though the Ottomans were based in Eastern Mediterranean, they managed to raid in the North… the country of Iceland. _

On an island in the Northern Seas, a great fire ravaged the lands there. The soil of the land and surrounding waters were filled with blood of the slaughtered. One man stood proudly and majestically at the destruction before him. He was the Ottoman Empire, a Nation delivered by his God and destined to rule all.

"This land is pathetic, no booty or whatsoever," he lamented, "It's a miracle why anyone would come live here!"

Approaching the Ottoman Empire, it was a tanned man drabbed in cloaks similar to the Ottoman nation. However, he wore no mask and his robes were viridian green instead. He quickly knelt down and bowed before his Turkish overlord.

"Algeria, is there anything you found that is worthy of my eyes?" he cried.

The Algerian man took out a sack and dropped its contents on the ground. Several fishes lay there, along with the hide of some furred mammals.

"Food and cloth only…" Ottoman grunted, "Truly, this country is poor to its brink! In the Porte, I already possess all the gourmet and silk I require."

"I am truly sorry, my lord," Algeria apologised, "but the only true resource here is the people. Surely they make fine slaves."

"That it may seem," Ottoman remarked, "alert the Corsairs to capture all Christians they could find."

The Algeria nodded and walked off into the island. As for the Ottoman Empire, he continued to stand firm until he felt a gut feeling within.

"What is this feeling?" he wondered, "Ho ho, so this island has one of us too… I shall claim you… So come out now, you brat! I know you're here!"

Suddenly, something shot out from nowhere to attack the Ottoman Turk. However, the seasoned fighter knew better and swiftly avoided the initial attack. The strange attacker wore brown robes and carried a spear, with grey hair and glaring violet eyes.

"You're this island, right?" the Ottoman laughed, "what is your name, boy?"

"Iceland…" he spoke with a deep tone, "get out…"

The Icelandic then charged forward at Ottoman again, but he dodged the blow again. The Ottoman drew out his scimitar and clashed with the Icelandic's spear.

"Boy, you are fighting the man who fought all of Catholic Europe to a standstill!" Ottoman bragged, "What makes you think you can defeat me alone?"

"Me… not alone!" cried Iceland, "Mr Puffin, attack him!"

At once, a puffin flew down from above and pecked at the Ottoman Nation. The Turk grew mad and wildly slashed around his area. Using this chance, Iceland tried to pierce into the enemy. However, his spear was grabbed by the Turk's hand and spun Iceland around and hurled him to the ground.

"It'll be a hundred years before you can even…" Ottoman cried.

Mr Puffin swooped down again, and took away the Turk's mask. The Ottoman Empire fretted and began looking up for the bird.

"Once I find ya, ya be my dinner!" he yelled, but realised a sharp sting on his chin.

Ottoman took a glance and saw Iceland with his spear and ready to finish him off.

"Get out," Iceland said again.

"Boy, like I said before, you need more battle experience before you out-smart me," Ottoman mocked, "look behind ya."

Iceland turned slightly to see, and was shocked. Algeria had returned to the scene and brought dozens of people, all of whom were chained.

"Attack my lord, and your people shall pay the price," Algeria threatened, putting a dagger at a captive's throat.

"Despicable…" Iceland grunted.

"Ha, 'tis only the way of the world," Ottoman declared, "we lie and cheat on one another everyday. A little island won't know that."

"We had won and gotten some good potential slaves," Algeria added, "should we set sail, my lord?"

"Pack those slaves in the back," Ottoman said, "and I believe I have an interest in you, boy..."

"You're not thinking of adding him to your harem of Nations," Algeria remarked.

"No, do not misunderstand," Ottoman added, "I like you yourself, come join me as my little slave. It's either you or the island, in which I would possess both in the latter case."

"Me then…" Iceland said, holding out his hand and the Turk grabbed him.

Omake – Iceland and Turkey in Modern Times

In yet another (almost pointless) World Conference, the Nations were gathering once more for another session. Iceland stared blankly, while munching on his liquorice with his Mr Puffin.

"You still eating those salty things?" a rough voice asked.

Iceland turned and saw Turkey in his suit and taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Pops," Iceland greeted.

"Boy, you look mighty sharp," Turkey exclaimed, patting on the Icelandic's back.

"Hush now, the Conference may start anytime," Iceland remarked.

"Okay everyone, today we shall talk about human trafficking," America declared, "I know we are working very hard against this, but I personally blame several countries for not enforcing it."

"Ha, slavery!" exclaimed Turkey, "Remember how we first met, boy?"

"But America-san, this is a necessary evil!" Japan cried.

"Pops, I had to attend you in your bath for one whole month before Denmark realised I was captured," Iceland replied.

"America, you also engaged in slavery in the past, da," Russia added.

"Did I mention that the former Soviet Union is a major destination for slavery," America remarked.

"That's because you broke up the union and made us filthy poor!" Moldova yelled, "my economy is only 1/30 that of Greece's, thanks to you!"

The Moldovan suddenly jumped out to pummel the American, and dragged several others Nations into the brawl.

"Ah, another peaceful day in the World Conference," Turkey said, "you free tonight? I wanna go to that new bar in New York."

"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow," Iceland said, "I think we'll be in New York for several days."

Author's Notes

This chapter is inspired by Himaruya-san's Christmas special – the Hetalia Bloodbath 2010. There, it featured both Iceland and Turkey together and they seem to be good friends or at least very familiar with each other. So I managed to find a relation between the two.

Apparently, the Ottoman Corsairs (pirates) actually invaded Iceland. They found nothing much to loot, so they took some people there as slaves. The most famous example was Guðríður Símonardóttir, who became a concubine. Some of the slaves were eventually bought back by Denmark and his King, Christian IV.


	38. The Tower

**The Tower**

_In the Tarot cards, the Tower symbolised destruction or the state of downfall. During World War II, Germany created a massive empire and a powerful sphere of influence centred in Europe. However, with various and many mistakes, this Greater German Reich was on its downward spiral. _

Germany was… he was uncertain of everything around him. The war was going so well before… at before Stalingrad and Normandy. From Portugal to the bowels of Russia, it was the domain of his German Reich. Yet, it just came crashing down overnight.

"_Foolish idiot!" yelled Germany, pushing away the Italian man, "I gave you a chance and you blew it!"_

"_But Germany, please… why must you burn down my lands?" Italy cried. _

"_Because it will stop our enemy's advance!" the German man yelled, "now get out of my sight! This friendship is now over!"_

"_Ger-Germany…" Italy murmured, as tears dropped down. _

"Italien!" cried Germany, "I'm sorry, but my boss told me…"

Germany then looked before him, where several items were on a desk. A gun; the tools his boss gave him.

"_Germany, to halt the Allies, we shall burn down our own lands!" the boss declared, "All infrastructure are to be destroyed; no city to be spared!"_

"_But Fuhrer, that would mean sending me back to the Middle Ages!" Germany reasoned. _

"_You should blame yourself for your weakness!" the boss yelled, "I disgust at you!"_

Germany held the gun close to his head, and was already to pull the trigger.

"West, don't!" a voice yelled.

"You blockhead, stop that!" another voice yelled.

Germany came to his senses and saw both Prussia and Austria rushing towards him. Austria snatched away the gun, and Prussia forced Germany against the wall.

"West, what are you doing?" Prussia demanded, "You can't kill yourself yet; this country needs you."

"This country… the Reds are marching in from the East… the Allies from the West…" Germany spoke, "we can't win, not anymore. Let me be in ease of my misery, bruder."

"Germany, we gave our rights as countries to you!" Austria spoke, "now you must act, not sulk inside your little cell!"

"We are completely surrounded, and without allies," Germany said, "all of them are lost… They won't help us, not one of them…"

"_Germany, what is the meaning of this?" Hungary yelled. _

"_Fraulein Hungary, it pains me to do such measures but I cannot let you surrender to Russia yet," Germany said, "Rest assure that this is only temporary."_

"_Germany, this war is over. You lost, we lost, the Axis has fallen," Hungary said, "We are trying to preserve our dignity!" _

"_Denied, you will be following my orders from now on…" Germany said. _

"No, all of them are lost causes… even Hungary is under Russian occupation," Germany stated.

"What about Japan?" Prussia asked.

"Him?" the German sighed, "he…"

"_Germany-san, I have great faith in your ability," Japan said, "just keep on pushing them back."_

"_But what about some form of aid?" Germany asked. _

"_Aid… I will consider that…" the Japanese spoke. _

"When he says that line, he's just refusing," Germany remarked, "well, since Russia declared war on him too… he's been too busy…"

"You blockhead… if you can't do anything right, I will take matters into my own hands!" Austria cried, "I represent my lands as Austria and sue for peace with the Allies separately!"

Austria threw the weapon and marched out of the bunker they were in, slamming the steel door behind him.

"That pansy…but he's right," Prussia said, "we have to surrender, but not to the Russians. West, find the other Allies at once."

"I must consult with my boss," Germany said.

"Hitler killed himself, with that whore he just married," Prussia spoke calmly.

"The Fuhrer… what!" exclaimed the German.

"He committed suicide! He gave up on you, the German Nation!" Prussia yelled, "NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND DO YOUR JOB!"

"What can…I do?" Germany asked, "We are currently in Berlin, where Russia is closer. We cannot surrender to him, of all people…"

"West, I will hold him back," Prussia said, "but you must go to the west and find the other Allies to surrender to."

"We have no other options," Germany wondered.

"West, the Fuhrer is dead," Prussia said, "this war… it's not awesome at all. We are killing people like they are animals! You changed too much… live on, for me."

Countless hours went by, and Germany continued on his long trek towards the western parts of his fallen Reich. Under the darkened sky of dusk, the German man looked weary enough to collapse at any moment. His blue eyes seemed to be of no direction, only wandering and looking for the hope of the Allies.

"Einsamkeit… einsamkeit… einsamkeit…" he sang, "Ich will gefunden werden…"

Germany then stopped and began to stumble in his steps. In his hands, he was holding onto something. In his last glance, he saw an army marching towards him.

"The Allies… the SS… the Wehrmacht…" he thought.

With that last thought, Germany just collapsed on the spot. From the unknown army, several figures were running towards the fallen Germany. They were three of the main Allied Forces, America, England and France.

"Germany… uh…" France exclaimed, "…serves him right… should we shoot him?"

"France, look at his hand…" England said.

His finger pointed out to the right hand of Germany, where a white rag tied to a wooden pole was held.

"He was planning to surrender," England said.

"Uh…" France murmured.

"Guys, let's get Germany back to our camp first," America said, "He needs medical attention here."

_The fate of Germany was a downfall from Nazism, but he would rise up again as a new Germany… one that would succeed and be as German as he could be. _

Translation

Einsamkeit – Loneliness

Ich will gefunden werden – I want to be found

Wehrmacht – the German Army

Author's Notes

The song Germany was singing is his actual character song "Einsamkeit", which meant loneliness in German.


	39. Newfound

**New-Found**

_In the Age of the Vikings, the Nordics had sailed and plundered the Baltic to even the Byzantine Empire. Their journeys were recorded in legends, and set them to a whole new land… the New World._

Norway was proud of those days. All he did was sailing and roaming freely in the High Seas, it was the life of only freedom. The best was that he was alone on this journey for change.

"_No Denmark being noisy, no Sweden and his creepiness… this is the life…"_ Norway thought.

"Mr Norway, we have hit land!" a Viking called out.

Suddenly, the teenage Norwegian snapped out of his calm and placed his horned helmet on his head. He then proceeded to the deck, where his boss Leif was already there. Over the distance, the faint sight of a landmass was seen.

"Erik, what is that?" Norway asked.

"A new land, perhaps similar to Iceland or Greenland," Leif claimed.

"Hope it's not like Greenland…" Norway remarked, "And no one will fall for going to a place just because it has such a _nice_ name to it."

"Perhaps this land will be better," Leif said, "we will land there soon, so we should get down there."

Soon, the Viking ships landed on the strange land. At that point, it was a nameless land, but it would be later called Newfoundland in coming years. Norway disembarked first, and saw snow and a few grassy patches.

"This land is like the rest…" Norway noted, "Is the world beyond the sea and the Fatherland frozen in ice?"

Suddenly, a shape darted out in the grassy patches and Norway took quick notice of it.

"Someone else is here…" Norway said, "Leif, stay behind with the ship. I'll be going there alone!"

"But Norway, I cannot allow the Nation to just…" Leif argued.

Without hearing his boss out, Norway ran off to find that mysterious entity that moved deeper inland. The land deep inside was still empty and seemingly devoid of life. However, Norway still kept his guard up for any trouble.

"Strange… I could've sworn there was something…" Norway said.

Suddenly, a large bear sprung up and roared at the petite Norwegian. The great beast stared down at the armed Norway with its beady eyes, and proceeded to strike its paw at him. Luckily, Norway dodged that on time.

"C'mon, I've dealt with bigger folks than you," Norway spoke.

The bear growled at the Norwegian again, as it was ready to attack again. At this moment, another person jumped in front of the bear and blocked Norway.

"No, please don't hurt him!" the person pleaded.

The bear stopped its attack, and went on to the wilderness beyond. Norway took a closer look at his saviour, a small child with silky blonde hair and a wild strand. He was wearing a tunic as pure as the snow around them, and the child looked innocently at the Norwegian.

"Glad you're okay," he responded, smiling gently at the Norwegian.

"How a child like you can control a beast as wild as t-…" Norway pondered, before he realised, "wait, you must be a Nation. That has to be it! What is your name?"

"Name?" the child wondered, "what is a name?"

"You… you have none..." Norway remarked, "Very well, I should give you one…how about Vinland; that will be your name."

"Vinland…" the boy repeated, "what does that mean?"

"Uh… that depends…" Norway said, "But a plausible one would be the land of pastures."

"And you're…" the boy asked.

"Norway, the Kingdom of Norway," Norway answered, "my house is beyond this sea, and this place would make a great extension. Welcome to my Kingdom."

_Thus, Vinland became under the rule of Norway in the form of L'Anse aux Meadows. However, many problems soon aroused with Denmark and Vinland was completely forgotten over time. _

_However, modern excavation had uncovered this tiny piece in the threads of history. _

The Dominion of Canada lay back on a wall as he took a break. He was up in his attic with his bear, Kumajirou, and doing his own spring cleaning.

"Kumajirou, this spring cleaning is really not as easy as it seems," Canada remarked, "no wonder Alfred has troubles with his attic."

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm Canada, Kuma…Kuma… something," Canada hastily replied, "okay, let's go back to that pile."

Canada stood up again and rummaged into another pile of old items. He pulled out the rifle at the bottom of the pile, and caused the other objects to scatter all over the floor. One of those objects bounced off the Canadian's forehead and landed near his hand.

"What was that…" he moaned, picking up the object.

Upon closer inspection, it was a small blue pebble. It contained several markings on it, of an alphabet foreign to the Canadian.

"Huh, this is strange…" Canada remarked, "I don't remember this thing…"

But he saw the pebble and stared into it again… and a memory flashed by…

_A much younger Canada sat by a small pile of firewood in the middle of a cold blizzard. There was no flame from the firewood, only an insignificant glow and the wind continued to blow it out._

"_So… cold…" the boy muttered softly. _

_Suddenly, a large shadow walked towards the child and bent down towards the fire. _

"_Ah Little Vinland, the fire's dying… I see…" the man spoke calmly. _

_He then put his hands into his pockets and produced a couple of blue stones. He stroked them and a spark flickered; the glow suddenly erupted as a proper bonfire. _

"_Until the house can be rebuilt, this will do for now," the man added. _

"_Big Brother Norway, will we be okay?" the child asked, "was it because of me that the natives attacked?"_

"_No child, they love you," Norway replied, "it's me they're after."_

"Vinland… where did I heard that from?" the Canadian wondered.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

"Vinland, though I'm not sure who that is," Canada admitted, "but I saw it as it had happened…"

He stared into the rock again and his mind took him to a place deep within his mind.

"_No please wait!" cried the same child called Vinland._

_He ran across a snow-white field brutally whipped by winter winds, looking out into the sea ahead. There, a ship was about to disembark and its occupants were packing up. Norway stood by his men as they proceeded to board the vessel. _

"_Ah Vinland…" Norway spoke. _

"_Why are you laving me?" Vinland cried. _

"_I'm sorry… things got ugly… here and back home…" Norway apologised, "but we had a great time while we can…"_

"_But what about me… can't I follow you back?" Vinland pleaded. _

"_I wanted to… but things are rough back home," Norway answered, "you'll be safe here, in your homeland alright. Farewell, my little Vinland." _

_The Norwegian stepped on board his ship and began to leave the New World for good. Vinland could do nothing; only see his "first brother" leaving him in the wilderness of his homeland. He wept bitterly as the ship faded in the icy winds. _

_However, something shone in the ground and Vinland picked it up. It was one of those pebbles Norway used to light up fires. As if by instinct, the child rubbed it and his hands felt warm again._

"What a strange flashback?" Canada wondered, "But why I had seen this in my memory?"

_And such, it was a mystery about the New World. While most acclaim that Columbus (and hence the Spanish) to the discovery of the New World, the Vikings had went there earlier and vanished just as quick. _


	40. Insanity

**Insanity**

_Some Nations would go through a phase where in they would be overwhelmed by their insanity. Examples ranged from Revolutionary France to Nazi Germany (in Russia's case; that would be a complicated story). The tides of revolution could drive Nations mad with ideals and aspirations, which would lead to a path of ruin. _

_Our story takes us to an Asian and former Communist Nation, Cambodia. To be precise, it was Cambodia under the rule of Khmer Rouge. _

In the Cambodian capital of Phnom Penh, people were gathering into a courthouse there. Among the congregation of people there, there was a single soul who just stood still and unmoving. He wore a rather expensive black suit with tie. He kept his hands together, and they were shaking as if he were facing a monster.

"Cambodia," a voice called out.

The man turned around and saw a girl in a black suit and pencil shirt approaching the Cambodian Nation. Her ponytail quickly identified her as the Nation of Vietnam.

"We shouldn't call each other by our Nation names," Cambodia spoke.

"As long as we speak in our language of the Nations, we won't invite trouble," Vietnam said, "shouldn't you go in? It's an important trial for you, the Kingdom of Cambodia."

"I… I…" Cambodia stuttered.

"You don't want to," Vietnam spoke, "but you know you will have to face it eventually, your past as Democratic Kampuchea."

"Please… don't…" Cambodia muttered softly.

_Democratic Kampuchea was the previous incarnation of Cambodia after the Communist Khmer Rouge took over the country. However, the Khmer Rouge regime had caused one of the greatest genocides in the Cold War. _

_Phnom Penh was in chaos and thousands of foreigners and fellow Cambodians were fleeing on the spot. Unknown to most there, the newly-formed Kampuchea was there as well and helping out in the evacuations as he headed to a hospital. _

_Inside the hospital, there were dozens of ill people and doctors treating them. His uniform put a sense of fear in the atmosphere, as the patients backed away from them. _

"_Everyone, the Americans will be bombing this city soon," Kampuchea announced, "for your safety, leave the city now."_

_A Cambodian doctor saw his presence and walked up to him. _

"_But sir, some of these patients here are in critical condition," the doctor insisted, "they can't be relocated at their current stage."_

_Kampuchea only grunted, and took out an iron baton. He quickly whacked it on the doctor's head, and the doctor fell with blood bleeding out. _

"_Leave now," Kampuchea spoke eerily, "if not, I'll make you…"_

"AAAHHH!" the Cambodian cried, running away from the courthouse.

"That kid… he can't face his own problems…" Vietnam lamented, "And to think that he's the heir to the powerful Angkor Empire."

Cambodia continued running away from Vietnam and the courthouse, all this while dwelling on a certain thought.

"_America was only an excuse… I knew it from the start…" he thought, "… it was just … to renew myself…"_

Suddenly, he bumped into another person. As he recovered from the impact, he realised it was the Nation of China, Wang Yao. He was attired in a formal black suit as well.

"Huh… Mr China…" Cambodia exclaimed.

"Cambodia, you look a bit pale," China remarked, "don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Overwork… myself…" the Cambodian murmured.

"_Congratulations on your independence from France!" China greeted the new Kampuchea, "it is even better now that you embrace Communism to guide your country. I can help you."_

"_Yes, my boss idolises your government's policies," Kampuchea said, "We want to perfect them and create a true nation of Communism at once."_

"_Don't rush things through," China warned, "I tried that with my Great Leap Forward, but failed to achieve what I wanted at first."_

"_If that's the case, I will just work even harder to perfect your policies," Kampuchea said obliviously, "the world will remember that Democratic Kampuchea led them to a new world, a world of true communism and without evil."_

"I'm very sorry!" Cambodia yelled, "I should've listened to you back then!"

With that, Cambodia ran off again, away from the courthouse and China. Yet, it was not long before he bumped head-on to another person.

"Cambodge, are you alright?" the person asked.

"French…" Cambodia murmured, "That voice…"

"Ah, you need a good old-fashion French kiss to cure you…" the voice continued.

"France!" Cambodia exclaimed, "I'm okay, very okay!"

"A shame, I was hoping to lay one on you," France admitted, "so Cambodge, how is your day?"

"Can I not describe it?" Cambodia pleaded.

"Come on, if you got problems, Big Brother France is always here," France proclaimed, "Maybe I can help you in some way."

"Ok, you were once involved in a violent revolution at your place…" Cambodia spoke up, "so… you killed many of your own people. How can you live with it?"

"Ah, the lovely French Revolution… the true awakening of moi," France spoke, "I only did what was right for me then, and not one of my countrymen seemed to be right for moi."

"You never regretted it… killing your people…" Cambodia reiterates.

_Kampuchea stood calmly in a chamber. In front of him, there was a small fireplace and several objects burning in its flames. An iron baton, a pipe, a sword, a knife, and even a pot of boiling water; the flames were licking the cold steel. Soon, some guards threw a man into the chamber. _

"_Ah, welcome to the Interrogation Chamber," Kampuchea greeted, "according to our catalogue, you claim no education background. However, we have claimed evidence that you are actually a schoolteacher, educated in French."_

"_No, please!" the man begged, "Spare me! I'll do anything!"_

"_Yes… I shall see to it… at once…" Kampuchea spoke ominously. _

_Kampuchea gave off a sinister grin, and grabbed a white-hot pipe from the burning fire. _

"_Please, have mercy!" the man pleaded, "I'll do anything!"_

"_I am your Nation, Kampuchea…" he spoke again, "…and you Old People are in my way to change myself… farewell…"_

_With a single thrust, a deafening cry echoed throughout the prison, followed by quietness. Blood was splattered on the Kampuchean's face and he smiled. _

"NNNNNOOOO!" cried Cambodia, before dashing off again.

"Huh?" wondered France, "I didn't even have the chance to lull him into a false sense of insecurity …"

"_I'm not like you… at least you became a great power…"_ Cambodia thought, _"Me… I was pathetic… I let my people die and so blind to the truth…"_

While he was assaulted by his thoughts, the Cambodian butted into another person again.

"Not my day today…" Cambodia remarked.

"Cambodia, are you alright?" someone asked.

The Cambodian groaned, looking up to see Vietnam and Thailand next to her.

"It's… you two…" Cambodia said, "Thai, I got no time for border issues. Viet, don't bother me please."

"You see, he's been acting weird today," Vietnam said, "okay, many Nations face this back in the World War. You don't need to worry."

"Ana~ Cambodia, you can tell us about your problems," Thailand said, "we are your neighbours, and we are great friends too ana~"

"Friends, huh?" the Cambodian spoke, "but I… I tried taking land from you two, the land you took from Papa Angkor!"

"Viet, I think you just triggered his trauma switch," Thailand reasoned.

"_Kampuchea, you need to reassert yourself," Kampuchea's boss spoke, "You are the sole heir to the Khmer Empire who once ruled this region. You should reclaim those lands back."_

"_But… will there be objections from other countries?" Kampuchea asked. _

"_Thailand and Vietnam are not allied with China," the boss continued, "China will want his few allies in the world; you'll be fine."_

_So, Kampuchea began on its military actions against Vietnam… but it escalated to an actual war that was not in favour of Kampuchea. _

_Kampuchea was facing his nemesis, Vietnam. The Vietnamese held her rifle at the captive Nation. They were inside a dreaded prison camp, where Kampuchea himself worked in. Vietnam took a glance at the inside, and she was shocked. _

_Within the building, dead bodies were lying everywhere. Skulls were piling up to form an entire mountain range. Blood stains were seen on the walls and floors of the place. At once, the Vietnamese grabbed Kampuchea by the collar of his uniform. _

"_What had you been doing?" Vietnam demanded. _

"_Cleansing myself of evil," Kampuchea said, "my lands have been polluted by foreigners for so long. I shall restore the empire my father created!"_

"_You… you're insane…" Vietnam exclaimed, "You will be coming with me."_

"_No! I won't go back to that stage, not again!" Kampuchea cried. _

"Cambodia, snap out of it!" Vietnam yelled.

Cambodia came to his senses and immediately went in for a hug with the Vietnamese. Tears were staining her clothes.

"You're crying…" Vietnam remarked.

"I just don't know how to handle it!" Cambodia cried out, "my time in the Khmer Rouge… I had no idea… I'm such a monster! Papa Angkor would never forgi…"

*Slap!*

Cambodia halted his ranting, and rubbed the side of his reddened face. Vietnam stood up astride, and glared at the Cambodia.

"Okay Cambodia, that was in the past. Khmer Rouge is gone," Vietnam said, "you are Cambodia and you can't run away from your shadow. Just accept it and move on."

"Move on… that's your advice…" Cambodia muttered.

"Viet, it may be worse if you further trigger his trauma switch," Thailand said.

"Then I'm dragging him straight to there myself!" Vietnam declared, pulling the Cambodian by his tie.

The three Asian Nations returned back to a section of the courthouse. Cambodia was shaking and pushed into the dimly-lit hallway.

"Aren't we here for the trial?" Thailand wondered, "This may be unnecessary, ana."

"It's for his own good if he faces those people again," Vietnam said.

"Please, I will do anything!" Cambodia pleaded loudly, "Just not this! I will be your…"

"No buts!" exclaimed the Vietnamese, "and we are here anyway."

At this point, Vietnam stopped and threw Cambodia to hit at several prison bars. Inside the cell, the shadow of a man was seen.

"Make sure you are back at the stand with us," Vietnam said, walking away.

"Viet, please don't!" cried Cambodia, "I just can't…"

"That voice… Kampuchea?" the man asked.

"Y-yes," Cambodia replied, "and it's now Cambodia… Comrade Duch…"

_Nations do make mistakes sometimes, but it is important to face those mis…_

**Monsieur, nobody wants to hear the cheesy crap. And why was I left stunt when Cambodge fled from me? In my scene, this is what should have happened…**

Omake – What If scenario: Oni-san France

_Some Nations would go through a phase where in they would be overwhelmed by their insanity. Examples ranged from Revolutionary France to Nazi Germany (in Russia's case; that would be…_

**Monsieur, nobody wants to hear that crap again. Just fast-forward to my part!**

**(Fast-Forward)**

"NNNNNOOOO!" cried Cambodia.

The Cambodian tried to run away from the Frenchman, but France grabbed his hand instantly.

"Cambodge, do not bottle up your feelings," France told him, "Big Brother France will always be by your side."

"France…" Cambodia spoke.

Then, the Cambodian moved in on the Frenchman for a bear hug. France could feel some dampness on his shirt.

"Cambodge… mon dieu, you're crying," France remarked.

"I just don't know how to handle it!" Cambodia cried out, "my time in the Khmer Rouge… I had no idea… I'm such a monster! Papa Angkor would never forgive me!"

"There there, mon Cambodge," France consoled him, "even we Nations had made mistakes, but Dieu would forgive us."

"Really?" asked Cambodia.

"Oui, just follow me to a cheap hotel or a dark alley," France continued, "and I shall explain more, mon petite Cambodge."

Original Character Profile

Name: Seng Rithisak

Represents: Kingdom of Cambodia (formerly Democratic Kampuchea)

Age: 19-20

Gender: Male

Birthday: 9 November 1953 (Independence from France)

Appearance: His attire alternates between Buddhist robes, an old set of casual clothes and a formal black suit.

The Khmer heir to the former super-Nation Angkor/Khmer Empire, he ended up being bullied by Thailand and Vietnam after Angkor's fall. Eventually, he sought for France to protect him and was forced to be with Laos and Vietnam (as French Indochina). During colonisation by France, Cambodia did rebel and failed many times.

Like the rest of Indochina, Japan convinced them to rebel against French rule. After the war, Cambodia gained his independence and was driven into war. In the end, the Khmer Rouge took over and started a period of darkness that Cambodia (and his people) don't want to talk about. Thus, Cambodia is very shy and non-talkative.

His monarchy was restored after a war with Vietnam and UN intervention. He now has to deal with the trials of the remnant leaders of the dissolved Khmer Rouge. He has a trauma switch that is activated whether the Khmer Rouge is talked about.

Vietnam: She's like an older sister, but a land-stealing bully.

Thailand: Also a bully who stole my lands!

China: He's my mentor in many things.

France: He claims to be helping me, but is only helping himself in the end.

Author's Notes

Democratic Kampuchea is the period in Cambodia's history under Communism, specifically under the regime of Khmer Rouge. They actually call for a radical version of Communism that involved clearing civilisation and remaking an agrarian and "equal" society.

Note: Political elite in Khmer Rouge and the military are more 'equal' than the others.

Among Cambodians, the Old People were targeted. They are basically those who educated or anyone that is seen as not communist or proletarian (scholars, landowners, people of religion, etc).

The trial for Khmer Rouge members is still ongoing.


	41. Return Good for Evil

**Return Good for Evil**

_To the victor go the spoils. That phrase refers to how the winners could claim anything from the loser. Such was the case in wars, where the losing Nations suffered looting or partition by the winning factions. _

_In World War II, the Allies made their plans for the losing Axis Powers. _

"Everybody, I declare this Allied Forces meeting open!" America declared.

"But France is not here yet," China remarked.

"He's busy and we do not need that frog," England answered.

"Actually, he's still settling matters in his house and he sent in a note of absence," America said, "but our meeting here is about what to do with Japan if we win."

"Simple, he and all his colonies become one with Russia," Russia cheerfully replied.

"NO!" his fellow Allies yelled.

"Please don't even joke about it," England added.

"I suggest we utterly destroy him," America suggested, "that'll teach him to bomb Pearl Harbour."

"I object," China exclaimed, "this war is for not you to appease your sense of revenge!"

"But Japan attacked you first among all of us," America said, "You're supposed to agree with me."

"I am disagreeing to your inhumane plan!" China cried.

"Exactly, France got his just desserts for the Versailles fiscal," England agreed, "Can we just simply agree to share the spoils?"

"Share?" exclaimed the American.

"I mean to say that the four of us can take a part of Japan, while the capital is run by all of us as equal partners," England explained, "depending on how things turn out, we will grant them some level of independence."

"Or they can all have independence," Russia said, "after all of them be one with Russia."

"Don't make those annexation jokes with us, you bloody wanker!" England yelled.

"Iggy, then that's the case… I will make sure my part of Japan will suffer dearly," America said.

"Both of you please stop this!" China yelled, "Why must you go through with making Japan suffer?"

"Because he stabbed me at Pearl Harbour," America answered promptly.

"After this war, I will be one to stab you from all directions, my dear Comrade America," Russia remarked, smiling calmly.

"Shut up, fucking commie!" America shouted.

"China, this is a war and once we win, we can have anything from the loser," England said, "to take more territories is not unreasonable. In fact, this is what we planned to do with Germany."

"Monsters, all of you… I can't bear Japan to end like me…" Chian yelled, "For five thousands years, I am always divided by factions who claim loyalty to the country. It was too much for me. I don't want him to suffer that fate."

"Da, shall we have a vote then?" Russia asked, "By democracy, we will vote for Japan's fate."

"All of you vote for me!" America cried excitedly, "who wants Japan to die?"

America hurriedly raised both his hands, but his other Allies all refrained from moving their hands.

"Sorry comrade, but that will be one vote," Russia said.

"Fucking idiots…" America cursed.

"Ha, now the division of Japan… I declare my vote," England called out.

England raised his hand, but his was also the sole hand raised.

"Why you bloody traitorous gits…" England cursed.

"I propose we occupy Japan and all, but no divisions or personal revenge," Chian proposed.

China quickly raised his hand, and it was followed by Russia's own hand. Elsewhere in the room, another hand shot up.

"Okay, me and China… and another hand somewhere in this room," Russia said, "three votes then. China's idea wins."

"Wait, where did that extra hand come from?" England exclaimed.

"Oh my god, it's some ghost!" America exclaimed, hugging England tightly.

Seated on the far end of the table, Canada looked at his fellow Allies' antics and sighed. His pet polar bear looked at his owner.

"That hand was actually mine," Canada said.

"Who?" asked Kumajirou.

"I'm Canada, a British Dominion and your owner," Canada said, "maybe because I'm just a Dominion of England, they ignore me."

"We don't know whose hand that was, so it must be invalid," England said.

"Even so, that is 2 votes versus 1 versus 1," Russia said, "China's idea still stand."

"Thank you, Russia…" China thanked, "we actually got something done in our Allied meeting."

"Da, anything for my little China," Russia said, "after all, all will be one with Russia soon, so separating Nations would be troublesome."

"…Sure…" China muttered softly, shaking in potential fear.

"Why did you disagree, China?" America shouted, "You also wanted this right, Japan begging you for mercery like a miserable rat as you end his misery."

"I… I just don't want to return evil with evil," China stated, "it is better to return good for evil."

Author's Notes

So basically, there was also a plan to separate Japan like what they did with Germany, into four occupational zones with the capital under joint rule. However, China's boss then (Chiang Kai-Shek) objected to the plans on the basis that it divided Japan.

China's comment of the five thousands years thing… it refers to the turmoil that China had suffered as factions declaring themselves as rulers of China and lots of infighting amongst them.

America then (or rather its people) wanted the complete destruction of Japan for their atrocities (mostly just Pearl Harbour) then. That changed after the atomic bombing and the Cold War.

England/Britain didn't actually suggest the division plan, but I find that he should be the more sensible one among the Allies. Hence, I end up with him suggesting so.


	42. Revival

**Revival**

_The dead should be left dead, but it is a natural obstacle sometimes. It is a well-discussed topic in Science fiction and occult circles to bring back the dead, by any means. Should such a feat be done, that would be… The results are unknown, as if now. _

Japan's house was styled according to the simple traditional houses of suburban Japan. Both America and Russia were guests in Japan's home, staring at the automated female-looking realistic robot serving them tea. Japan himself sipped his own tea, and smiled to his two foreigner "friends".

"America-san and Russia-san, I believe you are pleased with the gynoids," Japan said.

"They are pretty," America said, but then he glared at the Russian, "but why bring that guy along with us?"

"America, I share borders with Japan. It's naturally I can easily access his house," Russia answered, "and Japan invited me here."

"What?" the America exclaimed.

"I apologise, America-san," Japan said immediately, "and Russia-san, do you have it?"

"Da," Russia replied.

He put his briefcase on the tabletop and unlocked it. Inside, there were several glass vials. In each of them, they contained a pale liquid.

"What are those?" America questioned, still glaring at Russia.

"Let me explain," Japan said, standing up, "would you follow me please?"

Japan turned behind and opened up the door. It was dark in there and a flight of stairs was seen, leading to even more darkness. America and Russia both followed the Japanese man down the stairs, where they realised it was automatic as well.

"I'm scared…" America whispered.

"You can always hug me, da?" Russia remarked.

"Fuck you…" America cursed.

The three Nations stopped as they entered the basement area of Japan's house. In sharp contrast to the simplicity of Japan's house, the basement was metallic and seemed like a scene from a science fiction movie.

"Welcome to my research area," Japan declared, "here, Japanese technology is making great progress in unravelling the secrets of Nature."

"I knew it!" America exclaimed, jumping around, "you have some crazy idea, right?"

"Correct," Japan stated, "Russia-san, would you please?"

"Da," Russia replied.

He took one of the vials from his case and handed it to Japan. Japan walked towards one of the machines in the chamber, and inserted the contents of the vial. Japan quickly keyed in on the computer, before turning back to explain.

"America-san and Russia-san, I shall reveal to you my plans," Japan declared, "I shall revive… the extinct woolly mammoth!"

"Wow, that's cool!" America exclaimed, "It will be just like in my movies… like the…Jurassic Park!"

"America, mammoths did not exist in the Jurassic Period," Russia pointed out.

"But can't we revive something cooler like dinosaurs?" America asked.

"We cannot collect tissue samples from their fossils," Japan explained, "but we can do so for the mammoth. This machine will be an incubator and putting in mammoth cells can, in theory, produce an actual living mammoth. Observe."

The machine began to shake and vibrate vigorously. A hatch to the side began to slide open, but the entire machine exploded and bursted into flames.

"No, my life's work!" exclaimed the Japanese man, "it's all ruined! I do not deserve to live…"

"Don't worry, I still have lots of samples left," Russia remarked cheerfully.

"And we can try using a real elephant instead," America suggested, "we still have five more years. Your scientists have already said that."

Author's Notes

This is no joke; Japanese scientists have claimed that they could revive the mammoth. According to them, they plan to inject mammoth genes into the womb of an elephant. Hence, a mammoth would be born. Scientists from USA and Russia are also taking part in this operation.


	43. 过年

**过年**

_To my people, our most important festival is the Chinese New Year. It even predated the official founding of China. Hence, the origin of the Chinese New Year is vague. But there is a story of how it came to be. For this story, China was not yet China… just Huaxia, the tribe of the Chinese. _

**China's Narration**

_Thousands of years ago, there was a big mean brutal monster called the Nian. Every year, it would come down from the mountains and attack my house and my people. _

The villagers all cowered away in sight of the large beast that appeared before them. It was draconic and bestial, four-legged, scaly and with two prongs-like horns. Its gigantic jaws gapped open and staring at the people before him, drooling in gleam. The beast raised its paws and smashed an entire hut into nothing.

Out of the ruins of the demolishment, a small child walked out. He had black hair like the rest of his people, but tied in a small ponytail. Dressed in brown rags, the child approached the monster. While the scene was bewildering to some, the villagers held respect for the child… for they knew the child was Huaxia, the personification of their tribe.

"Nian, please stop that," Huaxia pleaded, "Why must you attack us every year?"

"I desire so, and you cannot stop me," the Nian said, "see you next year."

The Nian roared and it quickly retreated into the mountains, but not before ramming into half the entire village and demolishing it. Huaxia was left terrified among the ruins of the village.

_The Nian was too powerful, cannot be destroyed by anything. The best we can do is just to rebuild what we have and hide in our houses in the end of every year, hoping that Nian would not terrorise us. That was until a certain year that I forgot, where I crossed paths with an old man._

At the gates of the village, a lone figure stood. It was an old man, with long white hair that went down to his waist and a similar beard just as long. He travelled with little possessions, only his cane and clean white robes. To his astonishment, the village he entered seemed to be without life.

It was only noon then, with the Sun high up in the sky. Yet, not a single soul was present. Trusting only his instinct, the old man randomly walked to the door of a hut in the village and knocked on it. The door went ajar slightly, and Huaxia peered out. He was still overcome by his fear for what is to come.

"Y-yes…" Huaxia stuttered meekly.

"Child, why is it that there is nobody outside?" the old man gently asked.

"S-sir… you l-live a long l-life… b-but d-do not…know…" Huaxia spoke, "the year….it ending… Nian come…"

"Have you tried to defend yourself from the beast?" the old man asked again.

"He was too strong," Huaxia answered, "he's undefeatable…"

"Everything has a weakness, child," the old man declared, "May I give you a suggestion on how to subdue the Nian?"

_And so, I took the old man's advice. He told me that Nian was deathly frightened by some things, which was very crazy idea. I still followed them in the end. By midnight, Nian would strike again. _

The night was quiet as it should, but the ground shook as the Nian made its way down the mountains. The Nian looked at the village around him, and then at Huaxia who looked up at the monster. He was holding something behind his back.

"Boy, you dare to oppose me?" Nian's voice boomed.

"Y-ye-y…" Huaxia stuttered.

The Nian growled at the young Chinese, but in the face of the danger, Huaxia began on his plan. He unveiled the object he hid, which was a drum and drumstick. He beat the drum as hard as he could, and the Nian suddenly backed off from Huaxia.

"What…" the creature growled.

Suddenly, more villagers came out from the huts they hid in. All of them were carrying drums, gongs and red paper. A loud thunderous symphony of noise was rocking the whole village, backed by the Nian's painful roar.

"Stop this!" Nian yelled, "That colour… that noise… I don't like it!"

The beast was then forced to turn away from the village and fled back to the mountains, where the noise grew softer until it was inaudible. Huaxia looked at the fleeing creature, along with his people. Everybody beat their instruments again, even louder that the threat of Nian was gone at last. Huaxia looked around the happy crowd, and then noticed the old man walking away.

"Sir, thank you! Thank you!" Huaxia cried.

"It was a pleasure, Huaxia," the old man said.

"You… you know who I am…" Huaxia exclaimed.

"Yes and the gods can foresee a future of greatness for you," the old man continued, "You will unify the lands that are yours to behold, and be great. You lie in the centre of civilisation of the world and be grander than all others! Pay heed to this, Wang Yao… the Nation of China!"

_The Nian was afraid of firecrackers, red things, and loud noises. Hence, every new year, we will use these to frighten the Nian away so that we all can have peace. _

"And that is how Chinese New Year began," China declared.

"Interesting, I would love to see little China's face being terrified by a monster," Russia remarked, "KolKolKol…"

"So that's why you have… such… bad old-fashion taste in outfits," France remarked, "I pity you, Chine…"

"Ha, if it were me, I would bash that beast with my bare hands instead!" America proclaimed.

"America, I was not even a true Nation then," China said, "I was only a collection of Chinese tribes based in Henan."

"Well, I don't believe if that thing ever did exist," England said, "how can a creature like that could fear simple things such as drums?"

"Says Angleterre who claims to see fairies and unicorns," France smirked.

"I saw them with my own eyes, you git!" England yelled, "but wait… you started the tradition of lighting firecrackers?"

"Yes," China replied.

"You bloody git; no doubt you taught Hong Kong how to do it!" England yelled, "Do you know how much of my mornings wasted thanks to him setting off firecrackers next to my bed were!"

England quickly jumped at the Chinese Nation and both of them fought a brawl against each other. Meanwhile, the other Allies were making bets on who would win and not helping out to prevent a potential war.

Omake – Marriage for Money

In a small church, China was in a very embarrassing situation himself. He was only walking out of a meeting, and then he was knocked out. The next thing he knew was that he was forced into a white wedding dress and a bouquet of flowers for him to hold. All his provinces and several other Nations were surrounding him, with Korea next to him. The Korean was wearing a white tuxedo on him.

"Korea, what is the meaning of this?" China exclaimed.

"China-hyung, we are getting married!" Korea loudly declared.

"What?" exclaimed the Chinese.

"That's right, old man!" Taiwan declared, "You said that you can't give us hong bao since you are single. By marrying Korea, you will not be single and have to give us money."

"How can you?" China cried, "Can anyone object to this?"

"Wan… is this a good idea?" Philippines asked, attired as a priest, "and those two are not Catholics by the way."

"HAHAHA!" laughed Fujian, "this is even better than the Christmas bloodbath crisis."

Hong Kong took out his cell phone and began to take pictures of China dressed in a wedding dress.

"Err… this is very strange… but I think I will give you my blessings," Sichuan said.

"You should totally wear those type of clothes more often," Jiangsu said.

"This is cute too," Henan remarked.

"…Can someone tell me what is going on?" Hebei asked.

"Is anyone on my side?" China cried.

"I am, my future wife!" Korea said, "Your breasts will be mine too!"

Author's Notes

The title 过年 is literally "survive the Year", which a term that refers to Chinese New Year. It can also be interpreted as surviving the Nian monster.

Huaxia is a term for the Chinese before they had any established government.

Note that only married couples have to give out hong baos (red packets) and must be given to single people.

Fujian is referring to the Hetalia Christmas Bloodbath 2010. Himaruya-san has done a post about China receiving messages from his provinces (specifically Fujian, Sichuan, Jiangsu, Hebei and Henan) about his "cross-dressing" incident. Their comments are somewhat based on their messages to China about him wearing female clothing.

And finally, Happy Lunar/Chinese New Year to one and all.


	44. Friends or What?

**Friends or What?**

_Valentine's Day, a time of the year where loves would go out… that would be the so-called 'standard' of the holiday. However, some countries see this quite differently. For Finland and Estonia, Valentine's Day carries a different meaning to it. _

Sweden was standing outside Finland's house; his eyes fixed on the side mirror of his car and tidying himself up. It would seem like another meeting with his neighbour and former wife, but the day was 14th of February – Valentine's Day.

"_Fin would love these lilies of the Valley… they be his national flower…"_ Sweden carefully thought, _"And then we will go to a nice restaurant and watch the sunset from his lakes…"_

Sweden took another glance at himself again, and straightened out his blue tie.

"_Sve, you know what day it will be next week, right?" Finland said, "Come to my house. You're invited."_

"_Hmm… for mi wife…"_ Sweden thought, and a smile appeared on his face.

The Swede walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell to the house. To his surprise, someone he did not expect went to open the door for him – Denmark.

"Dan…" the Swede murmured.

"Ha, what took ya so long to get here?" Denmark remarked, "We've all been waiting for ya!"

"Wai'in…" Sweden repeated the Dane's words.

"_I have easily captured the meek Finland! Now I shall use him as bait to lure out Sweden and defeat him at last…" _

"Come in already, I don't got all day!" Denmark cried.

"Unforgi'ble…" the Swede muttered, grabbing Denmark by the collar of his shirt.

"Bam! Boom! Bam!"

The noises made from the brawl attracted the attention of the other people in the house, particularly Norway, Iceland, his puffin… and Finland. All of them saw Sweden brutally pummelling Denmark to a pulp.

"Yah, beat that shameless guy up!" Mr Puffin cried, "Beat him till he dies!"

"Shut up; you're not helping!" snapped Iceland.

"But I'm so cute that the audience denies me shut me!" Mr Puffin continued, "Ha ha ha!"

"Sve, what are you doing?" Finland exclaimed.

"'m not surprised," Norway brushed it off, "must be something Denmark said."

"Fin'… 'u 'kay?" asked Sweden, "…Dan 'urt 'ye?"

"No, no one hurt me," Finland answered.

"'En 'dey 're 'ere?" asked Sweden.

"Because of today," Finland replied, "don't you know what day is today?"

"Va'enti's 'Ay…" the Swede spoke.

"Here in Finland, we call it Ystavanpaiva," Finland said, "It means the Day of Friendship, where close friends gather together."

"c'ose… fr'nds…" repeated Sweden.

"Come in now, we the Nordic Five are having some good home-cooked Finnish cuisine," Finland smiled.

"_But I want to be with mi wife alone… but he likes this too…"_ Sweden thought.

"'Ere…" Sweden said, handing Finland the flowers, "'s 'lil 'o 'aley…"

"Thank you, you know I like these flowers," Finland said, "now let's get inside the house."

Sweden then entered Finland's house, following his fellow Nordic countries.

Omake – Estonia: The Nordic Wannabe

Hours had gone by since the Nordic Five had gathered for their Valentine's Day dinner, and everyone eventually settled down well engrossed in the dinner party. Out from the window, one would see anything more than shadows of the Nordics. Yet, one could hear the festive noises between Denmark and Norway from outside.

Unbeknownst to the Nordic states, someone was spying at them from outside. Estonia sat behind from the bushes and looked through his binoculars into Finland's house.

"I envy those guys…" Estonia said, "And I consigned to the Baltics and all alone. Lithuania's most likely with Poland… as always. Latvia's either with Tobago or Sealand. Sure, Finland shares a similar language to mine, but no~ he's Nordic. Then what the Hell am I to you? Today's also my Day of Friendship too! Damn it all!"

Author's Notes

Estonia had desires to be a Nordic country, even making his tricolour flag into a Nordic Cross style.

Estonia's concept for Valentine's Day is similar to that of Finland as well, being a day for friendship and not romance.

Tobago was once a colony of many countries, with Courland (based in modern Latvia) as one of those countries.


	45. Outrage of Modesty

**Outrage of Modesty**

_Nudity has various attitudes in many parts of the world, ranging from tolerance to taboo. To the conservative Asians, their view is constantly challenged by the rising opinion of the younger generation. _

In a subway station in Taiwan, China, Japan and Hong Kong were rushing to meet their host. For some reason, she seemed to be rather urgent in calling them there. Before them, the train was already there and the three dashed into the transport.

"Boy, that was refreshing," Hong Kong remarked, "you two old geezers should try running the track during mornings."

"Aiya, have some respect got your eld…" China said, but then he stopped his lecturing.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hong Kong asked.

"Oh my… they…" Japan muttered, with his face glowing as red as a tomato.

"Where are their skirts?" China yelled.

"They probably left it at home," Hong Kong calmly replied.

Around the three Asian Nations, the other occupants of the train were female Taiwanese. All of them wore appropriate heavy clothes for the February winter, but hardly anything below. Their smooth legs were showed and displayed to all others, while they wore only panties or hot pants to cover their nether regions.

Suddenly, Japan shot out a gush of blood from his nose and China fell to his knees. Hong Kong sighed at his two seniors and proceeded to take pictures of this scenario with his cellphone.

"I didn't mass produce that phone for you to take such indecent pictures!" China cried, "Delete them now!"

"Dalu, you're really living in a rock," Hong Kong said, "New York City kinda started this whole No Pants Subway Day. It's like this day where you don't wear pants when in the train. Since then, Chicago, Sydney, Mexico City and others had done it too."

"What?" exclaimed the Chinese, "you knew this from the start!"

"Hi guys!" a chirpy voice called out.

The Asian countries turned around to see Taiwan. While she wore a pink jacket with scarf on top, her bottom showed off her legs and only covered by white and pink striped panties. Japan just recovered from his initial shock only to see Taiwan.

"Wan-chan…shimapan…" Japan cried, before another nosebleed overwhelmed him.

Even China was bleeding from his nose and fainted from it, while Hong Kong continued taking pictures of the entire scene and even Taiwan too.

"You know what to do with these, right?" Taiwan said.

"I know, our plan is like screw with the two old geezers with this," Hong Kong said, "we should do more of this often."

"Totally, just don't let the others see this," Taiwan said, "but I'll be your model for today."

"Sure, your face will be like mosaic out of course," Hong Kong agreed.

Omake – The Kong-Wan Plot

Japan had a rough day with the sudden flashing of panties in some subway in Taiwan, and then followed by Taiwan herself following such trends. He had blacked out completely since then, and now he was in a bed and his clothes lied on the floor.

The room he was in was pink in colour and filled with heart shapes. Standing at the edge of the bed, a weeping Taiwan sat there and looked at the Japanese man.

"Kiku-san, how could you?" she muttered softly.

"Ling-chan, please… I didn't do anything…" Japan said.

"Liar!" she yelled, "you better take responsibility for this!"

"CUT!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly, the walls of the room collapsed and Hong Kong walked up towards his fellow countries. In the background, several crew members were working away to remove the props.

"Welcome to TVB Station, my pride and joy," Hong Kong declared, "this is like one of my classic set-ups."

"I do not understand… what is the meaning of this?" Japan said.

"Just a little prank Wan and I made up for you and Dalu," Hong Kong said, "no hard feelings, right?"

"So we didn't do…" Japan said.

"Actually, we could if you want," Taiwan spoke seductively.

Author's Notes

I come out of my writer's block with this somewhat shocking news and decided to do it. It feels fun to do this actually. I saw that news on Yahoo and was shocked, laughing and inspired by it.

Shimapan refers to shima-pantsu, which are basically striped panties.


	46. Nutzi Land

**Nutzi Land**

_Across different cultures, simple things and gestures can hold vastly different meanings and connotations. Between East and West, these encounters can be quite alien. Regardless of the time, this occurs still to this day. Such is the case with Germany's visit to Singapore. _

Along the visits of Singapore's renowned Orchard Road district, the sight of Caucasian men is not odd. However, the Caucasian man looming over the locals was hanging out with a more petite Asian girl. That caught the glares of some in the crowd. Unknown to them all, they were the Nations, Germany and Singapore.

"Singapore… why are they staring at us?" asked Germany, "is there a stain on me?"

"No lah, you look fine," Singapore promptly replied, "they all just a bit crazy."

"Anyway, I appreciate it that you are taking me on a tour around your house while our bosses are talking," Germany said, "but… what's that? Someone's getting shot!"

"WHERE!" exclaimed the Singaporean.

Germany rushed across the street, towards the front door of a shopping mall. He promptly grabbed the wrist of a lady in the front, catching the surprise of all.

"Unhand that taser!" Germany yelled.

"Mr Germany, that is not a taser," Singapore explained, "it is a thermometer."

"Thermometer?" the German wondered, "In public?"

The German Nation pried the device from the hands of the lady and quickly took it apart. After a while, his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Uh… yes, it is a thermometer… but why take them in public?" he asked.

"Ever since SARS and bird flu, we can't be too lax on health," Singapore reasoned.

"But having your temperature taken in public against your will… and allowing others to do it… this is mad, to be frank," Germany said, "This will never happen in my house. Nonetheless, the device is very efficient and precise."

"Rules ah," Singapore answered, "my boss only has the best interests for me. I take you somewhere else."

The two Nations managed to get a ride onboard a taxi, travelling through many of the sights around the island-state. Once again, the German man exclaimed again.

"Stop the vehicle!" Germany yelled, "And Singapore, I am shocked that you are colluding with such groups!"

"What's the matter now?" asked Singapore, "the taxi uncle will charge extra for this."

Germany only pointed out towards a certain building, where the distinct "卍" symbol was seen in bold red.

"Relac ah," Singapore remarked, "That is only the Red Swastika School."

"But that insignia is _that_!" Germany cried, "The Nazis may have infiltrated your government as we speak, but I'm surprised it is here and not… say America or Argentina."

"Germany please lah, the Swastika is a Buddhist symbol of peace," Singapore, "blame that Hitler for ruining its good name."

"But I'm shocked that you allow this symbol to be around," Germany said, "in my house and Austria's, these are illegal along with other Nazi-like behaviours."

"Be more multicultural leh. You should learn from the pro one," Singapore remarked, patting on her chest, "And uncle, continue the drive lah. Other people getting mad liao."

"That did not work out for me," Germany admitted.

Eventually, the 2 Nations returned to Singapore's accommodations. In the front porch of the mansion-like residence, cages were hung and a symphony of chirps filled the airwaves.

"What is all this?" asked Germany.

"Songbirds, some of my pets," Singapore said, "some of their cages can be worth 5 digits, highly durable and all that."

"But why keep so many birds?" inquired Germany.

"They bring me luck, it's all in the fengshui," Singapore replied, "The fengshui guy says this is helpful for economy."

"Birds have an effect on prosperity in general," Germany remarked, "this seems very interesting, yet strange."

_Across cultures, only hilarity truly reigns. Regardless, it does help to at least try understanding others. _

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading this while I was not present to update. In truth, I did not have writer's block. Instead, I am currently in the Junior College in Singapore and it is a very busy and time-consuming period for me.

This chapter is based on a recent report by Galileo on Singaporean society, with the first and last parts mentioned in the report. The second one was my inclusion based on what an Australian teacher of mine remarked about Red Swastika School. He was not angry or shocked, but found it very unique.


	47. War Extension

**War Extension**

_To end a war, there is the peace treaty. Nothing short of that can end the war on paper, so a state of war still exists without treaty. Some Nations would have neglected this symbolic gesture. _

It is the year 1966, the height of the Cold War. Despite that, bilateral relations between Nations of opposing sides are still ongoing. Hence, England had invited Russia to his mansion (mainly because he could not trust Russia on his home turf).

Inside the mansion, Russia gazed around the fine materials the mansion was built from. The giant turned towards the Englishman.

"Da Comrade England, your house is so grand, but a bit cold…" Russia remarked, "At least not as cold as mine."

"Ah yes… this is but one of my other homes nearer to Scotland's border," England said, "I believe the weather here would be better for the both of us."

"_And I won't allow you in my true mansion, lest you attempt espionage upon me, the founder of modern spying,"_ England thought.

Suddenly, a figure darted out from the hallways and stopped right in front of Russia. Compared to the tallest of Nations, this child was only Russia's lower body. Despite this wide gap of height difference, the child stood erect and bold, as if he were a knight facing off a dragon. In his hand, he held a makeshift wooden sword. However, the most distinguishing feature of the child was the thick eyebrows to match his red hair.

"You must be Russia," the child claimed.

"Da, my little comrade," Russia answered cheerfully, "what is a little one doing here?"

"I am the township of Berwick-upon-Tweed, and we have a feud to settle!" the child declared, "Prepare for war!"

Berwick quickly poked the Russian with his toy sword, much to Russia's amusement. As far as Berwick could reach, his "weapon" could barely dent the thick coat Russia wore. England tried to pull the township away from the large Nation, much to his embarrassment.

"Berwick, Mr Russia is our guest," England said, "we cannot be rude to him."

"Back off, Iggy!" the township snapped, "I am in a state of war with him!"

"Us in war… you amuse me much, little comrade," Russia remarked, "Never in my years since Muscovy have I seen you."

"Crimean War," Berwick answered, "our queen signed the declaration as Queen of England, Scotland and Berwick-upon-Tweed. And we did not sign any peace treaty thingy, so we are still at war."

"Brat, you are under English rule," England exclaimed, "I represent you and I declare that you are not at war, not without my permission!"

"But Scotland always say how much of an idiot you are," Berwick cried, "Now unhand me! A true warrior will finish what you cannot accomplish!"

"_He's a goner…"_ England thought, _"no… if Russia really fights back, we are goners… What will the others say?"_

"_Arthur, because of you… I fought Russia and now, this nuclear winter…All the peace for nothing!"_

"_Ha, from now you will be part of the Sealandic Empire!"_

As Berwick charged towards Russia, Russia bent down and held onto the township's head. Despite that, he tried stabbing into the Russian's face directly. England was becoming hysteric and shivering in his legs, stunt by his fear. Russia only laughed at the tiny township's attacks.

"I concede, how about a peace treaty," Russia remarked.

"So you have wizened up and know what you're dealing with!" Berwick proclaimed.

"_What…"_ thought England, _"I can't believe this…"_

Both Russia and Berwick held out their right hands and they crossed each other's little finger. Meanwhile, England was hysteric and close to ripping off his eyebrows at this sight.

"_He's my territory and he just gets a treaty with Russia,"_ England thought.

"Da, now I need to speak with England," Russia said, "Come on now."

"Ah, oh yes…" England said.

England continued to lead Russia to the meeting room, and Berwick returned to his quarters.

"You were not taking Berwick seriously, right?" England wondered.

"Of course I took his word for it, Comrade England," Russia cheerfully said, "if the world must be one with Russia, there can't be unresolved wars, da."

Omake: Berwick and Sealand – Road Towards Independence

Meanwhile, Berwick had another uninvited guest in his home. It was the tiny offshore fort, Sealand. Berwick quickly sat down to speak with him.

"Berwick, you look cheerful," Sealand remarked.

"Of course, I just got recognised by Russia, one of the superpowers of the day," Berwick proclaimed, "he conceded to my might and sued peace with me."

"So you are as good as a real country now," Sealand deduced, "acknowledge me, Sealand!"

"Ha, you don't even have a history or a separate entity of the United Kingdom," Berwick replied, "Why should I?"

"At least tell me your secret!" Sealand cried, "Wait… if I declare war against a powerful country and get a peace treaty from him, then it should work. Thank you! You will see me in a World Conference!"

_Some days later…_

Berwick was watching some shows on the TV, when a sudden announcement came along.

"We interrupt you from the scheduled programme for this special report. Some kid was reported to have begun a brawl in the White House, bypassing federal security in the process. According to sources released by the CIA, he apparently assaulted Special Agent Alfred F. Jones, a government official of the United States. The identity of the attacker is still unverified, but he is now under the custody of the CIA. Only known data in regards to him is that he is pre-adolescent and has bushy eyebrows."

"Sealand…" Berwick remarked, "Why I am not surprised… Iggy should be flying to America by now."

Original Character Profile

Name: Robert Kirkland

Represents: Berwick-upon-Tweed

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Birthday: Nil (not even independent)

Appearance: Bears a resemblance to England, but has red hair instead. Carries a wooden sword as a form of "weapon" at times

Berwick-upon-Tweed lies in the historic border between England and Scotland, causing it to be the object of much war before the rise of the United Kingdom. This caused the township to believe himself as a separate entity from the two, despite having no history of any sort of independence.

He was known to be in a state of war against Russia since the Crimean War, which no one realised or took it seriously. He relates to Scotland well since the Act of Union and is known to pull pranks on England regularly. He also gets along with Sealand, but aghast at his attempts for independence.

England: I am an independent entity from you!

Sealand: He's just too irrational…

Scotland: He's my idol in many ways.


	48. Talk Shop

**Talk Shop**

_People come together for meetings to find answers and resolve issues. However, this is only easier said than done. International meetings are halted due to endless (and still growing) variety of reasons. Such is the case with ASEAN, which governs Southeast Asia._

The typical ASEAN meeting room was on a circular round table, with a detailed map of Southeast Asia on it. Among the ten Nations there, the petite Nation of Singapore stood up with her beaming smile.

"Guys, welcome to the 4382nd ASEAN Meeting!" Singapore declared, "By working together, we can solve all problems plaguing our beloved region and show those bastards in Europe we can do something too."

The Singaporean girl promptly put a miniature over the land mass representing Malaysia. It had an uncanny resemblance to a nuclear plant.

"To solve our energy problems, my boss and I think we must try the nuclear power plant," Singapore announced, "and I will not accept objections because Europe already does this a lot."

"You so kiasu ah!" cried Malaysia, "you can't even support a nuclear plant on your soil, still want one!"

"That's why I propose we pool in resources together," Singapore answered, "like my capital and foreign talents, and maybe Malaysia's land…"

"Nabei! I'm already giving you my water!" Malaysia cried, "no way would I be risking my life for you little ingrate! And Furthermore, I'm still pissed at you taking Pulau Batu Puteh and…"

"Instead, I think we should be increasing regional security," Indonesia remarked, "a nuclear plant is not worth mentioning at this point."

"Hey! I was giving 'Sing here a list of reasons and rants why I hate her!" Malaysia yelled, "You want to fight me again!"

"Alright, I have not settled scores with you since your people bullied my people," Indonesia smirked, clenching her fists.

"You two, please settle down," Singapore voiced out, "another war won't make a difference for you."

"Little girls like YOU should go shopping!" both yelled and the Singaporean quieted down.

"Uh, Viet…" Laos observed, "Say something… before we have to call a medic…"

Meanwhile, Vietnam was having a staring contest with the Philippines. Both were placing miniatures of battleships on the table, each marked with their respective flags.

"Quiet down, I'm having a business discussion," Vietnam said, glaring at the Philippines, "Now; you know the East Sea is mine."

"Fail geog, I see," Philippines remarked, glaring back at the Vietnamese girl, "it is now the West Filipino Sea, with my name on it."

"That sea is no one's," Vietnam said, "and I will make you see things my way."

"Thai, do something!" Laos cried, "Malaysia and Indonesia are about to fight again!"

"Not now, ana," Thailand calmly spoke.

The Thai turned to Cambodia, who was beside him. He quickly punched the Cambodian's head repeatedly.

"You were so tough in the frontline, and yet you're so docile in here," Thailand said, "admit that Preah Vihear is mine."

"But… that was… Papa Angkor built it… for me…" Cambodia protested, "You… you can't… take it…"

In the middle of three confrontations, Myanmar was calmly on the phone, talking to someone on the other end.

"Sure thing, North Korea," Myanmar said, "20 kg and enriched looks fine… just name your price. That noise… just the ASEAN meeting… nothing special…"

On the other hand, Brunei was quietly reading a book, oblivious and apathetic to the chaos around him. Singapore could not stand all this deviation and divergence.

"ALL OF YOU! TIME OUT!" she yelled.

Suddenly, everyone (except for Myanmar) stopped their actions and looked at Singapore.

"Before we create more freaking problems to bog us even more, we will have some ground rules here," Singapore said, "firstly, there will be no reading for leisure during meetings."

"But this is the Quran…" Brunei protested.

"Can read any other time mah!" snapped Singapore, "Secondly, all phones switched off or silent mode and there will be no phone calls in here!"

"Even if it's our boss," Laos remarked.

"That too, we must be impartial," Singapore said, "so Myanmar, hang up on that call."

"Oh, that was just Singapore hollering in the background," Myanmar said, still on call and oblivious to the Singaporean, "Yeah, those rich kids will learn to respect their elders one day…"

"_Geez… talking to him is like talking to the dead…"_ Singapore thought, _"how come we accept him on ASEAN leh…" _

"Fine, leave him be. It's not like he contributes," she continued, "and from now on, we will not diverge from the agenda and no border disputes allowed."

"Ha, that just wiped out 60% of our discussions," Vietnam pointed out.

"So anything about the nuclear plant idea," Singapore said, "I know it's pro, so you all can praise me high."

"I'm going to complain to England for raising her like this," Indonesia remarked, "only an one-san like me could raise her to be a true lady."

At that comment, Malaysia snickered to himself.

"I say we put this in storage indefinitely," Thailand suggested, "all who agree, raise hand, ana."

In addition to Thailand, Vietnam, Philippines, Laos, Malaysia, Indonesia and Brunei all raised their hands.

"You all traitor one leh! Those against the idea, raise your hand!" Singapore cried, "We can put a nuclear plant here, I swear."

Besides Singapore, only Cambodia raised his hand. That meaningless vote only earned a punch from Thailand and whacks from Vietnam's paddle. Myanmar had apparently abstained from voting.

"_I only don't want border disputes to be the next topic…"_ Cambodia thought.

"7 for, 2 against and 1 abstained," Thailand declared, "So the nuclear plant idea is a minor agenda and can be shelved indefinitely, ana."

"Another day, another proposal shelved," Brunei remarked, "… just another normal day at ASEAN."

"Grr… 30 minute recess," Singapore declared, "but when we are back, the agenda will be the promotion of human rights and democratic rule in Southeast Asia and I expect no deviation, understand?"

"We do have human rights, but people should learn to watch their mouths," Thailand remarked.

"And you are none the wiser," Malaysia added.

_Session No. 4382 and only outcome: 1 idea shelved indefinitely. This takes a long time before anything can get done. They still have a long way to go._

Omake: Singapore's Hetabook Status

_Singapore: KNNBCCB! FAIL MEETING LAH! ALL VOTE AGAINST ME! T_T_

Malaysia, Hong Kong and 14 others like this.

Hong Kong: Chill, this happens rather often.

Singapore: NOT-SOVEREIGN STATES DO NOT UNDERSTAND AH!

America: Wow, and what is this KNNBCCB?

Malaysia: A long string of vulgarities. I would rather not translate here.


	49. Moon Rabbit

**Moon Rabbit**

_The moon, a symbol of the feminine and mystery, among others. Many cultures have pondered over the mystery of the lunar sphere, including those of the East. Stories of the Moon were rife and renown as the Mid-Autumn Festival in China. _

Before the Westerners arrived on Chinese shores, China ruled his part of the world and with dozens of states subordinate to him. To the Chinese, his culture and ways are the only civilised way and grew proud of them.

Under the gaze of the longing moon and on top of a gentle hill, China held onto the three children lying around him. These children were of his kind, and would one day grew to be Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau.

"…And the maiden consumed the pills of immortality and flew far away from the hunter, never to be seen again," China said, "and that ends the tale of the Ten Suns."

"But 老师, what became of the maiden?" asked Macau.

"Legends say that she eventually settled on the Moon and became a fairy there," China said, "in fact, you can see her rabbit companion on the Moon there."

China pointed towards the Moon, which was clear and glowing in the blanket of darkness.

"I want the bunny on the Moon!" Taiwan cried, jumping in a futile attempt to grab the Moon.

"Chugoku-sensei, would you refrain from misleading the young ones?" a soulless voice lectured.

China knew just who it was. Japan was coming towards the Chinese state. Tagging along with him is Im Yong-soo, who would be known as South Korea many centuries later.

"Japan, I am only telling them the same story I told you centuries ago!" China exclaimed.

"I too have looked at the sky for many centuries and I have come to my conclusion," Japan said, "there is no fairy on the Moon, only the rabbit. It is grounding rice to be made into mochi."

"Mochi?" China wondered, "What is that?"

"Rice cakes, daze~!" exclaimed Korea, "Have I mentioned that they originated from me?"

"Why would a rabbit go around making rice cakes?" exclaimed China, "it does not even have hands to do so!"

"If you look at the distinct patterns of the Moon, you can see the rabbit clearly making mochi," Japan replied.

"Yeah… Mr Japan is correct," Taiwan said, "I can see the rabbit with a stick… it's like pounding stuff…"

"I also believe in him!" Korea declared, "I must say that belief also originates from Korea, along with rabbits and the Moon culture."

"It appears we share various commonalities, Korea-kun," Japan stated, "you and your oni-san must be related to me. We should be under the same roof together, under one flag."

"Aiyah! You cannot ignore me like that!" China yelled, who was thrashing around on the spot.

Just then, China suddenly rolled off the hill and went downwards. On the spot where China was, a pissed Hong Kong held out his hands.

"What did you do that for?" Taiwan exclaimed.

"He was annoying and I was trying to sleep," Hong Kong explained, with a tone drained of feelings.

"_Being under China's rule is only harming them,"_ Japan thought, _"I cannot let my family collapse…"_

**Omake – Netherlands and the Isolative Japan**

"I appreciate your hospitality as always, Japan," Netherlands said, while glaring at the nervous Osaka next to Japan, "Unlike some people who always butt in our meetings."

"Holland-san, please be honest with me on what I will be asking," Japan said, "what… what is this?"

Japan took out a map, depicting the East Asian region. The Japanese port of Nagasaki was annotated with 'port of call'. An island was circled and annotated as 'Potential Dutch territory'; the map named the name as Formosa. Another portion in the south of China was marked with 'Portuguese sighted. Tread with caution'.

"Where have you found this?" wondered the Netherlands.

"I found it on the floor the last time you came here," Osaka cried, "I know what you foreigners are up to!"

"I have nothing to be ashamed of," Netherlands said, "Formosa has spices that I want to procure for trade. Besides, I sighted a youthful little thing there."

"Holland-san, please withdraw from Formosa," Japan pleaded, "she is part of my family."

"You know, it may be only me, Portugal and Spain currently," Netherlands said, puffing his pipe, "but the rest are catching up like England and France. I can guarantee you that this region will be collateral damage by those two."

"I cannot let that happen!" Japan exclaimed.

"Then, be stronger," Netherlands said, "to be weak is an undoing. Nonetheless, thank you for finding my map."

**Translation Notes**

老师 – Teacher


	50. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

_According to the Mayan calendar, its 12__th__ cycle would set to end on 21 December 2012. This is often interpreted as the end of the world. Whether or not there is any truth to it, it remains as something to be seen in due time… _

Meanwhile, the Nations of the world have gathered yet again for another important World Conference. As usual, America took the lead in the Conference.

"Everyone, as you know, it will be the year 2012 very soon!" America exclaimed, "do you know what this means?"

"The London Olympics," England replied, "thank you for advertising…"

"Who cares about you when the world's ending!" America exclaimed, now in hysteria, "according to the Mayan calendar, the world will end on 21st December 2012! We gotta do something NOW!"

"And what would you propose?" asked Russia.

"Did you even watch that movie called 2012?" America cried, "China, I order you to build us giant ships in your backyard! It will be like the Book of Genesis."

"我不是你的阿四！！！" yelled China, "and it is impossible, even for me and my one-billion people."

"Should we migrate our populations into Africa?" wondered America, "the movie says it wouldn't be destroyed."

"I reject this!" shouted Libya, "we are sovereign countries too!"

"Since then films are believable!" England cynically remarked.

"Are we just going to let the world end without doing anything?" China exclaimed.

"China, the world's not ending," England said, "I believe that we should move the agenda to more practical issues."

"I agree with Angleterre," France said, "since the world's about to end, I will make love with my long-beloved Angleterre publicly as we watch the world sink beneath the waves."

"Aww…" Hungary cried.

"YOU ARE AN ABERRATION TO YOUR COUNTRY!" yelled the Englishman, pummelling France.

Meanwhile, Belarus was holding a document in her hands and forcing it on Russia.

"Brother, sign the marriage document!" Belarus exclaimed, "we must be together while there's still time."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Russia cried, pushing back the Belarusian, "EXCEPT FOR BELARUS, ALL MUST BE ONE WITH RUSSIA!"

"I want pasta," Italy suggested.

"Poland, this is frightening…" Lithuania claimed, "…just when things are getting better…"

"Liet, this whole end-of-the-world thingy is like in your head," Poland calmly remarked, "Like once again, I will like return to this world like a phoenix."

"_In the end, it's still about you…"_ Lithuania thought.

"LLLLAAATTTVVVIIIIAAA!" yelled Estonia, holding onto a fainted Latvia, "We need a medic here! He has fainted since the start of this meeting!"

"Personally, I do not find this to be believable," Austria pointed out, "the feel is just isn't there without the proper music."

"I hope we can have one last Christmas before the end," Finland remarked.

"Acknowledge me as your brother before the world ends," Norway said, poking at Iceland.

"Guess I will have a death-match with ya!" Turkey exclaimed, patting at the sleeping Greece, "Wake up, will ya!"

"Socrates…" he murmured, still sleeping.

"Oh mighty God, please forgive me for my sins…" Romano chanted in prayer.

"_I must have a special party for this,"_ thought India.

"Oh no!" yelled Korea, "I only have one year to beat all the bosses of every video game and MMORPG ever made and will be made in 2012!"

"These idiots…" Switzerland grumbled.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Germany yelled, silencing the noise, "Estonia, get Latvia medical attention."

Estonia abided and dragged Latvia out of the room.

"As for the rest of you, this 2012 phenomenon is absurd and baseless," Germany said, "there is no scientific evidence of its occurrence. If it were a natural disaster of any sorts, surely it would have been detected by now."

"But it can be an alien invasion like the X-Files," America insisted.

"You are basing your assumptions on fiction, which is not real by definition," England cried.

"I wonder which country has been harbouring aliens in his house," Russia wondered, looking at America.

"Leave Tony out of this!" America shouted, "But you cannot doubt the hero! I know you will be unprepared, so I shall save us all with…"

"AMERICA!" the German shouted again, "my point here is that there will not be any end-of-the-world in 2012, and that's our final decision!"

"Fine… but don't come begging for my help when it's too late," America remarked.

"Now that that's out of the way," England said, "let's say we get to more important affairs like the European economy…"

_The rest of that World Meeting was only more of the same arguments, but that will be explained in another story. Whether 2012 is the end… that cannot be answered and can only be seen when it goes by. _

Omake – Boss Spain and the Discontinued Calendar

After the World Meeting, Spain and Romano were strolling down the corridors.

"Spain you bastard, the world's ending and you're still doing that idiotic foolish smile!" Romano exclaimed, "what's wrong with your brain?"

"_On the contrary, there's a good reason for this…"_ Spain thought.

_It was still the time of Spanish conquest of the New World. Spain was just about to corner Maya, one of the native (and heathen) Nations. Maya was hiding inside a cave, where strange carvings were made._

"_End of the line, amigo," Spain said, "you can either die or join me."_

"_Please, at least let me begin the 13__th__ round of my calendar," Maya begged, pointing towards the strange carvings._

"_I have a calendar in my house and it's based on our glorious saviour," Spain said, "but then again, New Spain is mine… I do not need you and your heathen ways. Say Hola to the Lord for me."_

_The Spaniard raised his spear and the cave walls were splattered with blood._

"Ah… Romano, you look so cute when you're distressed," Spain remarked.

"_I would never imagine how a discontinued calendar would bring so much trouble,"_ Spain thought.

Translation

我不是你的阿四– I am not your servant

Author's Notes

阿四 is a term that refers to servant/coolie

The omake was based on a joke my friends and I had about the Mayan calendar being discontinued.


	51. Her Legacy

**Her Legacy**

_People have lived and died by the dozens, many living out ordinary lives that fade away without a trace. Some may leave behind a certain legacy, be it good or bad. These legacies would impact those around, especially for the Nation. _

_This is the tale of a Nation and that girl… correct that, this is the tale of her legacy. _

In another UN Council Meeting, it was still quiet as the Meeting had not even begun. America, China, Russia and England were all waiting for France, who was strangely absent.

"Yeesh, where's that France?" America complained, "we are into the last 10 minutes of the Meeting already!"

"Perhaps we should look for him, as his friends and all," China suggested.

"I miss France, I hope he's alright," Russia added.

"America, what day is today?" asked England, pouring another cup of tea.

"30 March, is that important?" America answered.

"Abjure the meeting to another day. France will not be here today," England said, sipping in his tea.

"Huh? What is special about today?" asked China.

"30 March 1431, that was the death of the famed Joan of Arc," England said.

"As in Hundred Years' Wars, that Joan!" America said.

"Yes, and she has a special place in France's existence…" England continued, sniffing his tea.

Meanwhile, in the City of Paris…

Italy was strolling along the streets of Paris, turning his head every now and then. This drew much discomfort from the locals, of course.

"_France's people seem much unfriendly than I expected,"_ he thought, _"where is… Oh, there he is!"_

Italy ran towards the Seine River, a scenic area marked by the Eiffel Tower. Seated by a bridge there, France gazed down at the flowing waters.

"France! France!" cried Italy.

France broke out from his daze and turned his attention to the young Italian.

"Italy, mon ami, what brings you here?" he asked, with a faint solemn tone.

"I got lost after a bilateral meeting with Miss Monaco," Italy admitted, "somehow, I wind up in Paris and I thought of seeing you."

"Lovely, Italy," France replied, "but alas, I am deep in thought as of now. I fear you must find your way back."

"Is there a problem?" asked Italy, "I can help you!"

"Hmm, I guess a little story would be lovely," France said, "many have perished under the tides of La Seine, but I would always remember that girl…"

"France, I never knew you had a crush," Italy exclaimed, "I never knew…"

"You were not yet independent," France continued, "La Seine was where she rests, Jeanne d'Arc…"

UN Council Meeting

"To be brief, the Hundred Years' War was a struggle for the French throne between the Anjou and Valois," England said, "this mess happened when the Duke of Normandy invaded me, uniting our crowns and giving me the excuse to eventually attack France and…"

"Can you stop being a history lecturer and get to the point?" America hollered.

"Okay, I first met Joan in the Siege of Orleans," England explained, "and it went out like this…"

_The English Army marched on with deadly prowess, taking over every part of France in sight. Before them, the fortress city of Orleans stood in the way of English rule. The French forces loyal to the enemy stood there, led by France himself. _

_On the other hand, England stood on the vanguard of his forces. _

"_France, surrender Orleans and accept my King as yours," England demanded, raising his sword. _

"_I do not fear you, England," France replied calmly, "you may have your armies, but I hold God's will by my side. Charles is destined to be crowned and will be crowned."_

"_Who declares so?" England demanded. _

"_I do," a voice called out. _

_A lone figure walked out from the crowd and joined France. That person was fully armoured and holding a sword, but no mistake that this is a she. England grinned and laughed. _

"_You need girls to fight for you!" laughed England, "How amusing!"_

"_She is Jeanne, the missionary from God who shall fight with moi," France defended. _

"_In nine days, this battle will be over," England declared, "A complete victory and union of France and England!"_

"_I agree," Jeanne spoke, "but it shall be the victory of France!"_

"And in nine days, we defeated Angleterre's armies," England said, "'twas a miracle and we scored many victories since then."

"Wow, you were so cool back then!" Italy exclaimed.

"Oui, but tragedy struck," France continued, "she was captured by Burgundies and sold to those vile Englishmen. She was doomed and no one would save her."

_The town of Rouen was deep within the English-ruled areas of France, but it served as the perfect execution grounds for Jeanne d'Arc. _

_France rode his horse deep into Rouen, hoping to be there before it's too late. However, a large bonfire was already burning bright, with a humanoid figure burning away. Many men stood before the flames, two of which France knew. One was Burgundy of the Holy Roman Empire, while the other was England. _

"_Mon dieu…" he murmured. _

"_She is paying the price of a heretic," Burgundy coldly declared. _

"_You're next, France," England threatened. _

"As I had mentioned earlier, Joan of Arc was burnt to death on 30 March," England continued, "I personally oversaw the execution."

"Killing a innocent girl," America exclaimed, "that's a new low, even for you."

"In my house, she and her whole family would be executed," China remarked.

"In Russia, we punish heretics most painfully," added Russia.

"Why is everyone here so wicked?" cried America, "at least I'm glad that I'm in charge here."

"I thought her death would kill the French morale, but…" England continued, "it had quite the opposite effect."

_The French continued to make victories and fought back the Anglo-Burgundian alliance (with help from Scotland). This culminated in the Battle of Agincourt. _

_Agincourt was easily swept by the flames of war, with soldiers of both sides fighting to the death. In the chaos, France and England fought their own duel. _

"_Give up now, your wrench is gone!" England cried. _

"_She is always with me!" rebuked France, "God and Jeanne shall fight with me. You shall not take my house as you please!"_

"Eventually, the Hundred Years' War ended with me taking back all of France, except for Calais," France explained.

"God was really on your side," Italy commented.

"Alas, poor Jeanne paid such a price for moi," France lamented, "thus, I appealed to the Pope…"

_In Rome, the Vatican had a private audience with France. _

"_Monsieur Vatican, please look into a retrial of Miss Jeanne d'Arc," France pleaded, "she was framed by the English and Burgundians."_

"_Francis, you have bothered me so many times about this," Vatican said, "She is now for the Lord in Heaven to judge, no longer in my jurisdiction."_

"_You will convince your boss on the retrial or I will reveal all the dirty secrets in your institution," France threatened, "do we have some understanding?"_

"_Very well," the Vatican agreed._

"Or so I heard from Burgundy of how France did it, but he managed to make Joan innocent," England said, "Joan may have died, but France never forgot her."

"How so?" asked China.

"For instance, I take you to the Elizabethan Era," England recounted, "it was the debut of Henry VI then…"

_In the backstage of The Globe, France forced England into a corner and grabbed him._

"_What doth thou want?" England inquired. _

"_That wrenched propaganda! I demand you change them!" cried France, "your portrayal of Jeanne is false! She is not led by fiends!"_

"_If thou doth not agree with thy play, thou needth not see thy play," England replied, "now unhand thyself."_

"_I'm sure media shall portray your side as those ruled by fiends," France cursed. _

"That accursed Brit tried to sully the name of my dear Jeanne," France exclaimed, "but I shall preserve her noble name by any means!"

"Big Bro, you are so devoted!" Italy proclaimed.

"Non, you praise me so," France admitted, "there were times I lost my way…"

_While still in the __Ancien Régime, England paid a diplomatic visit to France. The Englishman peeped into a door left ajar, in which he saw France among several young ladies. _

"_Frog!" he cried in English. _

_France turned to him and winked at the ladies. They complied and grabbed their garments, departing from the chamber. England charged in after the last od the ladies left. _

"_Frog, I came here for a diplomatic mission and you're having this disgraceful act!" England exclaimed, "Have you no shame as a host?"_

"_They were fine, but no woman shall ever compare to that girl," France remarked, "that girl was pure and saintly, eternally firm to Dieu, __État__ et moi."_

"_You think about her even when you fornicate with others," England scoffed, "what a hopeless pervert…"_

"Thinking back, I might have influenced France in the way he is now," England pondered, "he used to be a bit more decent before Joan's death."

"So you unleashed another terror unto the world," China lamented, "You're a such horrible influence on people."

"Anyway, France worked hard to clear her name," England continued, "Joan was named as a saint of France after the World War. He was certain she would be there for him…"

_It was during the Second World War, just after the Axis Powers had occupied France. Thankfully, its personification was safe and sound in London along with loyalists. _

_France stood alone in the dark room, facing his tricolour flag. England happened to have walked in the room. _

"_You git, those Krauts have appointed a puppet government," England reported, "you need to form a government-in-exile to fight back."_

"_Oui," agreed France. _

_France took out a paintbrush dipped in blood-red paint and swiped it on his flag. A vertical line with 2 horizontal lines marked the new flag. _

"_This shall be emblem of __Forces Françaises Libres," he declared. _

"_That cross… the Cross of Lorraine," England remarked. _

"_She hailed from Lorraine, Angleterre," France commented, "she has guided me before, and she shall do the same today."_

"And so Jeanne d'Arc shall be my goddess of victory forever," France said, "so how is this tale of my dear Jeanne?"

"Beautiful, France!" commented Italy, "I'm sure she would return your affections if she could."

"Say, maybe you call Germany to fetch you home," France said, "Big Bro would love to, but I wish to be alone."

_Back at the UN Council Meeting…_

"And that concludes the story of Joan of Arc," England concluded, "have you learnt anything from it?"

"You're a lame ass history teacher," America exclaimed.

"You are to blame for France's behaviour," Russia said.

"Ah, such a tragic story of a young beauty," China tearfully commented, "Another victim of your so-called European religion…"

"Since the proclamation of the One God, our history is sullied by blood," a voice mused.

Everyone turned and found out that Greece was there, mopping the floor. Several of the cats that followed the Grecian were surrounding him.

"GREECE!" they cried.

"They claim to fight, and live for God, but what drives them so?" the Grecian pondered, "Is it fear for His wrath, or their personal glory?"

"Hey, this is a UN Security Council Permanent Members' only Meeting," America cried.

"Hmm… no, perhaps they refuse to believe in the futility of life and death," Greece pondered, "in which they seek to make up their legacy, at the costs of others…"

"GREECE, what are you doing here?" yelled America.

Greece finally turned to look at the Allies, and petted the cat resting on his shoulders.

"Your meeting was supposed to have finished an hour ago," Greece spoke, "I'm here to clean up before the next meeting."

"England, your story was also too long!" America complained.

"Well, I only began 10 minutes before the end of our allotted time!" England exclaimed.

"Mister UN instructed me to throw you out, but your story excited an aspect of me," Greece added, "you should go now, since the story has ended."

England placed his cup on the table and stood up to stretch himself.

"As long France is alive, Joan's story would not end," he remarked.

"_Though I depart, the State remains." – that was what a wise Frenchman once said. While people come and go, the State is there. Any fight in the name of the State would be immortalised, be them tyrants or heroes. _

Omake – The Guardian Angel

Late at night, most would have returned to their houses with their loved ones. However, France still remained by the banks of La Seine, drunk and asleep.

Unknown to the sleeping Frenchman, a hand tapped his shoulders.

"Reste, mon Etat," a voice spoke softly.

"Jeanne… don't…" France muttered.

Suddenly, he woke up and found himself alone by La Seine.

"… Go away…" he continued, "mon dieu, only a dream. I should find myself a proper bed."


	52. Baby Boom

**Baby Boom**

_In recent years, the population of many countries face a drastic decline. Many reasons were cited by experts and superstitious folks alike. Nevertheless, the ageing population with little babies to replace them had been at the thorn of many for long… _

"大家好！" cried China, "Welcome to the World Forum for the Population Increment at my house! As you all know, the population of the many countries are in the decline. Thus, we are here to solve the problem."

"Kee Chiu!" shouted Singapore, "Easy one lah! Just import more banglas and PRCs; problem solved!"

"My people have violent objections against this," Japan pointed out.

"Are they willing to speak Swiss German, or marry a Swiss, or swear their loyalty to me, or defend the homeland till death?" questioned Switzerland.

"WE DON'T NEED ANY MORE FOREIGN SHIT IN OUR HOUSES NO MORE!" Romano ranted.

"Immigration is not the solution, not for many of us here," Germany warned, "What about integration into society?"

"GERMANY, PLEASE DON'T IMPORT MORE FOREIGNERS!" hollered Italy, "I AM ABOUT TO COLLAPSE SINCE LIBYA'S REFUGEES!"

"We cannot simply regain our losses without angering the masses," France added, "this approach just won't work with the majority of the world."

"So immigration not option," China said, "Okay, got any more idea?"

"How about we track the flight of storks?" America suggested, "I mean, they drop babies off to their mommies… so I think they can bring in more babies."

"Hahaha!" laughed England, "You must be delusional to assume babies are brought in by birds!"

"Huh, but you told me that yourself," America remarked, "… You lied to me!

"Honestly, your educational system is highly questionable," France remarked.

"That was out of convenience!" England yelled.

"America and England, please calm down!" cried China, holding a bowl, "Have some Chinese-made candy to placate you."

As such, America quickly helped himself to the food. England resumed his calm and went back to the Meeting.

"Why not countries just be one with me?" Russia suggested, "by merging with one another, we can increase population size, da?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled China, "Next!"

"People nowadays are like pandas, hardly ever making babies," Thailand said, "so just like pandas, we must expose them to materials on how to do the deed."

"As in porn?" asked America.

"No, they will be educational and teaching couples how to do it properly," Thailand said.

"Also include editions of Kama Sutra for good measure!" added India.

"Sorry, but this is not morally-acceptable," China said, "We need real solutions, people!"

"In my opinion, I believe that all in all, this is a question of economy based on manpower," Japan said, "as such, we should prepare for the future of robot workers."

"I agree, since robots originate from Korea," Korea added.

"No, they do not!" the Japanese snapped.

"Not all of us are so technology-savvy, Mr Japan," Romania lamented.

"This is an issue of national pride, not just the economy," Germany said, "this cannot be the way out, I'm sorry."

"We need to have consensus on our plans this year," England reminded.

"Actually, I have the formula designed by decades of research," China said.

"Enlighten us, before your little Chinese New Year festivities," England said.

"I have been following the population charts of my country for years, and I realise this," China explained, "every twelve years, many parents in my house like to make the babies, more than the other years."

"Intriguing phenomenon, any reasons?" asked Germany, "this may be the answer we are waiting for."

"In the Chinese calendar, this is the Dragon Year. Many the parents like to have the Dragon babies; they are said to be very smart and lucky," China explained, "In fact, next week will be the Dragon Year."

"Very good!" applauded Singapore, "This is the best time for me to make babies! I must tell my boss this right away!"

"So we are supposed to integrate your culture in ours…" wondered Germany, "sorry, how is this going to work?"

"I think it has more to do with marketing this idea to the Chinese diaspora," England voiced out.

"Hmm… I can visualise this concept," Netherlands remarked, "Dragon babies for Success, For You and State."

"Sounds like a working slogan," China agreed, "and the beginning of a themed merchandise!"

"Perhaps throw in some baby bonus," Singapore suggested, "after all, a main concern by parents is the high costs of rearing a child."

"I prefer social welfare as an incentive," Norway pointed out.

"If that does not work, death penalty works," Russia added.

"Let's test that out before introducing it en masse," England concluded, "China, do a pilot test in your house and deliver the results in the next Meeting."

"You will be proud!" exclaimed the Chinese, "but I would need the whole year to assess it, so implementing it would be twelve years later."

Omake - America's Sexual Education

When America was still a colony, he asked England of many issues and things of the world. Being a responsible "parent/brother/homeland", he answered them all to the best of his ability.

"England, where do babies come from?" asked America.

"Alfred, what kind of question is this?" exclaimed England, "This is something young lads such as yourself need not to know."

"France told me you know the answer," America said, "Tell me now!"

"_That bloody wanker… this is one of his plots to scare America away from me…"_ he thought.

"Alright… babies… they are made when a man and woman… only a man and a woman…" England began to explain, "eh… it is given to them by… by a stork! Yes, a stork."

"Isn't that a bird?" asked America.

"Elementary, Alfred," England continued, "the stork brings the man and woman their baby."

"But I never remembered being carried by a stork?" America questioned.

"Maybe you were too young to recall," England insisted.

"But why only give to a man and woman," America asked again.

"If you read your Bible, you will understand in time," England said, "now, please leave me to make our dinner first."

Outside the house, France stayed glued to the window and looked at England's flustered face while making dinner.

"_Thank God for old wives' tale,"_ thought England.

"Why didn't you tell l'Amerique of the truth?" he lamented.

Author's Notes

The main concept of this chapter is the belief that Chinese parents tend to give birth to babies in the Dragon Year of the zodiac, believing they to be more successful in life.

Translation

大家好 – Hello everyone

Kee Chiu – raise hand (in Hokkien)


End file.
